Un Universo de Distancia
by Tvratasky
Summary: Una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre los Guerreros Zeta. Algunos errores y promesas cambiaran el destino y sentimientos. Ubicado después de la batalla de los dioses.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando el sol se ponía detrás de la Montaña Paoz, un frio recorría la espalda de Milk, terminaba de entrar una canasta llena de ropa que se había secado desde la mañana.

Últimamente le costaba mas poder con todos los quehaceres del hogar. Pero seguía luchando por sacar adelante el hogar familiar.

A fin de cuentas, solo vivía con ella el menor de sus dos hijos. El mayor se había mudado a la capital con Su esposa, y su pequeña hija. Mientras que su esposo se había ido a otra dimensión hacia mas de medio año a entrenar con Wiss.

Milk dejo la cesta sobre la mesa de la cocina. Se sentó y observo la casa que empezaba a quedarse en completa oscuridad. Se abrazo a si misma y la invadió un sentimiento doloroso en el pecho.

Había pasado mas tiempo sola en ese hogar que con su esposo. Había sido viuda tantos años, y casada que no llevaba la cuenta de las veces en las que esperaba hasta tarde a Goku. Tantas noches de llanto y necesidad. Acaso el no pensaba en todo lo que ella le necesitaba?

Pero hoy Goku volvería de su entrenamiento con Wiss, y Milk le exigiría que dejara los entrenamientos de una vez y que se comportara como un padre y esposo responsable. Finalmente suspiro cuando escucho el aterrizaje de unos pies apresurados.

\- Hola Mamá- apareció Goten en la cocina, seguido de Trunks que sonreía con picardia.

\- Como esta sra Milk.- Trunks se rascaba la cabeza.

\- Bien niños. Que hacen aquí?. Crei que irian a esperar a tu padre a la torre de Kami.

\- Oh, si mamá, es que vine por una mochila con ropa para Papá, es posible que necesite una ducha.

\- Hmp. Seguramente- Milk le sonrio a su hijo, que corrio a la habitacion de sus padres para empacar un Gi de su padre y medias y zapatos limpios.

\- Como está tu mamá Trunks?.- La pelinegra se paro y saco de la heladera un postre de chocolate que tenia para la bienvenida de Goku.

\- Bien. Extrañando a mi padre, pero se sentirá mejor cuando lo vea en unas horas.- Trunks comenzó a babear viendo el postre que la madre de su mejor amigo posaba sobre la mesa.

\- Eso es seguro.- Milk tomo una manga con crema y comenzo a adornar la torta- Puedes venir a cenar si quieres. Prepare suficiente comida para todos.

\- Gracias Señora Milk. Le pediré a mi madre permiso y vendré.- Trunks sonrió con franqueza.

\- Vamonos Trunks.- Goten salio volando- Adiós Mamá.

\- Go... Goten..- Milk se enfado.

\- Que pasa mami?- Goten volvio a aparecer ante ella, con un gesto inocente en la mirada.

-Milk mantenia el ceño fruncido, observando fijo a su hijo menor.

\- No te despediste de mi. Que clase de modales son esos?. Salir corriendo sin siquiera darme una beso, te parece la forma apropiada de tratar a tu madre?.

Goten se sonrojo y observo a su amigo, que se hacia el distraido. Sabia que Trunks no era especialemente melozo, por lo que le daba pena exhibirse frente a el.

\- Esta bien.- Goten se acerco a su madre, quien dejo la manga con crema sobre la mesa y se agacho y dio un beso en la mejilla de su pequeño.

\- Asi me gusta mi cielo. Adios que se diviertan.!- Milk observo a Trunks- Saludos a tu madre.

\- Si se los dare.- Trunks corrio y salio a volar antes de que decidiera besarlo tambien a el.- Oye Goten!

\- Mmm

\- Tu madre es demasiado afectuosa.

\- Si lo se.

Milk termino de decorar el postre y lo guardo. Corrio arriba y se dio una ducha tibia.

Cuando termino de vestirse se percato de como su rostro habia sido endurecido con el tiempo. Por mas que sonriera no parecia una felicidad genuina.

No entendia a que se debia. Ella amaba a su familia. Era feliz con sus dos hijos y los escasos momentos al lado de su esposo.

Suspiro cansada y se sento frente al espejo a peinarse. Miro con tristeza que no tenia mas que un pequeño collar y un perfume, lo que evidenciaba el total descuido personal del que era presa.

Que clase de mujer trabajadora que tenia que alimentar una familia, tenia tiempo para verse tan bien?

Ella sembraba, cosechaba y embasava productos de su propia fuerza. Ademas debia tener las cuatro comidas a tiempo para sus hijos y esposo, y mantener la casa ordenada y limpia. Ella solo dormia unas 5 horas de las 24 que tenia el dia.

Pero entonces penso en Bulma. La peli azul era mayor que ella y se veia mas joven. Siempre radiante, bien vestida y maquillada moderadamente. Una belleza mayor.

Suspiro apesadumbrada. Era increible, pero al menos no habia subido de peso ni perdido su cuerpo fibroso y trabajado de luchadora. Habia tenido dos hijos y vivia bajo constante estres, pero podia permitirse el lujo de entrenar unas horas a la semana, aunque solo fuera con el aire.

Se puso de pie y dejo la tristeza y el compadecimiento de lado. En la cocina comenzo a reordenar todos los muebles del comedor. Cunado termino con esa tarea, se dio cuenta que habian pasado tres horas desde que Trunks y Goten se habian Marchado.

* * *

\- Hola a todos- Goku aparecio frente a sus amigos en la torre de Kamisama.

\- Papaaaaaa- Gritaron Gohan y Goten corriendo al encuentro de su padre. El hombre abrio sus brazos para recibir a sus hijos, que luego del primer contacto, se alejaron colorados.

\- Papá por Kami!...- Gohan se tapaba la nariz, mientras que Goten contenia unas arcadas que le salian del fondo del estomago.

\- Jajaja, Lo siento Chicos! Fue bastante tiempo de entrenamiento.

\- Te traje ropa- Goten le mostro un bolso.

\- Gracias- Goku le sonrio y camino adentro de la el templo. Aprovecharia el baño para darse una ducha.

Detras de si, dejo a sus hijos que observaban a Vegeta que permanecia de pie. Bulma y Trunks lo observaban con los ojos expresivos. El principe solo movio la cabeza en señal de saludo. Su esposa e Hijo se voltearon a ver a los hijos de Goku.

\- Gohan, dile a tu padre que realizaremos una fiesta de bienvenida en Capsule. Los espero en una hora.- Bulma se dirigia a su aeronave.- Nos vemos alli- Grito Bulma al elevarse su nave.

Goten y Gohan reían. Vegeta seguía de pie, hasta que atrás de el aparecieron Wiss y Vados. El príncipe solo se volteo levemente y sostuvo la mirada en Wiss.

\- Y?- pregunto su maestro.

\- Bulma realizara una fiesta- Vegeta sentía mancillado su espíritu. Despego a una velocidad increíble y se dirigió tras la nave donde iban sus esposa e hijo.

\- Lo sabia- Wiss rio con frenesí.

\- El SR. Vegeta se ve enojado- Goten se acerco a Wiss.

-Oh, y sabes la diferencia cuando esta enojado y cuando no?- Vados se acerco al péqueño

Goten penso por un largo momento, meditando en la respuesta. Luego articulo los labios;

-Sinceramente a mi me parece que siempre esta enojado.

Todos los que esperaban el regreso de los saiyajines soltaron la risa, incluido Vados Y Wiss.

\- Es cierto, ese hombre es un malhumorado. Pero a mejorado muchísimo.- Wiss sonrío- Solo esta molesto porque adivine que su esposa lo esperaría con una fiesta.

Los guerreros zeta volvieron a reir.

\- A decir verdad, a Bulma le gusta mucho brindar fiestas.- Gohan se rascaba la cabeza.- es su manera de pasar tiempo con viejos amigos.

\- Antes lo hacíamos de seguido en el Kame House- Ten Shin Han se rio.

\- Probablemente Bulma solo desea lo mejor para sus amigos.- Wiss les sonrió, complacido de ver los sencillos que eran los sentidos terrícolas.

Wiss y Vados aprovecharon para socializar con los amigos de Goku, que se veian ansiosos por conocer sobre el duro entre de los dos Saiyajines.

-Hola. Llegue algo tarde.- Aterrizo Krilin en la torre seguido de 18 con Marron en los brazos.

\- Krilin que bueno verte- Yamcha puso su mano en el hombro del policia.

\- Tambien es bueno verte Yamcha. A todos a decir verdad.

El policia puso su vista en Vados que los observaba detenidamente. Un sonrojo paso por sus mejillas. Pero un golpe en la nuca lo trajo a la realidad. Se volteo para golpear a Yamcha, pero se encontro con una molesta 18.

\- Marron esta inquieta. Tomala- 18 paso delicadamente a su pequeña a brazos de su esposo..

\- Si. Si- Krilin agacho la cabeza. Habia sido atrapado en una mirada indiscreta.

El ambiente se envolvio en un silencio incomodo.

\- Ustedes son como dioses misticos No?.- Goten observaba a Wiss y a su hermana.

\- Goten!- Gohan le tapo la boca a su hermano menor- Perdonenlo es algo tonto.

\- Si lo somos- Vados se agacho a la altura de Goten, y puso sus ojos en Gohan quien intimidado por la mirada feroz de la diosa, retiro lentamente la mano de la boca de su hermano.- algun dia, si sigues entrenando, tu tambien te volveras tan fuerte como tu padre y podras ir a la otra dimension. Prometo que yo misma te entranare. Te parece una buena idea?

Goten tenia una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

\- Lo dices en serio. Gracias, Gracias- Goten se abrazo a la pierna de la diosa. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

-Ya estoy listo!- Goku salio del templo recien bañado. Observo a su hijo prendido de la pierna de vados.- Goten!- un color rojo subio por la cara del moreno.

La diosa fijo la vista en él. Goku solo trago despacio y observo como su hijo menor se desprendía de la pierna de Vados.

-Bien me parece que hemos perdido tiempo.- Wiss se elevo por los aires, Vados hizo lo mismo, y desaparecieron.

Los guerreros zeta quedaron sorprendidos por las velocidades que manejaban ambos dioses.

\- Papá- Gohan se acerco a su padre- Bulma dijo que hay una fiesta en capsula corp. Avisare a Videl y los alcanzare alli.- Gohan palmeo a su padre- Me alegro que hayas vuelto.

\- También yo, Hijo.

\- Nos vemos muchachos en la fiesta.- Gohan voló en dirección a la capital.

\- Papá vayamos, tengo hambre!- Goten se aferro a la pierna de su padre.-

\- Lo se hijo. Ve con los muchachos. Ire a ver a tu madre- Goku revolvió el cabello de su hijo.

\- Mmmhh- Krilin se aclaro la garganta- No te vayas a tardar Goku.- El policía se rio.- Vayamos Goten, tu padre nos alcanzara en unas horas.

Goten y los demás se fueron. Goku los observaba mientras un hormigueo se instalaba en su estomago.

* * *

Milk caminaba por toda la casa si saber que mas hacer. Lo había relimpiado todo. Recalentado la comida dos veces, caminado toda la colina esperando la aparición de su esposo y sus hijos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Milk volteo para encontrarse con su esposo frente a ella. Todo el enojo y el reproche que tenia en la cabeza, se esfumo cuando vio a lo hermoso que era el.

Ella sabia que se había sacado la lotería al casarse con el hombre mas fuerte de la tierra.

\- Goku- ella corrió a sus brazos. El abrió levemente sus brazos, y la envolvió en sus brazos- Te extrañe tanto. No quiero que vuelvas a irte, no se si tenga las fuerzas para reponerme.

\- Lo lamento Milk. No es mi intención hacerte sufrir.- Goku le dijo sinceramente.

-No importa. Solo promete que no volverás a irte de mi lado.

Goku se mantuvo con la mirada gacha por un largo momento a las manos de su esposa, que evidenciaban lo laboriosa que ella era. Ya tenia prácticamente 40 años, pero el tiempo no había hecho estragos en su cuerpo, como en otras mujeres.

\- Que sucede Goku?- Milk lo observo detenidamente.

\- Necesito hablar de algo contigo Milk.

* * *

 **Buenas Buenas. Este es mi primer Fic de Dragon Ball. esta situado despues de la batalla de los Dioses. No es Canon. Es una historia algo dramatica pero tambien romantica. Amo mucho el drama. Con respecto a las parejas... todavia no dare detalles, aunque acepto sugerencias. Me sirven sus Reviews. Hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Milk tomo asiento en la cocina. mientras Goku se acomodaba frente a ella. estuvieron largo tiempo en silencio mientras, Él se dedicaba a observar alrededor. Su esposa había estado ordenando la casa, como siempre. ella no perdía la oportunidad de tener al día sus deberes. No en el caso suyo.

\- Milk, primero debes saber que... tu eres muy importante para mi. -Goku comenzó a hablar- No solo me has dado dos hijos maravillosos. Has sacrificado tu juventud y comodidad por nosotros tres.

Ella lo observaba con impaciencia, tratando de entender cual era el curso de la conversacion.

\- Has sido paciente conmigo. Yo no sabia muchas cosas, y tu me las enseñaste con amor y paciencia.- Goku juntaba sus dos manos.- y estoy infinitamente agradecido por eso.

-Goku, me estas preocupando. si es tu forma de pedir perdón por ausentarte nuevamente- Milk se puso de pie, camino a buscar los platos para servir a su esposo- no es necesario. Me basta con que esta haya sido la ultima vez.

-Ese es el detalle Milk- Goku se sonrojo fuertemente- No es la ultima vez.

Ella se detuvo en seco, reflexionando en las palabras que salieron de la boca de su esposo. Algo en su corazón hizo un vuelco.

\- Como?- Milk se voltio con un rostro enfadado.- Piensas volver a marcharte?. No señor, no lo voy a permitir. tus hijos necesitan a su padre. sobre todo Goten. como verán el hecho de que entrenar sea mas importante para ti, que ellos?.

Goku mantenía la vista baja. el contacto con la mirada asesina de Milk lo había cohibido. pero debía continuar adelante.

\- No pienses que volverás a salir de esta casa, desaparecer y volver aquí como si nada. No soy tu empleada que ves solo para comer, u obtener ropa limpia.- Milk se puso enfrente a Goku.- No señor. Ya eres el mas fuerte de la tierra. Te dedicaras de una buena vez a ayudarme con las cosas del hogar. No es tarde para conseguir trabajo y dar un buen ejemplo a tus hijos.

Milk observo que el permanecía callado. se dio por satisfecha sabiendo que el no le llevaría la contra, no después de recordarle lo que pretendía o esperaba de él. Comenzó a servir los platos en la mesa, y cuando lleno todas las porciones correspondientes a alimentar a su esposo, se sentó. Él no tocaba el alimento, permanecía con la cabeza gacha, y los ojos cerrados, como si meditara en algo.

\- Milk.- Goku volvió a encontrar su voz, luego de un prolongado silencio.- No estaba preguntando o contándote. He decidido seguir entrenando.

Ella lo miro, con una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa.

\- Gokuuuu!-ella levanto la voz, y su Ki comenzó a elevarse peligrosamente.- acaso no te importa lo que dice tu esposa?. tu mismo lo dijiste. me he sacrificado por ustedes. Por nuestros hijos. para que tu pudieras ser el ser mas fuerte de este planeta, y quien no dice de el universo. Pero no pienso seguir justificándote, ni poniendo excusas. Si tu decides marcharte otra vez... Yooo... Yo!. No seguiré esperándote.

\- Lo se.- Goku levanto la vista- No quiero que me esperes mas Milk. en realidad lo harías en vano esta vez.

\- Queee?- Milk lo miro con angustia- a que te refieres Goku?, que sucede?

Goku volvió a agachar la mirada y jugaba con el cinturón de su Gi. lo complicado iba a comenzar recién.

\- Habla Goku. que rayos sucede?- Milk perdía la paciencia.

\- Milk. Yo... Volví porque necesitaba decirte algo- Goku levanto despacio la cabeza- en estos últimos meses en la otra dimensión, me di cuenta de lo injusto que he sido contigo durante todos estos años, y que no es justo que sigas esperando... cuando yo...- Goku perdió el aire y se quedo mirando a la pared donde su foto y la de Milk adornaba la sala.

\- Cuando tu que?- Milk se acerco y tomo a Goku de el cuello del Gi y lo puso de pie.

\- Cuando Yo, tengo otra persona en mi cabeza.- Goku soltó, preparándose para los consecuencias.

Milk se quedo helada y lentamente soltó la ropa de su esposo. quedo con sus ojos enormes, y sintió que le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estomago. Retrocedió hasta quedar sentada en uno de las sillas. Con la mirada en la nada, respirando dificultosamente. se formo un silencio largo

\- Milk, lo lamento. Yo no sabia que eso me podía suceder. sabes que yo no entiendo de estas cosas.

Ella reacciono luego de que él volviera a hablar.

\- que cosas no entiendes Goku?- los ojos de la pelinegra se inundaron de lagrimas

\- sobre el amor. ni siquiera sabia lo que era el matrimonio hasta que me case contigo. No sabia lo que era amar hasta que Gohan llego a nuestras vidas.

Milk trataba de tranquilizarse.

 _Tranquila. Tranquila esto solo debe ser un malentendido. Goku ni siquiera sabe lo que dice._

 _-_ a que te refieres con que tienes a otra persona en la cabeza?- Milk se limpio los ojos- otra persona u otra mujer.

\- Otra Mujer.- Goku se sonrojo.

 _No puede ser. No!. No es cierto._

\- Eres un maldito!- Milk se puso de pie y arremetió contra el hombre frente a ella- Como pudiste hacerme esto a mi!- Una mano paso por cerca del rostro de Goku, pero la esquivo, repitiendo el proceso con la lluvia de ataques de su mujer- Como le haces esto a tus hijos, que han sufrido tanto como yo por ti?.

Al esquivar un cachetazo de Milk, Goku se corrió y ella trastabillo cayendo en seco al piso. El golpe en el costado de su cuerpo, no le importo. estaba enojada, frustrada dolida. Destruida!

\- No puedes hacerme esto Goku!- Milk quedo sentada en el piso, llorando con furia- Se supone que volverías y haríamos una vida normal. Tu ibas a cuidar de mi. Hasta mi vejez y muerte- Lo ultimo fue dicho con gran dolor.

\- Lo siento Milk. No pretendía que esto pasara. No entiendo de estas cosas.- Él se agacho y trato de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero ella empujo su mano lejos de ella.- Como dije, no quería lastimarte, y lo lamento de verdad.

Ella solo quedo en silencio mientras su corazón palpitaba con rabia y dolor. sentía veneno en la garganta. se puso de pie a pesar del dolor emocional y físico. camino hasta la ventana, donde se veía la luna. la abrió, a fin de tomar algo de aire fresco. apoyada en el marco de la ventana, mientras las lagrimas caían inundando sus mejillas, volvió a hablar.

\- Sabes cuantos años te espere?- Milk no espero la respuesta- Tenia dieciocho años cuando nos casamos. Tuve a Gohan al año siguiente. cuando el tenia 4, moriste contra Raditz. y estuviste muerto un año. luego volviste, peleaste y fuiste hospitalizado. Te fuiste al planeta Namek a buscar las esferas del dragón. Peleaste contra Freezer, y desapareciste otro año. Luego entrenaron durante un año para pelear contra Cell y los androides. Te sacrificaste y te fuiste otros siete años. No quisiste ser revivido en mas de una ocasión- Milk se limpio las lagrimas que caían en su boca y amargaban mas su espíritu.- Ella se volteo- Volviste Por un torneo. y te quedaste un tiempo hasta que te fuiste hace seis meses. Dime Goku, Cuanto tiempo llevo esperándote?.

El guerrero la miraba en silencio. notaba como su aura pasaba de ira a una tristeza inmensa.

\- Su... supongo que muchos.- Goku la vio como ella sonreía con ironía.

\- Demasiados. Y espere siempre con paciencia, con la esperanza, de que a su tiempo, tu me recompensarías con tu compania hasta el final de nuestros caminos.- Milk se abrazo a si misma- y ahora no solo no volveras, ademas de ello estas con otra mujer.- Milk se apreto el pecho cuando un tiron la desgarro por dentro y le obligo a arrodillarse.

\- Milk- Goku corrió y cayo bajo ella atajando el impacto- Tranquila, llamaremos a un doctor.

La mujer quedo inconsciente,mientras su vista se nublaba y veía como el rostro de su amado, se volvía borroso.

\- Milk... Milk- Goku movía su cuerpo. la tomo en brazos e hizo una teletransportacion.

* * *

-Ella estará bien- El Dr. apareció frente a Goku que caminaba de un lado al otro de una sala de espera- solo necesita algo de descanso. fue un desmayo, imagino que producto de alguna emoción fuerte. en unos momentos le daré el alta, y podrá llevarse a su esposa a casa.

\- Gracias- Goku suspiro de alivio. era cierto, lo que le sucedió no fue planeado. el mismo no sabia cuando se vio atrapado por el carácter de otra mujer que no fuera el de su esposa. tomo asiento y cerro los ojos meditando en todo lo sucedido.

 _Es hora. Es hora. Es hora. Es hora._

Milk despertó, y se sentó en la camilla, su respiración se normalizo a medida que entendía donde estaba. pero su corazón seguía latiendo como si estuviera aun en una pesadilla.

-Es hora- Una voz grave le llamo la atención y Vio sobre una silla en el cuarto, a un sujeto vestido con un traje ceremonial rojo y azul, rodeado de un áurea azul.

\- Ahhh- Milk grito espantada.

\- Que sucede?- Entro el medico-

Milk contenía la respiración. el sujeto no estaba mas en el lugar, ella trataba de recobrar la compostura.

\- Sra. sabe su nombre?- El Dr. revisaba sus ojos con su linterna.

\- Milk.

\- El día?

\- Sábado.- ella exclamo sin apartar la vista de la silla.

El Dr. continuo examinándola, mientras ella contestaba mecánicamente a todas las preguntas. cuando el profesional noto que ella se encontraba en buen estado, decidió que era momento de darle el alta.

Milk camino lentamente hasta el final del pasillo. al cruzar la puerta se encontró a a Goku, que estaba meditando con los ojos cerrados contra la pared.

\- Milk- el exclamo alegre de verla de pie.

Ella lo observo recordando todo.

\- Solo quiero irme.- Ella salio del hospital prácticamente corriendo.

\- espera te llevare.- Goku la alcanzo antes de que cruzara la calle.

\- No. No quiero.- ella se volteo y su furia se evidenciaba.- Déjame sola Goku. Me ha quedado claro. No te interesa pasar tu vida conmigo.

\- Milk, por favor.- Goku uso su tono de perrito atropellado, el que siempre lograba que ella lo perdone.- Yo seguiré viendo por ti. permiteme llevarte a la montaña Paoz, una vez que estés allí, me iré.

Ella volvía a observar la luna. tenia una extraña sensación amarga. No tenia nada de dulce lo que le había sucedido, pero era peor a cada segundo que pasaba. Goku se acerco lentamente a ella, y poso su mano en el hombro de la mujer, que hasta hace un tiempo amaba con locura. Desaparecieron del hospital.

* * *

-Gohan, acaso le dijiste bien el horario a Goku.- Bulma traía una bandeja de tartas y las posaba en la mesa.

\- Si. le dije que lo esperábamos aquí.- Gohan se rasco el brazo-quizá papá se distrajo con algo.

\- después de seis meses es casi seguro que hay algo que le urge- Yamcha codeo a Ten Shin Han, que llevaba una cucharada de sopa a su boca, y que por efecto de su amigo termino cayendo en su pantalón.

-Yamcha- Grito Krilin, señalando discretamente a Goten y a Trunks, que comían en la mesa.- Compórtate por Kami!

-Muchachos, Muchachos.. Compórtense por favor!- Bulma tomaba asiento al lado de Vegeta, quien se había duchado y comía como si no hubiera mañana.- Te gusta Veggie, los prepare para ti.

\- Hmmp- El príncipe solo gruñía. sin dar demasiada importancia alrededor.

-Sr Piccolo tiene que probar estos platillos, están deliciosos- Goten acercaba un plato al Personaje.

\- Te he dicho muchas veces, enano, que no como-Piccolo volteo la vista de Goten a Gohan, como si anhelara el tiempo pasado con su pupilo.

Goten solo sonrió.

\- Es cierto. jajaja. que tonto, lo olvide.- Goten miro a Trunks que corría dentro de su casa.

-Vamonos Goten, Tengo nuevos videojuegos.- Trunks grito antes de desaparecer del todo.

Goten corrió detrás del peli gris, y desapareció de la vista de todos. Bulma observaba a sus amigos.

-Oigan, mas recato al comer. Nos acompañan dos dioses.- Bulma señalo a Wiss y Vados, que permanecían comiendo en silencio en un esquina.

Wiss solo sonrió, mientras que Vados, observaba en dirección a las montañas, como si oyera una conversación lejana.

* * *

Cuando aparecieron nuevamente en la montaña Paoz, Milk camino lentamente a su hogar. Goku la siguió en silencio. Ella camino al baño, donde se encerró y quedo viendo a la nada misma. Increíble!. Habia perdido al amor de su vida. al Hombre que había esperado pacientemente por años, desde niña. Pero habia algo mas que debia saber, antes de empezar su duelo.

Salio rumbo a la habitación, donde encontró a Goku guardando unas ropas en un pequeño bolso. ella lo miraba. era real! el se iba a ir. Goku volteo y al ver sus ojos, ella supo que en efecto, a él le dolía lastimarla.

\- Quiero saber algo, y después podrás irte y hacer tu vida!- Milk le dijo mientras volvían a caer lagrimas.

\- Que cosa.- Goku se acerco solo un poco.

\- Quien es? La conozco?- Milk se enderezo tratando de mostrar serenidad.

\- No la conoces.- Goku agacho la mirada.

\- Nuestros hijos la conocen?

\- No formalmente.- Goku enrojeció.

\- ellos saben de esto?- Milk se sorprendió.

-No. Ellos la conocen solo de vista.

\- Quien es, Goku?- Milk lo observaba

\- Se llama Vados. Es la hermana de Wiss.- Goku la miro apenado.

\- Es una... Una...

\- Si, Milk. Es una diosa guerrera.- Goku trato de decir por lo bajo lo ultimo.

Ella observo a su amado, y sintió otra puñalada.

 _Tic toc. Tic Toc. Tic Toc. Tic Toc._

 _Otra vez esa maldita voz. que rayos es?._

\- Milk.- Goku hablo y capto la atención de ella.- En verdad agradezco lo grandiosa que has sido conmigo.

\- Supongo que no fue suficiente.- Ella se volteo y entro al baño.

\- No es como crees.- Goku entro detrás de ella.

\- Y Como es, Goku?.

\- Ella me entiende.

\- Y yo no te entendí durante estos mas de 20 años de mi maldita vida!- Milk sintió hervir la sangre.

\- Milk. solo tienes que saber eso. que lo agradezco, y que nunca deberás volver a esperarme.

\- y eso tiene que ser un maldito consuelo para mi- Milk soltó una mano y lo abofeteo. el creyó innecesario correrse. el sabia que lo merecía. Después del contacto ella lo observo.- Por favor Goku!- Ella sollozo- Por nuestros hijos, por todo lo que te ame. Por favor...- Ella lo miro a los ojos- Quédate conmigo. Cuídame por favor.- Ella enterró su cara en el pecho del guerrero. sollozando- Por favor!.

Goku sentía un frió recorrer su espalda, y una sensación de vació en el estomago. tanto tiempo ella lo había esperado. Él siempre había tratado de ser el mejor para protegerla a ella y a la tierra, y ahora estaba haciendo esto. era increíble.

\- Lo siento Milk.- Goku la aparto lentamente.- Por favor perdóname.

Milk seco sus lagrimas y vio como el desaparecía de frente. Se lanzo al piso y grito de una manera, que aun a la distancia Gohan y Goten sintieron un nudo terrible en la garganta.

Goten salio disparado de adentro de capsula corp, y Gohan se levanto de manera tan precipitada que su silla fue arrojada atrás. Vegeta y Piccolo se voltearon cuando un Ki, conocido apareció frente a ellos.

\- Goku, casi terminamos tu ración- Krilin saludo agitando los brazos.

Goku esboso una sonrisa y camino hasta la mesa.

\- Gohan?- Videl observo a su esposo- Estas bien?

Gohan la miro unos segundos e ignorando la aparición de su padre, se aparto corriendo hasta el balcón, de donde se lanzo y desapareció en una ráfaga de aire; seguido por Goten.

\- Goten espera!, que rayos sucede?- Trunks salia con una Joystick en la mano.

Los guerreros z se miraron sin entender nada. pero volvieron a sus asuntos, cuando Goku se sentó a la mesa y volvió su atención a Vados, que le sonrió con Tristeza. El guerrero comenzó a comer, mientras Bulma contaba sus últimos descubrimientos en materia de viajes. Goku recorrió la mesa con la vista, hasta que se encontró con la de Piccolo. Por su forma de mirarlo, lo sabia todo!

Goku se atraganto con el spaguetti ante esa revelación. Wiss le dio un golpe que casi lo mata.

\- Gracias, Wiis. La próxima solo deja que muera.- Goku se acomodo mientras todos los demás reían.

Piccolo se puso de pie y se elevo, desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes.

\- y ahora?- Bulma se puso furiosa- Si tenían otra fiesta me hubieran dicho.- Grito la científica

\- Mujer! deja de gritar que estas sentada a mi lado!- Vegeta elevo la voz molesto- ademas, que esperabas de estos insectos!- el príncipe se puso de pie y desapareció.

\- Otro mas!- Yamcha dijo con risa- Seguro que estos saiyajines saben como divertirse!- Yamcha Guiño un ojo a Goku, que lo miraba sin entender nada.

Como respuesta Yamcha Recibio un golpe de Bulma.

\- De que rayos hablas Yamcha- Bulma lo observaba- Si sabes algo habla...

\- Solo decia Bulma. Ya sabes, no pienso antes de hablar.

\- Ay! eres un idiota.

* * *

Segundo capitulo. No me odien, pero dejen sus reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres semanas después...**

\- Mamá?- Goten volvía del rió con varios peces en una bolsa- Mamá donde estas?.

Milk despertó de sus pensamientos, mientras cosechaba bajo el ardiente sol.

\- Aquí Hijo- Milk saludaba a su pequeño.

Goten la miro extrañado, cada día era mas difícil encontrar el Ki de su madre. aterrizo a unos pasos de ella. y le extendió la bolsa con peces.

\- Cielo, no es necesario que me traigas esto. te dije que iría por ellos luego de cosechar las mazorcas.- Milk le sonrió dulcemente- Pero gracias mi pequeño.

\- No quiero que salgas sola mamá. Prometí a Gohan que estaría contigo hasta que el regrese de trabajar en unas horas.- Goten miraba a su madre con un dejo de tristeza.

\- No te preocupes Goten. Estaré bien.- Ella lo observo y sentía un pequeño reloj correr a toda velocidad en su interior- Pero hoy quiero hacer algo especial contigo.

\- que cosa mamá?- Goten la observo comido por la curiosidad.

\- quiero que entrenes conmigo una vez mas. Como hace un tiempo atrás.

\- Pero mamá, tu- Goten agacho la cabeza apenado- me dijiste que era un rebelde. No quiero que sufras... mas.- el pequeño guardo silencio.

\- Solo un poco. Prometo no enojarme. Que dices?- ella se agacho y le levanto la barbilla.

\- Esta bien mamá.- Goten no oculto su felicidad a ver a su madre animada.

...

Las ultimas semanas habían sido difíciles. La noche de la fiesta de Bulma, al volar a casa por un presentimiento, se encontró con su madre arrodillada en su habitación sostenida por Gohan, hecha un mar de lagrimas y con un subidon de Ki impresionante para una humana. Después que Gohan le pidiera que los esperara en la cocina, el niño fue y se encontró con una mesa repleta de comida. que acaso su padre no había comido nada en casa?

Después de unos instantes en silencio, sintió como el Ki de Gohan se elevaba con violencia. Goten corrió a la habitación donde encontró a Gohan que abrazaba a su madre, pero evidenciaba un toque de violencia recorriendo su cuerpo. Milk parecía estar desvanecida de llorar. Gohan la recostó suavemente en la cama. se volteo a su hermano pequeño.

\- Goten, quiero que te quedes al lado de nuestra madre. No te muevas de aquí!

\- pero Gohan, que sucedió?

\- Silencio Goten. Solo obedece!. -Gohan centellaba en amarillo

Goten solo asintió triste. Gohan salio de la casa y despego en camino a Capsule Corp. se freno al sentir un Ki conocido estacionado en medio de su camino.

\- A donde vas Gohan?- Piccolo estaba con los brazos cruzados como era característico de el cuando estaba listo para pelear.

\- Sr. Piccolo. No intervenga en esto.- Gohan apretaba los dientes- Esto es algo que jamas perdonare a mi padre.

\- Te escuchas Gohan?- Piccolo continuaba sin moverse y Gohan sabia que no lo dejaría avanzar.- Tienes idea lo que planeas hacer? pretendes atacar al hombre mas fuerte del universo, que sale con una diosa guerrera.

\- Eso no me interesa en lo mas mínimo.- Gohan se veía cada vez mas molesto.- Le pido que se aparte de mi camino. No quiero lastimarlo.

\- Porque no quieres lastimarme Gohan?- Piccolo sabia como calmar a su discípulo.

\- Usted es como un padre para mi.- Gohan sintió una pequeña sensación de paz. como si hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría sobre el.

\- Por eso te pido, Gohan que reflexiones, y no cometas una estupidez. Sabes que si vas, yo iré contigo. Tu padre es incapaz de lastimarte.- Piccolo apretó un puño- Pero si llegara a hacerlo, sabes bien, que moriré tratando de asesinarlo.

Gohan sintió que la culpa se removía dentro de el. No solo no había pensado en ese hecho. No había pensado que su esposa y su pequeña Hijita se encontraban en ese lugar. Poco a poco su Ki se fue calmando, hasta dar paso a un arrepentimiento. Gohan descendió lentamente al piso del bosque, seguido de Piccolo que seguía con los brazos cruzados sin perder de vista a su pupilo. Gohan se arrodillo en el bosque y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

\- Ella no se lo merece Sr Piccolo. No es perfecta, pero no merecía esto.- Gohan levanto la vista y su maestro vio como tenia un dolor que se reflejaba en su mirada. Aghhh! ahora el sentía ganas de ir a matar a Goku, por el dolor que estaba causando en Gohan.

\- No me explico que es lo que le sucedió a tu padre, pero lo mejor sera que acompañes a tu madre esta noche. Yo me encargare de Que Videl y Pan lleguen a salvo a la capital.- Piccolo observaba en dirección a la ubicación de la montaña Paoz.- Gohan, dime algo. El enano lo sabe?

\- No. solo le pedí que se quedara con mi mamá.- Gohan se puso de pie, y se seco las lagrimas.- pero no se como se lo explicare. Mamá es casi seguro que no quiera decirle nada. es mas- Gohan entro otra vez en un estado de desesperación- No se... No se que va a pasar con ella. Esto la va a matar.

\- Por ahora, no le digas nada a tu hermano.- Piccolo se volteo a ver a Gohan, que asintió apesadumbrado.- Gracias por su ayuda, Sr. Piccolo.

\- Ve Gohan- Piccolo se puso de espaldas. El joven emprendió el vuelo de regreso a la montaña. Mientras que su maestro comenzó a sudar, pensando que tendría que aguantar a Videl y Pan.- Ghhhh!, las idioteces en las que me meto.

...

Gohan había llamado a Videl y le había explicado que su madre tuvo una descompensacion, pero le pidió que no dijera nada a nadie. también le explico que Piccolo las acompañaría de regreso a la capital. tarea con la que el namekusei cumplió sin quejarse.

Cuando Milk despertó, Goten y Gohan dormían a ambos lado de ella, cada uno tomando una mano de ella. Las lagrimas saltaron de sus ojos, pero ella se propuso no levantarlos con esa escena desagradable. Se movió despacio, mientras se escurría del lado de ambos. Bajo a la sala, y observo a través de la ventana como el sol se elevaba por la colina, espantando a la oscuridad. El corazón parecía querer saltar desde su lugar y abandonarla.

Lloro en silencio por un instante, hasta que un impulso la condujo a la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar el desayuno de sus dos acompañantes. Mientras mezclaba ingredientes, preparaba una deliciosa chocolatada, las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos. al recordar momentos tan profundos y hermosos que había compartido con sus hijos, y con Goku.

Cuando sus ojos se secaron, había terminado de preparar el desayuno. Se movió a su habitación, donde tomo algo de ropa y fue camino al baño. Luego de una ducha, donde a pesar del dolor en el corazón, no pudo derramar ninguna otra lagrima, se dirigió a su habitación. Observo los rasgos relajados de sus hijos mientras estos descansaban. Sonrió.

 _Son realmente hermosos_.

Se acerco a ellos y beso sus frentes. Ellos comenzaron a quejarse y volvieron a dormir. ella sonrió y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos descansar un rato mas.

Salio de la casa y camino abrazada, hasta bajo un cerezo enorme que adornaba una de las tantas colinas. Desde allí observo el enorme bosque y parte del rió que lo rodeaba. Respiro profundo permitiendo que el aire de la mañana llenara sus pulmones. Sentía ganas de volver a llorar, pero al igual que en la ducha, sentía que el deposito de lagrimas se hubiera secado.

Poco a poco se sentó en la hierba y contemplo el enorme lugar que tenia con sus hijos. algún día este lugar seria de sus nietos. ella sonrió al recordar a Pan. Algún día Goten también le daría algún nieto quizás. Cuando se perdió en sus pensamientos escucho una voz suave.

 ** _-_** _Que seria casarse?_

 _\- Bueno, estarás con el ser que amas._

 _\- Y que es el amor?_

 _\- Lo sabrás cuando lo sientas._

 _\- Como sabre que sentir?._

 _\- sera espontaneo, niña._

 _\- y que es lo que quieres..._

Reconocía la voz de una niña, y otra de un hombre. la voz de la pequeña se parecía a la suya, y la del hombre... Milk abrió los ojos.

\- Supongo que al fin lo has recordado, Mujer!- Una gélida voz se escucho arriba suyo. Milk observo a un Hombre sentado en una de las altas ramas del cerezo.- Porque he aguardado durante mas de 30 años por buscar lo que es mio.- Se lanzo de la rama y cayo de pie frente a ella, que permanecía asustada acorralada contra el cerezo. El hombre sonrió- Tu vida.

\- No puede ser cierto.- Milk lo observo, como si reconociera a un viejo enemigo- Eso fue un sueño. Yo era pequeña.

\- Eras pequeña, pero sabias lo que querías.- El hombre puso las manos detrás de su espalda- Y lo obtuviste. También te di para él, lo que querías. Ahora es momento de que vengas conmigo.

\- Yo...- Milk no podía hablar.- Necesito que me des un mes.

\- Bromeas Mujer- Se puso furioso. Sus ojos que antes eran negros se volvieron azules.- No soy un terrícola con el cual puedas negociar, ni a quien conmoverás.

\- si todo fue real. Recuerdo que dijiste que llegado el momento, me permitirías despedirme de mis seres queridos.- Milk trato de serenarse.- Solo te pido eso, un mes. Y luego podrás llevarme.

El recién llegado la observo con desconfianza. Pero no tuvo mas remedio que acceder, el había dicho eso y tendría que cumplir. a fin de cuentas, no es que hubiera alguien en la tierra o el universo que pudiera oponerse a que un Dios Saiyajin se llevara lo que era suyo por derecho.

\- Un mes, Mujer!- El Dios saiyajin apretó los puños en señal de aceptar en contra de lo que quería-. en un mes, en este lugar a medianoche. Si no vienes, arrastrare a tus hijos al otro lugar contigo.

Ella sonrió a pesar del dolor que se acercaba.

\- He olvidado tu nombre- Milk solo atino a decir antes de que El Dios se marchara.

El Saiyajin puro se volteo y la miro con enfado.

\- Bass el Dios Saiyajin- dijo desapareciendo de la vista de la mujer.

Milk se quedo viendo el lugar donde estuvo parado Bass.

\- Malditos Saiyajines!- Balbuceo Milk mientras se ponía de pie y daba un ultimo vistaso al paisaje. Camino lentamente de regreso a su hogar. Sus hijos aun dormían, y ella decidió dejarlos.

Cuando los jóvenes despertaron se encontraron con que ella ya no lloraba. Los beso y les dio el desayuno. Goten y Gohan se miraron extrañados, pero estaban mas calmados al ver que su madre estaba tranquila. Desayunaron en silencio, Hasta que una vez satisfecho el apetito de sus dos vástagos, ella se tomo el trabajo de explicarle a Goten que ella y Goku habían decidido dejarse libres. Algo que era mentira, pero era preferible a fin de que su hijo menor no odiara a su padre. Gohan y Milk, abrazaron a Goten cuando rompió en llanto. El mayor de sus hijos le susurro que todo estaría bien. Ella beso su frente, sabia que era cierto.

...

La primer semana después que Goku se marcho fue difícil acomodar sus deberes y obligaciones a fin de preparar su inminente partida. Pero luego de que Goten fue al colegio y Gohan re acomodo sus horarios y volvió a la capital con su esposa e hija, Milk fue a la ciudad. Para su suerte el banco funcionaba sin demasiados atrasos. Hizo la transferencia de todos sus ahorros a nombre de Gohan, Goten y Pan. Después camino hasta una oficina administrativa donde inicio un tramite de divorcio. Pago extra para que los papeles estén listos esa misma semana.

La mujer camino largo tiempo hasta llegar a un centro comercial, donde se tomo el trabajo de comprar ropa nueva para Goten, y nuevos juguetes para Pan. Pero no fue hasta la segunda semana que se los llevo.

Para su desgracia, cuando Goku también visitaba a su nieta. La cara de Videl estaba pálida cuando Milk entro a su casa y encontró a Goku jugando con Pan y a Vados sentada al lado de los dos. Goku sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y quedo viendo a su ex esposa esperando que le lanzara miles de cosas en la cabeza. Milk lo observo un momento, luego a Vados y finalmente a Videl que agachaba la cabeza.

\- Es para Pan- Milk le extendió las bolsas, sin ninguna expresión particular en su rostro.- Volveré otro día.- Se volteo y camino de regreso a su nave.

\- Milk,espera- Videl llego antes de que subiera- No creas que estoy traicionando tu confianza!, esto es... es repentino. Lo lamento. ambos son los abuelos de Pan... y el vino hoy... yo no sabia...

-Tranquila Videl. Se que eres una buena mujer- Milk la observo.- No tienes por que estar de un lado o el otro, y yo no te pondré en ese lugar.

\- Lo siento de Veras- Videl seguía con la cabeza gacha.

\- No tienes porque. Nada de esto es tu culpa. volvere mañana si no te molesta.

\- Para nada. te esperare- Videl se compuso- Con el té que te gusta.

Milk le sonrió y cerro la cabina, tomo vuelo y se perdió rumbo a la montaña. El siguiente día pudo visitar a su nieta y a su nuera sin ninguna interrupción. Para su suerte, Gohan llego a comer con ellos y hablaron de varios proyectos que su joven hijo tenia. Cuando se hizo hora de buscar a Goten, Milk lo busco con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. aunque fue aguada por la vista de Goten sonriendo con Vados al frente. Milk sintió como a ira ardía en su interior. Su hijo menor la vio y corrió a su encuentro.

\- Mamá, la amiga de papá me dijo que ella podrá entrenarme estas vacaciones.- Goten sonrió feliz- Puedo?

\- No- la respuesta de Milk fue cortante.

\- Porque mamá?- Goten le hizo un puchero.

\- porque te he conseguido un maestro hace unos días.

\- En serio, quien es?-

\- Lo sabrás en dos semanas que empiezas a entrenar- Milk tomo a su hijo de la mano- Vamonos.

\- Adiós Vados- Goten saludo con euforia. la diosa solo asintió en respuesta.

En efecto Milk el día anterior realmente había conseguido un maestro de entrenamiento para su hijo menor.

...

Después de hablar con Mr. popo y Dende, se había dirigido a las montañas orcadas, cerca del lago celeste. estuvo largo tiempo sobrevolando el lugar, hasta que se encontró de frente a Piccolo que observaba a la mujer, como tratando de adivinar que le sucedía. Ella a terrizo la nave, y salio buscando encontrarlo pero Piccolo seguía suspendido en el aire.

\- Piccolo baja.- Le grito tapándose la vista de los rayos de sol. el namekusei no se veia convencido.- Por favor!

Piccolo descendió lentamente frente a ella.

\- Que sucede arpía?- Piccolo se veía dispuesto a arrancarse las orejas si ella llegaba a gritarle.

\- Lo busque en la torre. Porque nunca esta allí?- Milk suspiro fastidiada.

\- tiene algo que ver eso, con lo que sea que necesitas?- Piccolo se volteo a ver la montaña.

\- No de hecho. Escuche, quiero pedirle un favor.- Milk agacho la cabeza en señal respetuosa.

\- Habla Mujer que no tengo todo el día.

\- Quisiera que se hiciera cargo del entrenamiento de Goten.

El Namekusei la observo detenidamente. vaya!, eso si era una sorpresa.

\- para que quieres que Goten entrene?. Su padre esta en la tierra. Ademas, jamas sobrepasara los niveles ordinarios- Piccolo exclamo.

\- Es necesario que entrene.- Milk volvió a la nave y tomo un paquete. regreso frente a Piccolo.-acepte esto como un pedido sincero de que entrene a Goten y- Milk guardo silencio midiendo sus palabras- Como un agradecimiento por lo que hizo por Gohan.

El namekusei la observo con curiosidad. No notaba nada extraño en el aura de la mujer. extrañamente se veía mas pacifica que nunca. Realmente el abandono de Goku la había dejado loca del todo.

\- No me alimento arpía.- Piccolo observo el envoltorio.- Tampoco miro esa clase de revistas con las que se puede sobornar al pervertido de Roshi- se volteo como si iba a volar.

\- Por favor. es muy importante para mi que Goten entrene como Gohan.- Milk se acerco un paso- Por favor!

\- porque es tan importante?- Piccolo se volteo- Porque confiarle la vida de su pequeño a un monstruo?

\- Porque se, que no es mucho que dejo de ser uno. - Milk lo vio y extendió el paquete- Por favor. Si lo acepta, déjemelo saber.

Él namekusei se volteo y observo la montaña nuevamente. Milk dejo el paquete en el suelo frente a él. Corrió a su nave y desapareció. Piccolo observo el paquete. cuando se convenció que el Ki de Milk estaba lejos, se agacho y tomo el paquete entre sus manos. Despego y volvió a las cataratas del lago celeste.

...

Las tres semanas anteriores pasaron en un suspiro y Milk sentía muchas ganas de llorar. Una patada de su hijo en la cara la trajo a la realidad.

\- Mamá perdón- Goten corrió y la abrazo- Estas bien?

\- Si hijo. Tranquilo- Milk se acariciaba la mejilla- fue mi culpa, solo me distraje.- Se puso de pie- en guardia Goten. No te quiero distraído ni por un segundo.

\- Si mamá.- Goten se preparo y ataco.

Su madre era bastante buena lanzando patadas y golpes. aunque sin lugar a dudas para el eran fácil de esquivar. Estuvieron entrenando hasta la noche. Despues de un baño y una comida abundante lo vencio el sueño.

Milk dejo todos los trastos limpios y salio afuera. Gohan se había marchado luego de dejar a Goten en su cama.

 _Una semana.-_ suspiro Milk y se abrazo mientras miraba al cerezo.

* * *

 **Buenas. Les dejo el tercer capitulo. las ideas van fluyendo de lo mejor. No quise poner demasiado llorona a Milk, porque creo que ella misma sabe lo que a soportado por Goku. Déjenme los comentarios de como les parece que está la historia. Saludos Amigos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks comía Una porción enorme de tarta, cuando un golpe Hizo contacto con su cabeza. Se volteo con lagrimas en los ojos para Encontrarse con La Mirada molesta de su padre.

\- Creí Haber escuchado que tu Madre dijo Que Debías bañarte antes de servirte un pedazo de tarta- Vegeta observaba a su hijo , Que contenía las ganas de llorar, sabiendo Que su padre no toleraba los llorones.- en Una Hora saldrá camino La Casa de la Mujer de Kakarotto, y no quiero escucharla gritar Como una loca.

El chiquillo asintió en silencio y Corrió al baño, Justo en El Momento En El Que Bulma entraba, para Encontrarse con Vegeta en La Cocina, mientras Este guardaba La Tarta Dentro de la heladera.

\- Tu Ropa Esta Sobre la cama, Vegeta.- Bulma abrió la heladera y saco cuatro tartas, fue posandolas con delicadeza Sobre la mesa.

\- Ropa?. acaso no me ves vestido Mujer - Vegeta enarco Una ceja.

\- No es ropa Apropiada para ir a lo de Milk.- Bulma ingreso Las tartas En Una capsula.- Es una fiesta, no un torneo.

\- No recuerdo Haber accedido a Asistir Ninguna de esas estupideces en las Que se juntan a gritar y Hacer ruido.- El príncipe Camino molesto Rumbo a la sala.

-Escucha Vegeta.- Bulma Apareció Detrás de el, elevando la voz- Esto Es Importante. Después de lo sucedido, ella necesita el Apoyo de sus amigos.

-esa loca no es mi amiga.- Vegeta se tiro en el sillón- es tu amiga. No le Debo nada.

\- Pero a mi si, testarudo y arrogante, - Bulma se paro frente a el- Eres mi esposo y ella mi amiga. Quiero que te cambies y me acompañes. Quiero Pasar una linda velada.

\- No pienso ir Mujer.- Vegeta Cerro Los ojos- No Me vas a Convencer Esta Vez.

...

\- Me alegra que tu Madre organice Una fiesta.- Videl sonreía Mirando por la ventana de la nave- esto le levantara el animo.

\- Si. Eso Es seguro- Gohan conducía despacio, Tratando de no Alterar El sueño de Pan.

\- Gohan, como has visto a tu Madre últimamente.- Su Esposa lo observaba con Interés.

\- Bueno Videl, la primer semana parecía querer llorar por todo, Pero No lo Hacia . La Segunda Semana Estuvo mas animada, viajando a casa con Nosotros y a La Capital de compras. La Semana Pasada La Encontré Entrenando con Goten y se notaba Que estaba Feliz, Aunque No deja de Tener Una mirada triste. Su Ki Cambio radicalmente. descendía Los Primeros Días, Pero hace unos Días se estanco. Pense Que estaba enferma , Pero creo Que es su Estado de animo.- Gohan contesto, mientras pensaba en el dolor de su Madre.

\- mmm- Videl exclamo- has Hablado con tu padre?

\- No- Gohan se Puso serio- te dije Que puede Visitar a pan mientras no Este en la Casa. Solo lo permito Porque me lo pidió Madre.

\- Si amor.- Videl le sonrió apenada. Sentía El Peso De Una familia rota.

Lo Que restaba de camino lo Pasaron en silencio los dos.

...

\- Guau! Este Lugar luce increíble- Krilin ayudaba a sacar una mesa y acomodarla junto a otras dos afuera de la casa.

\- Gracias Krilin- Milk le sonrió- Costo Mucho Poner Todas las Luces en la casa y los Arboles, Pero Quería La Fiesta Fuera memorable. Aunque No esperes Que Tenga El Nivel de las fiestas de Bulma- La mujer Rio.

\- Por mi esta bien- Krilin tomo un mantel y cubrió la mesa. luego observo a Milk- Como has estado?

Ella quedo paralizada por unos segundos...

\- Perdonn ... Yo ... soy un imbécil Milk. Lo lamento- Krilin tenia manchas rojas en su rostro

\- Estoy Bien Krilin- Milk contesto luego de suspirar- Pero No preguntes mas, Si?

El Policía Afirmo con la cabeza al ver Que 18 se acercaba con platos. Milk y ella llenaron las mesas con platos, vasos, jarras y fuentes. Una Hora después habían Llegado Todos a la fiesta, excepto Una Falta obvia, Que no se encontraba allí por Conocimiento general.

Yamcha y Ten Shin han pasaron por el maestro Roshi y lo Llevaron a la fiesta. Pronto todos estuvieron comiendo. Bulma convenció a Vegeta de asistir con ellos, a Cambio de Una Cámara de gravedad el doble de resistente Que la actual. El príncipe se sentó a comer al momento de llegar. Todo estaba delicioso para su Desgracia, Lo Que implicaba Que debería Quedarse Mas Tiempo Para Probar de Todos los platillos exhibidos.

\- Te ves muy bien Milk- Exclamo Bulma, Cuando Ambas mujeres se sentaron mas tranquilas. La Científica se veia hermosa, Pero su amiga se Veía Increíble. No llevaba ninguno de sus vestidos o ropajes de mujer de casa, anticuados. Se había Comprado un sencillo vestido azul con mangas, y llevaba puesto Unas botas del Mismo color. Sin mas Maquillaje Que Un Tono rosa en Los labios y el cabello suelto. No solo Bulma había notado que ella estaba Increíble. Sus hijos Estaban impresionados por la belleza de su Madre, y tanto Yamcha Como Ten Shin Han quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la ex Esposa de su amigo.

Todos Estaban informados de Que Goku Vivía con Vados en la Ciudad del Oeste.

\- Gracias Bulma- Milk sonrió acomodando su Cabello- Te Agradezco Que pudieran venir. Esto le hará muy bien a mis hijos.

\- No hay Porque Milk. Escucha ... Yo Necesito Decirte algo.- Bulma se Acerco mas a ella y la miro a los ojos.- Hace Muchos años atrás- la Científica suspiro con pesar- yo creía que tu eras una mala persona . Que te habías aprovechado de lo ingenuo que era Goku, para obligarlo a Casarse y Tomar Decisiones Que El no entendía en lo mas Mínimo. Siempre conservaste ese porte de mujer autoritaria Que Hizo Que Muchas Veces yo deseara Que Goku se apartara de ti.- Bulma se detuvo al ver Que Piccolo aterrizaba a poca distancia de ellas, pero se tranquilizo cuando vio que era Recibido por Gohan. Volvió su mirada a Milk que la observaba sin Mostrar Rastros de enojo- No Fue Hasta Que Tuve mi hijo, Que Yo Entendí Todo Lo que tu pasaste. El miedo, el sentimiento de soledad.- Bulma apretó los ojos Tratando de no llorar- No sabia todo El Dolor Que Se Puede Sentir. Y entonces cuando Logre comprenderte, supe que me había Equivocado contigo. Lamento decirte esto, ahora, Pero siento que soy hipócrita si no te digo Como Realmente lamento lo Que esta sucediendo.

Bulma Escondió su rostro En sus manos. Desde Que se entero De que Goku se había Marchado con Vados, su Conciencia la perseguía. Hacia mucho Que olvido ese Concepto Que tenia de Milk, pero era imposible Sentirse completa Consigo misma sabiendo Sobre esos Pensamientos. Unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Milk se reclino y la abrazo. Hasta que sintió Que la peli estaba azul mas tranquila. Ambas se enderezaron, y Bulma percibió Que Milk la había perdonado.

\- Gracias- Exclamo la Científica.

\- De nada.- Milk Movió Los Hombros Como Tratando de restarle Importancia A esa confesión. Luego Ambas Mujeres vagaron La Mirada por la fiesta. Todos hablaban y comían, también Reían Mucho. Bulma encontró a su príncipe con la mirada. Vegeta sabiendo Que Su Esposa lo observaba se decidió por Ignorar su mirada y continuar tragando como todo un saiyajin

\- Este hombre Nunca aprenderá Nada- Bulma se levanto Camino a gritar a Vegeta. Milk rió cuando vio la cara de Príncipe Siendo increpado por Bulma.

Goten Y Trunks jugaban con Marron, ante la atenta mirada de 18. Krilin, Yamcha, Ten, Chaoz y Oolong apostaban Cuánto duraría El Maestro Roshi sin dormirse, Mientras Gohan y Videl veían Como Puar Jugaba con Pan. Milk los observo y se sintió satisfecha de Haber Logrado Una buena fiesta para Ella Y Sus hijos. Cuando su mirada se Cruzo con la de Piccolo, el namekusei asintió en respuesta a una pregunta silenciosa y ella le regalo Una cálida sonrisa A Cambio.

La noche se paso entre risas, comida y alguna bebida. Antes de la medianoche Milk aprovecho para tomar una foto instantánea de todos los presentes. Al final todos comenzaron a irse. Lo que incluía a Gohan y su familia. Milk se despidió de todos hasta que solo quedaron Bulma y su familia.

\- Milk, Trunks quiere llevar a Goten con él, aprovechando que mañana no tienen colegio. Te parece si me lo llevo?.

La morena quedo pensativa. Todavía tenia dos días, por lo que dejar que el niño disfrutara antes de tener que empezar a entrenar con Piccolo y afrontar otra realidad, era lo mejor.

\- Si, esta bien. pero mañana temprano tráelo de nuevo, por favor.- Milk corrió a abrazar a Goten y besarle.- Te espero mañana con un gran desayuno. Si?. tu hermano vendrá con nosotros a desayunar.

\- Si mamá.- Goten corrió a la nave junto con Trunks.- Adiós!

Milk agitaba sus manos a medida que la nave se perdía en los aires. Cuando volteo se encontró con todos los platos, fuentes, vasos y jarras sucias. Suspiro pero al menos tenia algo con que entretenerse mientras reflexionaba. Una ráfaga la hizo voltear; para ver como Vegeta se dirigía tras la nave de su esposa. Milk sonrió y comenzó a Recoger los platos y llevarlos adentro.

...

Edma sama comía tranquilamente una bolsa de roscas de azúcar, lubricandolas con café. No había sido un día especialmente movido. La misma cantidad de almas que las normales. Cuantos mas papeles sellaba mas parecía que el sello se iba a partir en dos. Los tanques eran cambiados con la frecuencia necesaria después del incidente con Janemba.

Los ogros vigilaban el caudal de las almas, a medida que empezaban a aburrirse de la rutina del Día.

Una energía invadió la recepción donde Edma Zama se encontraba. El guardián observo con desconcierto como toda la habitación se oscurecía. Se materializo Bass frente a él.

\- quien rayos eres tu, y que haces en mi castillo?- Edma sama exclamo, poniéndose de pie.

Bass lo observaba con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Vengo por esta alma- le extendió un papel al guardián.

Edma sama lo observo con desconfianza. tomo el papel y lo leyó en silencio. Su piel se erizo al leer.

\- No puedo darte esa alma.- Edma sama le devolvió el papel- No solo no te pertenece, aun vive.

Bass comenzó a centellar de un color azul.

\- Te conozco Edma Sama, aunque tu, no a mi.- Bass elevo su mano formando una bola de energía y apuntando directo hacia el guardián- Otro imbécil podría hacer tu trabajo. Por lo que, saca el tercer sello y ponlo en mi papel y me iré de este lugar sin destruirlo.

\- No puedo hacer eso.- Edma sama esta dispuesto a morir antes que dañar sus protocolos.

Bass disparo la bola de energía y voló por los aires la mitad del castillo del guardián.

\- Que rayos haces?. las almas que hiciste volar- Edma sama enfureció- No podrán ser llevadas a ningún lugar. Han desaparecido para siempre.

\- Nos vamos entendiendo Grandote- Bass apunto a los restos del castillo una nueva bola de poder- Solo pon el maldito sello, y los dejare vivir.- El dios observo a varias almas escondidas entre los escombros y columnas- Para mi, esto no es mas que un innecesario protocolo, pero que remedio.

Edma sama trataba de hacer contacto sideral con el Kaio o Dende, pero no lo lograba.

\- Vamos granuja, ponle el sello- Bass puso su mano frente a los ojos de Edma sama. El guardián no era un cobarde, pero sentía como el Ki mínimo de ese Ser era enorme.

\- No entiendo como pides permiso- Edma sama tomo un tercer sello del cajón. lo limpio y mojo en la tinta. titubeo, hasta que escucho el poder del Ser creciendo. Finalmente puso el sello.- A que le temes?, si tienes tanto poder, porque pedir permiso y no sencillamente arrebatar esa alma.- concluyo Edma sama mientras extendía el papel.

Bass tomo el papel y se volteo para salir. reflexiono en las palabras del guardian y sonrio.

\- No estoy pidiendo permiso- Bass volteo formando una bola de energía naranja, apuntando en dirección a los restos del castillo- Estoy dejando un mensaje.

El castillo de Edma Sama voló en pedazos, mientras Bass concentraba su vista en el Ki de la tierra.

...

Milk terminaba con todos los vasos, cuando sintió que golpeaban su puerta. Abrió pero no encontró mas que unas mariposas jugueteando en el aire. Vio que tenían luces parecidas a las luciérnagas que titilaban entre varios colores. No podía quitar su vista de ellas a medida que se alejaban. Sintiendo que perdería de vista algo hermoso, cerro la puerta de su casa y corrió tras las mariposas que bailaban camino a la colina. Logro atraparlas cuando se encontró debajo del cerezo.

\- Increíble, como una persona puede caer dos veces en el mismo error!- Bass estaba recostado en la rama alta que el prefería para espiar hacia años a la mujer, aguardando el día en que llegara su hora. Milk se estremeció y volteo para encontrarse que El dios se encontraba frente a ella- No mas demoras Mujer!, hora de irnos.

\- Le dije un mes- Milk retrocedió con las mariposas aun revoloteando en su mano- aun faltan dos días para cumplir el mes.

\- no para mi. Esto es un mes para mi- Bass señalo su mano con un gesto grosero.

Milk observaba a la luz de la luna el rostro de Bass, era tan parecido a Goku y a la vez tan distinto, como si a parte sus facciones estuvieran combinadas con otro ser. Esta vez estaba vestido completamente de negro.

\- No me despedí apropiadamente de mis hijos- Milk abrió las manos soltando las mariposas- Por favor.

Bass suspiro y elevo la mano iluminando la cara de la mujer. Ella entendió que el no iba a esperar un minuto mas para cobrarse su ingenuidad.

\- Me va a doler mucho?- Milk pregunto, mientras unas lagrimas calientes corrían por su mejilla.

Bass la observaba sin perder su cara de molestia.

\- Recuerdas por que estas metida en esto mujer?- El dios continuaba apuntando el poder en el rostro de Milk.

...

\- Vegeta...- Bulma comenzó a mover a su esposo en la cama.- vegetaaa!

\- Ahhh, que demonios pasa contigo mujer!- el guerrero despertó. Al llegar de la fiesta había tocado cama y se había dormido.

\- Creo que olvide mi capsula azul en casa de Milk.- Bulma lo observo preocupada- podrías buscarla?

\- Queee?- Vegeta estaba rojo de la ira- Me despiertas en medio de la noche por una estúpida capsula?

\- La necesito temprano. tengo una reunión de trabajo y estoy terminando unos informes.

Vegeta observo que en efecto ella estaba con su portátil escribiendo.

\- No me molestes mujer.- Vegeta se giro y cerro los ojos.

\- por favor- Bulma se agacho y le beso la oreja- prometo recompensarte.

\- Aghhhh!- Vegeta se puso de pie y salio a buscar su traje. al volver a la habitación encontró a su mujer riendo- Espero que esa recompensa sean toneladas de comida casera.

\- Si mi príncipe.- Bulma le guiño un ojo.

El príncipe salio volando por el balcón maldiciendo su suerte. De todos los seres, porque tenia que ir a aguantar a la loca ex mujer de Kakarotto.

...

 _\- No te alejes de la montaña._

 _\- Si papá..._

 _Corrió demasiado lejos, hasta unas cataratas enormes. Sobre unas flores centellaban mariposas. La niña las miro con curiosidad y comenzó a perseguirlas. se detuvieron bajo dos álamos. la niña las tomo en sus manos._

 _\- Hermosas, No?- Un hombre la observaba recostado contra uno de los álamos._

 _\- Quien eres?- Ella lo escrutaba._

 _\- Me llamo Bass, soy un Dios Saiyajin- el hizo una reverencia._

 _\- un dios que?, de que país es?_

 _Bass sonrió._

 _\- Es otro planeta. Pero no tiene importancia.- Bass se acerco cautelosamente a ella- Tengo un obsequio para ti, si es que lo aceptas._

 _\- No debo aceptar regalos de extraños._

 _\- Puedes no tomarlo.- Bass fingió dolor- primero permiteme mostrarte._

 _El Dios elevo las manos y una columna de humo los cubrió. la niña observo como el color se volvía mas claro y observo a dos personas abrazadas._

 _\- Quienes son?- la niña exclamo_

 _\- Tu y Kakarotto, tu futuro esposo._

 _\- esposo?_

 _\- es con quien vas a casarte.- Bass la miro divertido._

 _\- que seria casarse?_

 _\- Bueno, Estarás con el ser que Amas._

 _\- y que es el amor?_

 _\- lo sabrás cuando lo sientas._

 _\- como sabre que sentir?_

 _\- sera espontaneo niña._

 _\- y que es lo que quieres._

 _\- que quiero?- Bass la observo- porque querría algo._

 _\- Supongo que eres como el mago negro, que pedía dinero a las princesas a cambio de sus deseos.- Milk observaba al que seria su esposo. realmente era hermoso._

 _\- Vaya, eres una niña muy inteligente- Bass cruzo sus brazos y guardo silencio- Mi deber es proteger a los guerreros de mi planeta, y te he designado como la mujer perfecta para Kakarotto. Sera un guerrero formidable, pero necesitara de ti, para vencer a sus enemigos._

 _\- De mi.- la niña sonrió con felicidad- Como?_

 _\- Bueno en nuestro planeta las mujeres saiyajin hacen un voto conmigo._

 _\- Que voto?_

 _\- Mientras estén juntos, los dos; yo siempre le daré fuerzas al guerrero para volver sano y salvo a su hogar.- Bass puso una cara seria, pero se agacho y miro con ternura a la niña- pero si algún día rompen su lazo, Tu vendrás conmigo._

 _\- Para que?-_

 _\- eso lo sabrás si aceptas el trato.- Bass se cruzo de brazos otra vez, y aparecieron nuevamente al lado de los álamos.- Pero es imposible que él te deje. Te amara con locura._

 _\- En verdad?- La niña tomo la mano del Dios. Bass se asusto ante el contacto, pero tenia que seguir adelante._

 _\- Si, en verdad, y aun si te deja podrás despedirte de tus seres queridos. Así que si aceptas el trato, solo estas asegurando la vida de Kakarotto._

 _La niña observo a los ojos del dios, era igual al muchacho de la visión, solo que mas alto y con el cabello levemente mas corto._

 _\- Acepto._

 _\- Perfecto.- Bass se agacho y le dio en la mano un collar.- Esto es para que sepas de nuestro trato._

 _El dios se enderezo y sonrió a la niña._

 _\- Milk...- La voz de su padre sonó a la distancia. ella volteo buscando a su padre, luego su vista volvió a Bass, pero ya no estaba._

 _..._

 _-_ Me engañaste, solo era una niña- Milk observaba con furia a Bass.

\- Una niña muy inteligente.- Bass seguía apuntando el poder en la cara de Milk- Ese collar, no es de tu madre, te lo di yo. Para que al volver supieras que siempre me has pertenecido.

\- No voy a irme ahora que se, que eres un tramposo.

\- No miento jamas. Siempre protegí a Kakarotto.- Bass se veía molesto- Que el decidiera marcharse siempre que tenia oportunidad no fue mi culpa.

Milk sentía el dolor quemando en su corazón.

\- En fin ya es hora.- Bass apunto a Milk.- respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior, Si, te va a doler.

Una patada hizo contacto con el cuello de Bass, y lo movió un poco, obligandolo a inclinarse. Frente a Milk salto un guerrero que el dios de inmediato reconoció.

\- Atrás Mujer- Vegeta empujo a Milk detrás de su cuerpo- Quien eres insecto?

Cuando Bass se enderezo, Vegeta quedo petrificado observando a su rostro.

\- Gogeta?- El príncipe observo el rostro- que rayos...

\- Ese fue un terrible error, Alteza.- Bass armo una esfera de poder.

\- Corre Mujer!- Vegeta preparo su poder de contra ataque.- Resplandor Final!

Pero Vegeta sintió una quemazón en la espalda. Se volteo y el Extraño estaba a su espalda, con el poder en la mano.

\- Adiós entrometido- Bass susurro, mientras soltaba la energía y esta impactaba contra el saiyajin.

Vegeta voló unos diez metros y quedo inconsciente. El dios se volteo y vio a Milk de pie estática. Formo otra bola de energía y apunto directo al centro de la mujer.

\- Nos vemos en mi planeta, Milk!- Bass sonrió de costado y soltó el poder de sus manos.

Vegeta abrió los ojos en el momento en el que el ataque del invasor impactaba contra Milk. sintió su pecho arder, al ver como la esposa de Kakarotto fue asesinada tan cobarde mente. No era justo asesinar a alguien tan inocente. Era cierto, el mismo quería asesinarla a veces, hace años atrás. Pero algo en los ojos de Milk, le recordaba a Bulma.

\- Canalla!- Vegeta se puso de pie con dificultad- La asesinaste... cobarde!- no pudo seguir hablando porque Bass lo tomo por el cuello suspendiéndolo en el aire.

\- Lo dice un asesino y asediador de planetas!- El dios puso frente a su rostro al príncipe- Digamos que es un jaque mate, realeza!.

Vegeta sintió como su cuello era presionado al extremo,mientras pateaba y luchaba por zafarse. finalmente solo sintió frió y una oscuridad rodeándolo. Bass soltó el cuerpo inerte del guerrero. Volteo a ver la casa donde habitaba la mujer. Se transporto hasta la habitación y tomo el collar en sus manos. lo observo un rato y lo estrujo hasta convertirlo en polvo. antes de irse, estudio por un largo instante la foto que Milk aun tenia en su habitación de su casamiento. Se detuvo en la vista de Goku. Era genuinamente feliz.

\- Es algo tarde Imbécil- Bass trono su cuello, y luego de observar alrededor, desapareció tan silenciosamente como había aparecido.

...

Goku se sentó de golpe en su cama, sosteniendo su pecho, mientras sentía que su corazón dolía. _no no puede ser_.

\- Milk- susurro el guerrero, y comenzó a buscar su Ki. pero no lograba ubicarlo. _No. No. No._

Busco un Ki cercano a la montaña, y encontró un Ki fluctuante. aprovechando la conexión se tele transporto. Apareció frente a vegeta, que se encontraba boca abajo, con evidentes señales de una ataque.

\- vegeta... vegeta!- Goku lo sentó- que sucedió? donde esta Milk?

\- Kakarotto, yo no pude...- Vegeta estaba en la linea de la muerte.- Trate.. pero el maldito... es muy fuerte... Él... Él..

\- él que vegeta?, Quien?- Goku perdía lo estribos...

\- Gogeta...

\- Gogeta?- Goku observo a su amigo como si delirara.

\- El asesino a tu esposa- Vegeta lo observo con culpa- Lo... lo siento...

Goku soltó lentamente a Vegeta en el suelo para que descansara. Su corazón se acelero. Sintió la aparición de dos seres en la montaña.

\- Tu dijiste que estaría a salvo.- Goku agacho la cabeza, tratando de contener la furia, sabiendo quienes estaban a sus espaldas.- Dijiste que si me alejaba, ella... que ella estaría bien.- la ultima frase desato la ira del guerrero, y en solo mili segundos tenia tomada del cuello a Vados del cuello, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por contra restar la furia del guerrero- Dime... Como es que ella esta muerta?

\- Goku, suelta a mi hermana- Wiss se puso frente a él.

\- Ella me dijo que me alejara de Milk para protegerla, Que tratara de que ella se desapegara de mi por completo. Con que fin, Vados?- El color de cabello del saiyajin se volvió azul y el tenia los ojos fijos en Vados. Finalmente soltó a la diosa cuando Wiss hizo contacto en la nuca del guerrero. Goku se desplomo y perdió el conocimiento.

\- No puedo creer que te hayas equivocado con ese sueño, Vaddie- Wiss estaba impasible, observando como Vegeta luchaba por respirar, y Goku permanecía sin moverse como si entrara en un profundo sueño.

\- No me equivoque- Vados se erguía- En mis sueños, Goku asesinaba a su esposa!- ella grito furiosa.

Wiss permaneció en silencio.

\- Lo mejor sera buscar al causante de tanto desastre.- Wiss meció su bastón y desapareció, llevándose los cuerpos de los dos guerreros.

Vados estaba impotente ante toda esa situación. Ella no estaba equivocada. En su sueño sobre el futuro, Goku asesinaba a su inocente esposa. Ella comenzó a angustiarse, al final solo había logrado el efecto contrario que el de protegerla. Se distrajo cuando unas mariposas de colores revolotearon alrededor de ella. Luego un brillo azul salio disparado en dirección al cielo. Vados se quedo de pie, observando todo. Luego de pensarlo un rato, desapareció.

* * *

 **Buenas, Buenas! Aquí traigo otro capitulo. Trate de hacerlo un poco mas largo. Les agradezco sus Reviews porque me dan ánimos de seguir con la historia. Espero sinceramente que este capitulo responda sus dudas. entre esta noche y mañana subiré el siguiente capitulo. Muchas Gracias por sus palabras Nadesko, AdriLu y AnianKa. Yo también sentía mucho dolor por Milk cuando escribí y leí. Pero bueno, esta historia esta armada de principio a fin, así que disfruten de la lectura**

 **Como siempre sean libres de dejar sus opiniones y Gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo.**

 **XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOLO UN DETALLE ANTES DE LA LECTURA. CORREGÍ EL RANGO DE VADOS, NO ES UNA DIOSA, ES UN ÁNGEL. PERDÓN POR EL GROSERO ERROR. LO DEMÁS FORMA PARTE DE EL ARGUMENTO DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **YA SABEN NADA ME PERTENECE, MAS QUE LA SECUENCIA DE SUCESOS.**

 **QUE DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

Vados apareció en un polvoriento lugar donde varios ogros eran rescatados y otros tantos estaban tendidos inertes en el piso que reconstruía. la maestra paso entre los restos, dándose una leve idea de que había sucedido en ese lugar. Observo al guardián Edma, sentado en el piso que se estaba reconstruyendo a través de los pensamientos del guardián. El gigante sudaba en demasía, todas sus energías estaban puestas en reconstruir el palacio.

\- Es usted Edma Sama, no es cierto?- Vados soltó, tratando de obtener una respuesta. Pero el guardia no se inmuto.- Vengo por un alma que ha sido arrebatada, y bajo pedido celestial, solicito que sea reintegrada.

Edma había escuchado, pero seguía ignorando a el ángel. Vados observo el espacio que faltaba y suspiro. Cerro los ojos y al abrirlos, el castillo estaba de pie, sin el mas mínimo detalle. El guardián rompió su Sen y la observo.

\- Ahora que tengo su atención.- Vados le extendió un papel- Esa alma fue arrebatada hace unos instantes. le corresponde a usted el pase. Quiero que me la devuelva.

Edma observaba el papel.

\- Se quien es. es la esposa del guerrero Goku- Edma le devolvió el papel- Pero lo que vio aquí, es resultado de permitirle a un ser dimensional llevarse a esa mujer.

\- Quiere decir que usted accedió sin oponerse.- Vados lo observaba sin condena en los ojos.

\- Mi deber es proteger las almas que llegan aquí, para que reciban lo que se merecen.- Edma se sintió mareado. Habia utilizado mucho poder sideral para reconstruir de a poco su castillo. Un ogro le acerco una silla a su jefe que tomo asiento con prisa- Pero este ser, tenia un papel que he visto antes. un trato guerrero/ Dios. Esa alma le pertenece oficialmente al desgraciado que destruyo mi castillo. Esa alma no va a pasar por este castillo porque no pertenece mas a esta dimensión.

\- A que se refiere?- Vados tomo su bastón- usted es el guardián de las almas de este universo. Solo por usted puede pasar esa autorización.

\- Pues, como le dije. El tenia un papel, totalmente legitimo sobre la posesión de esa alma.- Edma se calmo- No solo no pertenece a este universo, ni dimensión. A menos que tenga un propósito especial, esa alma a dejado de existir para siempre; como las almas que ese salvaje destruyo en mi castillo.

\- Porque vino a pedir permiso, si de todos modos voló por los aires este lugar?- Vados observaba a su bastón- No creo que te temiera.

-Dijo que solo estaba dejando un mensaje, antes de destruir por completo el castillo.- Edma sama tomo el tercer sello y se lo mostró- Solo he usado 7 veces este sello. 6 para peleadores que se les permite ir a entrenar para que puedan mantener su cuerpo. El otro ha sido para la esposa de Goku.

\- Entonces si necesitaba ese sello.- Vados desapareció del castillo de Edma Sama

Edma no se sorprendió, aunque observo largo rato el sello tratando de dilucidar que había descubierto el ángel para marcharse tan repentinamente.

...

Vegeta despertó de un salto. Estaba en su casa, donde Bulma lo observaba preocupada.

\- Gogeta?, donde esta?- El príncipe se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar el ki del guerrero.

\- Tranquilízate Vegeta- Bulma se acerco al guerrero con un leve temblor. Cuando Wiss se apareció en la sala con su esposo mal herido ella sintió tanto miedo. Pero el ángel, lo curo y decidió que lo mejor era permitirle descansar mientras el se marcho llevándose el cuerpo de Goku. Bulma no sabia que sucedió o como fueron atacados los saiyajines, pero se sentía mejor al ver despertar a su príncipe- Dijo Wiss que descansaras, que volverá por ti al amanecer.

Vegeta volteo a ver por una ventana aun era de noche. Comenzó a recapitular todo lo sucedido con ese ser. _Maldición_!. No había podido propinarle ningún maldito ataque. Sencillamente le fue imposible. Ese desgraciado era demasiado poderoso.

\- Vegeta que sucedió?- Bulma se acerco a el y tomo asiento a su lado.

\- Necesitas reunir las esferas del dragón- Vegeta mantenía los puños apretados, como si esperara que eso hiciera mas fácil para su esposa las cosas- El hijo de Kakarotto...- Vegeta frunció el ceño- Lo quiero temprano en la cámara de gravedad, también a Trunks.- el príncipe se puso de pie,

\- Vegeta... pero... Goten tiene que ir con su madre ni bien amanezca.- Bulma rodó los ojos. seguir los caprichos del príncipe era común, pero sabia que tendría a milk con una escoba en mano en la puerta, si Goten no estaba para desayunar.

\- Cállate!- Vegeta grito cuando recordó el instante en el que la esposa de Kakarotto desaparecía. esa sensación que el sintió en el pecho, no era nueva. Antes la experimento, y trataba de recordar porque.- La arpía no estará esperando al muchacho- finalmente deslizo.

\- Porque no?-

\- La han asesinado.

Bulma no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. no podía ser cierto. hace solo unas horas habían estado juntos disfrutando de un agradable momento. la científica se desmayo, atajada por su esposo, que la recostó suavemente en la cama, y la observo respirar, como si todo lo que desease fuera mirarla eternamente.

Vegeta se dio una ducha mientras pensaba en el ser que había visto. No podía estar confundido ese era Gogeta. pero no era posible, porque solo había un príncipe de los saiyajin, y solo había un imbécil Kakarotto. Salio del baño chorreando agua y volvió a la habitación por ropa. Bulma respiraba normalmente, por lo que se decidió dejarla dormir. Por su parte, el tenia mucho en lo que pensar hasta esperar la aparición de Wiss.

Camino despacio por el pasillo hasta encontrarse frente a la habitación de Trunks. Abrió despacio la puerta y se deslizo sin hacer ruidos. Su hijo estaba dormido totalmente desordenado en la cama. El príncipe frunció el ceño.

 _Duerme igual que su madre._ Se acerco y tapo cuidadosamente a Trunks a fin de no despertarlo. lo observo cuidadosamente, sus rasgos y gestos pacíficos. probablemente heredados del padre de Bulma, en vista que ni él, ni la gritona de su esposa tenían facciones pacificas. Volteo despacio a la otra cama para ver por Goten, pero la cama estaba vacía. Se extraño y comenzó a buscarlo con la vista, pero no había rastros de él en la habitación. Salio camino al comedor, quizás el niño estaba mirando televisión. tampoco se encontraba allí. escucho un ruido en la cocina y se dirigió a ver.

Encontró al pequeño en la heladera mirando que comer, mientras se escuchaba resonar el estomago del pequeño.

\- Que haces aquí insecto?- Vegeta soltó, asustando al niño.

\- Yo... yo... . - Goten temblaba, algo que siempre temía era encontrarse a solas con el padre de su amigo.- solo tenia hambre. Pe... perdón!- agacho la cabeza el jovencito y camino despacio en dirección a la salida..

Vegeta camino a la heladera y extrajo una sopa miso de mantequilla y la preparo. luego la dejo sobre la mesada de la cocina y subió tras Goten. al abrir lo encontró sentado en la cama con cara de tristeza. abrió la puerta para que Goten lo viera. el jovencito se asusto y quedo inmóvil viendo al ex enemigo de su padre. Vegeta solo meneo la cabeza en señal de que lo siguiera. Goten lo siguió con curiosidad. En la cocina, Vegeta le señalo que tomara asiento. Goten se sentó y Vegeta le acerco el recipiente con la sopa y lo dejo frente a el. No dijo ni una palabra y se fue a su habitación.

Alrededor de una hora después, el saiyajin sintió hambre y bajo a la cocina. Goten no estaba mas, y el recipiente había sido lavado junto a los cubiertos.

\- Hmp!- Vegeta exclamo y se preparo una sopa para el.

...

- _Eso no es cierto, de hecho es imposible. Jamas le haría daño a Milk- Goku miraba preocupado a Vados._

 _\- Lo he soñado, varias veces- El Ángel lo observaba- de hecho tengo impregnada en la retina la muerte de su inocente esposa._

 _\- Por favor, no digas eso. No puede ser.- Goku se tomaba la barbilla de modo pensativo- Porque lastimaría a Milk?_

 _-Eso puede parecer improbable en este momento, pero es totalmente factible en un futuro. Lo mejor seria que tomaras distancia de ella.- Vados invito a tomar asiento al guerrero.- Si mis sueños desaparecen significa que estaba en lo correcto, y que al alejarte evitaste el fatal destino._

 _\- No puedo dejar a Milk. Le prometí que esta vez volvería y me quedaría junto a ella definitivamente.- Goku exclamo tratando dejar atrás esa incomoda charla._

 _\- Dame tu mano Goku- Vados extendió su mano. Goku la obedeció, y entonces entro junto a Vados junto a su sueño. Eran como espectadores en una enorme sala- Esto es lo que he soñado una y otra vez sin descanso.- Vados proyecto su sueño y Goku se impacto al ver, que en efecto Vados realmente soñaba eso._

 _La escena se repetía sin parar, El lanzando un Hame hame ha a su esposa que yacía llena de sangre y sin vida en el piso. La visión terminaba con una enorme explosión. Vados soltó la mano de Goku y lo dejo reflexionar sobre lo que el acababa de ver._

 _\- Te dejare que pienses en esto- Vados noto que la expresión del guerrero había quedado seria y sin ningún atisbo emocional._

 _Cuando volvió al día siguiente Goku seguía en el mismo lugar, meditando en silencio._

 _\- Que se supone que le diré a Milk?- Goku dijo sin abrir los ojos._

 _\- Lo mejor sera que digas algo que la aleje de ti.- Vados meció su bastón y apareció frente a ella una pequeña piedra azul. la tomo y se la extendió a Goku- Si decides idear una forma efectiva de que ella se aleje lo mas posible de ti, cuenta conmigo._

 _\- Supongo que la única forma que se alejaría de mi- Goku abrió los ojos y se encontró con la piedra brillando en su rostro- Si cree que la engaño- Goku tomo la piedra y la observo- aunque quizás me mate con sus propias manos._

 _\- Es un buen plan- Vados extendió su bastón y apareció una series de fotos de Goku y Bulma abrazados y Besándose.- Con esto estaría bien, no?_

 _Goku dio un salto y casi vomito..._

 _-Por dios, No- Goku negó totalmente rojo- Bulma es como mi hermana, y esta casada con Vegeta. Si sobrevivo a Milk, me asesina Vegeta._

 _-Oh, tienes razón- Vados hizo desaparecer las fotos ilusorias._

 _\- Uba nai baba es demasiado vieja- Goku se mantenía pensativo. luego observo a el ángel que también se mantenía pensativo- Oye Vados, eres chica o chico?_

 _El ángel lo miro sin inmutarse y se desapareció, para materializarse tras del guerrero, ocasión que aprovechó para asentarle un golpe en la cabeza._

 _\- Ay Ay Ay!- Goku se tomaba la cabeza- Porque hiciste eso?_

 _\- Soy femenina- Vados le respondió sin una pisca de enojo._

 _\- Entonces seria creíble decir que estoy contigo?- Goku la observo._

 _\- Si. y no- Vados se volteo- Primero que nada mi hermano no lo creería, así que deberemos informarle de esto.- ella movió el bastón y observo algo fijamente- Pero como dije te ayudare en esto. La piedra que te di llevaba contigo, te ayudara a ser lo mas indiferente que se pueda a tu esposa._

 _Goku no quería, pero recordaba el sueño de Vados y se guardo la piedra con el. A fin de cuentas lo hacia por Milk y sus hijos. Para mantenerla a salvo y lejos del peligro, que irónicamente el seria algún día en su vida._

 _\- Espero que estés segura de esto Vados.- Goku agacho la cabeza, con un insistente dolor en el pecho.- y que encuentras la solución para que ella me perdone._

 _\- Estoy segura de que te perdonara. Por ahora no podrás decirle nada al respecto de los motivos reales de tu alejamiento. Pero si ves que no puedes salir fácilmente de esa situación recurre a la mentira de que estamos juntos- Vados suspiro con pesar- Y recuerda que miento solo porque esta en juego la vida de tu esposa._

 _\- Si- Goku asintió- Oye? pero y que le digo que siento?._

 _La cara de Vados tomo una expresión de indignación. Como podía alguien que tenia una esposa y dos hijos, ser tan ignorante? Se volteo y antes de desaparecer respondió._

 _\- La piedra hará el trabajo. Mantenla contigo- El ángel desapareció. Goku se sintió triste y amargado. Pero no podía hacer nada mas, estaba en juego la vida de Milk._

 _..._

\- Milkkk- Goku despertó con un dolor terrible en la cabeza- vegeta?, donde?'... -comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones. se encontró con que estaba en una burbuja que recubría un enorme asteroide en el que se encontraba acostado. En el borde de pie y mirando hacia el horizonte se encontraba Wiss, mientras su bastón resplandecía con una luz blanca. Se puso de pie y se acerco a Wiss- Donde estamos?

\- tratando de encontrar respuestas.

\- De que?

\- Sobre quien se llevo a tu esposa.- Wiss observaba titilar la bola de su bastón.

Goku guardo silencio. Mientras estuvo inconsciente recordó como fue que decidió dejar sola a su esposa. aunque no lo había hecho realmente del todo. Cada día lograba espiarla en algún lugar, aprovechando que su esposa no sabia sentir el Ki, o por lo menos reconocer el suyo. Distinto era en el caso de que estuviera con sus hijos. Pensando en ellos, Gohan se había apartado totalmente de él, y era totalmente comprensible después de todo. En cuanto a Goten lo veía dos veces a la semana que Milk lo dejaba ir con Trunks.

La tentación de ver a su amada lo había traicionado una noche en que se tele transporto a la habitación que antes compartían juntos. Sabia que ella dormía por el estado de su Ki. La miro a la luz de la luna de la ventana, y noto como sus parpados estaban enrojecidos. Indudablemente había estado llorando nuevamente, por él.

\- Lo lamento en verdad, Milk- susurro el guerrero. se agacho despacio y aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro de su esposa. Poso sus ojos en la boca de la hermosa mujer.- No sabes, y nunca te he dicho como me haces falta cada vez que estoy lejos tuyo. Juro que hubiera preferido morir otra vez, antes que ver el dolor que mi mentira causa en ti.- Goku se reclino del todo y puso su boca sobre la de su esposa, en un beso casi imperceptible. casi, porque ella se levanto de inmediato, viendo como se esfumaba lo que ella creía que era producto de su imaginación, como tantas otras veces.

La aparición de Vados en el lugar, despertó a Goku de sus pensamientos. La observo con enojo, pero trato de calmarse.

\- Y bien. hermana?- Wiss disipo el ambiente con la pregunta, sin quitar su vista de la bola de su bastón.

\- El alma de la esposa de Goku, no se encuentra con Edma sama.- Vados contesto acercándose al borde, junto a su hermano.

\- Como que Milk no esta con Edma sama?- Goku se acerco a Vados.- como lo sabes?

\- Fui hacia allí. El lugar estaba destruido.

\- Destruido? como?- Goku se tomo la cabeza- Aaaa, ya veo, esos ogros perezosos olvidaron cambiar nuevamente los tanques.

\- No se debió a eso, Goku.- Wiss rompió contacto finalmente con su bastón y observo a sus dos acompañantes.- Hora de saber a quien vio Vegeta.

...

\- No voy a explicarlo otra vez, ese sujeto, era Gogeta.- Vegeta estaba de pie con sus brazos cruzados. estaba preparado para recibirlos cuando se aparecieron en su balcón.- No me explico como podría ser, pero estoy seguro de lo que vi.

\- Me permites tus recuerdos vegeta?- Wiss lo apunto con el bastón.

\- Hmp- vegeta giro la cabeza en dirección opuesta a la de sus interlocutores- no creo que Kakarotto quisiera verlo. pero ni modo.

Wiss los proyecto a los cuatro dentro de los recuerdos del príncipe. Se sentían volando sobre una enorme extensión de bosque.

 _Maldita sea. Enviarme a mi, el príncipe de los saiyajines como un mandadero. Esto me lo va a pagar!_

 _Al acercarse a la casa, noto que una luz azul fulguraba cercano al lugar. como un Ki haciendo explosión, para luego ver una bola de energía formándose. se dirigió hacia el lugar, para encontrarse a la mujer de Kakarotto siendo apuntada por un desconocido que estaba vestido de negro. Cuando el príncipe sintió que el poder iba a ser disparado se lanzo al cuello del extraño con una patada._

 _Vegeta se puso al frente de la mujer de Kakarotto y exigió al extraño a identificarse. luego el extraño preparo un ataque y el príncipe iba a defenderse. hasta que sintió arder su espalda y salio disparado por los aires. A los segundos que su vista se aclaro, poso los ojos en la esposa de Kakarotto, que era impactada por el poder de Gogeta. y de pronto ese ardor en el pecho, que no podía controlar. Porque?_

 _Su altura se equilibro;_

 _\- Canalla!- se sentía mareado- La asesinaste... cobarde!- sintio una mano levantarlo y dejarlo colgado en el aire._

 _\- Lo dice un asesino y asediador de planetas!- Vegeta fijo la vista en Gogeta- Digamos que es un jaque mate, realeza!.El príncipe sintió como su cuello era presionado al extremo, sintio dolor al respirar y finalmente como todos sus músculos dejaban de responder. al final el recuerdo se extingio y volvieron los cuatro a la realidad._

Los cuatro estaban tumbados en el piso, en la posición en la que había quedado Vegeta, cuando Goku lo encontró. se pusieron de pie.

\- En verdad era Gogeta- Goku sentía arder ira en su interior. Ver la forma en que su inocente Milk había muerto era demasiado para el, y aunque sentía dolor se limito a demostrar solo la furia que lo rodeaba.- Como puede ser?

\- No es Gogeta.- Vados negó con la cabeza- No sean imbéciles. Gogeta e incluso Vegeto requieren de un punto en común, de ustedes dos, y considerando que no estaban fusionados, es evidente que ese ser es un Dios saiyajin.

\- Un que?- Goku pregunto.

\- Una deidad de nuestro planeta!- vegeta exclamo- Pero eso no es posible. eran solo cuentos de niños.

\- No son cuentos me temo- Wiss observo al príncipe- Los saiyajines son una raza guerrera porque sus dioses los designaron de esa manera. Tienen el gusto por las batallas, no solo por la sangre que corren en sus venas, también porque están predispuestos existencial mente. Su único propósito en la vida es volverse mas fuerte. de donde creen que lo sacaron dos seres de clase diferente?. Su meta es la misma por una razón.- El ángel observaba en su bastón la imagen congelada del rostro del dios Saiyajin- Este Dios es Bass, uno de los dioses saiyajines que preexistieron al planeta Vegetta. El parecido con la fusión de ustedes, es sencillo. Al fusionar sus cuerpos están mas cerca de alcanzar el poder máximo que posee un saiyajin. Él no se parece a ustedes, Ustedes se parecen a él.

\- Eso no explica porque ese bastardo ataco a Milk- Goku paso por alto toda la historia que le tenia sin cuidado. Dios o no dios, lo iba a asfixiar hasta la muerte. o lo esparciría por todo el universo hecho talco.- Quiero saber que tenia en contra de ella?

\- En parte, es por una deuda que se contrae al ser saiyajin.- Vados expreso.- Edma sama me dijo que el alma y el cuerpo de tu esposa fueron reclamados desde otra dimensión. Edma utilizo el sello de liberación, el mismo que utilizo para que tu pudieras conservar tu cuerpo y entrenar. Si bien Bass tenia el alma de tu esposa, necesitaba el permiso de liberación para que ella pudiera conservar el cuerpo.

\- para que la quiere?- Goku estaba confundido-porque tenia un pedido desde otra dimensión?, que tiene eso que ver con la deuda saiyajin?- El guerrero no entendía el sentido de las palabras de los ángeles.

\- La deuda de la que hablan, es la tesalónica?- Vegeta pregunto a los ángeles.

Vados y Wiss asintieron en respuesta. Vegeta rechino los dientes.

\- Kakarotto eres un maldito tramposo. El trato Tesalónico es el que te permitió ser tan bueno peleando. Eso es trampa insecto.- Vegeta exclamo acercándose de forma amenazante al guerrero.

\- De que hablas vegeta?- Goku lo observaba cada vez mas convencido de que estaban en otro idioma.

\- Él no sabe de eso.- Wiss volvió su vista a su bastón- El trato lo hizo su esposa, no él.

\- ella no podría haberlo hecho- Vegeta gruño- las únicas que podían hacer esa clase de trato eran mujeres de raza saiyajin pura. La arpía solo era una ordinaria terrícola.

\- Bass se llevo a tu esposa porque tenían un trato. El te protegería a cambio de que, ella se iría con el, en caso de que su conexión se rompiera.- Vados se acerco al balcón- Eso es el trato tesalónico, las mujeres de los saiyajines entregaban sus almas a cambio de la protección de sus parejas. Ese trato hizo tu esposa.

\- Pero ella jamas me dijo nada de eso- Goku comprendía algo, mas o menos.

\- Es probable que ella no lo recordara- Wiss suspiro algo apenado- Tanto El dios Bass como el dios Osamu, se aparecen a las esposas de los guerreros desde pequeñas, y las engañan para aceptar el trato. Por lo general, ellas no recuerdan nada hasta que Ellos no se aparecen a reclamar sus vidas.

\- Que va a pasar con Milk?- Goku desoyó lo anterior- Para que quiere su alma y su cuerpo?

\- Bueno al parecer pretende conservarla entera.- Wiss contesto. era obvio que el guerrero quería saber.- Puede tener varios propósitos para ella.

\- Propósitos?. Que clase de propósitos?- Goku sintio que su sangre hervía.

Vados y Wiss se observaron con cautela.

\- Díganme, maldita sea. Que quiere ese canalla con Milk?- Soltó Goku en un ataque de furia.

\- Bueno. El trato tesalónico especifica que el alma, y en este caso al obtener la liberación, también el cuerpo; le pertenecen al dios. Así que en otra dimensión, es probable que habiéndose tomado todas esas molestias para conservarla intacta, se deban a que pretenda...- Wiss miro a su hermana, como pidiendo ayuda.

\- Es posible que el quiera crear nuevamente a la raza saiyajin- Concluyo Vados.

\- Y para que quiere a Milk?- Goku los miro.

Vegeta, Vados y Wiss casi cayeron de espaldas al ver que el guerrero criado en la tierra era tan despistado.

\- Kakarotto, lo que tratan de decir es que ese bastardo pretende procrear con tu esposa- Soltó furioso vegeta, aunque fue consciente de que lo había soltado demasiado frontal.

\- Queee?- Goku imagino a ese desgraciado propasándose con su esposa. elevo su ki y Gritó de Furia- Maldittooooo!...

Capsule corp comenzó a temblar y a rajarse sin piedad, Vegeta miraba el Ki de su camarada elevándose y superando el poder de dios saiyajin.

\- Basta Goku- Wiss exclamo- Tu Ki destrozara la tierra.

\- Detente- Vados grito, algo mas intranquila que su hermano.

Vegeta estaba asombrado por el poder que expulsaba Goku.

 _Es increíble._

\- Papá, que sucede?- Goten apareció frente a los cuatro, y al sentir la presencia de su hijo, Goku despidió su Ki en una Bola de energía que lanzo al espacio.

bajo la vista y se encontró con un Goten semi dormido que lo miraba con curiosidad- Viniste a buscarme?, vas a volver con mamá?- los ojos de Goten brillaron.

\- Ven Goten- Goku extendió su mano a su hijo- necesito hablar contigo.- Cuando Goten hizo contacto con la mano de su padre, desaparecieron.

Vados reconstruía capsule que se estaba despedazando. Wiss volteo a ver a Vegeta.

\- Ese dolor en el pecho que sentiste al ver morir a la esposa de Goku- El ángel lanzo- Sabes porque fue?

Vegeta volteo y lo ignoro. Wiss comprendió que el saiyajin no quería hablar de eso. Después que Vados termino, se despidieron del príncipe y volvieron a su dimensión. necesitaban mas información para saber si podían hacer algo o no por Goku. El príncipe quedo en silencio hasta que apareció Trunks.

\- Papá, has visto a Goten?- tenia los cabellos revueltos y cara de dormido.

\- Te quiero en la cámara de gravedad en 20 minutos, listo para entrenar Trunks- vegeta le grito- sin excusas!

El niño trago saliva y salio corriendo para vestirse apropiadamente para entrenar. El príncipe sonrió satisfecho

...

Una nube oscura cubría todo el cielo de manera uniforme y densa. no se filtraba luz por ningún lado y solo se iluminaba la superficie por los relámpagos en una atmósfera cargada de estática.

Milk se incorporo dolorida, escupiendo tierra. No veía mas que sombras. trataba de recordar como había llegado a ese lugar. Donde había estado?, que día era?. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

\- Bienvenida a Mi planeta- Se escucho la voz de Bass. Milk trato de enfocar la vista, pero no lo lograba. quiso ponerse de pie, pero un mareo la desvaneció y perdió el conocimiento. Bass aprovecho para poder cargarla. - Aun no estas en optimas condiciones. Pero en breve lo estarás.

Despego de la superficie y se perdió en el horizonte rumbo a la montaña alta. Una sonrisa malvada cubrió la cara del Dios. Pronto haría agonizar a Kakarotto.

* * *

 **Holas. Holas. Perdón por publicar después de las doce, pero no llegaba con el trabajo y demás. Estoy enormemente agradecida por sus reviews y muy emocionada. los leí y me sentí complacida de que les agrade. De a poco muchas dudas se irán aclarando. Créanme que daré ahora mas de el cien por cien. Como dije esta historia tiene su curso, algunas cuestiones se responderán a medida que avancen los capítulos, a menos que quieran SPOILERS, jajaja. Simplemente gracias, y perdón por el retraso. Besos. Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan aterrizo de inmediato en la montaña y corrió a la casa de su madre.

-Mamaaaaa?- Gohan ingreso al lugar gritando. una pesadilla lo había mantenido sumido en un sueño interminable del que no pudo despertar hasta el amanecer. una noche completa de agonía. Al despertar solo se vistió y corrió llevado por un presentimiento desagradable.- Donde estas?.

El joven se paralizo al observar que, a pesar de estar limpios muchos trastos, otros estaban sucios y la sala era un desorden. su madre jamas dejaría que algo así sucediera mientras estuviera viva. luego ese pensamiento lo lleno de temor. se dirigió a la habitación de su madre, pero no había signos de que hubiera dormido allí. sin embargo en el piso relucían restos de algo. Gohan revolvió en los restos de un material extraño y encontró una perla negra. Sin lugar a dudas era parte del collar de su abuela, el único recuerdo que su madre tenia de su progenitora. Gohan observaba tratando de cuadrar eso con la desaparición de su madre.

La aparición repentina de dos seres con conocidas energías, lanzaron al joven a las afueras de la casa. Como lo esperaba eran su padre, y Goten que lucia recién levantado.

\- Gohan llegaste temprano- Goten se puso feliz de encontrar a su hermano. No olvidó que su madre le había mencionado del desayuno que tendrían juntos- Mira, papá vino a desayunar con nosotros. las cosas se van a arreglar, como tu dijiste.

\- Goten, ve por algo de leña y trae unos pescados del lago- Gohan tenia su vista fija en los ojos de su padre.

\- Pero acabo de despertar- Goten se quejo.

\- Obedece a tu hermano, hijo- Goku cepillo el cabello del menor de sus hijos.

El niño observo las miradas de ambos hombres frente a él y se percato que lo mejor seria marcharse, y buscar lo que le habían pedido.

\- primero saludare a Mamá- Goten pasaba corriendo al lado de Gohan. su hermano mayor lo tomo de la parte de atrás de la remera y lo retuvo en seco.

\- Primero has lo que te dije Goten- Gohan lo alejo de la casa.- Ve, ahora.

El niño no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer. sonrió a su padre y despego camino al bosque.

Cuando los dos hombres sintieron que el niño estaba lejos, desaparecieron su Ki.

\- Que sucedió con mi madre?- Gohan estaba erguido de manera desafiante.

\- Me acusas de algo, Gohan?- Goku mantenía su vista fija en su hijo. leía las intenciones del mayor de sus descendientes.

\- De todo, Padre!- Gohan exclamo con desprecio.- Te acuso de haber abandonado a mi madre por las peleas, durante años. De haberme abandonado cuando era niño.- Gohan comenzaba a respirar pesadamente- Te acuso de presionarme a pelear, cuando sabias bien que no me gustaba. Te acuso de haber dejado solo a mi hermano pequeño desde su nacimiento.- El joven apretaba los dientes. sentía como un veneno burbujeaba en su interior- Y aunque por mucho tiempo considere que lo hacías por nosotros, ahora se que lo hacías por ti. por tu ego.

Goku sentía como si su hijo estuviera apuñalandolo en el corazón. pero sabia que el joven había sufrido a la par de su madre sus ausencias prolongadas.

\- En realidad crees eso?- Goku pregunto- crees que todo lo que hice fue para mantenerme lejos de ustedes?

\- Dame otra explicación- Gohan exclamo- Tu amor por las peleas es tan grande que le mentiste a mi madre que tenias una relación con Vados,para poder largarte sin culpa a seguir entrenando.

\- Entonces, Tú?- Goku lo apunto sorprendido.

\- Claro que lo se!- Gohan le grito- No soy un imbécil!. pero, no se que hubiera sido peor para mi madre de saber.- El joven contenía su Ki- pero no te agradezco la "mentira bondadosa". De hecho ni siquiera me importa que quieras volverte mas fuerte. Solo quiero que me digas donde esta mi madre.

\- Que te hace pensar que se donde esta!

\- Porque sabes que ella no esta aquí- Gohan exclamo, sintiéndose temblar- No puedo sentir su Ki en ningún lugar.

Cuando Goku iba a hablar, dos ki se acercaron con velocidad a ellos. Aterrizaron al costado de ellos. Goten aterrizo con varios peces en una bolsa improvisada, y Piccolo depositaba violentamente una enorme árbol seco en el piso.

\- Mira Gohan. El Sr. Piccolo me tenia una bolsa con peces y un árbol en el lago cuando llegue.- Goten se veía muy feliz- No es así, Sr Piccolo?

El namekusei asintió, tratando de tener paciencia y empatia.

\- Lo mejor sera entrar de una vez- exclamo Piccolo observando a Goku- habla de una vez Goku. Cada momento que pasa te estas quedando atrás.- Piccolo se volteo a ver a Goten- lleva eso adentro enano. No prestes atención al desastre y ve directo a bañarte y cambiarte. cuando bajes; tu hermano y tu padre hablaran contigo. Entendido?

\- Si señor- Goten se puso algo serio. pensando que era algún juego, desapareció de la vista de los tres individuos.

\- Gohan- Piccolo extendió la mano- Dame la perla que tienes en la mano.

\- Uhm- Gohan abrió la mano y encontró que tenia la perla del collar de su madre- era de..

\- Si. se lo que era. solo dámela- Piccolo insistió. Su pupilo se lo entrego de mala gana, aunque sintio como si se liberaba de toneladas de peso. El namekusei lo guardo entre sus ropajes- Ahora sugiero que entremos. Tu padre tiene mucho que explicar.

 _..._

Bulma se asusto cuando su esposo entro en la ducha sin anunciarse. ellos no solían tomar duchas juntos. el saiyajin era opositor con algunas costumbres mundanas que a ella le encantarían explorar con el.

\- Vegeta, que te sucede?- La peli azul todavía trataba de procesar lo sucedido en la mañana.

\- Bulma, necesito saber algo.- respondió Vegeta mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Necesito que uses toda tu concentración en esto,y pienses bien la respuesta.

\- Dímelo de una vez hombre, acaso no sabes que estas casada con la mujer mas inteligente del planeta- Bulma le guiño un ojo, tratando de estar tranquila.

\- Cuando eras pequeña, alguna vez se te apareció un ser extraterrestre, o simplemente extraño que te ofreciera cuidar de tu futuro consorte, a cambio de tu alma?- Vegeta se mantenía serio.

Bulma mantenía cara pensativa. Vegeta movia los dedos en una cuenta silenciosa.

\- mmmm, si te refieres a la viejita que me dijo que seria feliz con Yamcha, no lo creo- Bulma sonrio.

\- No es broma mujer- Vegeta la tomo de los brazos con delicadeza- es en serio.

\- No Vegeta. Jamas me paso algo así- Bulma exclamo safandose de las manos de su esposo- que rayos sucede contigo?

\- Aghhh- El saiyajin la soltó- podrías no recordarlo.

\- Me estas diciendo senil?- Bulma enrojeció de la furia, y una vena salto en su frente.

El príncipe salio disparado del baño antes de que su esposa pudiera regañarle. Debería buscar saber mas sobre esos tratos con dioses. Habia olvidado los cuentos para niños hacia décadas. _Que estupideces!. Dioses que se llevaban a mujeres que tontamente se entregaban por sus seres queridos._

Un dolor en el pecho lo paralizo, y lo obligo a arrodillarse en medio del pasillo. _Otra vez ese maldito dolor_!. Todo comenzó a girar y el príncipe perdió la conciencia.

...

 _No podía dormir, algo lo tenia intranquilo. Ella le había cantado antes de marcharse y dejarlo solo en su enorme alcoba adornada con todos los lujos reales. Habia comido bien acompañado de la mujer mas bella del planeta, así que no podía ser hambre. Era cierto, en un año mas le tocaría comenzar a entrenar, y sabia que no tendrían piedad de él. Ella le había dicho que se esperaba mucho de él. Pero no podía ser esa la angustia que sentía._

 _Lo mejor seria ir y preguntarle a ella, después de todo siempre tenia las mejores respuestas para todo. salio de la habitación despacio y corrió silenciosamente a través de los largos pasillos._

 _\- Madre?- el niño interrumpía en la habitación de sus padres en medio de la noche- Me duele el corazón!-Un hombre alto estaba de pie en la habitación. el niño lo miro con curiosidad.-Quien eres tu?- observo que el sujeto sonrió y se esfumo.- Mamá?- el niño avanzo hasta la cama y encontró inerte y pálido el cuerpo de su madre.- Mamá... mamá... que sucede?.- de la mano de su madre cayo un pequeño anillo que comenzó a volverse negro, hasta finalmente volverse cenizas._

 _Unos pasos se acercaron por detrás. el niño se abrazaba a su madre y unas lagrimas calientes caían por su rostro. unos brazos fuertes lo levantaron y alejaron del cuerpo de la mujer. no olvidaba los ojos abiertos y vacíos que tenia el rostro sin vida de ella._

 _\- Que rayos sucedió?- una voz prepotente interrumpió toda la escena._

 _-Su... su alteza. encontramos a su hijo aquí en la habitación.. al parecer su... su esposa- el sirviente guardo silencio al observar que el rey se acercaba a ver el cuerpo que permanecía en el piso al lado del lecho matrimonial. No tenia ningún signo de violencia o ataque externo._

 _\- llevenselo de aquí- el rey volteo a ver al hombre que sostenía a su hijo- quiero que le enseñen que los saiyajines no lloramos, ni nos doblegamos por nada._

 _\- pero señor, es solo un niño- uno de los sirvientes soltó su pensamiento en voz alta._

 _El rey miro a todos en la habitación para corrobar si alguien mas compartía el punto de vista del inadaptado. Al ver el temor entre sus soldados se limito a disparar energía contra el súbdito que lo había cuestionado. Cuando hubo desaparecido los restos del sujeto, el rey volvió a ponerse de espaldas y observar el cadáver de su esposa. El niño no pudo ver nada mas porque fue arrastrado hasta una de las celdas del castillo._

 _En el reino era sabido que en la prisión del planeta, se torturaba hasta la muerte a los traidores y prisioneros de otras civilizaciones._

 _Tres meses después volvieron por el niño. Pero solo quedaban restos del espíritu del niño que fue. Solo encontraron un jovencito que era incapaz de llorar a pesar de que estaba lleno de golpes, sangre y sin alimentarse debidamente. Luego de atacar a ocho de los veinte guardias que bajaron por el, y dejarlos fuera de combate, lograron doblegarlo otra partida de guardianes personales del rey._

 _El jovencito fue llevado ante el rey, que lo estudio minuciosamente sentado desde el trono._ _Se bajo y se acerco a su hijo. Amago con disparar un poder, pero al ver que no mostraba el mas mínimo temor, sino mas bien que sonreía ante la perspectiva de ser atacado; desistió de ponerlo a prueba._

 _\- Bienvenido a la familia real!- El rey se puso de pie- Mi hijo, Vegeta!_

 _..._

\- Es un hecho que iré a buscar a tu madre- Goku decía con tono cansado a Gohan. El mayor de su hijo todavía estaba impactado por la revelación del asesinato de su madre, y la aparición de un ser poderoso.

\- Quieres decir que mamá hizo un trato para que te protegieran, antes de conocerte.- Gohan hecho a un lado el dolor y sentía impotencia- pero como podría ella?...- Gohan se mantuvo en silencio- Jamas nos dijo nada.

\- Es probable que ella no recordara nada Gohan. Los dioses saiyajines son tramposos. Ella era pequeña cuando sucedió- Exclamo Piccolo, tratando de reconfortar a su discípulo. Goku lo miro, tratando de recordar si Piccolo había estado con ellos en la conversación- Que?, olvidas que tengo buen oído.

\- Para nada, Piccolo- Goku asintió con gratitud- Me complace saber que estas aquí para ayudarnos.

El namekusei se mantuvo parado sin inmutarse.

\- Como puede ser tan poderoso ese Dios, y no pudimos sentirlo?- Gohan se puso de pie y camino a observar por la ventana. Goten jugaba afuera con Trunks que había terminado de entrenar hacia unas horas con su padre y se escapo.

\- Es poderoso, no idiota- Goku explico- Si nosotros podemos hacer desaparecer nuestro Ki, Él puede todavía mas. Vi como lucho con Vegeta. Ese sujeto tiene un poder increíble.- El saiyajin sentía latir el orgullo en el fondo.

\- Papá. que quiere Bass con mi madre?- Gohan lo miro tomando fuerzas para hablar con su hermano menor.

\- Ellos creen que se la llevo entera por algún propósito- Goku se sonrojo- Vados y Wiss seguramente encontraran una manera de que la recuperemos.- Goku se acerco a su hijo y coloco su mano en su hombro- Pero no vamos a descansar hasta que este de vuelta, Si?- Gohan asintió y su padre lo abrazo.

\- Lamento lo que dije... Papá... Yo- Gohan soltó. le pesaba lo sucedido. Mas al saber el motivo real del alejamiento de su padre.

\- Esta bien Gohan. Tenias razón- Goku lo silencio- Jamas debí dejarlos tanto tiempo solos. de verdad lo lamento, hijo.

Goten y Trunks ingresaron a la casa llenos de mugre y cansados.

\- Gohan tengo hambre- Goten exclamo con los hijitos llorosos por la falta de alimento- cuando va a volver mamá?

\- Goten, necesitamos hablar contigo- Goku intervino y observo a Trunks que no comprendía que sucedía.

De por si fue un día extraño para el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajines..Su padre entrenándolo con mas paciencia de la acostumbrada y luego, cuando pidió permiso para venir a ver a Goten, su padre le concedió la salida, definitivamente algo sucedía.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir- Trunks se despidió- Vuelvo en la tarde Goten. Adiós.

...

Vegeta recobraba el sentido y tenia encima a Bulma moviendolo en todas direcciones.

\- por fin despiertas. llevo un largo rato tratando de que reacciones- Bulma se salio de encima, viendo que el príncipe se veía furioso.

\- Lo sabia. sabia que había sentido esa sensación antes.- Vegeta se puso de pie.- ese bastardo...

\- De que hablas Vegeta?, la sensación de partirse la cara contra el piso?- La peli azul sonreía sin entender.

\- Aghhhh- Vegeta sentía como la sangre en sus venas comenzaba a hervir- apártate Mujer!- Salio corriendo al balcón y se lanzo al vació, desapareciendo en una ráfaga de polvo y hojas secas.

\- Nunca voy a terminar de entender a este sujeto- deslizo Bulma sonriendo.

...

Vados y Wiss caminaban despacio sobre una superficie que sonaba a pisar cascaras de huevo. El cielo tenia tonos pasteles que se alternaban constantemente dando la sensación de marearse. Los ángeles tenían cuidado de no pisar demasiado fuerte. Sabían que el planeta Geton era completamente frágil. Solo seres celestiales podían caminar sobre el, y aun así debían ser cuidadosos.

\- Que buscan?- se escucho a la lejanía.

\- Necesitamos hablar con Udma Biru.- Respondió Wiss inclinándose respetuosamente al igual que Vados.

\- El mismo habla.- la voz contesto, sin apersonarse- que necesitan?.

\- Sabemos que este es el llamado planeta de la sabiduría y requerimos información con suma urgencia.- secundo Vados a su hermano.

\- Percibo que sus intenciones son buenas. Díganme que desean saber, y les informare todo lo que sepa.- la voz se escuchaba mas amistosa.

\- Necesitamos toda la información que disponga sobre los dioses Saiyajines.- Wiss elevo un poco el rostro para ser oído claramente- Sobre todo, necesitamos saber donde encontrarlos, y sobre el pacto tesalónico.

Un silbido sonó cerca de los dos ángeles, dando lugar a la aparición de el llamado Udma Biru. Un ser parecido a Shen Long, pero de un tamaño mas proporcional al planeta y de un color azul.

\- Todo lo que necesitan saber, es que ellos no son encontrados- Udma hizo retumbar su voz- Ni pueden hacer nada contra un pacto Tesalónico.

\- Una humana de nuestro universo fue llevada, por el llamado Bass.- Vados interrumpió. sabia que era su responsabilidad retornarla a su hogar. después de todo, su sueño había sido un error.

\- El papel, era legitimo?. El papel que se requiere para llevarse la vida del ser- Udma centellaba un aura celeste.

\- Asi es honorable Udma Biru.- Wiss afirmo.

\- Entonces no pueden hacer nada. Fue un acto consensuado de ambas partes.

\- para que se llevaría el cuerpo y el alma de una simple humana?- Vados se ponía impaciente.

El dragón se mantuvo en silencio. sus ojos centellaron de un color rojo y se transformo en un ser mas pequeño, casi del tamaño de los ángeles, aunque con apariencia mas guerrera.

\- Si se llevo un cuerpo, esta intentando revivir a su planeta.- Udma tomo asiento en el piso y cerro los ojos, tratando de conectar sus pensamientos dormidos.

\- Una humana no puede procrear saiyajines con un dios- Wiss movió la cabeza en negación.

\- Si usted no quisiera tener hijos que superen su fuerza, cuando usted es el ser mas poderoso del universo, que haría?- Udma abrió un ojo y observo a Wiss.- considérelo como algo hipotético en vista que su especie se reproduce oniricamente.- señalo alternamente a los dos ángeles.

\- Supongo que elegiría alguien mas débil. eso aseguraría que fueran mas débiles, en cierto modo.- Wiss contesto secamente.

\- Del mismo modo, Un dios no puede procrear con su misma especie; porque peligra de crear algo superior.- Udma volvió a cerrar el ojo- Es probable que los saiyajines tengan un pasado de dioses y humanos. Por algo son físicamente tan parecidos, o no?.

Vados y Wiss asintieron. Udma guardo silencio.

\- Es solo una teoría- expreso el ser aun meditando- Podría ser algo mas simple de hecho, pero necesito concentrarme. Vuelvan mañana, y utilizare toda mi energía en encontrar a Bass y a la humana.

\- Gracias- Vados y Wiss se inclinaron.

\- Un detalle mas necesito.- Udma abrió los ojos.- La hembra humana es pareja de un saiyajin?

\- Si. es la esposa de Goku, un aspirante a Luchador universal.- Vados explico.

\- Eso es todo.- Udma cerro los ojos- Vuelvan mañana y les diré todo lo que sepa y lo que encuentre para ayudarles.

\- Gracias. Como podemos recompensarle?- Wiss meció su bastón.

\- Solo los ayudo porque es necesario para nuestros universos. Esto no es nada bueno. Retírense por favor.

Los ángeles asintieron y desaparecieron del lugar. El ser se concentro y sintio como sus pensamientos eran cortados por el dolor. Su nariz y oídos comenzaron a sangrar.

\- El precio del conocimiento- Udma exclamo, y elevo su concentración.

...

Goten estaba abrazado a su padre en la cama que pertenecía a el niño. Se había dormido llorando después de saber que su madre había muerto. Goku opto por quedarse con el niño toda la noche hasta que Piccolo viniera por el en la mañana. aun no podía creer que Milk le hubiera pedido al namekusei que entrenara al niño. Al final no pudo negar que el pedido era real cuando Piccolo le mostró el gorro rojo que pertenecía a Gohan. Al parecer Milk se lo había regalado como forma de mostrar respeto por lo que namekusei había hecho por el mayor de sus hijos.

 _No puedo creer Milk-_ Goku soltó hablando en sus pensamientos- _Me amaste desde antes de conocerme. Me amaste aun cuando conociste mi forma de ser. y yo no te protegí como era debido. pero te voy a buscar. No permitiré que ese maldito te tome. No lo haré. Moriré intentando que sepas lo que jamas te he dicho. Que te amo de verdad._

 _..._

Un grito de dolor subió lentamente por la garganta de Milk. sentía un calor apoderándose de todo su cuerpo, para finalmente ser impactada por un poder.

\- Aaaaahhhhh!- La luchadora se puso de pie de un salto. observo a su alrededor. Una especie de castillo destruido la resguardaba de una lluvia que caía copiosamente afuera. relámpagos y truenos poblaban la atmósfera. Camino hasta una abertura de el castillo. Su piel se erizo al ver que los truenos caían directamente en la tierra y la despedazaban- Oh por Kami. Este lugar esta siendo destruido.

\- No. No lo esta- Bass estaba sentado en un escalón de la escalera principal del castillo observando a la mujer- Pero las tormentas universales son uno de los fenómenos mas hermosos que he visto. Destruyen todo a su paso y son completamente impredecibles.- Bass se erigió y floto hasta frente a la mujer- pero por otro lado- Bass lanzo una energía azul en dirección a la tormenta sin dejar de observar los ojos de Milk- se pueden dominar tan fácilmente como alguien asustado.- la energía impacto en el cielo y comenzó a disipar la tormenta. Aun así no había claridad suficiente para distinguir a distancia. Un pequeño resplandor parecido al de la luna se hizo presente.

\- Me asesinaste- Milk sintio ese dolor en el pecho- Tu, me asesinaste desgraciado.

\- No te asesine. solo me cobre el trato que habíamos hecho Mujer- Bass salio del castillo levitando hasta alcanzar una piedra.- No seas tan dramática, el dolor ya paso.

\- me separaste de mis hijos, bastardo- Milk salio corriendo detrás del dios, dispuesto a enfrentarlo, hasta que toco la superficie que parecía ser una tierra suave. Error!, comenzó a sentir como si miles de manos jalaran de ella para hundirla- Ahhh, por Kami, que es esto?- Milk manoteaba tratando de salir.- Me esta tragando- la mitad del cuerpo de la mujer estaba sumergido.

\- Yo que tu comenzaría a intentar llegar a una roca antes de que te hundas.- Bass estaba sentado en estado de meditación- Esas son las cenizas de las almas que se han consumado con el pacto. Tu perteneces allí.- Bass levanto sus labios en una sonrisa cínica- Solo están tratando de absorber tu energía, para finalmente poder engullirte entera.

\- Ayúdame, por favor.- Milk estaba sumergida por debajo de los pechos.

\- Vamos mujer. Pon mas resistencia.- Bass hizo aparecer una manzana y le dio una mordida viendo a la mujer hundirse- Es aburrido si no luchas por no morir.

La luchadora sentía unas terribles ganas de llegar al dios y ahorcarlo. por otra parte su cuerpo cada vez tenia menos fuerza y se sentía como un hormigueo consumiéndola. cuando su mirada se ponía borrosa un ave roja apareció surcando el cielo, bajo con velocidad y la tomo de una mano. logro arrastrarla hasta una roca donde Milk pudo aferrarse y subir. Quedo tendida boca arriba recuperándose de la fuerzas que había perdido.

Bass observaba al ave disgustado y le lanzo la manzana, objeto que fue esquivado con facilidad por el plumifero:

\- Agua fiestas!-Grito al ave. Bass se puso de pie y comenzó a flotar lejos del lugar.

\- Oye idiota!- Milk vio como se marchaba- Vas a dejarme aquí?

Bass se volteo y sin perder la sonrisa, lanzo un poder que impacto al lado de la roca donde Milk se encontraba.

\- Fallaste imbécil!- Milk grito. pero sintio como la roca comenzaba a tambalearse. Se puso de pie y la mitad que libero de su peso se desplomo. quedo de pie en un espacio mas reducido.

\- Si sobrevives este día, estaré mas que sorprendido Mujer!- grito Bass volteándose y desapareciendo.

Cuando Milk casi creyó perder el rastro vio como un poder era lanzado al cielo, y con ello la aparición de una tormenta.

\- Maldito Infeliz!- Milk exclamo.

* * *

 **Hola. Voy dejando esto por aquí. Todavía no puedo creer todos los Reviews. Estoy inmensamente agradecida a todos/as por su apoyo. Pido perdón por los errores con las comas y mayúsculas, pero cada vez que subo el archivo se modifica todo, y no se porque.**

 **Les agradezco sus opiniones, y espero poder transmitirle lo mismo que siento al escribir esto. Miles de besos!. Cariño para Todas y Todos. Gracias y Gracias.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Déjenme saber sus opiniones.**


	7. Chapter 7

Goku cerraba la pequeña mochila de su hijo, donde le había puesto la foto de su madre y algo de ropa. Por el alimento no iba a preocuparse, sabia que Piccolo no lo dejaría morir de hambre. Cuando el namekusei llego por su nuevo discípulo, Goten solo se despidió de su padre con un abrazo y se marcho sin demasiados sentimentalismos.

Vados estaba de pie a espaldas del saiyajin, mientras observaba como se alejaban dos individuos.

\- Lamento mucho lo de tu esposa, Goku- el Ángel soltó despacio para no sobresaltar al guerrero.

\- No tiene sentido pedir disculpas ahora.- El saiyajin mantenía su mente concentrara en el Ki de su hijo, y de su amigo alejándose.- Si quieres redimirte dime como puedo recuperar la vida de mi esposa. Supongo que las esferas del dragón no pueden hacer nada?

\- No. no pueden hacer nada.- el Ángel se puso a la misma altura- Pero en unas horas iremos al planeta de Udma Biru, el planeta del conocimiento ilimitado. Él podría ayudarnos a encontrar a Milk y a Bass.

\- Dime una cosa Vados.- Goku rompió la conexión del Ki con su hijo menor, y miro a los ojos del ángel- Si yo no hubiera dejado a Milk, ese sujeto se la hubiera llevado?

\- No. El engaño de Bass y Osamu consiste en premisas que son débiles. Prometen algo, y lo cumplen, pero saben que van a obtener lo que quieren.- Vados bajo la vista. Ella también sentía que esto era su culpa- Pero sabremos mas cuando hablamos con Udma. Vine solo para que sepas que vamos a apoyarte hasta el final con esto.

\- Quiero ir con ustedes a ese planeta- Goku exclamo volviendo su concentración a Goten- Necesito que me conteste preguntas sobre Milk.

\- No podemos llevarte, es un planeta sagrado. Solo seres celestiales pueden pisarlo.

\- Entonces me tele transportare- El saiyajin se veía decidido.

\- Cuando estemos en el planeta haré conexión contigo para que puedas preguntar todo lo que desees- Vados giro su bastón y desapareció.

Goku camino de regreso a su casa y tomo asiento en la mesa, tratando de concentrarse en percibir un Ki. Pronto fue invadido por un ruido que provenía de su estomago, pero decidió ignorar el hambre que sentía. Luego iría por unas semillas del ermitaño. Ahora necesitaba buscar el Ki de su esposa en el basto universo que lo rodeaba.

Vegeta aterrizaba violentamente en el cultivo de lechugas de Milk. Maldijo entre dientes y corrió en busca de su camarada.

\- Kakarotto!- Vegeta entre gritando a la casa. Goku, que estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados desde hacia unos instantes, se asusto y cayo de la silla directo al piso.

\- Vegeta, que te sucede?- Goku se enderezo, friccionando su cabeza que se había llevado el impacto.

\- Que rayos haces aquí?- Vegeta se acerco sacudiendo su puño- Acaso no vas a buscar las esferas del dragón para saber donde encontrar a ese maldito?

\- Tranquilo, Vegeta. Estoy mas preocupado que ti en encontrar a este sujeto y a Milk.

-Hmp- Vegeta se volteo- eso lo dudo insecto.

\- Porque estarías tu mas interesado que yo en encontrar a Milk?- Goku lo observo con una mueca de duda. El ambiente comenzó a tornarse mas pesado en la sala- Ahhh!, Ya entiendo!, sientes algo por Milk!- Goku solto como una revelacion incomoda- No Vegeta!, Milk es mia.

\- Cabeza de alcornoque!- Vegeta tenia roja la cara- Me importa un bledo lo que suceda con tu mujer. Yo solo quiero vengarme.

\- Tranquilo Vegeta- Goku trato de calmar al príncipe- Es que es difícil adivinar que sucede en tu cabeza.

-Aghhh! Maldita sea, dime donde rayos están Wiss o Vados. Hare mi propia búsqueda.- El mas orgulloso de los dos saiyajines se veía decidido.

\- No tiene sentido buscar a Vados o Wiss- Goku se cruzo de brazos- En unas horas estarán en un planeta donde un sujeto le darán toda la información que tengan sobre Bass.- pronunciar el nombre del asesino de su esposa, era un trago amargo.- cuando estén allí, Vados se pondrá en contacto conmigo. Puedes esperar conmigo a que se conecten.

\- Estaré afuera Kakarotto- Vegeta salio y despego en dirección a él cerezo donde había visto Morir a la Mujer de su camarada- Aghhh! Malditos terrícolas.

...

La energía se concentraba en las puntas de sus dedos, y se movió de un lado a otro en pequeñas explosiones controladas. Bass estudiaba sus manos, mientras a lo lejos observaba una tormenta empeorando y despedazando la superficie del planeta. Por lo menos hacia unas 10 horas había abandonado a la terrícola en el castillo de Osamu. Se puso de pie y camino sobre la superficie de cenizas. A medida que avanzaba se hundía cada vez mas, hasta finalmente desaparecer de la vista.

Milk no llevaba cuenta del tiempo que había estado de pie haciendo equilibrio para no caer en las cenizas que trataron de devorarla. No era sencillo mantenerse de pie ante un escenario tan horrible como ese. Lluvia, frió y rayos que partían la tierra y rocas que tocaban ,elevando polvo y un ensordecedor ruido. las ultimas horas pensaba, cuanto tardaría en caerle un rayo localizándola como una excelente conductora de corriente. Los pies no los sentía, la piel la tenia congelada y temblaba a punto de caer a cada instante. Sentía mucho sueño, y hambre. Por Kami!, tenia tanta hambre que se comería la ración de Goku.

 _Goku_!- ese pensamiento le hizo doler tanto el corazón. Habia entregado su alma, y para que?, para que el muy bastardo la abandonase por otra persona. Por alguien que jamas lo había conocido a fondo como ella si lo hacia. Las lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos, mezclándose con el agua que caía copiosamente. No tenia sentido seguir abrazada a si misma. Si no la vencían el hambre o el frió, lo haría el cansancio físico. Aparto sus brazos de su cuerpo y elevo la frente mirando al cielo de ese planeta. No Señor!, ella había sido mas que solo una madre y esposa!. Antes de Goku, ella era una guerrera excepcional. No había sido finalista de pura casualidad. Esta bien, también había sido motivada por la perspectiva de luchar contra el hombre al que estaba destinada a pertenecer; pero lo había logrado por sus propios méritos, sin ayuda de nadie ni de nada.

La luchadora no sabia cual era su futuro en este maldito lugar, pero estaba segura de una cosa!, no iba a cometer el mismo error que en la tierra. No iba a temer nunca mas!, no la iba a paralizar el miedo al dolor. Habia perdido a sus hijos y a su esposo en varias ocasiones. Ahora ellos la habían perdido a ella, pero se repondrían.

\- Lo que sea, que este haciendo aquí- Milk exclamo en medio de la tormenta, titilando de frió- lo acepto como mi destino.

\- De verdad?- La voz de Bass se escucho a su espalda, El dios había comenzado a elevarse desde las cenizas. Ella no podía voltear, no solo por el espacio pequeño en el que estaba de pie; la paralizaba un escalofrió que se extendía a todo su cuerpo- Aceptas tu destino sin saber cual es?

\- Puede ser peor que esto?- Milk elevo la voz.

\- De hecho imagino miles de cosas que pueden ser peor que estas, a mi lado.- El dios terminaba de salir de las cenizas con una expresión disgustada en su rostro.- No vas a oponer resistencia? a gritar, correr o luchar antes que seguirme el juego?

\- Dije que aceptaba mi destino.- Milk volteo entre tambaleos, hasta quedar frente a la cara de Bass. El recordaría, que nadie se mete con la princesa del Monte Flypan, Hija del Rey Gyumao- Jamas dije que iba a obedecerte.- Milk le sonrió con sorna. Cerro los ojos y se dejo caer de espaldas a las cenizas.

\- Que diablos haces Mujer?- Bass observo como el cuerpo de la morena se hundía hasta desaparecer.- Pero que rayos?- Bass apretó su puño. luego extendió su mano y formo un poder, con el que pretendía destruir de una vez por todas a la mortal.- Maldición!- entre dientes disparo el poder al cielo, y detuvo la tormenta.- Bien, Muere de una vez!, si eres consumida no volverás a vivir, ni iras a ningún lado. Te extuingiras para siempre.- El dios estaba cruzado de brazos.

Al pasar los minutos sintio una impaciencia, y luego de insultar al ave que volaba cerca de él, se lanzo a las cenizas. Como era natural, comenzó a abrirse paso entre toda la oscuridad del lugar hasta encontrar una bola brillante de color celeste en el centro de la acumulación. Se acerco y noto que Milk estaba siendo consumida lentamente por las almas que buscaban energía.

En la superficie El Ave Roja observaba atentamente el valle de cenizas. Un presentimiento hizo que el plumifero retrocediera hasta las entradas del castillo. Fijo su vista y Vio como desde las entrañas del valle, salia una explosión que voló por los aires todo las cenizas, esparciendose por toda la atmósfera. Se elevaba al mismo tiempo Bass, cargando a la humana. El ave sintio un alivio al ver que ella tenia signos vitales a pesar de colgar como una trapo. Bass voló hasta dentro del castillo, donde deposito el cuerpo de Milk sobre el piso.

\- Largo Tadashi- Bass observo al ave que se acercaba dando saltitos, hasta al lado de la humana- Solo me traes problemas Mujer!- Bass formo nuevamente un poder y apunto a la mujer inconsciente en el piso. El ave se asusto cambiando de forma y volviéndose un espíritu que entro dentro del cuerpo de Milk- Crees que no la matare, porque entraste en ella?- El dios no obtuvo respuesta.- Sal de ahí, terminare esto de una vez. Si la asesino, como era el trato, Osamu podrá asesinar a los dos saiyajines y nosotros recuperaremos todos nuestros poderes.

\- Un dios saiyajin no haría eso- la voz de Tadashi sonó en la cabeza de Bass.

\- Solo me interesa recuperar todo mi poder- Bass mantenía la energía- No me interesa esta humana, ni nadie mas.- El dios gruñía- No siento mas que odio por la mujer del que me ha robado la mitad del poder- Bass soltó la energía en dirección a una de las paredes del castillo, y despedazo la mitad del lugar.- Pero por otro lado, mantenerla viva me asegurara de que Osamu no robe mi poder.

Tadashi, salio del cuerpo de Milk, todavía con miedo de ser volado en pedazos. Volo y se poso en el hombro de Bass que observaba el hoyo que había en las cenizas.

\- Curala!- Bass exclamo- Cuando Osamu asesine a Kakarotto y Vegeta, recuperare nuestros poderes y asesinare al Traidor de mi hermano- Dicho esto, Bass despego y desapareció del planeta. Tadashi sabia que eso significaba solo una cosa, Su amigo iba a recorrer una vez mas la galaxia en busca de las esferas del Dragón celestiales.

Tadashi se acerco a la mujer y la observo un momento. Ella estaba débil, así que apresuro su energía y comenzó a transferirla a la joven. Sabría ella que al ser transferida a esta galaxia, era joven nuevamente?. Tadashi solo se limito a sonreír al recordar ver, lo que el creía una pizca de bondad en su amigo.

\- Vas a cambiarlo todo por aquí Terrícola, eh!.

* * *

 _ **Es corto, lo se lo se! No me asesinen, pero entre las tormentas que amenazan con asesinar mi PC y el trabajo no voy a subir nada hasta el jueves.**_

 _ **Saludos. Nos leemos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Wiss y Vados aterrizaban suavemente en una frondosa zona del planeta sagrado. Estuvieron de pie aguardando la aparición de Udma Biru. Como el sabio no se presento comenzaron a deambular por el planeta esperando el momento en que se decidiera a aparecer. Varias aves sobrevolaban el lugar sin demasiadas preocupaciones y se escuchaba el sonido de una cascada, que jamas era encontrada.

\- Dime Vados, como tomo Goku el error que cometiste respecto a su esposa?

\- No fue un error. Tu sabes que no soy esa clase de ángel descuidado que dice lo primero que viene a la mente.

\- Bueno en lo que a mi concierne, precisamente eso nos trae aquí.- Wiss paro en seco, sintiendo un movimiento de tierra.- Udma Biru, es usted?

\- Así es Ángeles.- El joven reflejo del ser que habían dejado el día anterior se apareció frente a ellos- han esperado por las respuestas y se las daré. Tomen asiento en la hierba por favor.

Wiss y Vados se sentaron frente a Udma, quien cerro los ojos. Vados concentro su energía buscando a Goku al otro lado de la galaxia.

...

\- Goku...- una voz conocida sonó en la cabeza del guerrero.

-Vados?- Goku se paro y corrio afuera, buscando a Vegeta- Estan con el sabio?

\- Si. mantente concentrado y podrás escuchar todo lo que nos dice y también podrás hacer preguntas.- Vados contesto mientras se escuchaba una brisa.

\- Si. llamare a Vegeta, al parecer sigue molesto por la paliza que le dio Bass, mas que por no impedir la muerte de Milk.

\- Que dices insecto?- El príncipe se acercaba a Goku.

\- No nada Vegeta. Vados esta hablándome. Concentrare mi Ki y podremos escucharlos.- Goku fingió inocencia y volvió su concentración.

...

\- Udma Biru, puedo agregar a esta conversación al esposo de la mujer arrebatada por el Dios Bass?- Vados creía conveniente informarle al sabio, antes que nada.

\- No existe inconveniente alguno.- Udma abrió los ojos- ahora pregunten.

\- Queremos saber todo sobre los dioses Bass y Osamu.

\- Osamu y Bass son hijos del Dios Dragón. Creadores de la raza Saiyajin y del planeta Veggeta. Se cree que vivieron en paz con su creación, hasta que el Rey Kimto, padre del Rey Vegeta, Rompió las costumbres de ofrenda a los dioses.

\- Que costumbres?- Vados necesitaba saber todos los detalles, al igual que los dos saiyajines que se encontraban en la tierra escuchando.

\- Los guerreros saiyajines debían perder sus colas al nacer.- Udma Biru los veía alternamente- la forma Ozaru estaba prohibido para las antiguas generaciones de saiyajines. Cuando el Rey Kimto se negó a cortar la cola de las futuras generaciones, tanto Bass como Osamu se enfurecieron.

\- Porque estaba prohibida la forma Ozaru de los saiyajines?- Wiss sabia que tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- Se considera que la forma Ozaru solo le corresponde como privilegio al Dios Osamu- Udma proyecto una imagen donde se veía un Ozaru de color plata y rojo- El rey Kimto decidió que conservando las colas sus guerreros serian cada vez mas fuertes. Así, desafiando el mandato de los dos dioses, las futuras generaciones de saiyajines utilizaron la transformación para vencer innumerables veces a sus oponentes.

\- Si no debían convertirse en Monos gigantes, porque darles la posibilidad de hacerlo?- Goku pregunto, y se escucho en el planeta sagrado.

\- Bueno, las colas representan el poder de la raza saiyajin. Sin una cola, no habría diferencia entre humanos y saiyajines por ejemplo. Pero para los dioses significa mas que eso. Las colas son una ofrenda que tienen que ver con el poder. Todo saiyajin que se haya convertido en una Ozaru, a pasado por la transformación prohibida de Osamu. Sin embargo, los que hayan unido sus cuerpos en batalla se han acercado al poderío de Bass.- Udma Biru quedo pensativo.- Ahora bien, si han llegado a la fase Saiyajin Dios... se han acercado a el poder del Dios Dragón. Por eso es lógico que los dioses saiyajines estén algo molestos.

\- Pero que demonios tiene que ver todo esto Con la mujer de Kakarotto?- Vegeta grito aprovechando la conexión.

\- Bueno, como las colas de los saiyajines no eran cortadas, los dioses Bass y Osamu se decidieron a tomar el poder que les correspondía de otra forma- Udma Biru suspiro, se sentía agotado- Comenzaron a pactar con las mujeres saiyajines los pactos Tesalónicos. Pero no vayan a equivocarse!, a Bass y Osamu no les interesaba en lo mas mínimo ni la vida ni los cuerpos de las guerreras. Cuando reclamaban las vidas, luego de destruirlas, se llevaban el alma y con ello la esencia y el poder de las mujeres.

\- Que clase de mujer se escogía para estos pactos?- Vados necesitaba saber que hizo que la esposa de Goku fuera escogida.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que en la mayor parte de los casos, se escogía a mujeres que serian compañeras de guerreros fuertes.- Udma Biru sonrió con tristeza- Imagino que entienden el sentido obvio de escoger esa clase de mujeres.

\- No- se escucho a unisono la voz de Wiss, Vados, Goku y Vegeta. El sabio sintio una gota fría recorriendo su espalda.

\- Ningún trato se cumple mas rápido que el que se hace con la esposa de algún guerrero fuerte. Porque el guerrero saiyajin solo tiene en mente una cosa; ser el mejor. Por lo que al final, la mujer terminaba siendo abandonada por un espécimen mas joven, o dejada de lado para siempre. Los saiyajines no conocían el concepto de amor. para ellos la reproducción sexual era una obligación. Pocas parejas se habían mantenido juntos, y por ende pocas mujeres saiyajines seguían vivas al momento de la explosión del planeta Veggeta.

\- Por favor, que tiene que ver la mujer que Bass se llevo con todo esto?- Wiss sentía incomodidad en la piernas.

\- Como es sabido, no existen mas mujeres saiyajines. Sin embargo aun después de tantos años, existen dos guerreros saiyajines puros que han sobrevivido al tiempo y a la explosión del planeta.- El sabio se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, Vados y Wiss lo siguieron con prisa para no perder detalle..- Cuando las uniones de los saiyajines son puras, con amor, la conexión que existe entre ellos, no es pura casualidad. La realidad es que el alma se vuelve una sola. Si el saiyajin pierde a su compañero, no solo el dios ya no esta obligado a protegerlo...

\- También pierde la mitad de su poder, pues comparte eso con su pareja- Vados comenzaba a entender- eso es a lo que se refiere no?

\- Así es. A veces no se nota, pero la fuerza y el poder no están solo en las batallas, también están en los días oscuros en los que solo hay que aguantar. Es lo que Bass hizo, al hacer un trato con una humana. No solo manejar el destino de ella, también se aseguraba que al momento de que El saiyajin llamado Kakarotto estuviera cerca del poder absoluto, el podría arrebatarle la mitad de ese poder.- Udma paro en seco y respiro profundo- Bass consume la energía y el poder de las almas que reclama. Imaginen cuanto poder hay reunido en alguien que se a consumido millones de almas guerreras?.

Los saiyajines del otro lado permanecían en silencio. Vados y Wiss tenían que llegar al punto.

\- Entonces Bass se llevo a Milk con el simple proposito de quitarle la mitad de la energia a Goku.- Wiss concluyo- Pero y el principe Vegeta?

\- Oh, el príncipe Vegeta perdió esa mitad hace años.- Udma se volteo y los observo con unas lagrimas en los ojos- Deben disculparme, pero el conocimiento es agotador.- El sabio camino a un arroyo que apareció de la nada. se inclino y tomo un poco de agua con sus manos para luego beberlo. Se enderezo- Como decía el príncipe Vegeta perdió esa mitad hace mucho. Él lo sabe, solo que a decidido ignorarlo por años. No siempre los tratos eran de parejas, a veces otras guerreras lo hacían por sus hijos.

\- Pero Bulma, esta con vida!- Goku que no había entendido nada observo al príncipe, que en un ataque de furia golpeo en la cabeza a su camarada.

\- Silencio Kakarotto.

\- Pero a fin de cuentas tanto Bass como Osamu solo estan reclamando lo que es suyo.- El sabio extendio su mano y tomo una flor que crecia desmesuradamente de un arbol, su color era rojo escarlata.- Al explotar la guerra con su padre el Dios Dragon, tanto Bass como Osamu decidieron dividir sus poderes y enterrarlos en algo que su padre no podria destruir porque amaba con devocion, los saiyajines. Asi es que en pie de guerra, partieron sus poderes por la mitad y los depositaron en dos seres diferentes. Supongo que esa parte es mas clara con ustedes.

Wiss y Vados asintieron. Goku y Vegeta sentían un escalofrió.

\- Así que finalmente, tanto Kakarotto como Vegeta ostentan un poder impresionante debido a los poderes que Bass y Osamu les han brindado. Claro que el Dios Osamu era mas impulsivo que Bass para obtener lo que quería, y le dio muerte a la madre del príncipe, antes de que este rompiera su conexión con ella para ir a entrenar. Pero Osamu pago caro su apuro, al final se vio consumido por la maldición de su promesa inconclusa y fue desterrado a una galaxia deshabitada, hasta que su hermano Bass rompiera el sello.

\- Que sello?- Wiss se sentía como escuchando una historia cada vez mas espeluznante.

\- La esposa del peleador Goku, portaba un collar que fue diseñado por un Zama, un sirviente fiel del Dios Bass. Ese era el sello. los dioses tienen un pacto cruzado. Osamu liberara la mitad del poder de su hermano, asesinando a Kakarotto y a Vegeta. a Cambio, Bass le entregara a Osamu las esferas del dragón celestiales.

\- Esferas del dragón celestiales?- Vados y Wiss se observaron extrañados, Jamas habían escuchado de ellas.

\- Son las esferas del Dios Dragon. En ella duerme el espiritu del padre de los dioses saiyajines.- Udma Biru volvio a emprender una caminata.- El dios Osamu pretende asesinar a su padre. De esa manera, se volvera mas fuerte que nadie en todos los universos. Ni siquieras los dioses de la destruccion podrian con el.

\- y Bass que gana permitiendo que asesinen a su padre?- Vados tomo su bastón- no es algo estúpido.

\- Es probable que a Bass no le quede mas remedio que ayudar a su hermano. a fin de cuentas, sus almas también están enlazadas. Mientras mas tiempo permaneció encerrado Osamu, mas débil estuvo Bass.- Udma se sentó cansado de hablar- Solo se mantuvo vivo a través del poder de la victoria de los saiyajines. Cada victoria de Goku y Vegeta, son mas poder que mantiene vivo a Bass y Osamu.

\- Como encontramos a Bass?- Wiss comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

\- El sello que se rompió, contiene la esencia maligna de Osamu, quien en este momento debe estar viajando a la tierra para asesinar a los dos saiyajines- Udma respiro profundo- pero también contiene parte de la esencia de Bass. Es mas que seguro que esta en el planeta sagrado de las cenizas, Un mundo cubierto de cenizas de guerreros saiyajines. Para encontrar el planeta, solo deben concentrar su energía en la búsqueda del Ki de Bass, que podrá identificar a través del sello, si es que aun queda algo de él.

\- Piccolo- Goku exclamo recordando que el le había quitado los restos del collar de Milk a Gohan.

\- Finalmente, no vayan a confiarse sobre Osamu. Es mas cruel que Bass, y sanguinario hasta en lo mínimo. No tendrá piedad de ninguno de ustedes.- Udma se sintió desfallecer.

\- Porque Bass rompió el sello ahora?- Wiss se arrodillo frente al joven sabio que respiraba con dificultad.

\- Los poderes de Kakarotto y Vegeta estaban a punto de superar niveles impensados. Como es natural, si ellos siguen en esa linea, tarde o temprano superaran a Bass y Osamu.- Udma observo a Vados- Entonces Bass tuvo que empujar los sucesos.

\- El sueño- Vados se tapo la boca.

\- El camino que tomaron para evitar la muerte de la humana, fue el que la entrego en manos de Bass. No se cuales son los propósitos de Bass con La esposa de Kakarotto, solo puedo decirles, que nadie pasa mas de 30 años observando, sin formarse una opinión o un sentimiento- Udma comenzó a sangrar por la nariz.

\- Honorable Udma!- Wiss y Vados se acercaron para ayudarlo, pero el desapareció de su forma meta humana y se volvió un dragón nuevamente.

\- Ahora que lo saben, deberán elegir, Osamu estará en pocos días en la tierra. Si los asesina, sera el tirano del universo y nadie podrá detenerlo. Si Bass queda mas tiempo con la humana es probable que la pierdan para siempre. Finalmente- El dragón observo al aire- Kakarotto y Vegeta, No son solo fuertes por lo que estos dioses depositaron de poder en ustedes. Ambos tienen un propósito superior.

\- que propósito?- Vegeta sintió un ataque de rabia

Un silbido se escucho y el dragón desapareció, dejando a Vados y Wiss paralizados. Goku y Vegeta sostenían sus miradas fijas, ambos asintieron y se teletransportaron.

...

Milk abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró tendida, con un dolor terrible en la espalda. Maldita sea, no había logrado morir. Se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar sentada. Una ruido parecido a un aleteo hizo que fijara su vista en dirección opuesta a la que había estado mirando. El ave roja que la salvo de morir la primera vez, estaba saltando camino a ella.

\- Oh, Hola. Supongo que debo volver a agradecerte. Pero me arroje porque no deseo vivir en este lugar, o ser parte del plan que tiene ese maldito conmigo.- Milk se puso de pie y camino a la abertura del castillo donde estaban las cenizas. Estaban, en pasado, porque ahora se extendía un valle de tierra en el lugar. La atmósfera no estaba oscura, una luz parecida a la del sol iluminaba el lugar. La morena quedo estática observando la escena. Acaso había llegado a otro estado de muerte?

\- Hermoso, No?- Tadashi sonó en la cabeza de la mujer- Espié en tu mente para ver como era tu planeta. Me pareció hermoso y creo que te sentirás mas a gusto de este modo, que como le gusta tener este planeta a Bass.

\- Donde estas?- Milk observaba a todos lados tratando de encontrar la fuente de la voz.

\- Aquí, en tu cabeza- Tadashi rió- y frente a ti.- Milk se encontró con la vista del Ave. sintio una recorrida cálida en su pecho.

\- Como puedes hablar?

\- No debería sorprenderte humana- Tadashi dijo como reprendiéndola, pero sonando totalmente neutral- Soy una parte del poder de Bass. Puedo hacer casi todo, casi, hasta que recupere mi cuerpo. Me llamo Tadashi.

\- mmm- Milk se acerco a seguir mirando por la abertura. Casi creía ver que brotaba lentamente pasto desde la tierra que ahora rodeaba el castillo- cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

\- A decir verdad, como una semana.

\- Queee?- Milk volteo a ver el ave.

\- Si. Tu recuperación tomo su tiempo porque eres una mortal- El ave voló y se poso sobre el hombro de Milk- Pero valió la pena. Estas viva.

\- Para que me salvaste?

\- No fui yo. Bass te saco de las cenizas.- Tadashi soltó una risita.

\- Que quiere Bass conmigo?, acaso no solo quería mi alma?

\- De hecho no me explico que haces aquí, pero no tengo porque ser hostil contigo.- Tadashi suspiro.- pero siéntete libre de contarme todo sobre ti.

Milk dudo, mientras el ave salio volando, y dio unas vueltas sobre el cielo, que comenzaba a tener un color celeste claro. Algo temerosa salio y piso lentamente la tierra, con miedo a hundirse, pero se encontró con la grata sorpresa que realmente era tierra firma. Camino mas rápido hasta sentir que podía correr lejos y huir de ese lugar para siempre.

\- No hay donde ir, humana- Tadashi exclamo.

Milk paro en seco y se volteo. El ave estaba parada en una roca, observándola con tristeza.

\- Se ve mejor que el otro día, no?

\- Si.- Milk puso sus manos a los costados- Yo...

\- Si, lo se. quieres irte de aquí; pero no puedo hacer eso por ti. En realidad ahora mismo estoy desafiando a Bass. Cuando vea esto es probable que me asesine- Tadashi rió- Pero no tengo alternativa.

\- Que se supone que haré aquí.- Milk exclamo y sintio que su estomago dolía.

\- Mmm, bueno primero que nada, caminemos hacia el norte, estoy seguro de que plante unos arboles frutales. Allí podrás comer lo que desees, o decirme que es lo que comías, y lo haré aparecer.

\- Y después- Milk se quejo, como si supiera que comer hasta morir no era una perspectiva alentadora.

\- Sabes pelear?- Tadashi sonó entusiasmado.

\- Co... Como?

\- Si sabes pelear. tienes nociones básicas de lucha, entrenamiento y esas cosas?

\- Si. antes de Goku.- _aaahhh ese bendito nombre_ \- Yo era una luchadora aguerrida.

\- Perfecto. después de comer, quieres entrenar conmigo?.- El entusiasmo de Tadashi se sentía vibrar en toda la mente de la humana.

\- Digamos que patear un ave, no es mi estilo.- Milk sintio ganas de reír.

\- Oh, te doy pena- Tadashi se rió- Que tanta pena te doy así?- El ave despego con fuerza y exploto en una ráfaga de color blanco. Milk quedo ciega y tuvo que agarrarse así misma por una onda expansiva. Sintió un aterrizaje violento frente a ella, pero seguía sin poder ver.- Sigo dando lastima, Mujer!

Esa voz. Esa Voz! Milk abrió los ojos y encontró a Bass observándola con una mirada penetrante. Aunque su primer impulso fue gritar, la rabia subió por ella y se abalanzo sobre el. Bass solo se corrió, y la joven cayo de cara.

\- Maldito, yo voy a matarte...- Milk se ponía de pie.

\- Tranquila Humana. Soy yo- Bass no hablaba pero Milk escuchaba su voz en la cabeza- Solo me transforme. te di miedo no es verdad- La voz de Tadashi volvió a la normalidad aunque con una enorme carcajada.- Esta es mi fiel representación de Bass. No me veo guapo?.

\- Te ves como un asesino- exclamo Milk limpiándose la tierra de su ropa.- Oh, rayos!- Por primera vez la mujer se dio cuenta que aun conservaba su vestido de fiesta, el que llevaba cuando Bass la asesino. Solo que estaba desgarrado y roto en todas partes. Que vergüenza!, si llevaba una semana inconsciente, quería decir que hacia una semana estaban sin ella en la tierra, y que hacia una semana no se daba una ducha.- Hace una semana Morí!- Milk soltó una lagrima- Mis hijos llevan una semana sin mi!

\- Eso no es tan exacto. Estamos en otra dimensión- Tadashi hablo, le conmovió el gesto triste de la mujer- aquí el tiempo pasa de otra manera. Quizás lo que aquí sea una semana o un mes, allí solo sea un día.- Tadashi se acerco, pero Milk retrocedió.- Tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño.- Milk permitió que se acercara. El abrió sus brazos y la trajo a su pecho. al principio sintio como ella se resistía, hasta que relajo su cuerpo y se dejo envolver por los abrazos del hombre frente a ella. Escuchaba un corazón fuerte latir en su oído.

\- Mi padre no creería esto- Milk exclamo cuando se sintio lo suficientemente confortada para alejarse de acogedor pecho que la tenia prisionera.

\- Que cosa?- Tadashi abrió los brazos, permitiendo que ella se moviera.

\- Si me viera Abrazando a la imitación de mi asesino- Milk se limpio las lagrimas. Tadashi sonrió, y escucho el sonido que provenía del estomago de la humana.

\- Vamos, te mostrare donde están los arboles.- La figura de Bass le extendió la mano. Milk destilaba aversión por esa materialización, pero sentía que Tadashi no era igual que Bass, extendió la mano y observo como el reflejo del dios sonreía. En un parpadeo estaban frente a un enorme jardín lleno de flores y arboles. Se veía casi como si fuera la tierra.

\- Vaya!- Milk estaba sorprendida- Es igual a la tierra!- se acerco y toco un árbol de manzanas.

\- Es mas o menos lo que vi en tus recuerdos!- Tadashi camino hasta bajo uno de los arboles- Come!, después aprovecharemos mi excepcional apariencia para ver que tal luchas, humana.

\- Me llamo Milk- la mujer suspiro- dime así.

\- Bien Milk, come y luego este plumifero, te dará una lección.- Tadashi volvió a reír a carcajadas en su mente. Ella no pudo contener una sonrisa sincera. Mordió una manzana y se deleito en su dulce sabor. Tadashi observaba al llamado cielo en la tierra.- _Donde rayos estas Bass?_

 _..._

 _-_ No creo que sea una idea muy brillante- Piccolo posaba la perla en mano de Goku.- Si es cierto todo lo que me dices, Tu y Vegeta no tiene posibilidades contra ninguno de los dos.

\- Si no peleamos, Osamu se apoderara por completo de la galaxia.- Goku apretaba la perla en su mano- Siento que se acerca una presencia poderosa, y no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para evacuar a todas las personas de este planeta. Debemos organizar la búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón y también necesitamos entrenar.

\- Que sugieren?- Piccolo observo a Vegeta que permanecía callado.

\- Bulma puede encargarse de buscar las esferas. El resto de nosotros entrenara en la habitación del tiempo. También llevaremos la cámara de gravedad.- El príncipe observo a Piccolo- Claro que si tienes miedo puedes esconderte.

\- No le temo a nada. No es a mi a quien quieren drenar hasta la ultima gota de poder- El namekusei soltó.

\- Tranquilos!- Goku se metió en medio de Piccolo y Vegeta que se acercaban peligrosamente como si fuesen a matarse.- mañana a primera hora en la torre de dende. No olvides a Goten.- Goku miro a distancia, sabiendo que su hijo dormía plácidamente luego de todo un día de entrenamiento. La noche había caído, y eso señalaba que debían volver.- Vegeta sujetate de mi, te llevare a tu casa.

\- Puedo ir solo insecto- Vegeta se volteo y despego camino a Capsule corp. Goku volteo y observo a Piccolo. el namekusei giro y voló en dirección a donde dormía su nuevo discípulo.

Goku concentro su Ki y se tele transporto a la montaña. Suspiro algo cansado. Observo la perla por un instante y sintio como una sensación extraña se apoderaba de él. Se sacudió un poco y decidió que lo mejor seria tomar un baño. Debía hablar con Gohan, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era estar limpio.

...

Milk se recostó en el césped que ostentaba un hermoso color verde.

\- Tan pronto te rindes Milk- Tadashi sonó burlón- Vamos solo entrenamos dos horas.

\- Dos horas?- Milk jadeo y trago despacio- Como pueden haber sido dos horas, si me siento como si fueran unas ocho horas.

\- Te dije, que aquí el tiempo es diferente. Ademas tu cuerpo aun es mortal, todo sera diferente ahora- Tadashi observo al cielo.- Lo mejor seria buscar un lugar para que descanses mas cómoda, te parece.

\- De hecho, no me importa dormir a la intemperie. Solo quisiera poder cambiarme esta ropa y darme un baño- Milk observo al reflejo De Bass, que permanecía de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Que seria darse un baño?- Tadashi pregunto curioso. Milk sintio que iba a caer de cabeza.- No conozco el termino.

\- Bueno necesito agua de un lago o algún estanque. Es para limpiar mi cuerpo.- Milk expreso.

\- Aaaa, claro Agua- Tadashi exclamo- también había visto eso en tu memoria.- El espíritu se concentro y un enorme lago se formo a una distancia considerable de donde estaban.- Listo Milk. alguna otra cosa?.

\- Seria mucho pedir algo de ropa.

\- Puedo brindarte ropa ceremonial de este planeta.

\- Por mi esta bien.- Milk sonrió.

\- Vamos, te llevare.- Tadashi perdió la forma de Bass y se volvió nuevamente un ave. Milk sonrió ante el notorio cambio- No te burles. Te di una paliza!- El ave se poso suavemente en el hombro de Milk y en un parpadeo se encontraban nuevamente en otro lugar.

\- Como haces eso?- Milk pregunto cuando el ave despego.

\- Hacer que?- Tadashi sonaba aun en su mente a pesar de que el ave se alejaba en dirección al castillo.

\- Transportarse- Milk sonó dubitativa

\- Oh!, es muy sencillo. Te lo puedo enseñar.- Tadashi volvió a sonar entusiasmado.

\- Seria grandioso.- La mujer se sintio feliz.

\- Bien. Te traeré la ropa cuando me lo pidas- Tadashi se despidió.

\- Esta bien.- Milk asintió.

Luego de escuchar una brisa pacifica, comenzó a desvestirse lentamente observando con desconfianza alrededor del lago. Se veía precioso, con un agua cristalina moviéndose al compás de la brisa que soplaba. Cuando se percato que nadie iba a mirarla, entro corriendo al agua totalmente desnuda. El agua tenia el punto perfecto. Ella sentía como la tierra pegada en su cuerpo, comenzaba a desprenderse. Suspiro aletargada. No podía creer que hubiera dormido una semana. Dios!, sus hijos debían estar destrozados y ella durmiendo como si nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos observo al cielo y vio pasar unas nubes esponjosas. Entonces recordó a la nube voladora de Goku. Ahhh, Maldición como lo extrañaba. Todo los años que había esperado por él. Por sentir su boca o su cuerpo nuevamente. Pero no, jamas lo obtenía. Siempre había mas entrenamiento, mas peligros, mas excusas. Ella jamas importaba. se mordió los labios y derramo lagrimas hasta saciar su sed de auto compasión.

Volvió a enderezarse en el agua y se zambullo, recordando antes de casarse y ser madre como le gustaba nadar y jugar en un lago, cercano al monte Flypan. _Oh, papá!, como_ _estarás_.

Salio a la superficie por un poco de aire y se quedo aferrada a la orilla donde sobresalía una roca. con las manos bajo su cabeza volvió a prometerse lo mismo. No iba a temer mas. Quizás su destino había cambiado cuando decidió entregar su alma a Bass, y eso la apartaría para siempre de sus hijos. Pero al menos en estos momentos volvería a ser ella. Seria quien siempre debió haber sido. Observo su reflejo en el agua y quedo muda por un instante. Era Joven de nuevo?.

Milk permaneció quieta mientras sentía el agua en su espalda. Si era joven otra vez, esto seria la oportunidad para aprender el limite de su fuerza. Sonrió, y se zambullo nuevamente.

* * *

 **Hello!, Aquí les voy dejando lo prometido. En los próximos capítulos iremos aclarando mas sobre algunos asuntos. Aunque por sus reviews veo que son un publico muy inteligente! XD.**

 **Les agradezco inmensamente que se tomen el tiempo de darme un Reviews. Prometo que les dedicare una contestación a su interés el fin de semana.**

 **Bueno sinceramente es un capitulo que me gusta mucho por varias razones, pero sobre todo por darle forma a la Milk que a mi me hubiera gustado ver en todas las sagas de Dragón Ball.**

 **Saludos y Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bass guardaba la esfera celestial que había encontrado en el planeta Omega de la galaxia del Sur. Su poder podía pasar totalmente desapercibido a una pequeña distancia y a una enorme. Aun así, se sentía en la obligación de Disminuir su Ki a una forma ínfima a fin de poder buscar con tranquilidad las esferas. No quería tener que hacer añicos a cuanto imbécil se cruzaba en sus viajes.

Su vida antes de llevar a Milk a su planeta consistía en la búsqueda de las esferas cada maldito día. luego se daba una escapada para espiar a la terrícola. Siempre haciendo las mismas cosas. La observaba peleando con sus hijos, cocinando, sembrando o simplemente estando molesta. No parecía muy feliz. Todo el tiempo peleando con su esposo, quien jamas le hacia caso. Si por el fuera, hubiera pulverizado a Kakarotto hacia tiempo. Pero el pacto con su hermano era claro. Bass debía encontrar las esferas, y a su debido momento Osamu se haría cargo del saiyajin.

Era preferible mantener su palabra con la terrícola, sino quería terminar exiliado como su hermano. No!, el liberaría a su hermano con el sello a su tiempo. sabia que una vez que Osamu llegara, la tierra seria destruida completamente, y con ella todos los seres humanos. También Ella.

Infinitas noches estuvo recostado en ese cerezo cuando Milk dejaba a sus hijos durmiendo dentro de la casa, y se arrodillaba llorando por lo triste de su condición Él veía como temblaba y se estremecía de dolor. Escuchaba como ella pedía por su esposo muerto. Era una escena constante en la vida de la mujer. Luego de llorar se sentaba y apoyaba su espalda contra el cerezo. Ella jamas lo había visto cuando se lanzaba frente a ella y pasaba sus manos por su rostro pálido. Pero siempre recurría a llorar allí, porque al final encontraba fuerzas para continuar al día siguiente.

Pronto Bass comprendió que se estaba equivocando al visitarla como si fuera un ángel de la guarda. Su fuerzas y poder habían disminuido considerablemente desde el destierro de Osamu. Pero aunque luchaba consigo mismo por no volver hasta el día en que Kakarotto cometiera una estupidez, allí estaba cada día. A veces inconscientemente riendo de las travesuras de Goten cuando era solo un pequeño con deseos de descubrir todo a su alrededor. Sintió vergüenza ajena cuando Goten beso a Videl bajo el cerezo. Como respuesta a la desagradable escena, El dios corto una rama que se precipito sobre ellos, pero que no los lastimo en lo mas mínimo. a fin de cuentas, el joven tenia algo de sangre saiyajin, por ende tenia buenos reflejos para esquivar una rama.

Paso tanto tiempo observando a Milk, que en camino a su planeta a veces solo podía pensar en el porque de sus prolongadas visitas a la tierra. Tadashi jamas notaba nada. Esa parte de él que había sido separado cuando su padre los destrono a él y su hermano. Esa parte de él que no podía abandonar el cementerio saiyajin, pegado a sus costumbres introvertidas.

Pero ahora Milk estaba alli, en el planeta con él. Sin embargo el no soportaba su presencia. Tanto que disfrutaba de verla, no podia simplemente quedarse en el mismo lugar que ella. Era cierto, ya tenia 4 de las 7 esferas, y estaba retrasado con respecto a la entrega de las mismas a su hermano cuando se lo reclamara, pero una necesidad lo hizo volverse de su camino y regresar a su planeta a fin de ver si la humana seguía tratando de caminar sobre rocas.

Probablemente Tadashi le habria dado de comer algo. Ese condenado jamas podia mantenerse al margen de nada. llevarle la contraria era lo que mas le gustaba al plumifero.

\- Maldita sea!- Bass gruño- Acaso su poder no podria haberse apegado a alguna otra especie de animal del planeta Veggeta?

...

\- En serio; y a que sabe?- Tadashi se transformo en una replica de Milk para que esta no se sintiera tan incomoda al entrenar con el. aunque al principio la imagen perturbo a la terrícola, ella lo acepto gustosa. Era preferible a la imagen de Bass.

\- Bueno, si haces aparecer los ingredientes puedo cocinarte un estofado de pescado.- Milk esquivo una patada que le rozo peligrosamente la cara.

\- De veras?- Tadashi salto en el aire y formo un poder lanzandoselo sin piedad. Milk recordo canalizar su Ki, y transferir su resistencia a su mano. Cuando hizo contacto con el poder, logro desviarlo con facilidad. Lastima que no esperaba el golpe con la palma abierta que le dio su oponente en la espalda. cayo y comenzo a sangrar- Me gustaria comerlo ahora.

\- Puedes comer?- Milk se enderezo y quito la sangre que caia por su labio inferior.

\- Claro. No lo necesito, pero puedo degustar alimento y bebidas.- Tadashi sentia ganas de saber mas.- cuentame mas.

\- Bueno, era el platillo preferido de Gohan, aunque Goten lo detestaba- Milk sintio como su mano conectaba una energia entre sus dedos, y se formo un poder que exploto en su mano.- Rayos!

\- Tranquila. La resistencia cuando vas a parar un poder. y Fuerza cuando vas a lanzar un poder- Tadashi hablo con calma- De nuevo.

Milk contra ataco. logro arrinconar al oponente, hasta que de un salto Volo lejos de su alcanze. Milk se enfuerecio, despego y se puso a la altura del oponente.

\- Transformate.- Milk expreso con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- preferencias?- Tadashi sonó ofendido.- Acaso no me veo lo suficientemente buena para ti?

\- No. me he odiado demasiados años, como para continuar golpeandome a mi misma aqui.

\- Touche!- La luz impregno el ambiente y Milk vio como su oponente tomo la forma de Bass- Me veo mas golpeable?- Tadashi leyó los golpes que la mujer comenzó a soltar. Estaba gratamente sorprendido de lo mucho que ella había aprendido en menos de un mes. Controlaba su Ki. Podía concentrarlo, aunque era demasiado impulsiva y todavía los poderes se le reventaban en las palmas; pero seguía siendo admirable para una humana. Aprender a volar le llevo una semana pero lo hacia bien. Cuando sintio una patada en las partes consideradas nobles de un cuerpo masculino, se agacho sintiendo un cosquilleo y Milk conecto su codo en la nuca de su oponente. Tadashi cayo e impacto con total violencia en el piso.

\- Estas Bien?- Milk grito desde el aire.

\- Oh, valgame!- Tadashi puso de pie su espiritu- Me has dado!, Felicidades.

\- Gracias- Milk se sentia feliz. aun pensaba en sus hijos, y le dolia, pero estarian orgullosos de ella si la vieran ahora.- Podemos preparar ese estofado si quieres.

\- Seria Genial. puedo conservar el cuerpo de mi homologo?.

Milk asintió, hacia días que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo esa imagen. A fin de cuentas Tadashi y Bass no eran iguales. Tadashi extendió la mano y Milk aterrizo tomándola. Aparecieron en el castillo de Osamu. Tadashi lo había puesto en pie para que ella estuviera refugiada de la atmósfera fría de las noches. Cuando le dio vida al planeta, no imagino que comenzaría a hacer lo que quisiera; pero ni modo.

La mujer camino a la llamada cocina, donde se sirvio un vaso de agua y luego de beberlo le ofrecio a Tadashi, que lo rechazo.

\- Que necesitas para el estofado?- Tadashi tomo asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina.

\- Bueno, pescado, verduras y Pastas.- Milk sonrio. Tadashi en su forma de Bass sintio que su alma se derretia. Esa mujer era magnifica, sabia tanto y aprendia tan rapido. Era lo mas parecido a una diosa que habia visto en su vida.- Me oiste plumifero? o quieres que te haga estofado a ti?- Milk solto una carcajada.

\- Eh, si escuche- Tadashi se concentro en lo que ella le pidio y lo materializo sobre la mesa.

\- Me hubiera encantado poder hacer esto en la tierra. Aparecer las cosas como por magia.- Milk tomo las verduras y las llevo al lavadero- Me habría ahorrado muchos dolores de espalda- ella sintio nostalgia.

\- Extrañas mucho a tus hijos verdad!- Tadashi vio esa posición que hacia el cuerpo de la mujer cada vez que parecía que iba a llorar.

\- Demasiado. Tenia la esperanza de envejecer al lado de Goku- Milk trago pesadamente- y ver a nuestros nietos jugar bajo todos esos arboles que plante. imaginaba que lo ultimo que vería seria el rostro de mi esposo.- Respiro profundo.

\- Que fue lo ultimo que viste en la tierra?- Tadashi pregunto como si nada. Milk sabia que sus preguntas no eran mal intencionadas.

\- A Vegeta volar, luego un poder centellando y una luz.- Milk saco las verduras de debajo del agua- Luego tu homologo me hizo pedazos.

\- Recuerdas el dolor?- Tadashi ignoro el nombre del sujeto, que parecia ser parte de la familia real.

\- A que te refieres?- Milk buscaba un cuchillo.

\- Sabes lo que sentiste, cuando hablas de que te despedazo?.

\- Dolor.- Milk lo observo con rostro de enojo.

\- Olvídalo.- Tadashi se puso de pie- daré una vuelta al planeta y volveré para probar esa comida. Estas de acuerdo?

\- Me parece bien.- Milk comenzó a cortar las verduras.

\- Adiós Milk.- Tadashi desapareció con la teletransportacion.

...

Goku, Goten y Gohan entraron juntos a Piccolo a la habitación del tiempo. Al salir, Sus poderes eran impresionantes. Por su parte Vegeta entreno duro a su hijo Trunks al grado de hacerlo desear morir.

Vados y Wiss permanecieron junto a los guerreros zeta, también tomando parte de los entrenamientos. Ellos también pelearían de ser necesario. Las esferas del dragón habían sido encontradas y estaban resguardadas por dende.

Al final de los dos días de entrenamiento, Vegeta y Goku se encontraron observando al cielo. Tratando de percibir porque lo sentían lejos de la tierra nuevamente.

\- Crees que este jugando con nosotros?- el principe exclamo cuando llevaban media hora en silencio.

\- No. No sonaba como una especie de dios de las bromas.- Goku miraba al cielo- Algo lo detiene de venir aquí. Algo le preocupa.

Los dos saiyajines habían sentido el alejamiento hacia solo una hora. Piccolo observaba también al cielo, preguntándose que rayos le sucedía a ese sujeto. Acaso todo no había sido mas que una broma.

\- De cualquier forma, si se esta desviando de aquí lo mejor sera aprovechar y entrenar.- Goku observo al príncipe de los saiyajines.- Tomemos el día de hoy y volveremos aquí en la mañana para reanudar el entrenamiento..

Vegeta no objeto nada y se marcho con su hijo que se sentía feliz de poder descansar. Goku, Piccolo y Goten volvieron a la montaña para descansar. Mientras que Gohan se marcho a su casa. Piccolo se negó a quedarse a dormir y se marcho al desierto a meditar.

Después que Goten se durmió, y Goku se aseguro de que estaba arropado correctamente, fue a su habitación y permaneció sentado tratando de pensar en algo que lo hiciera dormir. Sabia que tenia que descansar, o de otro modo su fuerza seria desperdiciada. Abrió el armario y comenzó a revolver en busca de una caja. La encontró en el fondo con la ropa de invierno. La tomo cuidadosamente y volvió a la cama. Al abrirlo, la nostalgia ilumino su rostro.

Un hermoso vestido blanco fue extendido sobre la cama. El vestido de Bodas de Milk. Lo miro por un largo instante y sintio como si pudiera sentir las manos de ella enlazándose en sus brazos. Sonreía al recordar todos los desafíos que tuvieron que superar para salvar el castillo de su padre de las llamas. El hombre lucho para salvar el vestido de su hija.

\- El rey Gyumao es un excelente padre- Goku exclamo inconscientemente en voz alta- Y yo le mentí. No cuide a su hija; No la hice feliz.

El saiyajin paso su mano por el vestido. No sabia que tela era esa, o si estaba a la moda o no. Jamas le había dado importancia a la ropa de Milk. Casi nunca notaba las diferencias entre los estilos de ropa de su mujer. Por él estaba bien. él sabia que ella no tenia tiempo para verse siempre como una joven amable. Pero así mismo conocía el lado dulce de su esposa. Cada desayuno, cada Baño que era preparado con total dedicación. El cuidado de sus hijos. Cuidarlo a él cuando enfermo.

Él no podía ser considerado como un hombre romántico. No le gustaba demostrar afecto a su esposa frente a los demás, y le incomodaba que ella lo hiciera. Muchas veces notaba la tristeza en los ojos de ella cuando el se mostraba reacio a demostrarle sentimientos abiertamente. Siempre entrenando y dando el cien por cien para ser mejor. No podía negar que la perspectiva de una buena pelea lo seducía mas que la de tener que permanecer siempre en lo mismo en un trabajo. Pero no se trataba de no querer ser alguien, como a veces ella le recriminaba. Hablaban del mundo, del bien de millones de personas. Eso era algo a lo que ella se había resignado sin lugar a dudas, pero que jamas se daba por aceptado.

Cuando había estado esperando que Bulma llegara con las esferas del dragón el día anterior, observo como sus dos hijos se veían entusiasmados por la perspectiva de una buena pelea. Aun así, en sus ojos brillaba el dolor de la perdida de su Madre. Él no había derramado una sola lagrima por haberla perdido. Habia expulsado poder, gritado y roto varias cosas; pero no lloro la muerte de su esposa.

Bulma aterrizo mas tarde portando las esferas del dragón. Cuando fue a recibir a su amiga, ésta le dio un cachetazo que lo dejo asustado.

\- Eres un bastardo- Bulma se veía furiosa- Deberías haber hablado conmigo, tu mejor amiga, sobre lo que planeabas hacer.- La peli azul suspiro con tristeza- Así no hubiera perdido de vista a Milk.

\- Bulma lo siento, no quería mentirte- Goku se acerco y la abrazo viendo que comenzaba a lagrimear.

\- No importa de todos modos.- Bulma se limpio las mejillas- Esta hermosa chica no quiere excusas- Ella le tendió el bolso con las esferas del dragón- Quiero que ganes esta batalla y vayas por ella.

\- Así sera- Goku le sonrió y tomo el bolso.

\- Kakarotto- Se escucho la voz enardecida de Vegeta.- Largo!- Goku observo al príncipe y entendió que se refería a marcharse de la cercanía de su compañera. Él solo sonrió y corrió adentro a llevarle las esferas del dragón a Dende. Todos se encontraban adentro preparándose para comenzar a entrenar.

Cuando volvía de entregar las esferas Goku se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas que daban al patio de Kamisama. Se sintio enrojecer cuando vio que Vegeta acariciaba la mejilla de Bulma para luego darle un casto beso en los labios. El príncipe se volteo y camino en dirección al interior del templo. Goku tenia ganas de fastidiarlo con algún comentario, pero no se sentía con ánimos. Solo había descubierto, que hasta el príncipe de los saiyajines se preocupaba mas por demostrar cariño por Bulma, que él por demostrarle a Milk cuando la tenia con él.

Finalmente no recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que el la hubiera besado frente a otros. Entonces su mente brillo por un recuerdo hermoso. Cuando se recupero, antes de la batalla contra Cell, la había besado frente al maestro Rochi. No era tan poco demostrativo como se sentía desde hace unos días, pero eso no bastaba para compensar todo el daño que le había hecho. Todo lo que había pasado por alto con respecto a las necesidades de su esposa.

Volvió su vista al vestido y lo guardo como pudo nuevamente en la caja. Una nota cayo del empaque. El guerrero se agacho y la tomo observando lo que parecía la caligrafía de su esposa.

" _Goku te amo_ "- la nota era corta. volteo del otro lado del papel- " _A veces el amor es dolor_ ".

El saiyajin no entendía el sentido de la segunda frase. Él no dudaba que ella lo amaba. Pero que tenia que ver el dolor con el amor?. Volvió el papel al empaque y guardo todo en la caja devolviéndolo al armario. Se quito toda la ropa y se recostó en la cama, cubriendo la parte de abajo de su cuerpo con una sabana. Miraba al techo de la habitación y como si pudiera ver el cuerpo de ella sobre él, con los ojos negros fijos en los suyos, susurro:

\- Si amar es dolor- Goku suspiro con ganas de llorar- Me gustaría tanto que me lastimaras esta noche.- Observo como la imagen de ella le sonreía y se acurrucaba en su pecho. Luego sintio la paz invadiéndolo y comenzó a cerrar los ojos.- Milk- susurro antes de perder la conciencia.

...

Milk lavaba los platos, cuando sintio unas enormes ganas de llorar. La imagen de Goku mientras dormía, la invadió por completo. Sostuvo su pecho como si le faltara el aire, y una crisis de llanto le sobrevino. Tadashi entraba a la cocina cuando la encontró en el suelo abrazada a si misma. No le sorprendía. aunque ella llevaba mas de dos semanas entrenando y había hecho enormes progresos, todos los días sin falta lloraba por sus hijos, y a veces aunque no lo decía, lo hacia por su esposo.

\- Estas bien Milk?- Tadashi se acerco despacio a ella.

\- Necesito irme de aquí- Ella lo miro en su forma de Bass- Yo...- Ella lo tomo de las manos- Tiene que existir una forma en la que pueda irme de aquí.

\- Pense que estabas feliz entrenando- Tadashi deslizo su mano de la de ella, se sentía ofendido.- Supongo que la fuerza y la juventud no son suficientes para ti.

\- Lo son- Milk le sonrió a pesar de sus lagrimas y lo rojo de sus labios- Pero jamas han sido lo mas importante. Yo no soy un saiyajin- Ella seguía de rodillas, mientras que Tadashi había puesto de pie a su representación.- No importa que todas las horas que lleve aquí, entrene como una loca. Yo los voy a recordar a cada instante.

Tadashi la observaba y sentía como dolía su alma al verla en ese estado. Pero había comprendido después de una larga reflexión el motivo por el que ella estaba aquí.

\- Dime una cosa, Milk.- Tadashi la miro con cierto enojo- Porque tu esposo jamas te entreno?, Que era mas importante que mantenerte a ti, y a sus hijos a salvo?.

\- No entiendo tu pregunta.- Milk se puso de pie, recuperando la compostura.

\- Quiero entender porque insistes en extrañar a alguien que no se a interesado jamas por ti.- Tadashi comenzaba a sonar como Bass.

\- Eso no lo sabes- Ella sentía deseos de golpearlo.

\- Hice este planeta como el tuyo en base a las imágenes y recuerdos de tu mente.- Tadashi sonó burlón, por primera vez- He visto toda tu vida. Así que si, Lo se. Tu esposo no se interesaba por ti.

Milk se sintio como si hubiera sido ultrajada. Él le había dicho en varias ocasiones que había hecho todas esas cosas a través de sus recuerdos. Eso quería decir que él había visto toda su vida junto a Goku. Sus ojos tomaron un matiz oscuro, cuando evaluó la posibilidad de que había visto su vida intima también. Un impulso la acerco a él, y le dio una cachetada que lo hizo retroceder.

\- Eres un desgraciado, igual que Bass- Milk soltó- Con que derecho me retienen aquí?, que es lo que quieren?

Tadashi se quedo en silencio. Ella se tomo unos segundos y noto que había atacado al único de los dos habitantes de este planeta, que no había intentado matarla.

\- Yo lo siento...- Milk quiso acercarse a él, pero el retrocedió.- Perdona... No quería.

\- No importa- Tadashi enderezo el rostro y la observo con una mirada orgullosa- Aun si quieres irte de aquí, no puedo hacer nada.- Se volteo y salio de la cocina. Milk lo siguió temiendo quedarse sola con Bass cuando volviera.

\- No puedes o no quieres?- Milk le espeto. Tadashi se detuvo camino a la salida del castillo. No debía dejar que sus emociones lo dominaran. Pero le costaba demasiado aferrarse o resignarse a algunos hechos.

\- No quiero.- Tadashi se volteo y observo a Milk que se sorprendió por la sinceridad de su palabras.- Y si, yo que solo llevo viéndote unas pocas semanas, no acepto la idea de que te alejes de este planeta; imagina lo que siente Bass que te a estado observando por años. Así que aunque pueda ayudarte, no lo haré. - Cuando vio que la boca de ella se abría en un gesto de terror, aprovecho para girar y salir por la puerta.

Tadashi se transformo y voló lejos del castillo. Hacia solo unos días comprendió lo que le sucedía con la humana. Pero en realidad no le sucedía a Él. Era Bass quien deseaba con vehemencia estar con ella. No había dejado que su alma se consumiera porque la perdería, e indudablemente esa idea lo enloquecía. Bass era un dios bastante cruel y violento; pero la mujer había logrado correrlo del planeta con su sola presencia.

...

* * *

 **Hola! Dejo esto por aquí y corro a refugiarme de cualquier tomatazo!**

 **Miles de besos y cariños, amados lectores.**


	10. Chapter 10

Milk permaneció sentada en la cama toda la noche. las ultimas semanas las pasaba charlando con Tadashi hasta que el sueño la vencía, entonces ella se dormía. Pero desde que ella lo hubiera golpeado a la tarde, él no había regresado. Sabia que su Ki no estaba demasiado lejos de ese lugar, pero aun así se sentía mal. No debería haberlo golpeado después de todo. Él no tenia la culpa de lo que estaba pasando con ella. En primer lugar ella no estaría aquí si Goku cumpliera con sus promesas. En eso tuvo razón Tadashi, el no se preocupaba por ella; por lo menos no lo suficiente.

Salio lentamente de la cama y se vistió con una de las prendas de dormir que Tadashi había procurado para ella. Era una especie de camisón capa largo, de un color negro brilloso. Era mucho mas suave que la seda y realmente precioso. Era diferente a la ropa con la que le hacia entrenar. Al principio ella se negó a usar ese pantalón azul y musculosa negra del mismo material que el traje azul de Vegeta, pero tuvo que ceder cuando Tadashi le dijo que era lo único que podía usar en ese planeta. Lo mas parecido a una tela terrícola que poseía, era una campera larga de una tela similar a la de jean, pero mucho mas liviana aunque cien veces mas resistente. Increíblemente todo a su medida.

Milk camino en dirección a la salida del castillo y se tomo el trabajo de pensar como iba a pedirle perdón a lo mas parecido que tenia a un amigo en este planeta. Abrió la puerta y se maravillo de lo enorme que se veían las estrellas de noche. Camino lentamente cuando vio que hasta se podían ver varios planetas y estrellas quemándose desde ese cielo nocturno. Jamas había visto algo tan majestuoso e imponente. Las estrellas no eran puntos pequeños a la lejanía, se veían tan cercanas como si pudiera tomarlas con sus manos. Olvido totalmente cual era su propósito y se sentó a observar el cielo.

Cuantos colores, y cuanto brillo!. Si tan solo pudiera disfrutar de esa vista con sus dos hijos y su nieta. Milk sintio otra vez esa sensación aprisionándola desde el pecho. Pero se contuvo de sollozar vergonzosamente. Se puso de pie y observo a lo lejos un montón de mariposas de colores brillando a lo lejos, en una danza que parecía alegre, como si esperaran algo.

\- Embusteras!- Milk exclamo sin resentimiento, recordando que fue lo primero que vio antes de conocer a Bass por primera vez, y También las que las arrastraron a el, la noche de su muerte. Suspiro sintiéndose cansada. Como si una idea luchara por ser ignorada en su cabeza, ella se cerro el largo camisón y camino a donde las mariposas revoloteaban.

Cuando había hecho la mitad del camino se decidió por volar a baja altura, casi flotando sobre el piso, para no tardar demasiado en llegar a donde miles de mariposas iluminaban el campo con su luz fluorescente de colores. Milk descendió y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Saco lentamente su cabeza para ver que en medio de todas las mariposas flotaba sentado en estado de meditación, Tadashi.

Ella pudo notar que había tomado nuevamente la forma de Bass. Aunque no llevaba el acostumbrado conjunto verde que usaba para pelear con ella. Estaba vestido con un traje negro de pies a cabeza, un grueso cinturón verde y una capa que levitaba en el aire de un color verde mas oscuro que el del cinturón. Sus zapatos de forma mas triangular que los acostumbrados estaban algo polvorientos. Las mariposas revoloteaban con frenesí alrededor de el. Tenia los ojos cerrados como si no hubiese nada que perturbase la paz de la que disfrutaba en ese momento.

La habría perdonado ya?. Ella necesitaba disculparse, la angustia la estaba matando. Tadashi había sido muy amable con ella, y no tuvo mejor idea que golpearlo. Salio de esconderse tras el árbol, y camino lentamente pero decidida a donde estaban las mariposas. Cuando estaba cerca de una, extendió su mano y se posaron en ella varias. Milk las observaba con verdadero asombro, tenían tantos colores vivos y hermosos que parecían un sueño algo psicodelico. Volvió la vista a Tadashi que seguía flotando en el aire sin inmutarse. Era seguro que él sabia que ella estaba allí, pero la ignoraba.

\- Tadashi- Milk murmuro despacio. El ser abrió los ojos y poso su vista en la joven frente a el. Llevaba un camisón negro que resaltaba su piel blanca y su cabello negro. La luz de un astro parecido a la luna de la tierra iluminaba sus ojos y tenia el aspecto de una Diosa. Milk vio como volvió a cerrar los ojos e ignorarla. Ella suspiro, iba a ser un poco difícil pedirle perdón- Escucha!- Ella camino a unos escasos tres metros de el- Lamento haberte golpeado!- Vio como una mueca se torno en sonrisa en la cara de Tadashi.- Pero por favor, perdóname.

Milk espero por largos minutos que el le dijera que la perdonaba, o por lo menos que le dijera que no; pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

\- De verdad lo lamento.- Milk agacho la cabeza.- Me perdonas?

\- Si te perdono- Escucho la voz de Tadashi en su cabeza. Un alivio cruzo por el rostro de la joven.- Solo ve adentro y duerme.

\- Podrías abrazarme, por favor- Milk se sintio enrojecer. no era propio en ella pedir eso, pero se había acostumbrado a que el la abrazara en los últimos días cada vez que se sentía mal. Realmente no tenia a nadie mas que la hiciera sentir consolada y protegida en este lugar.

Milk vio como la miraba con un gesto de sorpresa. Decidió que iba a retirar la petición, pero estaba frente a ella mirándola a los ojos con una dulzura extraña. Abrió sus brazos como si jamas la hubiera abrazado antes y permitió que ella entierre su rostro en su pecho. Ella lo rodeo y se quedo disfrutando del calor de su pecho, aunque lo sentía mas tenso que de costumbre. Una extraña sensación de paz la invadió mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y abrazada a ese ser. Se había debatido consigo misma los últimos días con respecto a esas extrañas sensaciones que vivía desde que entrenaba. Cada día que pasaba ella recuperaba mas la confianza en si misma. Sentía que su vida tuvo en la tierra un sentido mas amplio que simplemente esposa y madre de super guerreros. Por momentos perdía el dolor y luchaba como sintiendo que la energía que tenia para aprender era ilimitada. Luego se volvía miserable al recordar a sus dos hijos que habían quedado en la tierra. Los únicos momentos de tranquilidad emocional que tenia era cuando en algún momento del día, El ser que la entrenaba, la abrazaba sin decir nada como ahora y la dejaba llorar o reír en su brazos.

Milk sabia que llevaba mucho tiempo abrazándolo y que era peligroso seguir así, con lo que el había dicho en el castillo. realmente era el caso que el no quería que se marchara?, Que quería decir que si el no quería que se marchara, tampoco lo quería Bass?. El dios había intentado matarla dos veces por lo menos. Bueno aunque la primera si la mato y la segunda la salvo. Aghhh!, ella se sentía tan extraña con todas esas sensaciones en su cuerpo y corazón. No podía olvidar a sus hijos y nieta, pero no ignoraba que la presencia de Tadashi la tranquilizaba.

Ella se separo lentamente del abrazo de Él y se quedo mirándolo a los ojos por un largo instante. Su color tenia un azul marino que era cautivador. Sus rasgos eran tan parecidos a los de su Goku, esa nariz tan perfectamente respingona, aunque un mentón mas recto. Su expresión era tan parecida a la de Goku cuando era un super saiyajin. Eran demasiados parecidos para ignorar el porque ella se sentía tan bien con Tadashi, o porque no le molestaba que se transformara en Bass. El cabello usualmente de color rubio, estaba con un color azul como haciendo juego con sus ojos. Milk no podía entender que fue el magnetismo que la llevo a acercarse a los labios del ser.

Él intento retroceder como si la idea de besarla lo asustara, y realmente lo hacia, pero había deseado por años probar esos hermosos labios. Cuando vio que ella no desistía se agacho lentamente hasta que rozo sus labios con los de ella. Sintió como ella se estremeció con ese pequeño contacto. Milk trataba de detener ese impulso de continuar, cuando algo parecido al hambre en su estomago comenzó a consumirla y la llevo a rodear la nuca del guerrero con su manos y traerlo hacia ella para volver a besarle. Él no se negó y profundizo lentamente el beso mientras posaba sus manos en la espalda de ella. Sintió como él parecía desesperarse y cayo de rodillas al suelo con ella sobre el, sin romper el beso.

Milk lo soltó y quedo viendo a la cara de su acompañante, estaba segura de ver un gesto de sorpresa, lujuria y también tenia una mirada dulce muy similar a la de Goku. No pudo seguir pensando, porque él la tomo de la barbilla y la beso con demanda. Milk sentía que esto no estaba del todo bien. No importaba que su esposo la hubiera engañado. Eso no quería decir que tenia que estar besándose al primer mes de estar muerta, con otro hombre. Aunque trataba de detenerse, también una parte de su corazón le decía que ella merecía ser amada. Una mano apartando su camisón de su pierna la volvió a la realidad. Él comenzó a recorrer su pierna derecha con una mano, mientras que con la otra presionaba su espalda contra el para poder tener mayor acceso a la dulce boca de Su deseo mas indomable. Soltó su boca para comenzar a besar su cuello. Milk gimió como sintio los labios de él besando su piel. Cuando abrió los ojos, noto que en uno de los arboles que estaban rodeando las mariposas, estaba tranquilamente posado El ave roja que utilizaba Tadashi para descansar. El ave la miraba fijamente, y entonces ella se percato de su error.

Milk se separo de un salto del ser, que se quedo aun de rodillas observando sin comprender que le sucedía.

\- Por suerte se separaron, pensé que tendría que volarme el cerebro plumifero!- se escucho la risa de Tadashi en la cabeza de Milk.

\- Eres... Eres...- Milk se cerro el camisón, y sintio enrojecer su cara- Bass!- Milk se tapo la boca- ¿Cuando volviste?- _Como rayos era que ella no lo sintio volver_?.

El Dios se puso de pie sin el mas mínimo gesto de arrepentimiento en su rostro. Lo había dejado en el momento mas precioso que había tenido.

\- Supongo que soy el único así en este planeta- Bass estaba de frente a ella otra vez.- Me refiero con todos los rasgos.

\- Como... Porque me besaste?- Milk le recrimino.

\- Tu me besaste Mujer- Bass se enderezo su capa- Solo te di una devolución. Pense que era tu forma de agradecerme el abrazo que me pediste.

\- No quería abrazarte a ti- Milk lo señalo con furia- Quería abrazar a Tadashi- Milk apunto al ave que estaba acurrucada en un árbol.

\- Estoy seguro que somos muy fáciles de confundir- respondió secamente Bass.

Milk se puso furiosa y se acerco para darle un bofetada, lamentablemente cuando su mano hizo contacto con la cara del dios, se sintio como se quebraban varios huesos.

\- Maldita sea!- Milk se tomo la mano mientras apretaba los dientes con dolor- Desgraciado porque no puedo lastimarte?

\- Sencillo, tu eres una humana y yo un dios.- Bass exclamo mientras le divertía la expresión furiosa de la joven frente a Él.

\- Eres un maldito!- Milk se volteo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo.

\- Ven humana!- Bass camino detrás de ella- Puedo arreglar tu mano.

\- Vete al infierno!- Milk grito mientras se alejaba.

Tadashi voló al hombro de Bass y los dos veían como Milk se alejaba gritando un improperio de barbaridades.

\- Iba a decirle que no era yo, cuando te abrazo- Se escucho en la cabeza de Bass- Pero me pareció genial ver hasta donde iban a llegar.

\- Silencio plumifero...- Bass sintio un estremecimiento que compartió con Tadashi, como si les hubieran arrancado la columna vertebral.- No puede ser!- Los ojos de Bass se abrieron ante la revelación de su sensación.

Milk estaba a solo unos metros del castillo reprendiéndose mentalmente por haberse dejado llevar por ese estúpido impulso, Cuando el aterrizaje violento de un hombre frente a ella la detuvo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que ella debió cubrirse los ojos ante la cantidad de tierra y césped que se alzo. Cuando se disipo el polvo noto que no era un hombre. Otra vez ese desgraciado, que acaso no podía dejarla tranquila.

\- Ahora que?- Milk sostenía su mano con una mueca de dolor- No quiero tu ayuda.- Ella lo observo, su cabello era mas largo y tenia un color rojizo en el cabello y los ojos- Acaso cambiaste de apariencia para asustarme?- Milk exclamo notando que el sujeto la miraba con una mezcla de asco y odio, muy parecido a la mirada que Vegeta solía tener antes de volverse mas humano, por decirlo de algún modo- Sigo sin temerte- exclamo Milk.

Un poder rojo se formo frente a ella. Milk retrocedió asustada, su entrenamiento le había servido para saber sobre poderes y sentir la potencia y fuerza de los mismos. Ese poder la iba a desintegrar con solo rozarle. El poder se despego de la mano del sujeto y Milk cerro los ojos esperando el impacto. Sintió un empujón y un sonido parecido al de una espada cortando el aire. Su cuerpo cayo sentada. Milk abrió los ojos y vio como el poder se alejaba en dirección oeste. Miro adelante y vio que Bass estaba parado frente a ella, con su brazo extendido; Él había desviado el poder que estaba dirigido a destruirla.

\- Que haces aquí, Osamu?- Bass sentía arder su mano, pero no demostró el mas mínimo dolor.

\- No te ves contento de verme , hermanito- Osamu sonrió con una expresión malvada en los labios- tampoco es que me encuentre muy contento de venir a verte, pero tenia dudas, y quería saber si esa esencia asquerosa es lo que pienso.- Osamu apunto detrás de Bass- Veo que así es. Porque esa humana esta aquí?.

\- No es asunto tuyo. Tu no deberías estar en la tierra, recuperando tu poder?- Bass omitió los detalles de todo lo que su hermano planeaba hacer en el planeta de origen de Milk.

\- Si. pero cuando me acercaba allí me fue imposible ignorar ese olor humano en los saltos dimensionales. Como veo sigues siendo débil y no entiendes que no debes tener piedad de ellos.- Osamu formo una nueva esfera de energía- Pero aliviare tu conciencia y terminare el trabajo para seguir con el mio.

\- Ella esta bajo un trato conmigo- Bass exclamo cruzándose de brazos- No esta muerta realmente.

\- Eso no me interesa- Osamu se sentía emocionado que lo primero a lo que iba a arrancarle la vida, después de su largo exilio, era una mujer que lo veía asustada. Una excitación le recorría la sangre y no veía el segundo de soltar ese poder y destrozarla. Sentir ese olor a muerte era lo que mas deseaba. Pero su hermano no se corría de frente a la mortal- A un lado Bass.

\- Si la asesinas, volverás a ser exiliado.- Bass exclamo- No esta muerta, no entiendes que no la he asesinado. Ella paso a este plano sin ser asesinada. Por ese sentiste su olor. Sigue viva. Su pacto conmigo sigue en pie.

Osamu mantenía el poder en su mano y observaba a su hermano. Era cierto, si esto solo fuera un alma y un cuerpo hechos nuevos en esta dimensión , el no hubiera sentido el aroma de la nueva mascota de su hermano. El dios recién llegado esfumo su energía y estudio a su hermano.

\- Asesinala entonces- Osamu se cruzo de brazos. Bass estaba sorprendido de la petición de su hermano. En general lo hubiera mandado al infierno y se habría largado a asesinar a otros seres.

\- Te dije que tengo un trato con ella- Bass se excuso y miro a Milk que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, el terror que ella tenia en los ojos lo incomodaba.- No es asunto tuyo cuando voy a asesinarla.- Bass llamo a Tadashi que se transformo en su forma de ayudante Zama y se agacho para ayudar a Milk que seguía estupefacta ante tal escena.

\- Levántate Milk y entra!- Tadashi sonó en su cabeza. El la ayudo a ponerse de pie y logro llevarla arrastrando al castillo, ante la mirada asesina de Osamu.

\- Acaso no debías asesinar a la esposa de Kakarotto antes de romper le sello?- Osamu volvió la vista a su hermano menor.

\- Efectivamente, pero creí que querías un reto, Hermano- pronuncio Bass con ironía.- No te seria sencillo asesinar a Kakarotto si solo tiene la mitad de sus poderes?- Bass se paro frente a su hermano- Claro, debes temer. Como rompiste tu trato con la Reina Setina, no pudiste quitarle la mitad del poder a Vegeta.- Bass camino alrededor de Osamu- Es normal, tienes algo de miedo.

Osamu tomo del cuello de sus ropajes a su hermano menor.

\- Puede que yo estará encerrado muchos años, pero no soy imbécil- Osamu profundizaba su agarre- Esa perra esta viva porque te gusta de alguna asquerosa manera que no logra encuadrar en mi cabeza- Osamu lo soltó- Pero es cierto, no es de mi interés. Sin embargo una vez que asesine a Kakarotto y Vegeta, espero que esa maldita Perra este muerta.- Osamu se volteo y miro al cielo- Hasta entonces puedes Follarte todas las veces que quieras a esa inútil. y quiero este planeta como estaba antes.

Osamu despego y desapareció en el cielo nocturno. Bass suspiro en su mente. No lo había sentido hasta que lo tuvo encima de ellos. Su hermano se había vuelto mas fuerte una vez que fue liberado. Maldición!, el creía estar preparado para luchar contra él, pero no era así.

Dentro del castillo Milk permanecía con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tadashi le hablaba pero ella solo pensaba en lo que había visto. No fue Bass quien volvió a tratar de asesinarla, había otro Dios asesino igual que Bass. Solo que la maldad de este ser se notaba hasta el aura oscura y espesa que lo rodeaba. Pero no podía creer que Bass la había salvado de morir a manos del sujeto idéntico a Él.

Milk vio como Tadashi salia de la habitación dando lugar en la cama junto a ella a Bass. Aunque ella quería estar furiosa, no podía negar que si el no hubiera rechazado ese poder, ella estaría desintegrada en varias partes, o realmente hecha polvo. Él se sentó frente a ella y extendió su mano a la de ella. Una energía celeste salio y se poso en la mano de ella. Milk sintio unos tirones y después su dolor se alivio. Bass bajo su mano y comenzó a mirar por la ventana.

\- Gracias!- Milk susurro cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado incomodo- Por salvarme.

Bass permanecía en silencio observando por la ventana a los campos donde las mariposas comenzaban a morir. Maldita sea!, el planeta mismo sentía el regreso de Su hermano mayor.

\- Dijiste que no estaba muerta!- Milk deslizo mirando a la espalda del Dios.

\- No. No estas muerta.- Bass soltó ignorando cualquier consecuencia.

\- Pero dijiste que me iba a doler- Milk se sorprendió- Sentí dolor.

\- Creíste sentir dolor- Bass se volteo y la miro- La luz que viste era un portal intra dimensional. No te asesine. El único cambio que experimentaste fue rejuvenecer. Todo lo demás incluido tu esencia y tus recuerdos son los mismos, por eso recuerdas a tus hijos,- Bass se detuvo y la miro a los ojos- No podía asesinarte.

Milk se sintio halagada y extrañada por la declaración de que no había sido asesinada.

\- Porque no?- Milk se puso de pie y se acerco a él, tratando de entender a través de sus reacciones que sucedía.

\- Hubieras preferido que te asesinara?- El se volteo y la encontró frente a Él.

\- Eso es lo que creo- Milk lo miraba directo a los profundos ojos azules- Porque de otro modo no entiendo que es lo que se supone que sucede.

\- Alguna vez te sentiste amada?- Bass pregunto consciente de que comenzaba a bajar sus barreras.- Por Kakarotto me refiero.

\- Si, siempre- Milk dijo sabiendo que se refería a Goku, aunque sin entender el sentido de la pregunta- Aun cuando me había dejado.

\- Ha!- Bass sonrió y miro al cielo que brillaba a través de la ventana- Eso que crees que sentía Kakarotto por ti, es porque una parte de su alma esta apegada a ti. Aunque quiera y se equivoque él no puede dejarte de amar.- El dios abrió la ventana.- Lo mismo me sucede a mi contigo. Siento que a medida que fui viéndote crecer, algo de mi se adhirió a ti. Si te hubiera asesinado...- Bass respiro mas despacio.- Hubiera asesinado al único ser que me a importado en todo el universo.

Milk lo miro en una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y confusión por su declaración. En primer instancia el dios de los saiyajin le acababa de decir que Goku la amaba?, Que?. Cuestión aparte; esto era una especie de declaración romántica?. Milk camino hasta la cama y se recostó tratando de ordenar su cabeza. Bass no volteo a verla, sentía que su Ki estaba fluctuando, lo que indicaba que ella estaba desconcertada.

\- Descansa, Milk- Bass pronuncio su nombre como si le cortara los labios- Debo meditar, y si estas despierta no logro concentrarme.- Bass salio de la habitación.

La joven se quedo en la cama tratando de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido. Habia dos dioses saiyajines. Uno la quería muerta, Bien muerta. Mientras que el otro parecía haberse enamorado de ella. Una simple humana malhumorada, ama de casa. Milk apoyo la cabeza en la almohada y siguió pensando. Mañana iba a ahorcar a Tadashi hasta que le explicara todo.

* * *

 **Hola. como van?. Les dejo este capitulo y me voy a dormir. Espero que lo disfruten. Dejen sus comentarios y prometo que en la semana les daré un feed back. Estuve a full el fin de semana, por eso no pude subir nada ayer. Mil besos y saludos.**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews. lloro de la emoción cada vez que los leo. Sin exagerar XD.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

El lugar siempre le había parecido demasiado desagradable para poder aguantar mas de un par de minutos. pero le resultaba necesario. la anciana camino hasta donde el estaba de pie observando una lluvia de meteoritos.

\- Aquí esta, hijo- La anciana le extendió una esfera de color celeste en sus manos. Él solo agarro la esfera y la hizo desparecer del lugar.

\- Dígame algo Vada- El joven exclamo mientras miraba al cielo- Su hermano Udma, puede ver el futuro como usted?

\- De hecho no. Él solo agolpa conocimiento y puede tomar información que queda impregnada en el universo. Por eso su planeta se a vuelto el circulo del conocimiento universal.- la anciana exclamo mientras se sentaba en una piedra cerca de su cueva.- Porque Bass?

\- Necesito saber si tiene sentido entregarle las esferas a mi hermano- Bass se sentó y se relajo al lado de la mujer mayor.

\- Te he dicho miles de veces cual es tu destino- Vada puso mala cara- Solo tienes que estar dispuesto a hacer los sacrificios necesarios para obtener el poder absoluto. Has esperado esto por siglos dimensionales. No puedes permitirte un error tan estúpido en este momento.

\- Acaso insinúa que me he vuelto débil?- Bass se puso de pie indignado ante la sola idea.

\- De hecho en lo que a mi respecta, eres el ser mas fuerte del universo.- la anciana golpeo despacio al Dios en el hombro. La cara de enojo del dios era todo un paisaje. Ella llevaba siglos hablando con él. Era lo mas parecido a un hijo que había tenido jamas. Era difícil considerando que era la única habitante de su planeta.- Pero vas a tener que tomar una decisión llegado el momento Bass.

\- Has repetido eso por años- El dios se volteo y seguía observando el cielo- Puedes equivocarte con respecto a lo que ves en mi futuro?

\- Para nada, Hijo- Vada saco una pera de entre sus ropajes y estiro la mano hasta que llego frente a los ojos del Dios- La guarde para ti.

Bass observo como la mujer balanceaba la hermosa fruta antes sus ojos. Era increíble que en vez de matarla hace muchos años, Él solo le hubiera perdonado la vida. Estiro la mano de mala gana y tomo la fruta. la anciana no oculto su felicidad.

\- No han venido mas piratas espaciales?- Bass pregunto despreocupadamente.

\- Oh no. No se atreverían a venir aquí. Algo me dice que esa barrera protectora alrededor del planeta les impide entrar.- La anciana se rió burlonamente. Ella sabia que él la protegía aun a millones de años luz. Paro de reír y lo observo perdido en sus pensamientos- Escucha Bass!, ahora que tienes las cinco esferas y solo faltan dos, quiero que no regreses mas.

Bass no volteo la vista aunque seguía escuchándola.

\- Porque no Vada?- El dios estaba de pie sin inmutarse.

\- Sencillamente que he visto tu futuro.- La anciana sonrió- No quiero que te aferres a nada que pueda impedir que seas el ser mas poderosos de todos los universos. No me importa si lo vas a utilizar para el bien o para el mal; solo que en caso de que encuentren un punto de inflexión en ti, No quisiera tener que ser yo, quien evite ese maravilloso suceso al que estas destinado.

\- Te das demasiado crédito Vada- Bass se volteo y la miro con frialdad- Te he conservado con vida solo para que me cuides las esferas. Seria momento de deshacerme de ti.

\- Lo veo bien Bass- la anciana sonrió y se arrodillo frente a él. El dios la observo con algo de molestia al verla arrodillada con una expresión alegre en los ojos.

\- Aghh!- Bass exclamo y desapareció, dejando sola en el planeta a la anciana.

...

* * *

Milk había despertado de toda su conmoción. Luego de bañarse en el lago y percibir que Tadashi se encontraba en las cercanías, volvió al castillo y se puso uno de los trajes de entrenamiento. Volo en dirección a donde el Ki de su entrenador se posaba.

La joven bajo en una alameda que se extendía por varios kilómetros. Comenzó a sentir como si ese mundo se expandiera cada día mas.

\- Despertaste!- Tadashi estaba detrás de ella, recostado en un árbol- Buenos Días Milk.

\- Tadashi!- Milk se sorprendió- Que bueno que estas aquí. Necesito hablar contigo sobre anoche, tengo muchas preguntas para hacerte.

\- No tengo intenciones de responderte ninguna!- Tadashi exclamo, haciendo revotar su risa en la mente de la mujer.- Sin embargo, me siento con ganas de entrenar.

\- Necesito saber que fue todo eso- Milk agacho la mirada. No quería volver a pelear con él.

\- Si te refieres al Dios que quiso asesinarte, se llama Osamu- Tadashi se puso de pie- Es el hermano de Bass, y por extensión es el mio.

\- Tadashi..- Milk se puso frente a Él- Por favor, necesito saber que hago aquí. No entiendo nada de lo que sucede, ni siquiera conmigo misma. Dime lo que sabes.

El ser la observo, se veía cansada a pesar de haber descansado bien.

\- Dame tu mano- Él estiro su mano y espero a que ella lo imitara. Cuando lo hizo desaparecieron y se apersonaron en un enorme Salón blanco, de dimensiones infinitas. Milk quedo algo mareada ante el brillante blanco que los rodeaba. Las paredes contenían dibujos dorados y estaba modestamente adornado con floreros negros y rosas azules.

\- Que es este lugar- Milk se sentía cohibida ante el imponente salón.

\- Este es el salón sagrado de los saiyajines- Tadashi sonrió con nostalgia- Logre que luciera como el de la época de esplendor Guerrera. El planeta donde habitamos, Es el planeta Veggeta reconstruido pedazo por pedazo.- Milk lo observo con dudas, ella sabia algo de lo sucedido con ese planeta.- Después de que el planeta fue destruido por Freezer, Bass reconstruyo el planeta pieza por pieza, mas bien diría partícula de polvo por partícula de polvo.

\- Para que?- Milk no entendía- después de todo, si Bass era tan poderoso, porque no protegió a su pueblo?

\- La verdad es que Bass y Osamu se habían peleado hacia siglos con los guerreros saiyajines.- Tadashi volteo la vista a una pintura dorada que cobraba vida en la pared.- Ven, esto te ayudara a entender.

...

* * *

 _El dios Dragón creo todo el universo y las dimensiones para que sean habitados por infinitas civilizaciones. Tomo de su propio poder y creo siete hijos para que lo ayudaran a crear vida._

 _Sus hijos fueron las Diosas Ra, Fere, Kukin y Namek; también los Dioses Osamu, Bass y Zama- Leme. A cada uno de ellos el Dios Dragón asigno un propósito. Sus hijos se fueron y crearon nuevos planetas y nuevas formas de Vida. Para limitar los poderes de sus hijos, El Dios Dragón Creo las esferas del Dragón Celestiales, siete en total. De esa forma, cada hijo tendría un poder igual y ninguno seria superior a los demás._

 _Varios siglos pasaron y las creaciones de sus hijos sobresalieron y se multiplicaron a través de toda la galaxia. Osamu y Bass eran muy unidos, por lo que decidieron darle vida a una raza que los representara en espíritu y cuerpo. De ese modo crearon a los saiyajines. Pero establecieron un Pacto sencillo, cada saiyajin que naciera debería entregar su cola en forma de ofrenda. Ese trato se mantuvo por muchos siglos, Hasta que un rey del planeta se opuso._

 _Finalmente Osamu los quería erradicar de una sola vez, pero Bass decidió que lo mejor seria enseñarles una lección. De ese modo los dos dioses comenzaron a Establecer pactos con las mujeres saiyajines, a fin de tomar ese poder que les había sido negado por los saiyajines rebeldes. Así cada vez que una saiyajin moría, todos sus poderes eran consumidos por los dioses._

 _Cuando los guerreros saiyajines comenzaron a viajar a otros planetas y conquistarlos a través de la violencia y la muerte, los otros cinco dioses iniciaron un pie de guerra, exigiendo que la raza saiyajin sea eliminada. Mientras, otros seres se habían vuelto malos, y desafiaron a sus creadores volviéndose crueles y buscando obtener el mayor poder posible._

 _El Dios Dragón vino a sus hijos, y les pidió que mediaran sus diferencias a fin de que sus creaciones no se vieran afectadas por su comportamiento bárbaro._

 _Namek era la hija amada del Dios Dragón y la que conocía los secretos de las esferas celestiales creadas por su padre. Pero también estaba profundamente apegada al dios Osamu. Ella cometió la indiscreción de contarle a su hermano que el poder de su padre estaba repartido en ellos siete y que esas esferas habitaban dentro de cada uno de ellos._

 _No paso mucho tiempo que Osamu comprendió que si el obtenía para si aquellas esferas, podría obtener el poder de su padre. Pero no quería asesinar a su hermano Bass, era al único al que realmente apreciaba. Paso mucho tiempo pensando de que manera seguir con sus planes a fin de salvar a su hermano de su ambición, Hasta que comprendió la solución mas fácil._

 _Al igual que su padre había hecho con ellos, Osamu decidió guardar la mitad de su poder en un ser del planeta Veggeta. Cuando vio que era lo suficientemente seguro, logro que Bass lo apoyara. El dios mas joven se decidió por guardar su poder en un soldado de clase baja, y en el caso de Osamu se decidió por el primogénito del Rey Vegeta._

 _Cuando la mitad de su poder estaba resguardado en ambos saiyajines, unieron fuerzas y asesinaron a sus hermanos uno por uno. Lógicamente el Dios Dragón se entero y envió a un sacerdote Zama al encuentro de sus hijos. El Zama logro persuadir a Bass, pero en cambio Osamu opto por desoír lo que él tenia que decir._

 _Él Dios dragón se movió al encuentro de sus hijos. Pero Osamu sabia que su poder no era suficiente para derrotar a su padre. Por lo que regreso al Planeta Vegeta para asesinar al príncipe y recuperar ese poder . Sin embargo El Dios Osamu había establecido su pacto con una poderosa Guerrera, la Reina Setina que era la madre del príncipe. Él no podría asesinar al joven sin faltar a la palabra de que iba a protegerlo. La solución mas practica que encontró era asesinarla para que el pacto se diera por finalizado._

 _Sin embargo había roto la promesa de que llevaría su alma solo cuando el Joven se desapegara de ella, pero fue demasiado tarde y Osamu fue desterrado por su error._

 _Cuando el Dios Dragón llego frente a sus Hijos, Bass estaba débil en vista de que su hermano había sido desterrado. Él dios Dragón le extendió a Bass un collar explicándole que su hermano estaría desterrado hasta que ese sello se rompiera. Pero que esa decisión seria de Él._

 _Como el Dios Dragón se debilito demasiado por la muerte de sus hijos, el destierro de Osamu y la culpa de Bass, entro en un sueño milenario, desapareciendo hasta que las esferas sean reunidas, y alguien reclame ese poder. Bass por su parte perdió sus poderes por un largo tiempo, cayendo desde el espacio a algún planeta de la galaxia del este._

 _Cuando Bass recupero sus fuerzas reconstruyo el planeta Vegetta a fin de reunir toda la energía de las almas saiyajines perdidas que quedaron esparcidas en el multi universo. Así es como el planeta donde habitan actualmente El rey Bass es un cementerio de almas saiyajines. Toda alma saiyajin que muere es reclamada por el planeta, y así cada muerte de un saiyajin, o cada pacto que se consuma llena de poder el planeta, y con ello vuelve mas poderoso a Bass._

 _..._

* * *

\- Imagina cuanto poder tiene Bass- Tadashi exclamo mirando aun a la imagen dorada que volvía a quedarse inmóvil

\- Ve.. Vegeta tiene la mitad del poder de un Dios?- Milk permanecía de pie espantada.

\- Bueno de hecho su poder es suyo- Tadashi se rió- Ese poder permanece dormido en el interior de él, aunque podría decirse que algo de ese poder fue utilizado para que logre su transformación en dios Super Saiyajin.

\- Quien es el otro ser a quien Bass entrego su poder?- Milk prefirió olvidar que Vegeta estaba siendo perseguido por un dios asesino.

\- Kakarotto- Tadashi dijo sin reparos.

\- Kakarotto?- Milk lo observo- Te refieres a Goku?- Ella grito soltando su cuerpo.

\- Si.- Tadashi se cruzo de brazos- Osamu debe asesinar a Vegeta para recuperar la mitad de ese poder y a la vez, también tu esposo debe morir para que Bass recupere su poder absoluto.

\- No voy a permitirlo- Milk sentía una furia recorrer su cuerpo- Donde esta Bass?

\- No esta. Fue por las esferas del dragón celestiales. Una vez que el príncipe y tu esposo estén muertos, Bass y Osamu recuperaran el esplendor de su poder- Tadashi los transporto afuera de nuevo.

\- Por favor, no puede asesinar a Goku- Milk sintio la desesperación creciendo en su interior- Él va a luchar hasta la muerte por defender el planeta.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que Bass espera- Tadashi se sentó en la hierba.

\- Porque?, que le a hecho mi Goku?- Milk se planto frente a él- Dime!- Ella lo tomo del cuello y lo zamarreo.

\- En principio, Kakarotto es una deshonra para un saiyajin. A parte de ello, Si Kakarotto muere, Bass no se vera en la obligación de asesinarte, y podrá convertirte en una diosa con las esferas celestiales.- Tadashi la empujo suavemente de encima de él.- Es para lo único que imagino que Bass querría las esferas.

\- Entonces...- Milk comenzaba a entender.

\- Así es. Tanto Vegeta como Kakarotto tienen dentro las esferas del dragón celestiales. Fue lo que Bass y Osamu transfirieron en ellos.

\- Quiero irme- Milk se puso de pie.

\- Ya te dije Milk, no hay donde ir.- Tadashi suspiro.- No hay manera de escaparse de este cementerio.

\- Tal vez tu no puedas- Milk lo señalo desafiándolo- y es una lastima para alguien que en teoría es una saiyajin.

\- De hecho no puedo irme de aquí, porque soy el poder de Bass en este planeta. Cuando Bass recupere la mitad de su poder, volveré a formar parte de él.

\- No me importa eso- Milk lo levanto de el cuello de su túnica blanca que vestía- Vas a decirme como rayos salir de aquí, o juro que..

\- Que?- Tadashi sonó en su cabeza con tristeza- Matarme no puedes. Estas indefensa y si he permitido que me faltes al respeto de esta forma es por el simple hecho de que me agradas- Tadashi saco las manos de Milk de su ropa.- Ahora que lo sabes todo, lo único que te queda es esperar a que Bass recupere su poder, y tu puedas convertirte en una diosa.

\- No quiero ser una Diosa- Milk se quedo de pie viéndolo con suplica- Solo quiero estar con mis hijos.

\- Lo lamento, no puedo hacer nada- Tadashi desapareció de frente a la joven. Ella se quedo viendo a la nada

\- Goku!- Milk sentía ese miedo que la envolvía cada vez que sabia que su esposo iba a pelear con alguien poderoso.

...

* * *

Goku bloqueo el ataque que iba destinado a aturdirlo y contraataco con una ráfaga de poderes. Vegeta sonrió animado, hacia mucho que el y Kakarotto no tenían un enfrentamiento que no fuera solo eso, jamas una pelea seria, desde Majim bu.

Gohan y Goten habían regresado de bañarse y se sentaron a esperar que los dos saiyajines puros terminaran su enfrentamiento.

\- Gohan?- Su hermano menor lo llamo.

\- Si?-

\- Tu crees que Papá extrañe a nuestra madre de la forma en la que nosotros lo hacemos.- El jovencito se tomaba de su cinturón y lo ajustaba.

\- Bueno Goten. Gohan quedo pensativo por unos segundos, y luego prosiguió- Nuestro padre es algo despistado e inocente en todos los aspectos referidos al espectro de los sentimientos. En lo que respecta a Mamá y a Papá, creo que ellos tenían una forma especial de quererse y extrañarse.

\- Tal vez Papá no quiere tanto a nuestra madre como nosotros.- Goten se sentó y siguió observando la pelea.

\- Porque lo dices?- El mayor observo a su joven hermano.

\- Bueno. Mamá jamas me dijo que era mi padre quien decidió no volver a la vida cuando él pudo.- Goten comenzó a jugar con su cinturón- Un día escuche a Bulma decírselo a Trunks. Entonces pensé que quizás mi papá no quería estar conmigo y con mamá.

\- Vaya Goten- Gohan se sorprendió- Aunque parece una deducción muy lógica no es tan acertada. A nuestro padre le encantan las peleas y es seguro que las prefiere; pero jamas a dejado de ver por nosotros.- Gohan acaricio el cabello de su hermano menor- No olvides cuando logramos destruir a Broly.

\- Si, lo recuerdo- Goten sonrió.

\- Muchas otras veces nuestro padre estuvo presente con nosotros- Gohan se puso de pie viendo que Vegeta y su Padre habían terminado su enfrentamiento- Solo que ahora es algo difícil de recordar y entender, porque es una situación dolorosa. Pero en cuanto terminemos con esta amenaza, y traigamos de nuevo a nuestra madre; te mostrare la razón por la cual se que Nuestro padre la quiere, y la extraña como nosotros.

\- Gohan tu turno!- Grito su padre alejándose en dirección a la cocina.- Goten y tu aprovechen.

\- Si papá- repitieron sus hijos y volaron al centro a calentar sus músculos.

...

* * *

\- Maldita sea.- Bulma pateo su rastreador y se sentó a pensar que iba a hacer. La adaptación no le servia para rastrear esas condenadas esferas del dragón celestiales de la que le había hablado Wiss. Ni siquiera sabia si tenían un espectro de poder rastreable. Tapo su cara en un ataque de frustración. Todos contaban con ella.

Vegeta nunca se lo decía, pero el confiaba en la inteligencia y en la capacidad de su esposa. Del resto de los guerreros se sabia que ponían una fe ciega en que ella podía lograr lo que se propusiera. Ella era como el genio de la lampara. Pero en este momento comenzaba a dudar de su capacidad como Super estrella intelectual de los guerreros.

Por unos instantes su mente viajo a Milk. Suspiro mientras se paro de su laboratorio y camino en actitud pensativa hasta la cocina en busca de un vaso de te. Ella sabia que esta vez seria diferente a todas las demás luchas. No solo lo presentía en su corazón. Lo veía en los ojos de sus amigos y su esposo. No podía culpar a Goten y Trunks por no percibir el peligro real de toda la situación actual. No había pasado mas que una semana de la muerte de Milk y ellos estaban entrenando como locos. Los chicos lo veían como un simple enfrentamiento; y es por el simple hecho de que para los dos jóvenes guerreros, sus padres eran los mas fuertes de toda la galaxia.

 _Excepto por Bills y Wiss_ , pensó Bulma y sonrió a pesar de todo el estrés de los días anteriores. El dios de la destrucción se había negado rotundamente a ayudarlos, no eran sus asuntos después de todo. A pesar de que ella le había explicado que toda la comida que les proveía desaparecería con ellos si los dioses saiyajines destruían la tierra, Bills no se mostró muy convencido y siguió comiendo.

Vados y Wiss por su parte se hicieron presentes todos los días en el entrenamiento con los guerreros. Vados dedicaba mas tiempo a entrenar con Goten y Trunks, particularmente sentía una especie de debilidad por el pequeño hijo de Goku. Bulma sabia que su sueño había provocado todo esto. Aunque su mente estos días era un embrollo. Tenia mas información de la que podía procesar aun con cualquier programa y su propio cerebro.

Regreso al laboratorio y busco en un estante una pequeña cajita que Goku le había enviado con Vegeta. La abrió y se encontró con una Perla que comenzaba a centellar en varios colores. La observo confundida, parecía como una pequeña galaxia, estaba casi segura de eso.

La llevo a un microscopio, y para su agrado encontró que era un especie de pequeña galaxia. Lo volvió a tomar en sus manos y Quedo sorprendida, aunque fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una explosión en la pared trasera de su laboratorio, que la despidió hacia adelante junto con su equipo de investigación.

La mujer impacto contra una pila de equipos que tenia para la lectura de datos. Un sonido de alarmas y la activación de los aspersores contra incendio la obligo a reaccionar rápido. Se puso de pie aun con el dolor de las costillas latente, y un corte en su frente que comenzaba a sangrar profusamente. Sintió que aun tenia la perla en su mano y suspiro aliviada. Se volteo para saber que había sucedido, quizás uno de los tanques de enfriamiento había tenido algún desperfecto.

Bulma comenzó a caminar a través de un desastre de equipos, hierros y escombros. La pared trasera había explotado dejando un enorme hueco que daba al exterior. Comenzó a tocer como el polvo la rodeo, y a caminar a tientas buscando la salida, que para su mala suerte estaba llena de escombros y aparatos destruidos. Que rayos había sucedido?.

* * *

Un estremecimiento recorrió al príncipe de los saiyajines, a la vez que los guerreros se detenían de sus entrenamientos. Lo podían sentir. Estaba aquí.

\- Bulma- Vegeta exclamo en un susurro y salio disparado en dirección a Capsule Corp.

Goku puso sus dedos en su frente y pudo sentir un poder impidiéndole transportarse. _Maldición_!

\- Piccolo, Dame algo de tu energía- Goku grito al Namekusei.

* * *

\- Donde esta Vegeta?- Bulma escucho una voz profunda a sus espaldas. Se volteo lentamente para encontrarse con un imponente sujeto que ella podía reconocer como la fusión de su esposo y su amigo.

\- Cual de los dos monos saiyajines eres?- Bulma sabia que era uno de los dioses saiyajin, en vista que la altura era superior a la de la fusión.

\- Insolente!- Sonrió Osamu.

\- Asesino!- Bulma escupió, aunque ella no recordaba cual de los dos estaba sellado y cual había asesinado a Milk.- No me das miedo, Vegeta y Goku acabaran contigo y tu hermano.- La científica estaba muerta de miedo, pero aun así no iba a deslizarlo.

\- Eso pretendo- Osamu sonrió dándole una expresión macabra a su rostro- Vegeta seguramente sintio mi presencia y el peligro en el que estas, así que debe estar camino a este lugar.- Osamu apareció detrás de Bulma y coloco su mano a escasos centímetros de su espalda. Bulma sintio un calor en su espalda, pero se sentía congelada. Acaso así se habría sentido Milk?- Mi idea es que cuando Vegeta este aquí, pensando que llegara a tiempo para salvarte, Te haré volar en cientos de pedazos.- El dios rió con cinismo.

Unas lagrimas calientes surcaron el rostro de Bulma cuando a través del hueco de la pared observo una estela acercándose a toda velocidad. _Vegeta_!

 _No vengas!_

 _Bulma tranquila._

 _Por favor, no veas!- la escucho sollozar._

 _No dejare que te lastime-_

Vegeta podía sentir el Ki maligno detrás de su esposa estática de frente a el enorme Hueco.

 _No veas_ \- escucho gritar a Bulma en su cabeza. El príncipe sintio su corazón detenerse cuando un brillo ilumino detrás de su esposa.

\- NOOOOOOO!- Vegeta grito acelerando, casi podía llegar.

 _Te amo_!- escucho la voz de Bulma en su mente librandolo de la culpa.

\- Adiós Asquerosa Humana- Escucho Bulma Cuando sintio el calor crecer en su espina dorsal.

Osamu despegaba su poder de los dedos con una enorme satisfacción en los labios, Cuando un puño hizo contacto en sentido diagonal con su carretilla, Enviándolo al suelo y desviando al poder en dirección al techo que exploto precipitándose sobre ellos.

Vegeta no llego a hacer contacto con el suelo antes de lanzarse sobre Bulma y Tomarla, arrastrándola con el impulso del lugar donde una enorme loza de concreto cayo. En lo segundos que tomaba a su esposa, observo al Dios saiyajin ponerse de Pie frente a kakarotto que había sido el causante de que Bulma no volara en pedazos. Giro a tiempo para que la otra pared del laboratorio sea traspasada por su cuerpo, llevándose su espalda todo el impacto.

Bulma solo había sentido el calor para después solo escuchar una explosión y que había comenzado a girar mientras algo la protegía fuertemente. Luego un impacto que le lastimo un poco el pecho y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Vegeta que la tenia afuera del laboratorio.

\- Estas bien?- Él pregunto con ceño fruncido en una expresión preocupada.

\- Si- Bulma apoyo su cabeza contra su esposo. A pesar de que estaba en las alturas solo en brazos de él, no podía sentirse mas segura que en ese instante.

Goku rompió otro enorme pedazo de pared y salio despedido al exterior casi inconsciente después de un Poder que Osamu lanzo sobre él. El dios salio detrás de él, lanzandole una ráfaga de poderes que impactaron contra su cuerpo antes de que tocara el piso, y elevaron humo de la piel y las prendas del guerrero.

Vegeta observo estupefacto el cuerpo de Kakarotto en el piso.

\- Goku!- Bulma no pudo evitar gritar. Captando la atención de Osamu que se volteo a mirarlos.

\- Aghhh! Mujer!- Vegeta la miro molesto. _Ella y su bocota_. No termino su pensamiento cuando un puño impacto con su mejilla y lo obligo a soltar a Bulma que Cayo en picada al suelo- Bulmaaa!- Vio horrorizado al segundo de recomponerse como ella caía. Cuando quiso bajar para tomarla, Osamu lo tenia de un pie atrapado apuntando un poder a su rostro.

\- Gusto en conocerlo príncipe!- exclamo con maldad Osamu, pero antes de conectar el poder con el rostro del saiyajin, Goku apareció arriba del Dios, y a través de sus manos juntas y con toda su fuerza impacto en la cabeza de Osamu, obligandolo a soltar el pie de Vegeta que voló llegando a tiempo para tomar a Bulma antes de que se estrellara contra el piso. En cambio el dios se estrello con Violencia contra el piso.

\- Vegeta llévate a Bulma de aquí!-Goku le grito mientras formaba un poder en su mano.

\- Corre de aquí Bulma- Vegeta se transformo en un super saiyajin.- Corre Ahora!- Vegeta despego en dirección a donde Kakarotto estaba formando un poder.

Osamu se puso de pie y miro en dirección a donde Los guerreros comenzaban a aumentar peligrosamente su Ki. Sonrió frenéticamente. Quizás valdría la pena dejarlos creer un poco que podían ganarle.

...

* * *

 **Hola amigos como están. Espero que bien. Muchas gracias por estar leyendo esta Historia alternativa sobre Dragón Ball. Les pido mil disculpas por tardar un poco mas de lo acordado o prometido en actualizar, pero realmente a sido todo un tema esta semana.**

 **Quiero agradecerles inmensamente todos sus Reviews, a quienes siguen la historia y lo pusieron en favorito. Sinceramente me hace muy feliz que les agrade la historia. Sigo escribiendo esta idea Gracias a sus ánimos.**

 **Anianka35, Paula y AdriLu a mi también me Gusta Bass! jaja. Les agradezco sus ánimos y sus reviews.**

 **Rocio: no te dejo así, aquí tienes mas. XD**

 **Deidydbz: Si, Milk es una Crack! Gracias por tus reviews.**

 **Flowercita: gracias por leer este humilde Fic, entiendo si no cumple tus expectativas asi es que simplemente muchas gracias por leerlo.**

 **Nadesko: Mil Gracias Por tus reviews, me sirven de mucho y me motivan a mejorar a fin de mantener la inteligencia de la narración en la expectativa esperada. Mil Gracias.**

 **Marisela: El tema de Bass es delicado, jajaja. Pero lo amo igual. Gracias por tus Reviews.**

 **Guest o anonimo: Gracias por lo de obra maestra. Me emociona mucho que lo leas. Pon tu nombre así sabre contestarte. Gracias por leer.**

 **Zuzky; el tema de los poderes para que queden mas claros lo aborda el siguiente capitulo. No tire toda la carne al asador porque de otro modo quedamos con hambre (metáfora). Tambien vas a entender porque Milk cambia, aunque no espero volverla una guerrera de primera. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Trentren Vilu: No te preocupes que este fic lo voy a terminar. Gracias por leer.**

 **Mons: Gracias por tu Reviews y por leer. Me dan ánimos!**

 **Vendoreviews: Gracias por leer. Espero que veas como es Tadashi, que esta concebido como un ser mas pacifico.**

 **Caroonte 01: Gracias por leer. Espero que disfrutes de la historia.**

 **Medalit: Gracias por leer, aquí te dejo mas Drama... Jaja XD**

 **Nineth: Yo sentí igual y me alegra poder transmitir los sentimientos en la escritura. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Maca: Gracias por leer. Yo también espero que Milk sea feliz, Y que se arme la pelea por la pelinegra, jajaja. XD**

 **Laura99: Gracias por leer este humilde fic. Saludos**

 **Foxsqueen: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer. Estoy seguro que hasta aquí se habrán disipado un poco tus dudas.**

 **A todos los que están leyendo Miles de Gracias por estar del otro lado.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bass apareció en su planeta con la total confianza de que debería dejar que todo siguiera su curso, a fin de cuentas no existía una razón por la cual impedir los planes de conquista de su hermano; en el pasado lo había salvado.

Observo que Tadashi no había aparecido como de costumbre esperándolo. Busco el Ki de los dos únicos habitantes conscientes en el planeta y descubrió que Milk se encontraba en el castillo, mientras que su alma vagaba por un sector mas al sur.

Tadashi observaba un campo de flores que se mecía con el viento. No podía creer como a través de su voluntad, todo ese planeta había cambiado; y era una transformación que le agradaba. Tantos años en oscuridad, tanto tiempo de solo tormentas y estruendos, que definitivamente este era un hermoso instante de paz; que el sabia que no duraría.

\- Me resulta extraño que no estés alrededor mio fastidiandome- Bass interrumpió a su alma, que estaba transformado en su persona.

\- No tenia ganas, supongo- Tadashi permaneció sentado.

\- Veo!- Bass volteo la vista al castillo- La ... mmm... Milk, esta en el castillo?

\- Si. pero no creo que quieras hablar con ella por ahora.-

\- Volvio a golpearte?- Bass se rio.

\- No. Le dije sobre las esferas del Dragón celestiales, y que se encuentran dentro de su esposo- Tadashi sonaba triste- Es muy probable que intente matarnos!

\- Sabes, a menudo me pregunto como es que mi alma no pudo apegarse a una piedra- Gruño Bass- Seria mucho mas útil sin lugar a dudas.

\- Cuales son tus planes?- Tadashi pregunto desinteresado en el enojo de su interlocutor.

\- Cuales planes?

\- Que piensas hacer con ella.

\- Te lo dije, a su debido tiempo ella no me servirá y deberá morir.- Bass exclamo retomando su frialdad.

\- Pero, ayer tu le dijiste- Tadashi se puso de pie de un salto y volteo a ver enfurecido a Bass.

\- Se lo que le dije- Bass camino de frente a Tadashi- Y era cierto, cada palabra. Pero eso no significa que en el momento debido ella no cumpla con su destino. Eso no lo va a cambiar nadie.

\- Porque la trajiste aquí entonces?, para que diablos la salvaste de morir con las almas?- Tadashi se volteo a seguir mirando el valle.

\- Hay muchas maneras de ver este asunto Tadashi. Si Milk muere, su esposo sentirá la disminución de su poder, pero conservara la mitad del mio.- Bass se paro a la misma altura que Tadashi- Mi padre dividió su poder en siete partes. Esas siete divisiones volvieron a dividir sus poderes. Osamu y yo partimos nuestro poder y conservamos la mitad suficiente para asesinar a los otro cinco. Cuando Osamu fue desterrado, Tu te dividiste de mi cuerpo. En síntesis, los poderes originales están fraccionados y tarde o temprano deben volver a nosotros.

\- Nada de eso responde mi pregunta.

\- Hace muchos años atrás Vada me dijo que Kakarotto se volvería muy poderoso. Pero que no seria debido al poder que había guardado dentro de él, mas bien que su destino era llegar a ser tan fuerte como Osamu y como Yo. Me dijo que lo mejor seria sellar su destino y ver en su futuro a través de su pareja. Cuando concentre mi mirada en su futuro encontré que se casaría con una humana. En un principio el solo imaginar rebajar mis tratos con una humana, me dio ganas de auto destruirme, Pero sabia que si no cumplía con esos cuidadosos pasos, nos veríamos amenazados por Kakarotto.- Bass tomo una flor que flotaba en el aire- Sin embargo, a medida que Milk iba creciendo me despertaba curiosidad el hecho de que se había vuelto muy parecida a una mujer saiyajin. Pero me decepciono ver en la clase de mujer que se convirtió con el tiempo. Siempre llorando por Kakarotto, con un frenético ataque porque los dos híbridos se conviertan en alguien importante en vez de alguien fuerte.- El Dios se detuvo como si recordara algo- Sin embargo Tadashi pude ver algo excepcionalmente extraño. Ella es mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparenta ser. No importa cuanto sufra, cuanto la lastimen e incluso cuanto tiempo la deje Kakarotto, Ella puede aguantar y eso en algún punto me resulta admirable.

\- Que se supone que debo creer de todo esto?- Tadashi no podía conectar muy bien las ideas- Y te pregunto porque has estado bloqueando tus pensamientos de mi todo este ultimo mes.

\- Esos son los planes Tadashi. Kakarotto se a vuelto un ser peligrosamente poderoso. Si por alguna razón Osamu pierde esta batalla, obligare al Saiyajin a renunciar a su poder a cambio de la vida de su esposa

\- No comprendo Bass. Crei que querias a la joven...- Tadashi observo al castillo.

\- Ciertamente la quiero.- Bass suspiro- Pero no es mas importante para mi que el Poder del universo.- Se detuvo a mirar a Tadashi- Te aconsejo que no te encariñes y que no hables de mas Tadashi. Si yo fracaso, tu fracasas.- Bass desapareció y dejo solo a su homologo que observaba a la tenue luz que comenzaba a apagarse para dar paso a la noche.

...

Bulma se escondió detrás de los arboles enormes que rodeaban Capsule Corp. Vegeta y Goku centellaban en vivos colores azules. En un instante habían pasado de ser super saiyajines ordinarios a saiyajines blue. la científica sentía como su cuerpo vibraba del miedo. hacia solo unos instantes había estado a punto de morir al menos dos veces.

Goku y Vegeta permanecían cerca uno del otro como si lo mas importante fuera protegerse mutuamente.

\- Tu maldito insecto- El príncipe de los saiyajines exploto- No creas que te he olvidado. Vas a pagarme muy caro lo que hiciste.

\- Oh alteza, todavía recuerda a su tonta madre- Osamu se elevo hasta la altura de los guerreros.

\- Bastardo mal nacido. Vas a conocer a tu creador...- Vegeta se iba a lanzar contra él pero la mano de Goku lo retuvo.

\- No lo hagas Vegeta, solo intenta provocarte para que pierdas la concentración en la pelea- Goku se acerco mas a Vegeta- Si quieres hacerlo picadillo, estoy contigo, pero utiliza tus emociones para destruirlo no para que el te gane.

\- No necesito que ustedes pierdan concentración para ganarles- Osamu agito su mano sin interés- pero si me gustaría mantenerlos vivos hasta el ultimo instante posible para que escuchen los gritos de sus hijos y amigos mientras los destrozo parte por parte. Tantos años de reclusión me han vuelto mas sádico y tengo enormes deseos de probar nuevas formas de asesinar con esta infame raza.

\- Escucha, no nos interesa cuales son tus planes.- Goku mantenía el ceño fruncido- A los saiyajines nos encanta pelear y pareces un digno rival, pero no vamos a ocasionarle daño a la tierra ni a permitir que tu causes daño a nuestro planeta.- Cuando Goku hizo una pausa los demás guerreros estaban aterrizando detrás de él, mientras que Vados y Wiss estaban de escoltas de los dos saiyajines.

\- Son ángeles no es cierto?- Osamu los apunto- Ustedes son parte de las muchas creaciones de mi hermana Namek- El dios fijo su vista en Piccolo- Es una lastima que ella fue siempre tan ingenua como las mujeres saiyajines.

\- Osamu-Sama los guerreros saiyajines están dispuestos a pelear, pero mi hermana y yo hemos decidido ejercer de árbitros en este conflicto intergalactico. Hemos diseñado una arena de combate en un planeta lejano, si desea luchar con ellos le solicitamos que nos siga- Wiss abrió un portal hacia otra dimensión y observo al Dios Saiyajin.

\- Creo que es obvio que ustedes no entienden que no soy un simple ser...- Osamu fue interrumpido cuando una patada lo lanzo al frente y una puerta a la otra dimensión se abrió enviándolo al planeta Zargon. Wiss cerro la puerta tras él.

\- Buen trabajo Vados- Wiss exclamo a su hermana que había sido la encargada de mandar a volar al planeta Zargon al dios saiyajin.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos irnos ya- Vados extendió su mano y los guerreros zeta despegaron en dirección a ella.

\- Esperen nosotros también iremos!- Goten y Trunks despegaron.

\- Mocosos!- Vegeta los miro con una mirada molesta.

\- Ustedes deben quedarse aquí y proteger la tierra mientras no estamos aquí.- Goku acaricio la cabeza de los pequeños.

\- pero... eso no es justo- Trunks exclamo molesto.

\- Oigan, van a dejarme sola- Bulma salio de esconderse tras los arboles.

\- Tenemos que irnos Kakarotto- Vegeta la grito a su camarada.

\- Protejan la tierra con su vida- Goku volo al lado de sus demas camaradas.

\- Listos?- Vados permitió que pusieran su mano en la espalda Piccolo, Ten Shin han y Chaos y desapareció. Yamcha, Krilin y Gohan se teletransportaron con Wiss.

\- Crees que tengamos oportunidad?- Goku le pregunto a Vegeta cuando sintio la mano del principe en su espalda.

\- No se tu, pero yo voy a asesinarlo- Vegeta dio una ultima mirada a su esposa y su hijo, para luego observar a Goten. Él sabia como se sentía ese maldito mocoso sin su madre. Sonrió imperceptiblemente- Pero ambos tenemos razones para regresar aquí Kakarotto.

Goku sonrió ampliamente y desaparecieron de las vista de los niños y de Bulma.

...

Milk aterrizo en el piso del castillo clavando las palmas de sus manos contra el frió del mármol que adornaba el lugar. Un sudor frió corría por su frente y sentía como vibraba sus manos. Una convulsión la volteo hacia el frente y su mente se lleno de imágenes de batallas. Podía verse blandiendo una espada y sentirse asesinada una y otra vez. Se contemplo con las manos cerradas fuertemente contra el cuello de un ser verde. Las yemas de sus dedos ardieron cuando disparo un poder en dirección al techo y la edificación voló en pedazos.

Tadashi y Bass volaron en dirección al castillo cuando vieron un poder blanco destrozando el techo del lugar. Un grito parecido al de un guerrero en medio de un combate surgió de adentro del castillo. Al mismo tiempo entraron Tadashi y Bass para encontrarse con Milk tendida en el piso con los ojos abiertos con un color rojo caramelo.

\- Milk- Tadashi fruncio el ceño- Que sucedio aqui?.

La terrícola permanecía mirando al vació con esos ojos extraños y una mirada curiosa, aun tendida en el piso con su ropa de entrenamientos, su cabello caía sobre su cara, pero el brillo rojo de sus ojos inquieto a Tadashi.

\- No te le acerques Tadashi- Bass tomo del brazo a su homologo.- Esa no es Milk.

\- Quien mas es?- Tadashi se soltó. Seguía molesto por lo que Bass le había dicho- Milk, que sucedió?- Se acerco hasta ella y se inclino para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando logro que ella se sentara vio que a pesar del color extraño de sus ojos ella estaba llorando. Limpio las lagrimas- Tranquila! todo esta bien, no voy a permitir que nada te sucede.- Tadashi fijo la vista en los ojos de Milk y se sintio tan indefenso ante la mirada de la joven.

Bass observo la forma en la que su homologo y Milk se miraban. Él podía percibir el aura malvada que se desprendía de la joven, aunque no parecía suceder lo mismo con Tadashi. Milk sonrió y paso su mano tortuosamente por el rostro de Tadashi.

\- Gracias- susurro ella. Tadashi se sintio partir en dos, pero luego sintio mas realmente un calor en la mejilla y vio que Milk tenia un poder en su mano y le sonrió con cinismo. Antes de que se pudiera apartar Tadashi voló con el poder en dirección contraria a la del salón y se estrello ruidosamente contra la pared. Milk se puso de pie de un salto y preparo otro poder para lanzarlo contra Tadashi pero Bass se puso frente a ella tomando su mano. Milk soltó el poder que se estrello contra el pecho del dios.

\- Buen intento, mala fuerza!- Bass le sonrió y doblo su mano, obligandola a arrodillarse mientras gritaba de dolor. El dios conecto su rodilla con la quijada de la joven y la desmayo. Cuando el cuerpo se derrumbo Bass permaneció observando por un largo instante.- Tendré que hablar con Vada!

El dios camino en dirección a donde había volado el cuerpo de Tadashi. Comenzó a escarbar entre los escombros y se quedo helado cuando descubrió que el cuerpo del Ave estaba Destrozado.

-Maldición!- Bass sintio que iba a arder de la rabia. Se volteo y camino a las afueras del castillo, no sin antes observar que el cuerpo de Milk seguía tendido inconsciente en el piso. En medio del patio cerro los ojos y su Ki se elevo despegando enormes rocas del piso. Su cabello antes de color rubio se volvió totalmente morado y comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

Milk despertó al sentir la tierra temblar. Al abrir los ojos lentamente sintio un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se incorporo y observo que estaba tendida en medio del salón del castillo rodeada de escombros. La tierra continuaba temblando y ella sentía una sensación de frió en sus venas. No recordaba como rayos había llegado hasta esa parte del castillo, aunque si sabia que estuvo pensando como convencer a Tadashi de que la ayudara a escapar del planeta, para poder advertirle a Goku de las esferas celestiales.

Un fuerte estruendo asusto a la joven. Al ponerse de pie vio como una luz azul iluminaba los alrededores y todo se elevo del piso incluso ella y permaneció suspendida por unos segundos sin saber que era lo que sucedía. Luego la luz desapareció con el mismo estruendo anterior y todo cayo al suelo.

Bass observo al cuerpo que yacía en el piso, una copia exacta a él, solo que con el cabello negro y totalmente vestido de azul. Se volteo en dirección al castillo y extendió su mano, llamando al alma y poder que se extinguían lentamente con el cadáver del plumifero.

Milk salia del castillo lentamente cuando vio que la palma de Bass estaba llena de una extraña energía en forma de un triangulo. Observo como el dios se agacho y poso su energía en un cuerpo que estaba en el suelo.

Tadashi aspiro fuerte y se sentó de golpe tosiendo.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo- Bass sonrió aliviado cuando descubrió que no había perdido el lado imprudente de si mismo.

\- Que rayos sucedió?- Tadashi observo sus manos. Tenia manos con dedos y sabia que no estaba utilizando su poder de transformación para eso.

\- Tuve que hacerte un nuevo cuerpo en vista de que el anterior paso a mejor vida- Bass le tendió la mano y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie- No eres especialmente encantador pero ese cuerpo te servirá.

\- Que sucedió con Milk?- Tadashi recordó lo ultimo que había visto y sentido.

\- Preguntemosle.- Bass volteo a ver en dirección al castillo.

Milk quedo congelada en la entrada del castillo viendo como Bass y otro sujeto parecido a él, se quedaban viéndola. No era el hermano sádico del Dios porque no era como lo recordaba y definitivamente tampoco era Tadashi en vista de que él siempre estaba convertido en la viva imagen de Bass. Sea como sea se sentía desnuda ante la mirada feroz de ambos sujetos.

...

Osamu observo la aparición de los ángeles y varios sujetos con ellos, seguidos de la aparición de los saiyajines.

\- Esa fue una muy mala idea angel- Osamu apunto al Vados- Cuando esto termine te voy a hacer trizas.

\- Oye insecto, no te desvíes del asunto, Tu y Yo tenemos cuentas pendientes- Vegeta aterrizo frente al Dios.- No vayas a parpadear!- La sonrisa del principe se curvo hacia arriba.

Osamu observo por unos instantes la imagen del principe. No era más un mocoso como la noche en que lo vio. Se había vuelto un guerrero poderoso y orgulloso como típico saiyajin. Sin embargo a simple vista carecía de fuerza de voluntad, peleaba por orgullo y eso era una trampa tarde o temprano para cualquier rival. Su Ki aunque poderoso, no se comparaba en lo mas mínimo con el suyo.

Goku y los guerreros tomaron distancia en una de las muchas montañas que rodeaban la enorme arena diseñada por los dos ángeles.

\- Papá, crees que Vegeta podrá contra el Dios saiyajin?- Gohan tenia los puños apretados en señal de preocupación. El Gran Saiyaman se daba cuenta de la diferencia de poderes de los dos sujetos situados en el campo de batalla.

Goku permaneció en silencio observando a Vegeta. Habían pasado un buen tiempo entrenando juntos y la verdad es que sabia que él principe de los saiyajines no tenia un poder ordinario, pero al igual que su hijo Él no ignoraba la diferencia de poderes entre Vegeta y Osamu.

-Kakarotto!- Vegeta se volteo a ver a su camarada- No importa lo que suceda aquí, no quiero que intervengas insecto!

\- Si- Goku asintió y ambos sonrieron con orgullo.- Tu puedes Vegeta- susurro el guerrero de clase baja.

Piccolo, Ten Shin Han y Chaos estaban de un lado con Vados, mientras que Krilin, Yamcha, Gohan y Goku permanecían del lado contrario con Wiss.

\- Si Vegeta es Derrotado, todos recuerden el Grasegman, entendieron?- La voz de Vados sonó en la cabeza de los guerreros, todos afirmaron con la cabeza y permanecieron firmes esperando que la batalla de comienzo.

-Solo quiero que sepas algo Vegeta- Osamu puso una mirada divertida- No voy a disfrutar tanto tu muerte como la de tu asquerosa madre.- Osamu desapareció y le dio el tiempo justo a Vegeta de volverse un Saiyajin Dios con su habitual color azul y desaparecer tras el Ki del Dios.

En el cielo Osamu observaba a Vegeta frente a él con una amplia sonrisa sádica.

\- Yo obtendré placer de tu muerte, mas que si fueras Kakarotto- Vegeta exclamo.

El principe lanzo una patada que el dios esquivo con facilidad y comenzaron con el sádico proceso de lanzarse golpes y esquivarlos hasta que alguno esporadicamente hacia contacto con alguna prenda.

Vegeta Pateo en la cabeza al dios y lo mando al suelo. En el piso Osamu sonrió al observar la aparición de Vegeta frente a el. Cuando el pie del principe iba a hacer contacto con su cabeza, Osamu elevo el brazo y con un movimiento hizo volar al principe lejos con un destello blanco.

\- No te confíes Vegeta, solo estamos calentando- Osamu sonrió- Es una lastima que tu no puedas llegar mas lejos que esa transformación, sin lugar a dudas su tuvieras mas poder podrías llegar a entretenerme mas que solo unos minutos.

Vegeta se puso de pie y se limpio la sangre que salia de sus labios.

\- Si realmente fueras un Dios, el planeta Veggeta seguiría existiendo.- El principe comenzó a elevar su Ki.

\- Oh, no me des el crédito solo a mi. Ustedes fueron el pueblo desagradecido y desobediente que se sublevaron y no quisieron seguir con su deber como creaciones nuestras- Osamu fingió indignarse- pero para su suerte Ustedes tendrán el honor de morir por mi mano y cumplir con su destino como Saiyajines, ser el suelo que mi hermano y yo pisamos.

\- Estas demasiado confiado en tu hermano, acaso esperas que venga a auxiliarte en esta pelea?- Vegeta se cruzo de brazos.

\- La basura jamas dejara de oler mal- Osamu sonrió- Mi hermano fue demasiado ingenuo y piadoso con ustedes. Ahora regrese para remediar eso. Los voy a mandar directamente al infierno- El Dios Saiyajin formo una enorme bola de poder parecido a la Genkidama solo que de color verde magnético.

Los guerreros zeta quedaron impactados ante la imponente imagen del Dios alzándose al vació con una bola de energía y ese nivel destructivo. Goku permanecía quieto observando a Vegeta que había comenzado a formar un poder con las palmas de sus manos juntas. Cuando Osamu soltó el poder, Vegeta lo impacto con el poder de frente, Chocando las enormes esferas cargadas de energía.

Vegeta sentía como la adrenalina corría desbocado por todo su cuerpo. La sangre que su corazón bombeaba esta impregnada de energía fluyendo y brindándole aguante. Podía prácticamente sentir una mano blanca acariciando su rostro.

...

 _\- No es mas que un cobarde- Un fastidiado Rey Vegeta lo observaba._

 _Él podía sentir como la mirada de su padre lo aterrorizaba internamente. Un alivio subió por su espalda cuando una mano liviana le acaricio el cabello. El principe giro para ver a quien lo calmaba. Una hermosa mujer con un cabello lila largo hasta mas allá de sus hombros le sonreía con calidez._

 _\- No digas eso por nuestro hijo, no seas tan obstinado.- Ella lo tomo en sus brazos y tapo sus oídos. Pero Vegeta podía seguir escuchando la conversación._

 _\- Tiene cuatro años. En un año mas su formación comenzara y sera un fracaso. Lo estas consintiendo demasiado. No le enseñes a que sea gentil. Su vida algún día dependerá de que sea capaz de asesinar sin remordimientos.- El Rey Vegeta se acerco amenazante a ella y trato de tomar por la fuerza al niño que lo miraba asustado. Pero una mano firme tomo de la muñeca al rey._

 _\- Me precio de ser una digna Reina, respetuosa y Obediente de su alteza.- La Reina sostenía de la muñeca al Padre de Vegeta- Pero no olvide por un segundo mi querido esposo que Puedo partirle la cabeza si usted pone una mano indebidamente sobre nuestro hijo.- Vegeta escucho como algo se estaba quebrando en la mano de su padre. Volvió su vista a su madre que seguía con una vista pacifica sobre la presa que tenia agarrada de la mano._

 _El Rey Vegeta sintio como ella aflojo su agarre para finalmente soltarlo suavemente._

 _\- Ahora si su alteza no tiene otro asunto en la alcoba de nuestro hijo, permitame despedirlo en vista que estábamos en medio de una conversación- La Reina Miro sin emoción al Rey Vegeta._

 _\- Mi Reina- El Rey Vegeta asintió con una reverencia y desapareció de la habitación._

 _\- Estas bien mi hermoso principe- La reina lo tomo en sus brazos con mas fuerza._

 _\- Si mami- Vegeta escucho su voz inocente._

 _\- Tranquilo Mi Cielo, nunca voy a permitir que te lastimen- La Reina le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con amor. Vegeta hundió su cara contra el cuerpo de su amada madre._

 _..._

Vegeta Sonrió a pesar de sentir que sus manos estaban siendo quemadas tratando de detener un poder que era mucho mas fuerte que el mismo.

Osamu mantenía la enorme bola de destrucción con una mano esperando que impactara de una vez por todas contra Vegeta. De esa forma el podría recuperar esa esfera y solo quedaría Kakarotto, y claro esta, luego iría a exterminar la tierra para volver junto a su hermano y recordarle como realmente eran los Dioses Saiyajines. Parecía que su hermanito se había vuelto un debilucho, seguramente necesitaría un poco de motivación. ¿Que suponía la presencia de la terrícola en su planeta?, ¿Acaso su hermano la estaba utilizando como algún tipo de seguro?, ¿Es que Bass pensaba que él era capaz de robar el poder de Kakarotto para si mismo?.

El Dios Saiyajin comenzó a entender el porque de la vida de la terrícola había sido perdonada, Ella era un seguro. Osamu sintio como una parte de Él se contristaba, después de todos esos años su hermano menor aun no confiaba en Él. Después que el buscara la forma de salvarlo, Después de recibir el castigo por Él, aun después de todo ese tiempo; Su único y amado hermano no confiaba en Él. ¿Acaso Bass había olvidado quien realmente era después de perder por un tiempo sus poderes?.

La concentración de Osamu volvió a la bola de energía frente a él que comenzaba a acercarse a él. Maldita sea!, el principe era obstinado en sus planes. No importaba de todos modos, Él solo estaba jugando un poco para estirar los músculos. Aun esperaba ver algo digno después de tantos años y quizá este par de inútiles creaciones pudieran hacer algo para brindarle algo de emoción.

...

La anciana observaba al cuerpo de la joven que se encontraba tendida inconsciente sobre una enorme pieza de Hielo. Puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la joven y cerro los ojos concentrándose en sentir y descubrir el origen del problema.

Bass permanecía sentado frente a la anciana mientras observaba al cuerpo inmóvil de Milk. Traerla no había sido nada difícil, con simplemente darle un golpe en la nuca la había desvanecido y tomado para traerla con el al planeta de Vada. Tadashi se había quejado de la forma en que la hizo dormir pero Bass no hizo caso y desapareció dejándolo en el planeta. No era como si en realidad pudiera huir de ese planeta, Él pobre de Tadashi.

La anciana se aparto de delante de la joven y le hizo señas al Dios de que la siguiera. Bass camino hasta la altura de la cueva de la anciana y se volteo para ver el cuerpo de Milk que seguía tendido sobre la camilla helada.

\- Bass, porque esta mujer continua viva?- la anciana lo miro con desaprobación.

\- No es asunto tuyo vieja.- Bass rezongo.

\- No es asunto mio, pero estas poniendo en riesgo tu grandioso destino- Vada se rasco la nariz y trato de pensar con claridad- Ésta mujer le pertenece a Kakarotto.

\- No más.- Bass sintio como si ella tratara de molestarlo.

\- Lo hace.- Vada suavizo sus palabras- La has traído hasta esta dimensión bajo un engaño. Su esposo no a dejado de amarla.- La anciana saco de su bolsillo una pipa y comenzó a encenderla mientras pensaba- No las has asesinado porque sabes que eso no es cierto. Si la asesinas no estarás cumpliendo con tu parte del trato y seras exiliado, porque en realidad Kakarotto aun ama a esta mujer. No puedes asesinarla a ella, ni puedes asesinarlo a Él porque también estarías faltando a tu pacto de protegerlo.- Vada aspiro profundamente y saco una bocanada de humo- Ni la terrícola ni el Saiyajin saben que en realidad tu trato con ella sigue en pie. Pero si un Dios asesina a Kakarotto tu vas a liberarte de este trato y ella sera libre- Vada abrió los ojos y miro con compasión al Dios- Para estar contigo.

\- Demasiadas conclusiones para solo haber estado zarandeando las manos sobre la humana- Bass estaba cruzado de brazos esperando que ella terminara de hablar.

\- Sabes que esta vieja Urraca jamas se equivoca hijo- Vada puso la pipa en la boca.- Pero me decepcionas de enorme manera, pensé que había sido clara cuando te dije que no te acarrearas peso extra.

\- No lo hago- Bass volvió la vista a Milk que seguía como un vegetal- No me has dicho que le sucede.

\- Bueno, por naturaleza su cuerpo no pertenece a esta dimensión. Solo esta tratando de regresar a donde pertenece.- Vada apago su pipa- para ello su cuerpo y alma inconscientemente comienzan a tomar toda la energía que encuentren a su alrededor, y si no me equivoco ella esta en un planeta que confluye energía infinita no es así.

Bass la seguía observando sin sorprenderse.

\- En síntesis el planeta se esta apoderando de ella. Toda la energía y el poder de tu planeta esta comenzando a ser absorbido por ella, y tarde o temprano el planeta va a consumirla y convertirla en un ser nuevo.- Vada camino de nuevo hasta donde descansaba la joven.

\- Si la llevo a otro planeta esto acabara?- Bass miraba los labios rosas de la pelinegra.

\- No. Su espíritu se seguirá alterando con cada cambio que experimente.- La anciana paso su mano como una caricia sobre el cabello de Milk.- Solo te queda esperar que Osamu acabe con Kakarotto y entonces su alma podrá permanecer sin alteraciones en esta dimensión. Pero si tarda demasiado, es probable que ella se convierta en un nuevo ser.

Bass permanecía cruzado de brazos mientras observaba a Milk. Vada poso su mano en la mano del Dios y el desvió la mirada a la cara de la anciana.

\- Es hermosa!- Ella le sonrió con calidez en los ojos- Pero no te pertenece, Bass.

El dios endureció su mirada y se aparto de Vada. Camino hasta donde estaba Milk descansando y la alzo entre sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho.

\- Si me pertenece- Bass miro fijo a la anciana que veía como el Dios presionaba posesivamente pero con cuidado el cuerpo de la joven.

El Dios y la joven desaparecieron de su vista,y la anciana sintio mucho dolor de pensar que había amargado el deseo de su querido Dios.

\- No, No lo hace- Vada exclamo al aire, sabiendo que la obstinación de Bass solo lo haría desviarse de su destino.

* * *

 **Hola amigos/as como están. No me alcanzan las palabras para pedirles perdón por hacerles esperar tanto para actualizar, y no quiero aburrirles con el porque.**

 **Solo detalles por decir:**

 **PRIMERO Y COMO SIEMPRE MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR LEER ESTE HUMILDE FIC. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **SEGUNDO: NO PIENSO ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO PIDO QUE ME TENGAN PACIENCIA, VOY A TRATAR DE SUBIR POR LO MENOS UN CAPITULO POR SEMANA.**

 **Dicho eso, mil gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Besos.**


	13. Chapter 13

El Príncipe de los Saiyajines sentía como su energía comenzaba a ser absorbida por la bola de poder que lo presionaba con fuerza. Bulma le había explicado cierta vez que esa sensación era un intercambio de flujo de energía con las cargas de cada lado de manera opuesta.

Osamu tuvo que colocar sus dos manos sosteniendo el poder para evitar que avanzara en su contra. El Dios tenía que darle crédito al obstinado príncipe, después de todo no se había rendido de los largos minutos en los estaba sosteniendo semejante poder en sus manos.

Vegeta comenzó a retroceder producto del cansancio y la fuerza que ejerce la energía que fluía contra sí. Sintió como el sudor bañó sus brazos y se deslizó por su espalda. Maldita sea!, de primeras se había convertido en un Súper saiyajin Dios y aun así no podía hacerle frente dignamente al asesino de su madre.

Goku y Piccolo fijaron su vista en la manera en que el guerrero retrocedía clavando sus pies en la tierra pesadamente. Si Vegeta seguía de esa manera se iba a cansar y sucumbir bajo el poder del Dios.

\- Vados- Piccolo sonó en la cabeza del Ángel. Ella se volteo a mirarlo- Crees que podamos hacer el Grasegman ahora?

Vados observo al Dios detrás de todo ese poder y lo estudio por una fracción de segundos.

\- Es demasiado pronto para utilizarlo. Osamu no está débil.- Vados resonó en la cabeza de todos los guerreros Zeta.- Sin embargo con la primera oportunidad podemos llegar a debilitarlo, Pero necesitaremos de una segunda oportunidad para poder acabar con él. Ahora bien todos recuerden que esta técnica se llevara más de la mitad de su energía y que estaremos indefensos por un largo instante, aun después de comer las semillas del ermitaño.

Los Guerreros Zeta permanecieron pensativos por unos instantes mientras observaban que Vegeta Clavaba las rodillas en el suelo mientras escupía sangre. Evidentemente la presión de energía lo estaba colapsando por dentro, pero aun así la cara del Saiyajin mostraba satisfacción.

\- Maldito Loco!- Yamcha exclamo mientras presionaba su puño con fuerza- Si yo estuviera en su lugar, se que él dejaría que me muriera sin pensarlo.- Los guerreros miraron a Yamcha que tenía una sonrisa en la cara- Sin embargo se que nosotros no somos igual que un Saiyajin y a nosotros nos importa que la pareja de nuestra amiga se desintegre.

Goku observo con curiosidad a Yamcha, luego sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Entonces esta decidido?- Piccolo pregunto.

\- Si. Lo haremos- Las voces de los Guerreros Zeta sonaron en coro.

\- Listos?- Wiss se puso de Pie en dirección a la espalda de Osamu, mientras que los siete guerreros zeta y su hermana formaban un circulo alrededor de la zona de combate- Goku tu deber sera sin lugar a dudas quitar a Vegeta de la zona de energía, y protegernos mientras recuperamos energías. Si tenemos una segunda oportunidad, acabaremos con él. Entendido?

Goku afirmo con la cabeza y se quedó quieto esperando la señal.

Los guerreros Zeta y los Ángeles extendieron sus manos en una perfecta Sincronía y cerraron los ojos mientras se concentraban en la energía interna que fluía en su interior. Goku fijo la Vista en Vegeta que seguía arrodillado sosteniendo el peso del poder contra su cuerpo.

Osamu se había cansado de estar tanto tiempo esperando a que el poder impactara y decidió imprimirle más energía. sin embargo el color azul intenso que reflejo la atmósfera del planeta Zargon llamo su atención y observo como estaba rodeado por los terrícolas y los ángeles, quienes mantenían los ojos cerrados y las manos extendidas en su dirección. Cuando el Dios se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder, fue demasiado tarde.

\- Grasegman!- Gritaron en sincronía los guerreros Zeta y Los dos Ángeles, mientras que Goku despego a toda velocidad en dirección a donde Vegeta comenzaba a desvanecerse. Unas líneas de color bordo se dispararon de las manos de los sujetos que formaban el círculo. Las líneas de poder rodearon a Osamu comenzando a quemarlo y darle descargas de energía potentes. El Dios comenzó a retroceder al sentir que su poder disminuido velozmente, y no podía seguir reteniendo el contraataque del príncipe.

Goku empujo a Vegeta del lugar y tomo el poder en sus manos, volteo a ver que Vegeta estaba desvanecido en el suelo.

\- Ahora!- Wiss grito, y mientras los guerreros y los ángeles gritaban elevando su energía y posando todos sus esfuerzos en mantener prisionero al dios; Goku comenzó a formar un nuevo poder.

\- Ka- Me- Ha- Me -Haaaa!- Goku dio impulso al poder de Vegeta rogando que no chocaran y Vio como la esfera de energía avanzo decididamente en dirección del Dios.

\- Manténganse así!- Vados Grito aumentando su fuerza para que el dios estuviera aprisionada.

Osamu sintio como sus manos caían pesadamente y el poder lo impacto de lleno haciendo que su cuerpo volara por los aires.

Goku respiraba profusamente, ese Kameha le había consumido una parte vital de su energía. Miro a donde sus compañeros estuvieron de pie, pero se encontró con que estaban esparcidos por el piso totalmente inconsciente. Los dos Ángeles estaban de rodillas respirando con dificultad. El Saiyajin recordó cual era el siguiente paso.

...

 _\- Es importante que sepan que el Grasegman va a consumir casi toda su energía!- Vados avanzo frente a ellos en la habitación del tiempo.- Pero es la técnica más poderosa que existe!, La hemos aprendido con Wiss y se las vamos a enseñar._

 _\- Para empezar deben saber que el rival, o los rivales que vamos a enfrentar; no son simples idiotas. Osamu y Bass son dioses, Hijos directos del dios Dragón; nuestras posibilidades son ínfimas pero existen.- Wiss camino hasta donde estaban los guerreros y comenzó a darle una gema azul pequeña a cada uno de ellos- Con esto podremos manejar la canalización absoluta de los poderes y la sincronización. Sin embargo la mentalidad y la energía lo serán todos. Si utilizan demasiada energía se quedaran sin nada y van a morir. Si utilizan poca energía no servirá de nada._

 _\- Nos vamos a dedicar a entrenar esto ocho horas al día por el tiempo que podamos permanecer en esta habitación- Vados poso la gema suavemente en la mano de Piccolo y siguió su camino._

 _\- Me parece genial- Goku dijo tratando de infundir animo- Porque Vegeta no está aquí?._

 _\- Estará en unos minutos. Tu trabajo Goku es entrenar duro con Vegeta.- Wiss lo empujo a otro salón alejándose de los guerreros zeta- Esta técnica requiere de algo que Vegeta carece._

 _\- Altura?- Goku lo miro extrañado.- Porque si es por eso, Krilin y Chaos están fritos._

 _\- No. Humildad para compartir los pensamientos y un fin común- Wiss se paró y suspiro.- La realidad es que estos dioses son poderosos. Sin embargo es importante que sepas que en el momento en el que utilicemos esta técnica nos quedaremos indefensos y sin fuerzas. Requerimos de que Vegeta y Tú acaben con Osamu. No se si podríamos tener una segunda oportunidad. Pero necesitaremos de las semillas del ermitaño._

 _\- Si- Goku afirmó._

...

El Saiyajin tomo a Vegeta y lo volteo viendo si se encontraba en condiciones de masticar y entonces le brindó una semilla, volviendo a recostarlo cuando el príncipe trago lo que había masticado. Goku voló a donde los ángeles y les brindó una semilla a cada uno. Vados tomo unas semillas y comenzó a ayudarlo. Cuando el ángel llego a donde Piccolo lo tomo con cuidado y lo sentó metiendo la semilla en su boca y esperando a que reaccione.

Piccolo abrió los ojos y se incorporó buscando algo con la vista. A la distancia vio como Goku brindaba una semilla a Gohan. Se volteo y vio a Vados de pie.

\- Bien hecho- Ella le tendió la mano. Piccolo la rechazo y se puso de pie sin dolor. Despego en dirección a donde su pupilo comenzaba a despertar.

Goku termino de repartir las semillas y guardo las restantes en su Gi. Voló hasta donde Vegeta estaba de pie observando el panorama.

\- Vegeta puedes...- Un golpe en el estómago dejo a Goku sin habla.

\- Maldito Insecto, te dije que no te metieras en esto.- Vegeta volvió a Golpear el estómago al Saiyajin vestido de naranja.

\- Vegeta estabas a punto de morir- Goku cayo de rodillas y Vegeta aprovecho para tomarlo de la cabeza y darle un rodillazo.

\- Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo Kakarotto- Vegeta iba a darle otro puñetazo pero la mano de Vados se interpuso.

\- Es suficiente de esto niños- Ella utilizo un poco de su Ki para mandar a volar a Vegeta por los aires sin necesidad de tocarlo.- Ustedes dos se deben encargar de...

Vados Voló cuando un puño hizo contacto con su rostro. Wiss despego a su rescate pero dos manos tomadas fuertemente lo estrellaron en el piso. Piccolo empujo a Gohan para que el poder que se formó para impactar al híbrido saiyajin no le diera, sin embargo una patada estrello a su pupilo de cara en el suelo y lo dejo inconsciente.

Ten sin han cayó al suelo con sangre en su boca y Chaos voló lejos con una marca de puño en el rostro. Yamcha sintió un poder quemando su espalda y perdió la conciencia. Krilin fue estrellado contra una pared de rocas y Piccolo sintió una mano asfixiándolo luego de ver todo ese escenario en menos de unos 10 segundos.

\- Vaya, Vaya- Osamu tenía tomado al Namek fuertemente del cuello.- No me esperaba que unos insectos como Ustedes supieran del Grasegman. Debo admitir que me encuentro sumamente impresionado, pero doy por sentado que necesitan a estos fastidiosos Ángeles para equilibrar la energía de un grupo tan numeroso.- Osamu estrello su cabeza contra la del Namek y lo dejo inconsciente. Soltó el cuerpo con violencia y dirigió su vista a Vegeta que se ponía de pie observándolo; y Kakarotto que observaba a sus amigos y a su hijo totalmente sin energía.

\- _De un solo golpe_ \- Goku pensó mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños

\- Voy a suponer con mi enorme sabiduría que su plan era atacarme mientras estuviera indefenso para darle tiempo a sus amigos a recargar la energía y poder derrotarme- Osamu limpio la sangre que le corría de la boca.- Es una pena que no van a tener una segunda oportunidad de llevar a cabo una técnica tan molesta.- El Dios suspiro con malicia y clavo su vista en Vegeta- Es una pena que dos de mis creaciones me subestimaran de esa manera pero no puedo culparlos. A fin de cuentas ustedes son solo el despojo de una civilización que no existe mas- Osamu mostró los dientes y Comenzó a elevar su Ki.

\- Ve... Vegeta; ese poder no le hizo nada- Goku exclamo cuando Vegeta se acercó a Él.

\- Cual poder?, el que hicieron aprovechando que estaba distraído?- Vegeta se paró al lado de su camarada.

\- No solo eso. Su poder, el tuyo y el mío se estrellaron con Él, pero no recibió ningún daño- Goku apretó los puños- Es un sujeto sumamente poderoso Vegeta, y no tenemos mas opción que luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas y juntos.

\- Kakarotto interrumpiste mi pelea...- Vegeta grito pero vio una mirada desconocida en Goku.

\- Deja a un lado nuestra rivalidad de una buena vez, Vegeta. Eres el príncipe de los saiyajines y el resto del rollo me lo sé... Pero si no peleamos juntos este sujeto va a eliminar a toda la galaxia. No solo quiere matarnos a nosotros, Busca algo más con nuestras muertes y no sé qué es- Goku volvió su vista a Osamu que comenzaba a despegar en direcciona a ellos para atacarlos- Si no peleamos juntos, nuestra familias perecerán para siempre.

Vegeta y Goku esquivaron a tiempo los golpes que iban dirigidos a ellos y se transportaron al cielo, donde Osamu los recibió con un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno. Los saiyajines se precipitaron estrellándose con violencia en el suelo.

\- Terminemos con esto- Osamu dijo soltando una ráfaga de energía roja que fue a parar directamente al cuerpo de los dos saiyajines.

...

Tadashi cargaba suavemente a Milk hasta su cama. Hace solo unos instantes Bass se había reaparecido con la joven aun dormida entre sus brazos y se la entrego diciendo que Él necesitaba meditar. Claro solo Bass necesitaba meditar, y a Tadashi que lo comieran las almas del planeta, no?.

El moreno apoyo suavemente a Milk sobre la cama y la tapo abriendo la ventana para que la brisa entrara y el aire circulara. Se sentó en la cama y observo por un largo instante a la mujer que parecía no querer despertar.

\- No es seguro que estés cerca de ella cuando despierte- La voz de Bass sonó en la espalda del moreno. Tadashi no se inmuto.

\- No llevo mucho tiempo con ella, pero creo que necesito que se quede- Tadashi se puso de pie- Permíteme sustituir tu trato con ella.

\- Eso no se puede hacer- Bass se volteo y camino dejándolo atrás.

\- Eso es una mentira y tú lo sabes- Tadashi apareció frente a Bass que lo observo por un largo instante preguntándose desde cuando en su planeta todos querían desafiar lo que Él decía.

\- No sé qué sucede contigo realmente Tadashi pero no tengo tiempo para esto- Bass dio un empujón al moreno.

\- Tenemos que resolver esto de una buena vez. Dime cuáles son tus planes porque no los entiendo. Tengo que ser niñero de una joven, entrenarla, ayudarle a que se vuelva fuerte y ahora pretendes que me aleje de ella; y lo que es peor pretendes que no intente detenerte con toda esta locura.- El moreno volvió a cruzarse en el camino del Dios.- No voy a permitir que la asesines.

\- En primer lugar nadie te pidió que la cuidaras ni entrenaras. Tú negligencia nos esta costando caro. Como es que le has tomado tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo?- Bass observo las expresiones de su homologo.

\- Es sencillo. Desde que ella llego a este planeta me siento diferente, y paso horas meditando porque me suceden estas cosas. No existía una explicación lógica para esto, porque Solo soy un pedazo de tu alma y tu poder. No tuve padres, ni hermanos, no sé lo que es el amor. Mi vida es espiritual y no entendió sobre un montón de emociones y sensaciones que ahora invaden el cuerpo que me hiciste- Tadashi gesticulaba caminando en círculos en el pasillo donde los dos se habían detenido.- Pero entonces lo comprendí. No son mis sentimientos, No son mis emociones las que siento. Todo esto que quiero sentir, que quiero vivir, Eso es lo que te pasa a ti.

Bass observo con detenimiento al moreno cuando termino de hablarle.

\- Bien, parece que se han puesto de acuerdo para Molestarme con esa palabrería estúpida. Tadashi creo que me agradabas más cuando eras solo un pajarraco molesto y pensaba en asarte y comerte con una manzana- Bass sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. Avanzo para pasar por al lado de Tadashi pero éste le coloco una mano en el hombro.

\- No son mis sentimientos por ella, son tus sentimientos. Llevas tantos años observándola que te es imposible no sentir algo por ella.- Soy la única parte de tu alma que aun desea ser salvada y redimida por lo que hizo. No es tarde para que remedies la traición a nuestro padre...- El moreno salió disparado cuando un poder lo hizo traspasar del lado de afuera del castillo. Tadashi cayó pesadamente contra Él suelo y escupió una bocanada de sangre. Sintió un pesado pie sobre su caja torácica y un poder brilló sobre Él.

\- No vuelvas a hablar como si supieras demasiado sobre mí. Solo eres una pequeña parte mía que ignora lo que realmente soy- Bass bajo el pie apretando la herida del estómago de Tadashi provocando que se retorciera del dolor y comenzara a gritar.

El grito que inundo el castillo y sus alrededores despertaron a la joven que descansaba tranquilamente.

\- Goku?- Milk abrió los ojos creyendo escuchar a su esposo, pero entonces sintió que era invadida por una energía oscura.

...

Varias dimensiones lejos del planeta de Bass, Udma Biru comenzó a sangrar por los ojos y cayo pesadamente al suelo. Sin embargo a pesar del dolor se enderezo y sonrió.

\- Esta despierto- Exclamo El anciano cayendo pesadamente sobre el piso.

...

Bass quito el pie de encima de Tadashi que se esforzó por recuperar el aire que había perdido en el ataque y la posterior tortura.

\- No quiero volver a discutir sobre este asunto- El dios esfumo el poder.

\- ¿Porque insistes en ser así Bass?, Tú no eres como Osamu- Tadashi hablo tratando de poder hablar entre la sangre que brotaba de su boca y el dolor que experimentaba.- Cuando... Cuando trajiste a Milk me dijiste que tu plan era recuperar tus poderes y asesinar a Osamu. Si vas a asesinarlo, para que reuniste las esferas para Él?

\- Cierra la boca Tadashi. En serio comienzas a enojarme.- Bass tomo del cuello de su vestimenta al moreno y lo alzo hasta donde estaba.- No quisiera tener que asesinarte.

\- No puedes. Si me asesinas me esfumare con tu poder. No puedes asesinar a Milk porque serás sellado. No puedes matar a Kakarotto porque serias exiliado. No puedes asesinar a Osamu porque es la única familia que te queda- Tadashi le dijo con una sonrisa que le recordó a Kakarotto.

\- Tu lo pediste- Bass formó un poder en la cara del Moreno.

La explosión del castillo Mando a volar a los dos. Tadashi cayó sobre Bass que lo cubrió cuando vio que una ráfaga de poderes rojos iban a impactarlo. Luego el silencio se apodero del lugar.

Bass se enderezó y observo al castillo, una energía roja cubría el lugar.

\- Maldición!- Mascullo Bass- Tadashi aléjate de aquí.- el dios se puso de pie y miro al moreno que apenas podía abrir los ojos.

\- No se si te das cuenta, pero hace un rato me dejaste malherido.- Tadashi exclamo sin poder moverse. Sintió como un energía lo recorría y sus heridas comenzaban a cerrar en un instante. El moreno se puso de pie y observó a Bass que se enderezaba.

\- Ahora si. Largo de aquí- Bass volvió a fijar su vista en el castillo donde se asomó una figura conocida y extraña a la vez.

\- Milk?- Tadashi miro a la figura de la mujer con evidentes cambios.

\- No es Milk.- Bass hablo- Vada dice que el planeta está comenzando a consumirla. Hasta que Kakarotto no sea asesinado ella continuara tratando de volver a su dimensión.

\- Como rayos sucedió eso?- Tadashi apunto en dirección a donde la figura femenina los observaba con unos intensos ojos rojos.- Creo que su cabellera creció unos cuantos centímetros.- El moreno señalo.

\- Porque no nos ataca?- Bass observo que en efecto de Milk no quedaba mucho. Su cabello era mas largo hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Estaba vestida con un pantalón azul y una yukata ceremonial blanca. Su cabello se había vuelto Morado y se veían unos reflejos azules. Los zapatos eran unas botas de combate como las del propio dios.

\- Creo que sea lo que sea, Tiene estilo- señalo Tadashi.- Que?- Se encogió de hombros cuando Bass lo observo como si fuera a golpearlo nuevamente.- Cual es el objetivo de Milk?

\- No es Milk, no por ahora. Supongo que su objetivo es aniquilarnos, o por lo menos fue lo que intento la otra noche.- Bass afirmo esperando que ella hiciera el primer movimiento.

El ser observo a los dos individuos que permanecían bastante juntos y se dio cuenta de que no era lo que buscaba. Sintió en la lejanía de la luz lo que estaba buscando.

\- Te tengo- Masculló para luego desaparecer del planeta.

\- A donde diablos Fue?- Tadashi quedó helado al ver que se había tele transportado. Miró a su lado para que Bass le explicara que rayos estaba sucediendo pero el dios también había desaparecido.- Genial, a nadie en este planeta le interesa explicarme nada.

...

Osamu detuvo las ráfagas de poder y sonrió satisfecho. Podía oler en el aire el aroma de los cuerpos magullados de Kakarotto y Vegeta. Descendió con una sonrisa triunfante para ver que Vegeta se encontraba inconsciente y Kakarotto estaba en el borde de la muerte.

\- Oh, no puedo decidirme a quienes de ustedes voy a asesinar primero- Osamu se agacho en el espacio que separa los dos cuerpos.- El príncipe de los inútiles o, el inútil de la tierra.- El Dios se puso de pie y se acercó al Kakarotto- Como un favor personal para mi hermanito Voy a eliminarte primero; quizás si mi hermano hace de una buena vez lo que quiere con tu esposa, se le pase la debilidad.

Goku se esforzaba por abrir los ojos. Lo había escuchado claramente, El otro bastardo tenia a Milk con el. Pero a pesar de la impotencia que le causaba lo que le insinuó su cuerpo no le respondía.

\- Maldito!- Alcanzo a decir antes de que Osamu formara un poder que cubrió su puño con un resplandor blanco. El dios iba a traspasarlo de lado a lado con el puño- Maldita sea!, Voy a fallar!- Goku se maldecía por no haber hecho lo suficiente. La realidad es que no se esperaba semejante enemigo.

\- Muere Insecto!- Osamu tomo el impulso pero antes de que pudiera llegar a Kakarotto una poderosa presencia apareció tras él. El dios volteo y se encontró con un puño que volaba en dirección a Él, pero fue desviado por una patada de una segunda presencia.

...

Bass había estado siguiendo la pelea de su hermano a la distancia. Sabía que no le faltaba mucho para liquidar a los dos saiyajines. Así que cuando el ser que poseía a Milk desapareció del planeta, él supo a dónde se dirigía. Llego a tiempo para evitar que Ella golpeara a Osamu y desviara a su hermano de la trayectoria que asesinaría a Kakarotto.

\- Mátalo de una vez- Bass Grito sorprendiendo a Osamu que no esperaba la aparición de ninguno de los dos seres. Ni el de su hermano, ni el ser desconocido.

Osamu volvió a Goku y cuando iba a traspasarlo Voló con un poder que lo lanzo lejos. El dios se recompuso en el aire y volteo para encontrarse Con Que el Ser desconocido había disparado el poder que lo lanzo por los aires, y con la otra mano disparaba una ráfaga de poderes contra Bass.

\- Maldita sea, quien rayos me interrumpe en un momento tan excitante como este- Osamu trono su cuello.- Hey, Tú invasora. Quién demonios eres?.

La mujer se detuvo con la ráfaga contra Bass y giro el cuello mecánicamente para fijar su vista en Osamu.

\- No soy una, ni soy uno- Ella exclamo formando un poder entre sus manos que se volvió una espada de vivo color amarillo- Soy Todos, mi nombre es Fukushu.

\- Jajaja. Estos humanos son increíbles.- Osamu negó con la cabeza- No se resignan a morir maldita sea.

Bass apareció al lado de su hermano.

\- Donde encontraste este juguete?- Osamu miro a su hermano- ¿Acaso no podías esperar a otro momento para interrumpir?.

\- Hay un problema- Bass le dijo frotándose las muñecas.

\- Sí. Tú eres el problema.- Osamu miro a su hermano con los brazos cruzados.- Quien rayos es la mujer con respuestas filosóficas?.

\- Es la esposa de Kakarotto- Bass dijo acercándose mas al Dios de cabello rojo.

\- Eso es difícil de creer- Osamu río- Sentí el Ki insignificante de esa mujer.

Mientras los dioses hablaban Ella se agacho sobre Vegeta y Kakarotto y extendiendo sus manos transfiriendo energía a sus cuerpos. Vigilo a los dos dioses que hablaban de algo observándola. La vista de Fukushu viajo a través del lugar y vio varios cuerpos más rodeando el lugar.

\- Eso es imposible- Osamu tomo de la solapa a su hermano- El planeta solo nos otorga poder a nosotros. Es imposible que una humana tome esa energía, ni aunque lo intentara.

\- Es porque su cuerpo no pertenece a nuestra dimensión- Bass dijo soltándose.

\- En ese caso la asesinare y terminare con esta idiotez- Osamu despego en dirección a la mujer.

\- Si la asesinas me sellaras. No puedo permitir que la lastimes- Bass apareció frente a su hermano con un poder.

\- Así que si la defiendes vas a morir porque sabes que no tolero que me estorben. Y si permites que la asesine te sellan?- Osamu rió con cinismo- Como pretendes que los asesine si al parecer su deber aquí es protegerlos.

\- Ella no representa ningún riesgo. Concéntrate en asesinar a Kakarotto, Yo voy a distraerla. Luego asesinare a Vegeta.

Bass se volteo y Observo a la mujer que se había enderezado y los miraba alternadamente.

\- Vamos!- Osamu le dijo tomando impulso para atacarla.

Fukushu sonrió y tomo firmemente la espada formada de energía.

* * *

 **Hola amigos/as como estan?. Les dejo la actualización prometida. Dejenme saber si les gusta.**

 **Como siempre miles de Gracias por leer esta Historia y acompañarme. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Los contestare a todos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	14. Ozaru

**ACLARACIÓN: VAN A ENCONTRAR DIÁLOGOS EN NEGRITA. SON DIÁLOGOS INTERNOS. YA VAN A ENTENDER PORQUE.**

 **ESPERO QUE EL CAPÍTULO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

Fukushu despegó con la espada de energía empuñada en su espaldas, mientras captaba la velocidad del ataque de los dos dioses. Osamu había desparecido de frente a Ella cuando Bass impacto su puño contra ella. Él dios mas joven sintio como la espada lo atravesaba al mismo tiempo, y La sonrisa de la mujer de cabello morado se amplió.

La espada exploto dentro de Bass y lo lanzo al suelo. Osamu llego frente a Goku preparando su ataque mortal para destruirlo, pero dos espadas lo atravesaron y al igual que en Bass, explotaron mandandolo varios metros lejos de los dos saiyajines que estaban inconscientes.

Bass se incorporó sintiendo un dolor en el pecho que no había sentido por siglos, ni siquiera cuando estaba al borde de la muerte en el planeta de Vada hace muchos años. Miró su pecho y la sangre que salía de él paró de correr y la herida comenzó a cerrarse. El dios volvió a despegar y embistió a Fukushu mandandola contra Osamu que se levantaba enfurecido.

El mayor de los dos dioses tomó del cuello fuertemente a la mujer y comenzó a apretarlo.

\- Osadía la tuya de golpear a un dios.- Osamu la golpeó con su cabeza dos veces hasta que ella elevó su pierna clavando su rodilla bajo el cuello del Dios, trabando sus movimientos. Ella formó un poder y lo hizo estallar en la cara del Dios que salió disparado hacia atrás. Se volteo y vio cómo Bass tenía un poder en la mano preparado para hacer volar en pedazos a Vegeta. Cuando iba a desaparecer para detenerlo, Unas manos se aferraron a ella con fuerza desde atrás, a la vez que la levantaron y la estrellaron contra el piso.- Nosotros no podemos morir maldita bruja!.

Bass enterró su mano en Vegeta que estaba agonizando. Cuando retiró la mano se dio cuenta que tanto Vegeta que acababa de morir y Kakarotto que agonizaba en el otro lado, solo eran proyecciones. El dios levantó su vista y se encontró que Los dos Saiyajines estaban fusionados sobre una relevacion alta.

\- **Vegeta, que sucedió?- Goku pregunto.- ¿Como nos fusionamos?**

\- **No recuerdo nada Kakarotto. Solo los poderes impactarnos y ahora estamos aquí.- Vegeta gruño.**

La vista de Gogeta se fijo en Bass que los observaba en el suelo donde hace una rato se encontraban ellos.

\- **Kakarotto ese es el que asesinó a la arpía.- Vegeta señaló a Bass**. Pero su mirada se dirigio mas allá, donde Osamu estaba sobre una presencia con cabello morado. El dios golpeaba sádicamente el cuerpo que estaba aprisionado en el suelo. Entonces algo parecido a un simple presentimiento hizo despegar a los dos saiyajines y aparecer frente a Osamu.

\- Tranquilizate maldito asesino- Gogeta exclamó deteniendo el puño del dios.

\- Maldita sea!- Osamu soltó una patada que hizo retroceder a Gogeta- La bruja los fusiono. Bass no tengo opción, si la asesinó ellos volverán a su estado normal y sera más sencillo terminar con esto.

\- No lo hagas, nos encargaremos de ellos en este instante- Bass apareció frente a Gogeta y les lanzo una patada que los hizo atravesar una cúspide rocosa.- Vamos Osamu.

El Dios pelirojo gruñó y dejo el cuerpo de la mujer alli. Apareció del otro lado de Gogeta y le propinó un golpe en el pecho que lo hizo despegar en dirección al cielo.

\- Si los atacamos los debilitaremos lo suficiente para que puedas asesinarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.- Bass apareció junto a su hermano que fijaba su vista en Gogeta.

\- Tu solo permanece aquí- Osamu lo miro con enojo; y eso por alguna razón le hacia sentir una sensacion de vacio en el estómago.- O mejor vigila a la loca, si vuelve a intervenir la mandare al infierno.

Bass no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ordenes hacia siglos dimensionales, pero sabia que lo mejor seria echar un ojo en Milk, por más transformada que estará si su hermano perdía toda la paciencia la iba a asesinar.

Gogeta había aparecido frente a Bass lanzandole un poder que Osamu desvío.

\- Largo Bass, me encargare de esto y luego solucionaremos el asunto de la terrícola- Gruño el Dios Pelirrojo, para despegar y arremeter contra Gogeta y estrellarlo contra el piso, aprovechando para propinarles unos puñetazos cargados de ira. Maldita sea!, estos asquerosos saiyajines le estaban dando mas trabajo del que tenía planeado

El menor de los dioses camino hasta donde el cuerpo transformado de Milk estaba incrustado. Se agacho y la sacó lentamente del pozo que se había formado alrededor debido al impacto de los golpes de su hermano.

\- Me estás trayendo mas dolores de cabeza que Tadashi- Bass la tomó entre sus brazos y trato de transportarse a su dimensión pero no podía. Algo bloqueaba el paso a la otra dimensión. Bajo a la mujer y pudo teletransportarse sin problemas. Volvió a aparecer en el planeta Zargon y comenzó a observar a su alrededor en busca de una explicación. Gogeta salió disparado estrellando su puño contra Osamu que lo esquivo conectando un poder en el estomago de el Saiyajin y lanzandolo lejos.

El cuerpo de la mujer se tensó en el suelo, y Bass se puso automáticamente en guardia, pero no parecía despertar. El brillo de un poder volvió su vista a la pelea donde Gogeta centello en un color azul mas oscuro y contraataco con una rafaga de poderes. El dios más joven vio como su hermano se cubría, y la expresión en su rostro... Esa expresión.

...

* * *

 _\- No importa cuantas veces lo intente, Yo no puedo- Bass estaba tendido en el piso respirando con dificultad. De pie sobre él, un Osamu de unos 12 años con el cabello rojo más corto le sonreía._

 _\- Tonto, estás utilizando demasiado poder y poca resistencia. Debes invertir el esfuerzo de manera que puedas aguantar el poder entre tus dedos lo suficiente.- El pelirrojo lo ayudó a ponerse de pie._

 _Los dos jovencitos volvieron a enfrentarse. Estaban rodeados por una neblina más gris que lo común. Pero las piedras sobre un volcán activo eran su única preocupación. Si alguno de los dos resbalaba serían historia, por muy dioses que fueran. Después de todo estaban sin permiso en el Volcán que su padre había creado para darle una buena vista a ese planeta._

 _Bass podía sentir la sensación caliente de la piedra en su pies._

 _\- Vamos Bass, en unos minutos la lava volverá a cubrir estas piedras y no tendremos mas opción que posponer este entrenamiento para dentro de otro dos años.- Osamu guardo un brazo tras su espalda y extiende el otro haciendo señas a su hermano menor para que atacara._

 _El menor de los dos corrió y conecto la energía suficiente en su mano, al mismo tiempo que despegó estrellando el poder contra la palma de su hermano, que lo veía con una expresión orgullosa._

 _\- ¡Bien hecho tonto!- Osamu levantó su pierna dándole justo en la carretilla y lo hizo volar hasta una de las paredes del volcán.- ¡Pero bajaste la guardia!- El pelirrojo espero unos microsegundos a que su hermano reaccionara, pero al ver que caía en picada al volcán se teletransporto y lo tomó entre sus brazos.- ¡Vamos que solo fue un golpecito, no seas tan débil. Si sigues asi jamas podremos crear una raza guerrera perfecta._

 _Bass escuchaba a su hermano mientras lo cargaba y sentía como el viento corría a través de su cabello._

 _\- Se que estas fingiendo para que te cargue- Osamu lo soltó, y Bass detuvo su caída volando tras él.- ¡Vamos, los demás deben estar en el castillo con nuestro padre!_

 _El rubio junto toda su energía y paso a su hermano llegando al castillo antes que él. Luego de lavarse las manos entro al salon y se encontró con la mirada llena de amor de su padre y la mirada reprobatorio de sus hermanos._

 _\- Perdona Padre, fue mi culpa- Osamu entro tras Bass- Estuvimos perfeccionando una nueva técnica para que pueda empezar a aprender los poderes de la creación._

 _\- Me parece perfecto hijo.- El Dios Dragón sonrió- Tomen asiento, debemos comer._

 _\- Aun cuando no lo necesitamos- Se quejo Namek con una sonrisa._

 _\- No importa eso- Osamu se sentó frente a Bass en una larga mesa llena de platos apetitosos- A nuestro padre le agrada pasar el mediodía con nosotros en un almuerzo y así se hará.- El pelirrojo estaba molesto, no le gustaba la forma en que sus demás hermanos miraban a Bass ultimamente, asi que cualquier cosa servía de excusa para pelear._

 _\- Aprecio que lo veas de este modo, Hijo- El Dios Dragón sonrió y señaló la comida para que sus hijos se sirvieran._

 _Bass observo todo lo que había para comer y busco a tientas lo que más le gustaba, pero Osamu tenía en sus manos el tan ansiado fruto._

 _\- Aquí tienes- Osamu le lanzo la fruta a su hermano con una sonrisa. Bass se la devolvió._

 _\- Esta noche entrenaras conmigo Bass- Se escuchó la Voz de Ra, una de sus hermanas.- prepárate para que te rompa el cuello._

 _\- Él va a partirte la cara- Osamu sonrió con una expresión... Esa expresión._

...

* * *

Bass Vio como el contacto de los poderes se rompió y Gogeta apareció frente a su hermano lanzando una rápida combinación de patadas y puñetazos que su hermano esquivaba.

\- ¿Cuando las cosas cambiaron tanto?- Soltó Bass, como si el aire le pudiera explicar lo que sucedía. Se percató de la presencia de otros seres que comenzaban a despertar. Vio los cuerpos comenzar a aparecer lentamente sobre las relevaciones. Reconocía a la mayoría de ellos, todos habían estado alguna vez en la casa de Kakarotto. Su vista viajó a los dos ángeles que aparecieron frente a él.

\- Bass-Sama- Vados hablo haciendo una reverencia pero sin bajar la guardia- le suplicamos que desistan de asesinar a Vegeta y Goku.

\- No deberían dirigirse a mí de ese modo- Bass los observo- Los dos Saiyajines deben ser eliminados, y no va a impedirlo nada ni nadie. Así es que simplemente vuelvan a sus funciones como asistentes de los dioses de la destrucción.

\- No podemos abandonar esta pelea- Wiss le sonrio- Estos también son nuestros amigos.

\- Entonces perecerán con ellos. Bass elevó su poder y despegó atacando a los dos ángeles al mismo tiempo. Wiss y Vados apenas podían esquivar la técnica del Dios, era demasiado rápido.

Piccolo y Gohan observaban como Gogeta estaba haciéndole frente a Osamu, mientras los ángeles peleaban con uno que recién veían.

\- Ese es Bass- Piccolo le señalo- Es él...

\- Él asesino de mi madre- Gohan apretó los puños y se transformó en su versión Saiyajin mas poderosa, pero Piccolo tomó del brazo al muchacho.

\- Gohan no vayas. Wiss y Vados están luchando con él para darnos tiempos a reponernos. Si tenemos una segunda oportunidad nos desharemos de Osamu, y luego sera mas facil vencer al maldito de alla.- Piccolo sostenía fuertemente al chico.- Reunámonos con el resto y sincronicemos la técnica, tenemos una oportunidad ahora que ambos están ocupados.

Gohan apretó su mandíbula. Tenía razón, no podía confiarse en su propia fuerza. El hecho de que Vados y Wiss volaron por los aires ayudó a entender que solo tenían como opción unir sus fuerzas. Piccolo despego en dirección a donde estaban los demas.

...

* * *

\- Oh santo Kami, Ya se lo que es!- Bulma salto de su silla y corrió fuera del laboratorio, despertando a los dos niños que dormitaba en una cama plegable.- Papá... Papaaaaaaa.

\- Que sucede?- El Dr. Briefs se encontró con su hija que corría con un puño cerrado.

\- El colisionador de partículas, esta funcionando?- La científica lo zamarreo.

\- Si hija, para que?- El señor la observó intrigado.

\- Necesito usarlo. Por favor papá ajusta los satélites, necesito encontrar donde se marcharon Vegeta y Goku.- Bulma corrió en dirección al colisionador.- Pronto los ayudare muchachos.

...

* * *

Osamu y Gogeta se cruzaron la cara de un puñetazo y salieron disparados en lados opuestos. El dios pelirrojo tenia que reconocer que esto le estaba indignando. Como dos asquerosos saiyajines fusionados le podían estar haciendo tanto daño a su cuerpo?. Bueno, en parte se sentía orgulloso de que sus creaciones fueran poderosas

\- Puedo sentir como se esta agotando tu energía- Gogeta dijo una vez que volvieron a chocar en el centro.

\- Mi energía no se agota. Soy un dios- Osamu pateo en el estómago a Gogeta, para luego tomarlo del cabello y darle de puñetazos- Sin embargo, se que tu transformación si tiene un tiempo limitado.- Lo soltó y reventó un poder en el pecho de los saiyajines haciéndolos caer a tierra.

Se tomó unos segundos para ver que su hermano menor estaba en tierra luchando con los dos ángeles. Una sonrisa surco los labios del pelirrojo cuando Bass desaparecía con una increíble velocidad y estrellaba a los dos ángeles contra el suelo.

\- Sigues siendo solo un niño tonto- Osamu masculló.

...

* * *

- _No lo hare- Osamu lanzo un rollo de oro sobre la mesa. Sus cinco hermanos estaban reclinados sobre la mesa observandolo ._

 _\- Nuestra supervivencia como dioses depende de esto.- Fere dijo molesta- No lo ves acaso, todo apunta a que tarde o temprano alguno de nosotros va a Hacerlo. Los poderes de los Saiyajines se están saliendo de control._

 _\- Debieron haberlos destruido cuando tenían oportunidad- Kukin apoyo a su hermana en la opinión- Pero decidiste escuchar a Bass._

 _\- Él no tiene nada que ver aquí- Osamu se masajeo el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados._

 _\- Él tiene todo que ver Maldicion- Zama-leme golpeó la mesa.- Es de él de quien hablaba la visión de Namek. Bass se volverá el ser más poderoso que existe, y si no hacemos nada va a ser más poderoso que nuestro propio padre. Entre nosotros los poderes están divididos de la forma proporcional, pero como sabemos que si él obtiene más poder no nos aniquilara a todos._

 _\- Bass no es esa clase de Ser- El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro. las últimas reuniones con sus hermanos se habían vuelto una verdadera calamidad- Pero yo si. Esta es mi última advertencia, desistan de planear exiliar, o asesinar a Bass.- Osamu se puso de pie.- Porque antes de llegar a Él, tendrán que pasar por encima mio. Yo, no voy a tener problema en conseguir más poder para protegerlo._

 _\- Tambien somos tus hermanos- Ra lo observó molesta._

 _\- Jamas los he sentido como tal, a ninguno de ustedes.- Osamu se detuvo en la puerta y clavó su vista en Namek. Ella se estremeció ante la oscura mirada del pelirrojo- Espero que tus visiones cambien antes de que tenga que cortarte la cabeza.- La puerta se cerro con un ruido fuerte._

 _Los cinco permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el Ki de Osamu desapareció._

 _\- Tendremos que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta- Namek comenzó a sollozar después de decir aquello._

...

* * *

\- Terminemos esto de una vez- Osamu estiró sus brazos y luego de concentrar su energía soltó el poder- ¡Grasegman!- El poder atrapo a Gogeta y comenzó a drenar su energía.

- **Ray... Rayos Kakarotto, no puedo moverme.- Vegeta mandaba su energía al cuerpo pero no respondía.**

\- **Yo... Yo tampoco puedo moverme Vegeta.- Goku sentía como el cuerpo se quedaba duro y era arrastrado hasta la proximidad de Osamu, donde el Dios lo esperaba con un poder rojo y negro entre las manos.**

\- Maldición!- Gogeta grito tratando de liberarse de la prisión que lo mantiene inmóvil.

\- Es una buena tecnica verdad.- Osamu tomo del cuello a Gogeta y lo acerco a su rostro, es una pena que no haya funcionado en mi.

Una espada silbo en el aire y Fukushu había traspasado al Dios pelirrojo, haciendo que el arma explotara dentro de él. El Grasegman se rompió y el poder rojo fue desintegrado.

Bass había dejado inconsciente a los dos ángeles cuando vio que Milk no estaba mas en donde la había dejado. Miro a donde la pelea de su hermano se llevaba a cabo y noto como explotaba el pelirrojo.

\- Maldita sea!, ahora si se va a salir de control.- Bass despego para inmovilizar a Fukushu, pero Osamu reapareció con los ojos de color plata detrás de ella que había aterrizado a metros de donde el cuerpo de Gogeta Habia caído después de que el Grasegman desapareció.

-Maldita Perra!- Osamu inmovilizo el cuerpo de la mujer de cabello morado que por primera vez parecía sentir miedo. Una luz celeste la rodeaba, él había utilizado una técnica similar al Grasegman pero no tan poderosa.- No volverás a intervenir.- El puño de Osamu se iluminó con una luz blanca.

\- NO!, Osamu!- Bass que se habia quedado estatico reacciono gritando.- Si la matas...

\- Solo sera un dia Bass. Matare a la perra y luego a los dos saiyajines- Osamu vio como Gogeta se ponía de pie y arremetía contra él.

Bass sintio como todo se estaba saliendo de control.

\- No estarás demasiado tiempo, lo prometo, Yo iré por ti- Osamu disparo una rafaga de poderes contra Gogeta para que le diera tiempo a asesinar a Fukushu.- No te dejare en el exilio, lo prometo.

\- No, Osamu!- Bass sentía como las imágenes fluían lentamente cuando su hermano término de formar el poder para traspasar el cuerpo de Fukushu en el suelo. _No, el cuerpo de Milk, de Ella_. Gogeta habia caido despues de la rafaga de poderes. Ellos no iban a llegar a tiempo.

...

La sonrisa cínica de Osamu se esfumó cuando en lugar del cuerpo de la mujer, su mano había traspasado y destrozado el corazón de su hermano.

\- Te dije... que no lo hicieras- Bass cayo arrodillado y Osamu se inclinó con el peso en su brazo.

\- Que hiciste maldito imbécil?- Osamu hizo desaparecer su brazo del pecho de su hermano y lo recostó lentamente en el suelo.- Porque diablos te interpusiste?

\- Ella... Yo no...- Bass tampoco entendía, no del todo.- Te dije que no podía dejarte asesinarla.

\- No hubieras estado sellado más de un dia. Jamas te dejaria en ese maldito lugar.- Osamu apretó el puño y formó energía sobre el pecho de su hermano- Solo cierra la boca.

\- Defiendete o ellos van a matarte aprovechando la ventaja- Bass levantó apenas la mano señalando a Fukushu que se había recuperado a pesar de sangrar condenadamente y Gogeta que estaba de pie observandolos- No gastes tu poder en esto, Yo se que es tarde.- Bass tomó la mano de su hermano y la apartó de su pecho.- Solo quiero saber algo.

\- Callate maldito gusano!- Osamu concentró la energía en su mano y volvió a ponerla en el pecho de su hermano.

\- Ibas a traicionarme?- Bass le sonrio despues de preguntar.- Ibas a robar mi poder después de asesinar a Kakarotto?

\- No, maldito idiota.- Osamu sentía como su energía se agotaba tratando de cerrar la herida que no daba marcha atrás.

\- No puedes cerrarla, es tu ataque final.- Bass sonrió, y Osamu le estudio notando que a sus ojos, el seguía siendo solo un niño- Se que no va a cerrar porque es el que utilizaste para nuestros hermanos, recuerdas?

Osamu tomo las dos manos y las puso sobre el pecho de Bass y volvió a intentar cerrar la maldita herida, pero era en vano.

\- Porque la salvaste Bass?- Osamu agacho la cabeza sintiendo un instinto, un poder, una sensación que no se despertaba por siglos en él.

\- Siempre he sido un asesino- Bass tomó la mano de Osamu- Una vez yo... Yo tenía... tenía que poder... Amar.

\- Eres un imbécil.- El pelirrojo vio como Bass se retorcía.

\- Lo... Yo lo siento. Han pasado... taa...tantos años.. Que yo no... no recuerdo como eramos.- Bass quedó en silencio.

Osamu vio cuando el brillo de los ojos de su hermano menor escapó y soltó su mano.

...

* * *

Tadashi cayo al suelo mientras una mano de él comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente.

-Que diantres sucede?- El moreno intentó ponerse de pie, pero sintio como él cuerpo comenzaba a arder como si estuviera quemándose. El planeta a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer; el cielo volvió a oscurecerse y toda la vida comenzó a morir en el planeta.- Bass, que sucede?

El moreno estaba seguro de que él que caminaba en dirección a él a pesar de no verlo bien, era Bass.

...

* * *

Vada observó como la barrera verde que cubría su planeta se desintegró. Unas lágrimas saladas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la anciana.

\- Te dije que no te cargaras con cosas que iban a apartarte de tu verdadero destino- Vada se arrodillo en el suelo y golpeó con sus débiles puños.- Ahora solo has desatado una catástrofe mayor, maldito tonto!

...

* * *

Osamu se puso de pie aun con los ojos fijos en Bass que estaba con los ojos cerrados y un enorme agujero en el pecho. Volvió a sentir una descarga en el pecho, algo parecido a un tiron en el corazón, sus manos temblaban sin control y los apretó en un puño tratando de contener lo que se venía.

\- Debemos atacar ahora- Fukushu dijo cuando vio que el pelirrojo seguía distraído observando el cuerpo de su hermano.

\- No- Gogeta dijo- Tal vez su estupidez de marcha atrás ahora que se ha vuelto contra si mismo..

\- Él no va a retroceder por haber asesinado a su hermano. Él mató otros cinco antes que este...- Fukushu formo otra espada, pero entonces sintio que la energia se agoto y se desmayo, saliendo del cuerpo de Milk.

Gogeta observó como la mujer se destransformo y cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Camino hasta donde la mujer estaba boca abajo y la volteo.

\- Oye estas...- Gogeta se quedó congelado viendo el rostro de la morena.- **Milk?**

 **\- Que rayos hace tu difunta esposa aquí Kakarotto?**

 **\- No, no lo se. No entiendo que es lo que se supone que sucedió.- Goku dijo mientras Gogeta tomaba en brazos a Milk y observaba sus rasgos- Es ella, es como la conocí en el torneo de artes marciales.- Goku examinó la ropa- Excepto tal vez por esta vestimenta extraña.**

 **\- Kakarotto a mi no me interesa la ropa de la arpía. Lo que quiero saber es que es lo que sucede con ella; ¿Porque estaba transformada en esa loca de cabello morado?**

 **\- No lo se Vegeta.- Goku respondió.**

 **\- Milk- Gogeta movió levemente el cuerpo de la mujer- Milk!- un zamarreo mas fuerte sacudió a la morena- Despierta mujer maldita sea!**

 **\- Vegetaaaaa!- Goku sentía ganas de auto estrellarse la cara con su puño.**

 **\- No soy paciente con mi esposa, no voy a serlo con la tuya- Vegeta respondió- Además quitala de mis brazos.**

 **\- Son mios tambien- Goku dijo aferrándose al cuerpo de la morena. No iba a dejarla ahora que la había recuperado. No sabia como ella estaba aquí, pero su alma se sentía plena de verla en sus brazos.- Oye Vegeta, no estés abrazando a mi esposa.**

 **\- Aghhhhh Kakarotto si fuera por mi que se estrelle desde 500 metros de altura contra el piso, pero no me dejas soltarla.- Vegeta masculló molesto.**

Gogeta se perturbo cuando sintio como el Ki del Dios frente a ellos se descontrolaba. Su vista se clavó en medio de sus ojos, y luego descendió a la mujer que estaba en sus brazos.

\- Tú!- Dijo Osamu con algo parecido a un graznido apuntando a Milk que estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Gogeta.

 **\- Vegeta creo que esto es malo!. Goku veía como el cuerpo del Dios comenzaba a estremecerse.**

 **\- Maldita sea Kakarotto, solo tu esposa puede jodernos la existencia haciendo que hasta en otras dimensiones la odien.- Vegeta contestó.**

Osamu Cayó sobre sus manos cuando un espasmo lo empujo. Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cuando vio el rostro de Bass con su cuerpo lleno de sangre. Sus manos comenzaron a agrandarse y se hundieron en la masa rocosa, al mismo tiempo que sus rodillas hacían tope agrandandose. Sentia como la piel y los músculos dolían al extremo, y antes de perder parte de su conciencia volvió la vista a su hermano.

\- Lo lamento pequeño.- Osamu soltó un alarido y trato de contenerse; pero la sangre lo llamaba. Los iba a asesinar, a todos. No tendría piedad con el maldito universo, con ningún universo. Pero a quién iba a destrozar lentamente era a Ella, a esa maldita por la que su hermano se había sacrificado.

...

* * *

 _\- No me digas pequeño- Bass suspiro mientras estaban sentados en una gran montaña observando una tormenta eléctrica a lo lejos.- No se cuantos siglos de edad tenemos._

 _\- Eres más pequeño que yo- Osamu saco una pera y se la dio. Bass le sonrió.- Tengo una nueva técnica que quiero que aprendas._

 _\- Me sé demasiadas- El jugo de la pera chorreo por la boca del rubio._

 _\- Es una buena. Te servirá para apartar una parte importante de tu poder.- Osamu observó como la tormenta se acercaba._

 _\- ¿Para que la necesito?- Bass se terminó de tragar la pera._

 _\- Cuando la aprendas te dire para que la vas a utilizar, de acuerdo?-_

 _\- Bien.- Bass bajo la mirada y observo la mano de Osamu. Tenía un horrible agujero.- Papá tuvo que destransformarte de nuevo eh.- Miró a su hermano mayor que no respondía.-¿ Duele demasiado?_

 _\- Si. Supongo que demasiado en el momento. Luego simplemente no lo recuerdo.- Osamu se encogió de hombros._

 _.- Lo lamento._

 _\- No es tu culpa, pequeño.- Osamu soltó._

 _\- Aghhhhh!, no me digas asi- Bass le solto una rafaga de poderes._

 _Solo escucho la risa de su hermanito, por el que había matado; por el que iba a matar._

 _Porque esta vez; él mismo lo había asesinado. Pero al igual que aquella vez, estas muertes iban a hundirlo más en el espiral del odio y la muerte. Estaban en lo cierto, Bass y Él, estaban malditos._

 _..._

* * *

\- Papá- Gohan aterrizó tras Gogeta y se quedo viendo a la mujer en brazos del hombre que en parte era su padre- Es... Es?

\- Es tu madre.- Gogeta la deslizó en brazos del moreno- No me preguntes qué hace aquí, porque no lo se. Pero tienes que llevarla de aquí Gohan.

El joven tomó a su madre y pudo ver lo joven que se veía. Tras el aterrizaron los demás guerreros zeta y los dos ángeles. Juntos presenciaron como Osamu terminaba de convertirse en el original Ozaru. Él poder que se sentía era impactante.

\- Deben irse de aquí- Gogeta exclamó- Vuelvan a la tierra.

\- No nos iremos sin ti Goku- Krilin se molesto.

\- Vados me lo debes.- Gogeta dijo. El ángel asintió y sabía que se refiere a su error con el sueño.

\- Papá.- Gohan avanzó hacia su padre.

\- Quiero que cuides a tu madre Gohan, y no cometas los mismos errores que yo. Se que eres diferente a mi, eres responsable y centrado.- Gogeta fijo su vista en Milk que estaba en los brazos de su hijo.- Eso lo sacaste de tu madre.

Wiss desapareció Con Yamcha, Krilin, Chaos y Tenshinhan. Vados y Piccolo aguardaban que Gohan se acercara.

\- Si, papá.- Gohan iba a marcharse, pero la mano de Gogeta lo detuvo.

\- Espera.- Gogeta se agacho sobre Milk.

\- **NOOOOOO!- Vegeta Gritaba- No me obligues a hacer esto maldito insecto!**

\- **Lo siento Vegeta, pero tal vez jamás vuelva a verla; y ya he cometidos muchas veces el error de no despedirme de ella.- Goku ganó la pulseada.**

Piccolo, Vados y Gohan apartaron la mirada cuando entendieron las intenciones del Saiyajin. Gogeta enderezo un poco la barbilla de Milk y posó un beso dulce y cálido en sus labios. Luego junto sus frentes y le susurro;

\- Lo siento, esta vez no creo que vuelva. Pero te esperare por la eternidad, y lo juro; Voy a compensarte.

Gogeta se enderezo y Vio los rostros sonrojados de el angel, Piccolo y Gohan.

\- Si le dicen algo de esto a Bulma, los asesinare- Gogeta dijo volviendo su vista al enorme Ozaru que los había notado.- Largo de una vez!

Gohan corrió y desapareció junto a Piccolo, Vados y su madre.

Gogeta observó fijamente a los ojos del Ozaru.

\- **Lamento eso Vegeta- Goku soltó.**

\- **Sere feliz con que mueras segundos antes que yo- Vegeta gruño.**

El Ozaru corrio en direccion a ellos y Formo una enorme bola de energia, estrellándose contra Ellos.

* * *

 **No voy a preguntar como están; porque imagino que deben responder...**

 **¿Como queres que este después de este capítulo?.**

 **Asique voy a hacer lo de siempre. Agradecerles que le dediquen un rato de su tiempo a la lectura de este humilde Fic. Estoy inmensamente agradecida por sus Reviews y por su apoyo. Gracias porque sus Reviews me motivan a seguir.**

 **Solo puedo prometer que hay una explicacion para todo, asi que no me odien tan pronto.**

 **Miles de besos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo Capítulo.**

 **PD1: los diálogos de Gogeta están escritos sin negrita porque es lo que se expresa. En negro solo están las conversaciones o peleas internas de Goku y Vegeta.**

 **PD2: Shipeee mucho con el beso de Gogeta a Milk. Simplemente imaginar a Vegeta luchando por no besarla me hizo mas liviano el dia. XD**


	15. Chapter 15

La científica sonrió con satisfacción cuando descubrió que el acelerador de partículas había logrado liberar la energía dentro de la pequeña perla y, tal cual lo sospechaba la mujer, era el contenedor de un inmenso poder.

\- Ahora solo necesito encontrarlos.- Bulma salió de la habitación del acelerador y corrió a donde Goten y Trunks estaban entrenando.- Niños... Niñooooosss!

\- ¿Que sucede mamá?- Trunks volteo a mirar a su madre que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Luego vio como ella tropezaba y algo era expulsado de su mano.

La aparición de los guerreros zeta en el patio fue oportuna. Ten Shin Han atrapo a Bulma antes de que cayera sobre ellos y Yamcha tomo la perla antes de que se pierda en el césped.

\- Muchachos, están de vuelta!- Los ojos de Bulma brillaron de emoción- Justo que iba a ayudarlos. Pudieron derrotar a ese maldito mono eh. No lo dude ni por un minuto.- la científica besaba en la mejilla a sus amigos. Wiss la miro con la expresión pacifica que siempre lo acompañaba.- Pero donde están Vegeta y los demás?.

\- Venían detrás nuestro.- Wiss camino unos metros lejos de ellos para concentrar su mente en lo que sucedía en otra dimensión. Luego un sonrojo cubrió su rostro.- llegaran en unos instantes- dijo sin voltearse, mientras abría los ojos como platos.

\- Pero díganme lo que sucedió- Bulma los empujaba hacia adentro, pero Yamcha la detuvo.

\- Bulma en este momento tenemos que organizarnos. Vamos a esperar a los otros y decidir que plan de acción tomaremos.- Krilin hablo antes de que lo hiciera El moreno- Goku y Vegeta se iban a quedar en Zargon. No logramos derrotar a Osamu, y además se apareció el otro Dios.

\- Todo es demasiado confuso para explicarlo.- Ten Shin Han agrego- Solo permítenos quedarnos aquí y esperar. Con eso será suficiente.

Wiss volteo a mirar a Bulma y a los guerreros mientras una idea cruzaba por su mente.

\- Díganle a Vados que estaré aquí en unos momentos.- Wiss dijo antes de desaparecer.

\- Krilin, donde está mi hermano y mi papá?- Goten corrió hasta donde los guerreros permanecían de pie.

\- Si!; donde está mi padre?- Trunks los observo emocionado y a la vez molesto.

\- Tranquilos niños. Vayan adentro a buscar en la cocina algo para comer.- Bulma los despacho con una expresión enojada. Los pequeños guerreros refunfuñaron pero obedecieron de todos modos. Cuando la científica vio que desaparecieron en el interior del complejo volteo a mirar a los cuatro parados frente a ella.- ¿Es muy grave?.

\- Es increíblemente poderoso. Vegeta y Goku se fusionaron, pero aun así no lograron darle mucha pelea. El otro dios también apareció, aunque no sabemos en qué momento. Osamu nos dejó inconscientes cuando nos reponíamos de una técnica conjunta.- Ten Shin Han explico mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

\- Además otro sujeto estaba en el planeta.- Yamcha se rascaba la cabeza.- En realidad es muy complicado todo esto Bulma. Deberíamos esperar a que...

El moreno fue interrumpido cuando Vados apareció frente a ellos, con Gohan y Piccolo. Bulma fijo su vista en la mujer que estaba colgando en brazos de Gohan. Su corazón se detuvo un momento al contemplarla.

\- Es?... Es?- Bulma apunto a la morena.

\- Sí. Es mi mamá. Necesito una cama.- Gohan le dijo mezcla de frustración porque ni él tenía una explicación de cómo su madre estaba de vuelta. Sin embargo estaba más que contento.

\- Vamos adentro y explíquenme porque creo que voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento.- Bulma camino al interior de la casa haciendo señas de que la siguieran. Todos siguieron a la mujer. Gohan llevo a su madre hasta la cama de una de las habitaciones de invitados y la recostó suavemente.

\- No lo puedo creer madre- Gohan apretó la mano suave de su madre- Estas viva.

\- Gohan- Vados entro sigilosamente al cuarto, con la cabeza agachada. - Por favor, ven al lugar de reunión. No tenemos mucho tiempo para ir a ayudar a tu padre y Vegeta.

\- Lo haré en un momento.- Gohan seguía mirando a su madre dormida. Estaba bastante llena de polvo y sangre. A pesar de ello podía apreciar lo joven que estaba y lo blanco de su piel. Se agacho y beso la frente de su madre.- Volveré en una rato madre!

Gohan cerró la puerta y siguió al ángel que estaba esperándolo en el pasillo.

\- Ella... Está bien?- Vados pregunto sabiendo que no tenía derecho a saber.

\- Sí. Pero necesitamos saber que paso durante este tiempo.- Gohan paro y observo al ángel.-

\- Yo lo siento.- Vados lo miro con una mueca culpable.

\- Esta bien. De alguna manera vamos a arreglar todo esto.- Gohan retomo el paso.

La sala de reunión era una de las amplias del complejo. Los otros guerreros estaban esperando por ellos. Piccolo miraba por la ventana mientras los demás se acomodaban.

\- Bien, que alguien me explique lo que ha sucedido.- Bulma golpeo la mesa.

\- Donde esta Wiss?- Gohan observo que el otro ángel no estaba en el lugar.

\- Dejo dicho que volvería en unos instantes.- Krilin respondió.

...

A la científica le tomo un buen rato procesar lo que le contaron. Claro Piccolo, Gohan y Vados no creían necesario explicarle como Gogeta se había despedido de Milk; pero un rubor recorrió la cara de los tres cuando se les pidió que explicaran porque tardaron más que los demás.

\- Goku solo quería asegurarse de Gohan proteja a su madre.- Piccolo soltó, a nadie en particular. Tratando de que con eso todos dejaran de molestar.

\- Tenemos que ir a Ayudarlos.- Krilin golpeo la mesa.- Vieron el poder de esa Bestia. Ellos no van a resistir.

\- Escuchen muchachos.- Bulma saco la perla y se la mostró a ellos.- Esto es parte del collar que era de Milk. Si no mal recuerdo, ese era el sello de Osamu no es así?

Vados asintió mientras observaba a la mujer de ojos azules.

\- Para encerrar a alguien tan poderoso, es seguro que utilizaron un poder mucho mayor.- Bulma apretó la perla.- La estudie y resulta que tiene un poder casi tan fuerte como la transformación de Gogeta. Si les llevamos esto, de manera que puedan asimilarlo, ellos pueden duplicar su fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo haremos que funcione?- Krilin se apresuró a decir, al ver que tenían una oportunidad de ayudarlos.

\- Bueno, esta energía se puede dividir en otra perla como contenedor y les daremos para que los utilicen para fusionarse.- Bulma sonrió.

\- Ya están fusionados Bulma.- Yamcha resoplo.

\- Eso no es importante.- Bulma descarto con la mano la afirmación de Yamcha.

\- Lo es. Solo lo asimilaran si sus energías se juntan desde el exterior al interior. Solo así arrastraran ese poder con ellos.- Piccolo explico sin alterarse.

Vados dio un salto y se quedó estática mientras trataba de contener un grito de terror.

\- ¿Que sucede?- Gohan la miro.

\- No están fusionados.- Vados dijo con un susurro.

\- A que te refieres?- Ten Shin Han la miro alarmado.

\- Él... Ellos...- Vados se tomó la frente.- El planeta Zargon acaba de explotar. Ellos... Están muertos.

Los guerreros zeta se quedaron estáticos observando al ángel. Bulma se desmayó, siendo atrapada por el Namekusei que estaba más cerca. Piccolo la dejo acomodada en una silla cuando se aseguró de que estaba estable. El silencio los había rodeado por completo.

\- Estas... Segura?- Gohan mantenía sus puños apretados.

\- Sí. Lo lamento.- Vados permanecía mirando a los ocupantes de la sala, invadida por la culpa. Pero antes de poder sentir culpa, otra sensación cruzo por su mente.- Oh, él viene tras ella.- Vados los miro alarmada.

\- ¿Por quién?- Gohan la miro.

\- Por tu madre. Él la está rastreando. Tenemos que llevarla lejos de aquí.- Vados salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación donde la mujer descansaba. Se agacho para tomarla en brazos, pero la mano de Gohan la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué haces?- El joven la miro enojado.

\- Escucha Gohan, no le llevara mucho tiempo llegar aquí donde estamos. Si la llevo a otras dimensiones, él me seguirá. Pero si llega aquí, no tenemos oportunidad de nada. Va a destruir todo.- El ángel lo miro.- Entiendo que no confíes en mí, después de lo que sucedió, pero no tenemos opción.

\- Le prometí a mi padre...

\- Yo estaba allí. Se lo que te pidió, pero por favor, confía en mí. Realizare unos saltos dimensionales para poder despistarlo y darles tiempo.

\- Tiempo?- Gohan no comprendía.

\- Tienen que reunirse aquí en menos de una hora. Los llevare a un planeta donde no puedan rastrearlos. Por ahora ella me servirá para hacerlo seguirme y que les de ese tiempo. En una hora estaré de vuelta para que nos marchemos.- Vados alzo a Milk entre sus brazos.- Entiendes?

\- No puedo dejar que te la lleves.- Gohan tomo a su madre del brazo del ángel.

\- No confías en mi verdad.- Vados lo miro.

\- Solo confió en mi familia, y no eres parte de ella..- Gohan se volteo con el cuerpo de su madre para salir de la habitación.

– Lo lamento.- Vados le dijo. Cuando Gohan iba a contestarle sintió un golpe en su cuello que lo adormeció y dejo aturdido. Vio como el ángel tomaba a su madre entre sus brazos.

\- Queeee... Tú?

\- Una hora Gohan.- Vados le repitió- No tarden y estén aquí.- El ángel agacho la cabeza.- Lo siento por golpearte.

Vados desapareció con Milk. Gohan trato de incorporarse pero seguía aturdido por el golpe que le había dado. Piccolo lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

\- Se la llevó señor Piccolo.

\- Lo escuche...

\- Porque no la detuvo?- Gohan la miro incrédulo.

\- Vados no va a permitir que ella sea lastimada. Puede que todo este enredo sea culpa de un sueño estúpido, pero lo cierto es que ella lo hizo con buena intención.- Piccolo le metió una semilla del ermitaño en la boca a su discípulo.- Confía en que volverá, porque a decir verdad solo podemos esperar a que este aquí en una hora.

Gohan estaba muy molesto, pero creía en las palabras de su maestro. Asintió y corrió a la salida del edificio en busca de Videl y Pan.

...

Bass se sentó aspirando profundamente como si sintiera el dolor quemándole cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas en su pecho. Se tomó la cabeza tratando de entender dónde estaba. Vio a su alrededor como una tormenta destruía la superficie del planeta y bajo sus pies vibraba la tierra.

\- Estas despierto eh?- Tadashi sonó lentamente como si estuviera esforzándose por respirar.

\- Uhm, donde estás?- Bass se puso de pie y observo alrededor buscando al moreno.

\- En ti.- Tadashi rio.- Me desmaye y este planeta comenzó a desintegrarse, cuando te vi caminando hacia mí. Al parecer al fin pudiste asimilarme. Estamos juntos de vuelta. He regresado a ti.

\- Quiere decir que ahora tengo un tumor parlante?- Bass sacudió la cabeza como no creyendo lo que sucedía.

\- No sé cómo paso, pero...

\- Osamu me atravesó el corazón.- Bass dijo con sequedad.

\- Ahhhh, trato de matarte?

\- No. su intención era asesinar al ente que estaba en el cuerpo de Milk. Solo me interpuse.

\- Buena manera de ganar su amor, eh.

\- Tsk!. - Bass chasqueo la lengua y observo al espacio, comenzando a despertar su poder.- Supongo que no morí de una vez y para siempre gracias a la división de poderes. Tú, La esfera y este planeta.

\- Es probable.

\- Mi otro cuerpo se debe haber desintegrado.- Bass observo sus manos. Todo parecía igual que siempre. Bajo su cabello y observo que era tan largo y rubio como siempre.- Osamu no está peleando, y los dos saiyajines están muertos. No tiene sentido ir a Zargon.

\- me estas contando, o solo estas reflexionando en voz alta?

\- Trato de saber porque alguien está haciendo saltos dimensionales con Milk en su poder- Bass observaba al cielo.- Acaso intenta despistar a Osamu?

\- Es probable. Supongo que debe estar muy cabreado. Qué harías tu si estuvieras como él?.

\- Bueno, supongo que volvería aquí a buscar las otras cinco esferas para convocar a nuestro padre. No tiene sentido intentar llevarse a Milk a otras dimensiones.

\- No estas preocupado por ella?

\- ¿Porque debería?- Bass se encogió de hombros- Osamu vendrá aquí a buscar las esferas, y en unos minutos cuando todo mi poder termine de ser absorbido del planeta, iré tras ella.

\- Vamos por Milk?.

\- Sí. Es mía después de todo.- Bass amplio su sonrisa- Ahora que Kakarotto está muerto, y las esferas fueron extraídas mi trato con ella se terminó.

\- es decir?..

\- Puedo quedarme con ella para siempre. Su alma no volverá a tratar de escapar de esta dimensión nunca más.- Bass sentía la energía completando su interior.- Supongo que aunque dolió, la muerte me libero de todos mis tratos. Pero para que ella coopere tendré que hacer uno nuevo.

\- Ehhh?.

\- Vas a entender cuando vaya por ella.- Bass observo el cambio de curso de su hermano.- Rayos!, creo que si la está siguiendo.

Bass clavo sus palmas al suelo para poder absorber la energía del planeta mucho más rápido. Mientras su mente viajaba velozmente tras la morena y el ángel que la cargaba.

\- Vaya, es obstinada.- Bass sonrió.

El Dios se sentía como si acabara de ser creado. Una energía deslumbrante se posesionaba de su cuerpo y a la vez de su mente.

\- Pronto Milk. En breve voy por ti.-

...

Osamu había tomado las dos esferas que flotaban alrededor del planeta destruido, las hizo desaparecer cuando se aseguró de que no estuvieran dañadas. Su alivio había sido enorme cuando sintió la energía de su hermano en otra dimensión.

A pesar de eso, su alivio no estaba completo. Bass se había vuelto débil, y todo era culpa de esa mujer. Todavía no entraba en su credibilidad que su hermano menor estuviera interesado en una forma de vida tan baja como la de la terrícola; pero por alguna razón mayor, era molesto pensar en lo que le había dicho.

Bass le dijo que él tenía que amar?. ¿Amar?; ese idiota no entendía lo complicado que era amar. Como se había enterrado en todo ese desastre en el tiempo que él estuvo exiliado?

Osamu sabía que los años y el tiempo variaban a medida que se viajaba de dimensión en dimensión. Él mismo estuvo confinado por más de cuatro siglos, mientras que en esta dimensión solo era un día; y en la del planeta tierra representaban quizás unas décadas.

El Dios comenzó a rastrear la energía de la mujer en cuestión, después de todo parecía ser el contenedor de algún poder. ¿Cómo diablos dijo que se llamaba? Aghhh, no tenía importancia; de todos modos iba a asesinarla. Lo lamentaba por su hermano, pero él iba a entender tarde o temprano.

A través de los saltos dimensionales sentía una sensación de paz que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. La sensación de que muy a pesar de las vidas que se llevara con él, estaba haciendo lo necesario para proteger a Bass; y Él no iba a disculparse con nadie por hacer lo que era mejor para su hermano pequeño. En el pasado lo había aprendido muy bien.

...

\- Lo lamento- Osamu beso la frente de Namek que lloraba desconsolada.

\- Por favor, no lo hagas. Yo... Yo te amo.- La joven casi tan alta como él se aferraba de su túnica mientras sollozaba.- Esto puede cambiar.

\- No debiste decirles lo que viste en tus sueños. Tendrías que haber venido conmigo primero. Después de todo; Me amas. No es así?- Osamu levanto la barbilla de la joven y la miro mientras temblaba al fijar su vista en él.

\- Lo siento.- Namek lo soltó lentamente.

\- Cuales son los planes que tienen?.- Osamu se aparto de ella. Dejándola respirar a fin de que respondiera de manera eficaz.

\- Yo no puedo...

\- Decirme?. ¿Porque no?, dijiste que me amabas.- Osamu se sentó en la cama que se posicionaba frente a la ventana.- Así es que los prefieres a ellos antes que a mi. Ya veo.

\- Osamu-Chan, por favor.- Namek se acercó a él y se arrodillo frente a él tomando su cara entre sus manos.- Por favor. Sabes que te amo, desde hace siglos. Cuando te vi por primera vez y lo daré todo por ti. Bass es un peligro para tu propia existencia. Si se vuelve más poderoso, no podremos hacerle frente. Tienes que estar de nuestra parte.

\- Cuales son los planes, Namek?- Osamu se acostó sobre la cama, disfrutando de que su espalda se relajara por unos segundos.

\- No lo sé.

\- Mentira!. Sabes cada maldito secreto de nuestros hermanos y nuestro padre. A fin de cuentas, fuiste tú quien me dijo lo de las esferas en nuestro interior. Nuestro padre te está preparando para nombrarte soberana Universal.- Osamu se tallo los ojos mientras hablaba en un tono desenfadado.

\- Yo... No.-

\- Tú que?. En verdad piensas que soy un ignorante. Sé que nuestro padre te prefiere por encima de todos nosotros. No lo culpo. Por mi está muy bien. Pero ahora ustedes tienen un plan para asesinar a Bass, y eso es algo que no voy a permitir.- Osamu se levantó y la observo mientras ella lloraba.- Dime que es lo que planean o voy a matarte ahora.

\- Lo harás de todos modos.- Namek respondió limpiándose las lágrimas.- Lo he visto varias veces en los últimos días. Lo he soñado, y prácticamente siento tu mano atravesando mi corazón en este momento, pero no importa porque Te amo a pesar de saber que solo me estas utilizando.

\- Supongo que entonces no me sirves.- Osamu comenzó a acercarse a ella. Siempre le había resultado fascinante la manera en la que la joven le tenía una enorme devoción, al grado de haber violado un secreto sagrado y decírselo a él.

\- No tengo nada más que decirte.- Namek sonrió mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Ella no era culpable de amarlo de esa manera. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas dejarlo atrás durante siglos, pero no podía. No podía dejar de amarlo, no podía dejar de rogar por ser amada. A fin de cuentas, solo fueron criados como hermanos pero no lo eran. Habían sido creados, no eran de una misma carga ni siquiera espiritual. Al final por una vez decidió que no le diría nada más. Después de todo, estaba destinado a suceder de ese modo.

La Diosa sintió como la mano de Osamu, se abrió paso en el espacio de su corazón hasta perforar su espalda. Aunque el dolor era enorme, no grito. Sabía que iba a suceder de todos modos. Pero no importaba, porque por una vez ella había sido más fuerte y no le había dicho nada. El Dios balanceaba la cabeza estudiando las facciones pacificas de ella. La sangre que brotaba del pecho sangrante de Namek lo comenzó a quemar.

\- Te has vuelto un asesino.- Namek apenas podía levantar su mano, pero con mucho esfuerzo logro acariciar la mejilla del hombre que amaba.- Lamento que fue mi culpa.

Osamu sentía como la adrenalina se disparaba en su sistema nervioso, y la sensación de calor en su mano mientras era empapada más y más en la sangre de ella.

\- Te amo.- Namek susurro y comenzó a desvanecerse en sus brazos.

Osamu formo el poder dentro del cuerpo y pronto el palacio del planeta donde habitaba la diosa, fue envuelto por una inmensa explosión.

…

Osamu aparto el recuerdo de Namek de su cabeza, después de todo la Diosa había sido un dolor de cabeza por siglos. No es que él no hubiera tomado ventaja de ese enamoramiento, utilizándolo para extraer información importante, pero de ninguna forma permitió algún avance físico de parte de ella. El motivo era sencillo, Osamu no sentía ningún tipo de emoción romántica por ningún otro ser que existiera. Solo quería a su hermano Bass, y haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo a convertirse en el ser más poderoso de todo el universo.

El curso del Ki del Ángel y Milk volvió a cambiar y El Dios se vio obligado a acelerar su vuelo, Algo le decía que si no llegaba a tiempo para matar a la esposa de Kakarotto, las cosas se iban a poner un poco más complicadas de lo que estaban actualmente.

Parte de Osamu quería sentirse contento por su hermano menor, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de que Bass se confundiera y tirara por la borda todo el sacrificio de los siglos pasados, y para eso, cualquier competencia debería ser eliminada.

…...

Vados sintió como Milk comenzaba a revolverse en sus brazos, lo mejor sería descender en algún planeta donde poder explicarle lo que sucedía, porque era seguro que si la veía en ese momento la iba a atacar. Un planeta de un color rosado se veía a la distancia. Vados redujo su Ki, y enmascaro su aroma y el de la Morena para que resultara más difícil encontrarlas en caso de que Osamu llegara antes de lo previsto a su encuentro.

Cuando aterrizaron en el planeta Vados deposito a Milk suavemente sobre el piso que estaba cubierto de una vegetación rosada. El ángel estudio el planeta en busca de signos de vida, pero excepto por la vegetación, no parecía existir otro tipo de vida en el lugar.

El ángel observo como la esposa de Goku abrió los ojos lentamente, y trataba de hablar.

– Do... Dónde estoy?- Milk escucho lo rasposa que salió su voz.

– Estamos en un planeta de la galaxia del este, entre una de las nueve dimensiones de este universo.- Vados observaba al cielo, tratando de detectar el movimiento de Osamu.

Milk se incorporó y observo a su alrededor. Estaban en lo que parecía un enorme pastel de pasto rosa. Los recuerdos volvieron en un instante.

– Oh Por Kami... ¿Cómo logre escapar del ese planeta?- Milk miro a todos lados, percatándose de que ni la energía de Bass, ni la de Tadashi se registraba en sus sentidos.

– Es muy largo de explicar. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?- Vados trataba de permanecer de espaldas a la morena, necesitaba que esa hora se cumpla para poder ir a la tierra de vuelta, y poner a salvo a los demás.

– Me desperté por un grito de Goku.- Milk sentía un cosquilleo en la nuca.- Luego perdí la conciencia.

– Mmm. Ya veo. ¿Eso quiere decir que no recuerda nada de lo que paso en el planeta Zargon?

– No. Pero, ¿Que hago aquí? Y ¿quién eres?- Milk se apareció frente a Vados y la reconoció de inmediato.- Tú...

– Por favor, antes de intentar atacarme necesito que me escuches- Vados desapareció cuando un poder se formó en la mano de Milk y se lanzó contra ella. El ángel se sorprendió de tal acto, después de todo la esposa de Goku no sabía canalizar su energía. Tal vez ella estaba equivocada después de todo.

– No pienso escucharte, ¿Que rayos haces aquí?, ¿Porque estoy aquí?- Milk grito al aire.

– Por favor, la vida de sus hijos está en juego.- Vados dejo que su voz corriera con el viento. Milk se quedó quieta y en silencio.

– Que... Que sucede con mis hijos?- Milk sentía como en su pecho quemaba el fuego del celo maternal.

– Yo le diré todo, pero tiene que prometer no elevar su Ki nuevamente. Nos está poniendo en riesgo.- Vados se acercó sin ser visible.

– Le doy 5 minutos para explicarse sin interrumpirla. Luego si no me convence, juro que volverse invisible no servirá de nada.- Milk se volteo. A pesar de que no la veía, sentía que Vados estaba a sus espaldas.

– Bien. Empezare por lo principal. Yo lamento lo de Goku- Vados vio que Milk iba a interrumpirla- Déjeme terminar por favor. Yo le dije a Goku sobre cierto sueño que tuve. En ese sueño, Goku la asesinaba. Me atormento por semanas. Entonces, pensé que lo mejor sería que él la dejara. Lo se, quizás hubiera sido más lógico si Goku le decía la verdad, pero en ese caso, Usted se hubiera negado a apartarse de él.- Vados respiro pausadamente- Estuve de acuerdo con fingir ser amante de Goku porque él es un buen amigo. No tengo un interés en él, ni él en mí. Lamento que todo esto fue un gran malentendido, y al final solo logramos darle ventaja a Bass.

El ángel levanto la vista para encontrarse con Milk que la observaba tratando de procesar ese intento de confesión.

– Que tiene que ver Bass en todo esto?- Milk se aliso la frente.

– Mi hermano y yo hablamos con el sabio Udma Biru. Él me hizo ver sobre mi error. Bass manipulo mis sueños para obligar a Goku a apartarse de usted. Todavía no sabemos con qué fin lo hizo, pero logro llevársela de la tierra. Se lo del sello de Edma Sama y lo del trato también.- Vados soltó tratando de resolver todo lo más rápido posible.

– - ¿Qué pasa con mis hijos?.- Milk intentaba obviar algunos sucesos.

– Goku y los demás comenzaron a entrenar. Udma Biru nos dijo que Osamu iría tras ellos.

– Les dijo porque?- Milk recordó su charla con Tadashi.

– Dijo que Bass y Osamu tenían tratos cruzados.- Vados fijo su vista en el cielo.

– Las esferas celestiales...- Milk sintió un frio recorrer su espalda.- Vegeta y Goku tienen parte del poder de Osamu y Bass.

– Los tratos tesalónicos...

– No. Esferas del Dragón celestiales- Milk tomo de las prendas a Vados- ¿Dónde están Goku y Vegeta?, tiene que advertirles. Ellos tienes esferas celestiales, Osamu va a asesinarlos para tomarlas.

Vados se quedó unos segundos viendo los ojos preocupados de la morena.

– tiene que advertirles.- Milk volvió a zamarrear al ángel.

– Es tarde para eso.- Vados aparto la vista.

– ¿Porque?

– Vegeta y Goku, están muertos. También Bass.- Vados soltó.

Milk aflojo el agarre de las prendas del ángel.

– Co.. cómo?

– Bass se interpuso para que Osamu no la asesinara. No se él porque, al parecer si usted moría, Bass seria desterrado. Goku y Vegeta se fusionaron, pero no eran rivales para la transformación Ozaru de Osamu.- Vados sintió a Osamu acercándose.

– Mis... Mis Hijos?- Milk miraba al suelo.

– Están vivos. Pero necesito que colabore conmigo para poder volver por ellos. Osamu esta detrás de ti.- Vados la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

– ¿Porque?

– No recuerda nada verdad?. Usted se apareció en el planeta, aunque no era usted. Al parecer estaba poseída por una fuerza que quería acabar con los dos dioses. Tal vez Osamu la considera un peligro.- Vados la dejo de pie.

– ¿cómo llegue a ese planeta?- Milk estaba cada vez más confundida, y asimilando un montón de información.

– No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Ahora debemos irnos, cuando pongamos la suficiente distancia entre ese mono y nosotras, necesito que me diga todo lo que pueda sobre donde estuvo.- Vados le tendió la mano.

Milk observaba a la distancia como un poco de vegetación se mecía suavemente.

– He estado antes en este planeta.- Milk observo confusa. Volteo a ver la mano del ángel.

– Sé que no confía en mí, y no pido que lo haga ciegamente; pero en verdad le prometí a Gohan que la cuidaría. Por favor Milk-San venga conmigo.

– Hay muchas cosas que necesito saber- Milk observo a Vados.

– Por favor, venga conmigo.- Vados se apresuró a tomar de la mano a Milk y desaparecieron del planeta a tiempo.

…...

– Las cosas no salieron como estaban planeadas eh- Udma Biru recortaba unas flores de color amarillo que caían en cascadas a través de las enredaderas.

– No. Sospecho que nos faltó información.- Wiss sabía que estaba a contrarreloj, pero las formalidades eran necesarias.

– Supongo que a estas alturas sabe que Gogeta fue exterminado- Udma Biru dejo las flores en el suelo.

– Lo sentí hace una fracción de tiempo- Wiss asintió con pesar.

– Lo lamento.- Udma se volteo.

– No más que yo. Vegeta y Goku se convertirían en mi sucesor y del señor Bills.- Wiss suspiro.

– Es una verdadera lástima.- Udma Biru se sentó en el suelo.

– Quiero más información Honorable Udma. La preciso con urgencia- Wiss inclino la cabeza respetuosamente.

– Si lo sé, responderé con total honestidad.- Udma le tendió una taza de té, que Wiss rechazo.

– La esposa de Goku se apareció en el planeta donde se desarrollaba la pelea. Varios sucesos ocurrieron en ese enfrentamiento. Mi primer pregunta es quien es el ente que se apodero de la esposa de Goku?- Wiss guardo silencio.

– Oh, eso es sencillo estimado Wiss. Fukushu es la entidad de la venganza Saiyajin. Osamu y Bass han sido beneficiados con la muerte de los saiyajines por siglos, sin mencionar la muerte de sus cinco hermanos. Es probable que un alma desconocida al planeta, como lo era la esposa del guerrero Goku fuera un perfecto catalizador para su aparición. Es la fuerza saiyajin, casi tan poderosa como los dioses mismos.- Udma Biru sonrió.- Tuve el privilegio de sentirlo despertar; El poder de la venganza Saiyajin. Es una lástima que no tenía un cuerpo mejor preparado, de otro modo podría haber aguantado lo suficiente para acabar con Osamu.

Wiss medito en silencio mientras Udma Biru observaba al cielo.

– Su hermana esta con la esposa del guerrero Goku.- Udma Biru frunció el ceño.

– También lo sentí. Iré en su ayuda, pero necesito más respuestas. Cuando Osamu iba a asesinar a la esposa de Goku que estaba poseída, Bass se atravesó y perdió la vida. No entiendo sus acciones.- Wiss sacudió la cabeza.

– Oh, eso es aún más sencillo que lo anterior. Bass está enamorado de la esposa del guerrero Goku. Pensé que eso quedo claro la primer vez que hablamos. Les dije que nadie pasa más de 30 años observando sin tener ningún tipo de sentimiento involucrado.- Udma Biru sonrió.

– ¿Porque?.

– ¿Porque qué?

– ¿Porque se sacrificó por ella?. La esposa de Goku no le corresponde los sentimientos.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe?.

– ¿Cómo sé qué?.

– ¿Cómo sabe que ella corresponde o no los sentimientos de Bass?. Quizás la clave para detener toda esta locura sean los sentimientos que ella tenga, o lo que Bass sienta por ella.

– De todos modos no importa.

– Lo hace. Bass está vivo.- Udma Biru suspiro.- Él se reintegró a una parte de él que se había separado hace años.

El ángel sintió ganas de maldecir a su suerte, si es que eso existía.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer para vencerlos?- Wiss soltó aire resignado.

– Bueno sin Gogeta, salvar el universo es difícil. Es casi seguro que tanto Goku como Vegeta fueron drenados esta vez hacia el planeta de los dioses, y sacarlos de allí requeriría una enorme riesgo, por no decir que sería un suicidio.- Udma Biru se transformó en el enorme dragón de la primera vez, pero esta vez lucía un color negro y blanco.- Ese será mi trabajo mi estimado.

– Pero honorable Udma- Wiss retrocedió- Usted...

– Si, lo sé. Soy un viejo, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengo la suficiente fuerza para hacer un último esfuerzo por mi amado planeta. Si Osamu y Bass se quedan con todo el poder, mi hermoso planeta no tiene futuro. Traeré de vuelta a Gogeta. A cambio, Tú cuidaras mi planeta y te aseguraras que nada de aquí muera.

Wiss no sabía cómo reaccionar, no es como si de todos modos tuviera mucha alternativa. Sabía que él sabio era más fuerte de lo que se decía, pero menos de lo que fue en su juventud.

-Es un trato.- Wiss exclamo.

– Alguna otra pregunta. No hay garantías de que tengas otra pregunta después de esto.- Udma comenzó a destellar un color rojo.

– Mi elección fue la correcta? Son Vegeta y Goku los mejores sucesores para El señor Bills y para mí?- La pregunta no tenía nada que ver con la urgencia del momento, pero Wiss sabía que solo podía ser egoísta en este momento.

– Son los dos sucesores naturales. Es bueno que eso si entendió en la primera sesión de preguntas y respuestas.- Udma Biru respondió.

– Fue un total honor, Udma Biru.- Wiss se inclinó.

– Lo mismo digo. No olvide su trato.- El Dragón desapareció.

Wiss soltó el aire y desapareció. Confiaba en que el sabio traería de nuevo a los dos guerreros. Por ahora tenía que apurarse y llegar a Vados y la esposa de Goku antes que Osamu; o que Bass.

* * *

 **Hola amigos. Pido disculpas por la tardanza para subir el capitulo pero me cortaron el Internet y no me lo vinieron a arreglar nunca. Pero bendito sea el anclaje USB, jejeje.**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecerles que se tomen el tiempo de comentar este humilde FIC. Millones de gracias.**

 **Tambien mi agradecimiento a los que siguen este fic, y a los que lo leen.**

 **Ashley o Anonimo**

 **Anianka 35**

 **Marisela**

 **Rocio**

 **Nadesko**

 **Gotika**

 **EM659**

 **N18**

 **Mons**

 **Paula**

 **Sulyenis Ox**

 **Annimo**

 **Deidydbz**

 **Guest...**

 **SIMPLEMENTE MILES DE GRACIAS POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO DE DARME SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS.**

 **ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO ESTE A LAS ALTURAS DE TANTA ESPERA... QUE REPITO, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN HACERLOS ESPERAR TANTO.**

 **MILES DE GRACIAS. BESOS.**

 **NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**


	16. Chapter 16

Vados aterrizo suavemente, mientras Milk observaba el planeta donde se encontraban. Era similar a la tierra, excepto por el color gris que lo cubría. El ángel se veía cansada. Por alguna razón que no entendía, toda la energía se estaba agotando más rápido.

\- En 10 minutos tenemos que estar en la tierra.- Vados le dijo a la morena, mientras se esforzaba por respirar. Huir de Osamu había sido mucho más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con mis hijos?

\- Ellos están bien. Goku le pidió a Gohan que la cuidara.- Vados inclino la cabeza respetuosamente.- Necesito volver a la tierra para tomarlos con nosotros. Hay un planeta en donde no podrán encontrarlos.

\- ¿Qué pasara con la tierra?- Milk observo a el ángel.

\- Según entendí, los planes de Osamu incluían destruir la tierra, como escarmiento para Vegeta y Goku. Yo, no puedo salvar la tierra. Solo espero que Wiss este a tiempo para ayudarme a transportar a todos los que estén en la corporación capsula.

Como si hubiese sido llamado, Wiss apareció frente al ángel y Milk.

\- Fue una estrategia imprudente- Wiss dijo y miro severamente a su hermana- Pero fue la correcta.- Vados asintió, observando el cielo.- Milk-San- Wiss sonrió a la morena.

Milk lo observo y le devolvió la reverencia.

\- Espero que mi hermana le explicara la situación- Wiss observo la mano de Milk.

\- Medianamente. Muchas cosas sigo sin creerlas- Milk miraba al planeta.

\- En ese caso tengo una duda que me gustaría aclarar, de ser posible.- Wiss le sonrió más de cerca.

\- ¿Si?- Milk frunció el sueño.

\- Necesitaría saber qué es lo que sucedió este tiempo que estuvo atrapada en el planeta de Bass.- El ángel se froto las manos como si tuviera frio.

\- No tenemos tiempo Wiss- Vados se opuso.

\- Si usted me permite, en solo unos segundos puedo saber todo.- Wiss estiro la mano sobre la circunferencia de la cabeza de Milk- Con esta información, podemos ayudar a traer de vuelta a Goku y Vegeta.

Milk estudio la expresión de Wiss. No podía culparlo por todo lo que había sucedido. Pero estaba seguro que no era solo en el bien de Goku que Wiss quería esa información, pero que más podía hacer. Aún estaba confundida. ¿Cómo todo esto había sucedido mientras ella estaba inconsciente?.

\- Goku jamás permitiría que destruyan la tierra- Milk expreso- Aun… cuando él tenía que… sacrificar todo, él jamás permitiría que eso sucediera.

\- Si. Eso lo se.- Wiss suspiro- De verdad haremos lo que podamos, pero sin información no podemos hacer nada. Por favor, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Milk asintió y Wiss cruzo su mano sobre la cabeza de ella unos segundos, hasta que tomo todos los recuerdos de ella y los puso en su propia mente.

\- Gracias- Wiss le sonrió.

Un poder se estrelló en medio de los tres y salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones. Wiss observo a Osamu que aterrizaba levantando una pared de tierra y escombros. El dios se fijó en Milk, que se había golpeado contra una enorme piedra que sobresalía del suelo.

\- No importa que tan lejos vayas, Mujer. Tu asquerosa esencia te delata.- Osamu cerro su puño y salto en dirección a ella para estrellarlo contra su cuerpo. Una puerta de dimensión se abrió ante él, y Osamu desapareció del planeta.

\- Bien hecho- Vados le dijo a Wiss.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo.- Wiss ayudo a Milk a ponerse de pie.- Tenemos que ir por los demás.

Los ángeles y Milk desaparecieron del planeta, y se encaminaron en dirección a la tierra.

…..

* * *

Osamu estaba gritando un improperio de maldiciones mientras volaba en dirección a la tierra. Todo había sido una distracción. Ahora solo esperaba no tardar tanto, esa mujer iba a sufrir toda su ira cuando la atrapara. Aun no se decidía si iba a torturarla o darle una muerte rápida. Considerando el hecho de que Bass estaba drenando poder del planeta a una velocidad increíble, lo mejor sería darle una muerte rápida.

El portal por el que paso había duplicado la distancia entre él y la terrícola. Oh, pero esos malditos ángeles iban a pagar su intromisión. Los iba a hacer añicos lentamente. A ellos si iba a torturarlos hasta el cansancio.

Dos sujetos se aparecieron frente a Osamu, y le llevo unos segundos identificarlos con certeza. Para su sorpresa, los dos individuos no parecían demasiados preocupados por enfrentarse con él.

\- Me parece que alguien se equivocó de rumbo.- Bills graznó con una sonrisa lobuna.

\- Creo que esta algo confundido. Está en una dimensión que no le pertenece- Champa mantenía los puños apretados.

\- Tal vez los que están confundidos son ustedes dos.- Osamu levitaba tranquilamente observando a los dos dioses de la destrucción- Esta situación no les interesa, y preferiría no llegar tarde al asesinato de los terrícolas.

\- Es bastante personal, para mi- Bills apunto con su mano derecha en dirección al pecho de Osamu- Asesino a mis discípulos, y eso es algo que no voy a perdonar, aunque se arrepienta hacia el final del dolor.

\- Usted está persiguiendo a Mi Ángel- Champa aporto- No voy a permitir que lastime a mi protegida.

La risa que escapo de la boca del Dios Pelirrojo, resonó a pesar del vacío en el que se encontraban.

\- Son patéticos- Osamu se limpió un ojo, donde una especie de lagrima se había deslizado- Pensé que iban a tratar de detenerme, y por un segundo sentí una enorme emoción. Pero veo que son tan patéticos como sus ángeles, y Tus discípulos.

\- Tal vez Vegeta no era el ser más noble, y Goku no era el más inteligente- Bills formo un poder en la palma de la mano.- Pero maldita sea!, me traían deliciosa comida!; y ahora no permitiré que llegues a la tierra.

Osamu esquivo el poder, y el pie de Champa conecto con su quijada, enviándolo con velocidad y efecto hacia atrás. El pelirrojo, se detuvo en el aire, y presiono su quijada. Eso había dolido.

\- Así es que en verdad van a intentar detenerme, Tú y esa Bola de grasa!- Osamu apunto a Bills y luego a Champa.

El dios de la destrucción más rollizo sintió como una vena se hinchaba en su frente.

\- No me llames Bola de Grasa, Niñito cabeza de tomate- Champa arremetió con fuerza contra Osamu.

El pelirrojo se cubrió pero Champa, desapareció y se materializo tras él, brindándole una patada en la espalda que los disparo al frente, donde Bills lo recibió con un poder en el pecho. Osamu regreso en dirección a Champa y volvió a recibir otro golpe.

Bills recibió a Osamu y lo tomo del cabello, mientras le dio tres rodillazos en el pecho. Antes de que el Dios Saiyajin pudiera reaccionar, formo una pequeña versión de su bola de destrucción y aprovechando el grito de dolor del pelirrojo se lo metió en la boca.

\- Espero que disfrutes tu ultima comida- Bills sonrió y lo lanzo lejos con un poder.

\- No crees que debería haber explotado ya?- Champa lo miro cuando pasaron unos segundos.

Una enorme explosión se vio a lo lejos, quemando la superficie de un enorme planeta. Las llamas de un color magenta, lambian la superficie a la vez que se veían las ondas de calor ser expulsadas.

Bills estudiaba la magnitud de destrucción del planeta. Pronto comenzó a desintegrarse y se activó como un agujero negro. Bills sonrieron satisfecho.

\- Tenía razón en algo ese imbécil- Bills miro a Champa- Deberías ponerte a dieta. Fuiste demasiado lento.

\- Maldito Perro!- Champa sintió como subía sus deseos de asesinar a su hermano.

La atención de los dos dioses de la destrucción se volvió al agujero negro, que comenzó a escupir flamas de tonalidades verdes y azules.

\- El concepto de destrucción es algo literal- La voz de Osamu resonó por todo el espacio- Es la acción de Inutilizar totalmente o desaparecer algo, o alguien. También puede llamársele Ruina.- La voz del Dios Saiyajin sonaba más ronca.

Bills y Champa se pusieron espalda contra espalda para poder cubrir sus puntos ciegos. Buscaban el origen del Ki, pero se movía demasiado rápido como para poder identificarlo en algún lugar concreto.

Champa y Bills fueron lanzados lejos uno del otro por una onda expansiva. Los dos dioses se voltearon, para encontrar con que Osamu estaba levitando en el espacio medio entre ellos dos.

\- Dios. Bueno, Dios es un concepto más amplio.- Osamu tenía su mano en la barbilla, mientras la otra permanecía suelta. Miraba hacia arriba, como si meditara profundamente en algo- Pero estoy seguro, que un verdadero Dios, no solo conoce el poder de la destrucción. También conoce el poder de la creación.

Los dos dioses de la destrucción se acomodaron con la guardia lista para la pelea.

\- Particularmente disfruto de la destrucción.- Osamu sonrió- pero ese extraño intento por acabar conmigo, me dejo intrigado.

El Dios Saiyajin miro a Bills y le sonrió. Bills identifico el parecido de la sonrisa, con la de Vegeta. Eran perturbadoramente parecidos.

\- Me pregunto; ¿Serán ustedes verdaderos Dioses de la destrucción?- Osamu abrió los ojos y apretó sus nudillos.- Tendremos que comprobarlo.- Su sonrisa se amplió.

…

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿cuáles son nuestros planes?.

\- Recuperar a Milk y marcharnos lejos de Osamu. Lo conozco, él no va a dejarla vivir- Bass abría una puerta entre dimensiones para llegar más rápido.

\- Si esta con su familia, no creo que venga voluntariamente contigo.- Tadashi sonó triste.

\- Eso lo se.- Bass sacudió la cabeza negando la posibilidad de tener que tomarla por la fuerza.

\- ¿Has pensado en cómo vas a lograr que venga voluntariamente con nosotros?.

\- Tengo un plan.

\- "…"

\- No es necesario que sepas cual es.

\- ¿Por qué no? No tengo manera de arruinarlo de todos modos.- Tadashi grito fastidiado.

\- "….."

\- No vas a contarme?

\- "…."

\- Bien, si te rompe la nariz; seré feliz por ella.- Tadashi se quedó en silencio.

Bass observo las constelaciones de estrellas, y los asteroides que se desplazaban en ese enorme universo.

\- No está demasiado lejos- Bass dijo.

\- Milk?.

\- No. No está demasiado lejos la posibilidad de que me ame.- Bass sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho.- Solo tendré paciencia, y aguardare a que lo haga.

\- No entiendes mucho del concepto de Amor, no es verdad? No me extraña que yo le agrade más que tú.- Tadashi rio, mientras Bass solo gruño- Bien. No sé qué es lo piensas, pero creo que hay algunas cosas que tendrías que meditar.

\- ¿Cómo qué?.-

\- ¿Cómo qué?!. Piensas aparecerte y decirle, "Hola, soy un homicida intergaláctico que tiene un hermano aún más sádico y homicida que no descansara hasta matarte. Puedo ofrecerte una eternidad de indiferencia e intentos fallidos de demostrar mi amor por ti, mientras sufres como una condenada lejos de tu familia".

Bass se detuvo en medio de la órbita de un asteroide que se estrelló con fuerza contra él. Tadashi sintió como se agitaba el cuerpo, para luego reaparecer entre el medio de residuos del cuerpo celeste.

\- Bass, ¿Qué sucede?.- Tadashi noto que no se movía.- Es por lo que dije?.

\- ¿Piensas que estoy siendo injusto con ella?- Bass observo los restos del asteroide que flotaba a su alrededor.- Tu, también crees que no tengo derecho a ser feliz?.

Tadashi guardo silencio y medito. Jamás en todo el tiempo que había existido, tuvo una conversación profunda con Bass. Maldición!, jamás se hubiera imaginado que El Dios podría estar amando a otro ser que no fuera el mismo. Pero Tadashi no podía negar que el mismo tenía sus inclinaciones emocionales por Milk. No imaginaba lo que sentía Bass, que había estado anhelándola desde lejos tanto tiempo.

\- Creo, que si de verdad quieres tenerla…- Tadashi suspiro- deberías ganártela.

\- He ganado- Bass respondió con frustración- Kakarotto está muerto, y ella sobrevivió.

\- Aja, pero y que hay de sus hijos- Tadashi sentía que le estaba explicando geometría básica a un mapache.

\- ¿Qué hay con los mocosos?- Bass reanudo su camino.

\- Bueno. Milk tiene hijos, te guste o no.- Tadashi se puso serio.- Si te la llevas lejos de ellos, ella nunca podrá perdonarte.

\- Nada de lo que me dices me está sirviendo.- Bass abrió otro portal.

\- Lo que quiero decir, es que jamás vas a lograr que ella te deje entrar en su vida, si no eres capaz de darle lo que Kakarotto ya le dio.- Tadashi sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo voy a hacerle dos hijos, si ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella?- Bass estaba cada vez más confundido.

\- Oh por el Dios Dragón Supremo!- Tadashi resoplo- Hablo de AMOR!... ¿Cómo rayos vas a demostrarle que la amas?

\- No me importa demostrarle eso. Solo quiero que ella corresponda mi amor.- Bass se encogió de hombros.

\- Y volvemos al principio…- Tadashi suspiro resignado.

Bass era un Dios poderoso e inteligente. Pero en cuestiones del amor y la empatía, estaba más que muerto, condenado y enterrado; todo al mismo tiempo.

…

* * *

Udma Biru se posó lentamente en la superficie del planeta. La oscuridad solo desaparecía, cada vez que un relámpago iluminaba el cielo, y con ello se distinguía algo de los alrededores del planeta. La superficie estaba rajada, y una energía maligna se sentía flotando a través del espacio entre la tierra y el cielo.

\- Um! Fukushu, sé que estas habitando este lugar en busca de un nuevo cuerpo!- Udma Biru se volvió el Joven sabio y comenzó a caminar mientras observaba el planeta destrozado.- tengo un trato para ti!

El sonido de los truenos hacían temblar la base del planeta, y Udma Biru sintió el escape de energía que se posó en su espalda.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Sabio?- se escuchó un conjunto de voces.- No te está permitido voltear.

\- Me parece aceptable- El joven sonrió- He venido en busca del alma de dos guerreros.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar ir dos almas?.- Las voces múltiples, sonaron más agresivas esta vez.

\- Bueno, para empezar; estos dos guerreros están destinados a terminar con la Vida De Bass y Osamu.- El joven escucho la agitación de las voces.- En segundo lugar, poseen los dos cuerpos más poderosos del universo. Hablo de Goku y Vegeta. Si ellos se fusionan, y Fukushu les hace el honor de unirse, podrán fácilmente acabar con los Dioses que tanta pena y tortura le han causado, durante años.

El planeta era recorrido por un viento frio, que helaba la superficie. El Joven sabio sentía como se erizaba el bello en su nuca. Este maldito planeta era diferente a su amado planeta.

\- Sé quién eres y se tu historia Udma Biru- Fukushu respondió- La trágica muerte de tu amada, y como pereció en manos de nosotros, los saiyajines. Como drenaste todo tu poder para conservar su vida en tu planeta.- Fukushu observo como los hombros del joven se tensaban ante la mención de los sucesos del pasado.- No tengo idea cuantas décadas llevas en ese planeta, cuidándolo sin que nada te motive a salir de él. Así es que, ¿Por qué vas a ayudarnos?.

\- No estoy ayudándolos.- Udma suspiro- Me estoy ayudando. Además si no acceden, Bass y Osamu se quedaran con toda la fuerza del universo, y ustedes seguirán aquí; condenados y drenados día y noche.

El silencio volvió a rodear el planeta, y El joven sabio espero con paciencia que el ente respondiera. Sabía que se arriesgaba a que Fukushu rechazara el trato y lo asesinara.

\- Sabes lo que implica esto.- Fukushu por fin hablo.

\- Lo he aceptado.- El joven se encogió de hombros.- Solo no tardes más tiempo. Varias batallas se llevaran a cabo, y cuanto más tardamos aquí, más muertes suceden en el universo.

Fukushu desapareció de la superficie del planeta, y se hundió en el manantial de almas que estaba en el centro del planeta.

Mientras, Udma saco de un bolsillo de su larga túnica una de las hermosas flores amarillas que crecían en su planeta. La llevo a su nariz, disfrutando del dulce aroma que destilaba. Sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, y su piel se volvió rojiza. Beso la flor y dejo que el viento que soplaba se la llevara.

Pronto Fukushu estaba frente al sabio, permitiendo que observara su personificación. Era un ser andrógino de cabello morado y largo. Udma observo las dos almas celestes en sus manos.

Fukushu y Udma tomaron asiento en el piso. El sabio junto sus manos un largo momento, en el que Fukushu lo observaba.

\- En otra vida…- Udma sonrió- Podríamos haber sido amigos.

\- Visitare su planeta- Fukushu exclamo- Cuando esto termine.

El sabio solo asintió con la cabeza, y separo las manos, liberando poco a poco una energía que se formó en sus manos. Dos líneas de energía tomaron las almas de las manos de Fukushu.

\- Antes que nada, ellos van a necesitar unos momentos para acostumbrarse a sus cuerpos.- Udma elevo la voz. Fukushu observaba fascinado como la energía comenzaba a tejer nuevos cuerpos, parte por parte. El ente desvió su vista al sabio, que había comenzado a sangrar por los ojos y sus oídos.- Una vez que están listos, no pierdan el tiempo. Acaben con los dos dioses.

Fukushu asintió y se puso de pie para tomar el cuerpo de Vegeta, que fue el primero en terminarse. Poso al guerrero en el piso y luego tomo el cuerpo de Kakarotto que flotaba en el aire. Los observo, y luego se volvió a ver al sabio. Ya no era un joven; su cuerpo estaba sangrando y marchitado.

Cuando Fukushu iba a ayudarlo, para que sus últimos instantes fueran dignos, El cuerpo se desintegro en miles de flores de Dragón. Una parte de las mismas cayó en el suelo, mientras que el resto desapareció en dirección al cielo. El ente observo por un instante una de las flores y luego volvió a donde los dos guerreros Saiyajines seguían inconscientes.

…

* * *

Vados, Wiss y Milk llegaron a la tierra con el tiempo justo. En el patio de la corporación capsula Bulma suspiro de alivio al verlos.

\- Milk!- La científica corrió y abrazo a la mujer- ¿Cómo estás?.

\- Bien Bulma. Solo estoy muy confundida por todo esto.- La morena sacudió la cabeza, aun tratando de asentar las ideas.

La científica aun tenia las marcas de las lágrimas derramadas por la muerte de Vegeta, pero inteligente como era, sabía que tenía que primar la vida de los demás seres a su alrededor.

\- Dende y Mr. Popo vienen en camino- Bulma abrazo a Milk por el costado, y tomo su mano fuertemente, como si no estaba dispuesta a que se la llevaran lejos otra vez.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo- Wiss sacudió la mano.

\- ¿Mamá?- La voz de Goten rompió en el ambiente.

Milk dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la corporación, donde un Goten estupefacto la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Goten!- Milk corrió a donde su hijo, y se inclinó a tomarlo en sus brazos.- Hijo, te he extrañado tanto.

\- Mamá volviste!- Goten lloraba- Sabia que no me abandonarías nunca.

\- Jamás, Jamás!- Milk soltó el agarre de su hijo para que la viera a los ojos.- te voy a proteger hijo.- Volvió a aplastarla contra ella.

El resto de los guerreros se encontraron con la imagen de Milk arrodillada, abrazando a Goten, mientras ambos lloraban. Gohan, que había salido corriendo para ver a su madre, fijo su vista en Vados y asintió con la cabeza, agradeciéndole traerla de vuelta sin un rasguño.

Videl lloraba abrazada a Pan, mientras observaba a su suegra y su cuñado en un acto tan puro y doloroso como ese abrazo.

\- Mama!- Gohan se inclinó y rodeo con sus brazos a Milk y Goten- Estoy tan feliz!- Los ojos del mayor se llenó de lágrimas.

\- Oh mi dulce Gohan.- Milk beso sus mejillas.

Piccolo interrumpió.

\- Estamos muy contentos, aunque lamento interrumpir; pero tenemos que marcharnos de aquí de una buena vez.- Piccolo sintió como todos lo miraban molestos por interrumpir el momento emotivo.- ¿Qué?, ustedes saben que no tenemos demasiado tiempo. Tal vez solo diez minutos más.

Todos pospusieron sus deseos para centrarse en tomar lo necesario para marcharse. Milk soltó a sus hijos.

\- Madre, hay tanto que saber.- Gohan la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

\- - Lo se hijo, pero por lo que parece, no hay demasiado tiempo. Trajiste a Videl y Pan?- Milk inquirió, pero no necesito respuesta cuando Su nuera y nieta aparecieron a su lado. La morena se abrazó a las dos.- Kami, las extrañe tanto!- Milk derramo más lágrimas.

Bulma corrió adentro y llamo a sus padres, mientras tomaba su mochila con capsulas. No sabían a donde los llevaría Vados y Wiss, pero ella tenía que estar preparada. Corrió a su alcoba, y luego de romper un portarretrato tomo la única foto donde se veía a sus padres, Trunks y Vegeta. La científica reprimió las lágrimas, y ayudo a sus padres a salir de una vez.

Una nave aterrizo en el patio. Krilin bajo con 18 y su hijita, seguidos de Mr Popo y Dende.

\- Estamos aquí- Krilin se quedó quieto cuando vio a Milk.- Milk! Qué bueno verte.

\- Gracias Krilin!- Milk sonrió mientras tenía en sus brazos a su nieta.

\- Muy bien, tenemos que irnos- Vados grito.

Todos se acercaron a los ángeles. Milk vio como Goten se abrazó a la pierna de Vados.

\- Gracias por traer a mi madre de regreso Angelito. Como me lo prometiste en el entrenamiento.- Goten la soltó y volvió al lado de su madre. Vados miro a Milk, y la morena solo asintió. La guerrera todavía no comprendía todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, pero ahora podía sentir como estaban en peligro. Luego habría tiempo para explicaciones.

Una sensación horrible recorrió todo el cuerpo de Milk, y su cabeza se orientó a donde la nave de Krilin había aterrizado, a unos treinta metros de donde ellos estaban de pie. Su miedo se confirmó, cuando un vórtice azul y verde se abrió en el cielo, expulsando dos cuerpos que se estrellaron contra la nave de Krilin, haciéndola explotar.

Un tercer individuo emergió del vórtice, que comenzaba a succionar con fuerza.

\- No. No puede ser- Piccolo exclamo- Ese maldito estaba a millones años luz.

Osamu se limpió la boca, donde un corte en el labio superior le sangraba. Observo su sangre y sonrió. Miro a los cuerpos de Champa y Bills que yacían inmóviles entre los restos de la nave.

\- ¡Creo que no eran dioses de la destrucción!- Osamu se sacudió las manos-¡ Un Dios de verdad, jamás es derrotado!.- El pelirrojo giro la cabeza y observo al grupo de terrícolas a unos cuantos metros de su posición. De inmediato los identifico,sobre todo a ella. La sonrisa en su rostro se torció en una mueca sádica.-¡ Creo, que llegue justo a tiempo!

* * *

 **Hola Amigos. ¿Como están?. Espero que bien.**

 **Aquí les dejo la actualización. Como siempre les agradezco infinitamente el que se tomen el tiempo para leer, y comentar esta humilde historia. La verdad, me emociona sus reviews, y me ayudan a seguir adelante.**

 **Como muchos, tengo mis emociones encontradas con esta historia. Yo también tengo el corazón dividido entre Bass y Goku.**

 **Gracias por estar leyendo esto, sinceramente estoy conmovida por la respuesta a la historia. Les agradezco su benignidad, y que siempre se expresen abiertamente. Simplemente gracias.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	17. Chapter 17

Vados y Wiss permanecían estupefactos. La mirada de los ángeles oscilaba entre Champa y Bills en el suelo derrotados, Osamu frente a ellos, y todos los guerreros al lado.

\- Fue una muy buena estrategia, tengo que admitir.- Osamu trono sus dedos.- Pero sean más realistas por favor. Ustedes son simples insectos, tratando de negar su inevitable destino; ser aplastados.

Piccolo y Wiss estudiaban la situación con velocidad.

\- Vados, llévate a Bulma, Milk, 18, Videl y los niños contigo.- Piccolo hablo, antes de que lo hiciera Wiss.- No vuelvas por nosotros.

\- Es una gran idea.- Wiss admitió.

\- Pero.- Vados se detuvo. Ella sabía a lo que se estaban enfrentando en ese instante. Las posibilidades de que los que se quedaran sobrevivieran eran ínfimas, por no decir nulas.

\- No vuelvas, Vados.- Wiss confirmo.- Si lo haces, él podrá rastrearlos.

\- Bien.- Vados asintió.

\- Yamcha, Krilin, Chaos, Ten shin han.- Piccolo hablo.- Vegeta, y sobre todo Goku Eran nuestros amigos. Vamos a defender este planeta con nuestra vida, y les proporcionaremos oportunidad de escape a los demás.

Gohan observo a su familia sabiendo que no tendrían oportunidad de despedirse. Volvió su vista a Osamu que los miraba aburrido, esperando que hicieran el primer movimiento. Vados se metió tras los guerreros, esperando que la distracción le diera tiempo para llevarse a todos los que pudiera.

\- No piensen que los voy a dejar escapar.- Osamu formo un poder en su mano.- No van a poder tele transportarte de este planeta. Acabo de anular esa posibilidad.

Wiss observo a Osamu, mientras trataba de transportarse a espaldas del dios; pero efectivamente no podía hacerlo.

\- No me lleva tanto tiempo como el que parece entender los puntos débiles de los insectos.- Osamu comenzó a caminar en dirección al grupo.- pero soy razonable. No me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo, y mis propósitos son superiores. Denme a la mujer, y les daré una muerte rápida.

\- Esa oferta es un asco.- Numero 18 había dejado a su hija en manos de Milk y estaba a la par de los guerreros zeta al frente del grupo, que se había cernido alrededor de los niños presentes, Bulma y su familia, Videl y Pan, Goten y Trunks y Milk con Marron.

\- Oh, que insolentes son los humanos.- Osamu sacudió la cabeza.- a veces trato de recordar cuál de los imbéciles de mis hermanos los creo; pero simplemente no lo recuerdo. Probablemente era tan poca cosa como ustedes.

Gohan despego preparado para aguantar unos instantes para darle tiempo a los demás de escapar.

\- Corran de aquí!- Grito Piccolo al grupo tras él.

Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Chaos, Krilin, Piccolo, Wiss y 18 despegaron tras Gohan para evitar que Osamu llegue al grupo de mujeres y niños.

\- Por favor, Corran!- Vados empujo a Bulma y los demás.

\- No voy a abandonar mi hermano.- Goten empezó a correr lejos del alcance de Vados y su madre.

\- Goten!- Milk tenía a Marron en brazos.- Vuelve aquí!.

Gohan conecto el pie en la espalda de Osamu, luego de desaparecer de su campo de visión. Cuando El Dios Iba a contraatacarlo, Los pies y Puños de los demás guerreros impactaron en él, haciéndolo volar bastante lejos.

Wiss aprovecho para acercarse a los cuerpos de Champa y Bills.

\- Bills-sama, despierte. No sea perezoso, estamos en medio de una batalla!- Wiss dio un golpe al Dios de la destrucción.

\- ¿Qué rayos?- Bills se puso de pie. Observo a su alrededor y comprendió el caos en el que estaban los presentes.- ¿Dónde fue ese maldito cabeza de tomate?.

Osamu reapareció en medio de los guerreros zeta mandándolos a volar con una ráfaga de poderes. Bills despego y ataco al Dios saiyajin, totalmente enfurecido.

Goten corrió en dirección a la pelea de Bills- sama y El sujeto de cabello rojo. Esquivo los cuerpos que volaron en su dirección y salto formando un poder.

\- Goten!- Gohan grito cuando vio que su hermano se dirigía a colisionar con Osamu.

Vados no se explicó como en un segundo la hija de Krilin estaba en manos de Bulma. Entonces observo que Milk no estaba junto a ellos, Pero era demasiado tarde para llegar a ellos dos.

\- Kame- hame- Ha!- Goten grito formando el poder en el aire.

Osamu había knockeado al dios de la destrucción por segunda vez, cuando sintió la advertencia de un poder a punto de colisionar contra su espalda. Estiro sus manos, y desvió el poder en dirección a donde se encontraba la ciudad. Sin embargo la luz del poder, no le permitió enfocar lo suficientemente rápido la vista en el puño que se enterró en el medio de su rostro, haciéndolo retroceder solo un poco; pero lo suficientemente fuerte para romper su nariz.

\- ¿Mamá?- Goten vio a su madre a su lado, con el puño extendido. Milk se arrodillo y tomo su mano con fuerza. Se había roto no solo la mano, se había astillado el brazo completo.

\- Ahhhh!- Milk soltó un par de lágrimas de dolor.- ¡Corre Goten!- Milk miro al niño al lado suyo. Lo empujo con su otra mano.

\- ¡Mamá no voy a dejarte!- Goten grito poniéndose frente a ella cuando vio que el pelirrojo se enderezo.- ¡No voy a permitir que te lleven lejos de mí!.

Osamu abría los ojos un poco más grande, en parte porque su nariz se había roto; dándole un molesto dolor de cabeza; y segundo porque aún no podía creer que la mujer de Kakarotto se había atrevido a golpearlo. El Dios Saiyajin se acomodó el tabique, y respiro profundo mientras gesticulaba con pesar.

\- Vaya!, nunca nadie me ha roto la nariz, en mis miles de año.- Osamu enfoco su vista en la mujer de rodillas tras el niño. El Dios tomo lectura de los alrededores, Los otros guerreros estaban fuera de combate. Excepto por el niño frente a la mujer, y el otro hijo de Kakarotto que comenzaba a levantarse.- La realidad es que pensaba destruir este planeta desde el espacio, para no ensuciarme las manos. Pero por alguna razón, creo que voy a gozar mucho con las muertes de cada uno de ustedes.

Un brazo se cerró sobre el cuello del Dios Saiyajin.

\- No me contabilizaste- la voz de Wiss se escuchó a las espaldas de Osamu.- Vados, Largo de una vez! Gohan llévate a tu madre.

El mayor de los hijos de Goku observo a sus compañeros inconscientes. No podía dejarlos tirados allí. Su mirada se posó en Piccolo que parecía gravemente herido.

\- Recuerda tu promesa Gohan!- Vados cruzo al lado de él. Gohan no quería abandonarlos allí, pero había prometido que protegería a su madre hasta el final. Ahora con esta situación, solo quedarían él y Vados para cubrir al pequeño grupo indefenso que había quedado de pie.

El ángel tomo a Goten y espero a que Gohan tomara en sus brazos a Milk, y comenzaron a correr alejándose del lugar con el resto del grupo que aún continuaba consciente.

\- ¿Piensas utilizar algún tipo de poder de auto explosión?- Osamu comenzó a retorcerse.- porque odio las cosquillas. En verdad las detesto, tanto como a esa mujer.

\- No tenemos por qué ser enemigos Osamu-Sama. Pudimos haber extraído esas esferas del interior de Vegeta y Goku sin asesinarlos.- Wiss doblo su esfuerzo en el cuello de Osamu.- ¿Por qué esta necesidad de matar todo a su paso?.

\- No voy a preguntar como sabe de las esferas, porque estoy seguro que tiene que ver con alguna indiscreción de mi hermano.- Osamu tomo la mano de Wiss y la doblo sacándolo de sí. Aprovecho el impulso para doblarla sobre su espalda y colocarse arriba del ángel- pero estoy seguro que una creación tan insignificante como tú, jamás entendería el verdadero poder.

\- El poder no me importa.- Wiss desapareció del agarre de Osamu y reapareció frente a él.- Deseaba más que nada que Goku y Vegeta alcanzaran el poder máximo, para proteger a este universo de seres como usted.

\- Fracasaron miserablemente!- Osamu se inclinó fingiendo pena.- A pesar de ello, tengo que reconocer que hubo momentos en los que creí que podrían llegar a lograr lastimarme. Pero sin lugar a dudas solo fue una suposición.

\- Yo seré su oponente Osamu-Sama!- Wiss hizo aparecer su báculo.- Usted anulo la posibilidad de escape de los demás, evitando la tele transportación de este planeta. ¡quiere decir que tendré que matarlo!

\- Existían varias historias que contaban mis hermanos cuando todavía no los había matado!- Osamu trono su cuello- Uno de ellos solía decir que Los ángeles de los dioses de la destrucción, son más fuertes que los mismos Dioses que escoltan. ¿Es eso cierto?.

\- Eso puede probarlo usted mismo Osamu-Sama.- Wiss fijo su vista en los guerreros inconscientes en el piso. – Como sé que no va a acceder a transportarnos a otro planeta, le propongo al menos hacerlo en las alturas.

\- No veo el inconveniente. Su Dios duro solo unos diez minutos.- Osamu sonrió.

\- Solo eso necesito- Wiss asintió tranquilamente, realmente solo necesitaba ese tiempo.

...

* * *

\- ¡Maldición!- Bass apresuraba la apertura de las puertas.-¡ Esta lastimada!

\- Tranquilo, si estas inestable, los portales tardan más tiempo en abrirse.- Tadashi trataba de contener la rabia del Dios.

\- No voy a tranquilizarme maldita sea! Osamu está allí. Si el la lastima, yo… Yo voy a asesinarlo.

\- ¿Crees que puedas?

\- No. Es más fuerte que yo, pero me moriré tratando de matarlo si llega a lastimarla.

\- ¿Bass?-

\- Hump!-

\- Milk no va a abandonar a sus hijos en un planeta que está a punto de ser destruido.

\- Lo sé. Creí que esa parte ya la había escuchado.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?.

\- Aun no lo se. Tal vez intente hablar con Osamu.- Bass logro abrir otro portal.

\- Bass, que cosas buenas tenia Kakarotto?

\- ¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?- Bass gruño.

\- Bueno, pasaste años observando a Kakarotto y Milk. Deberías saber qué clase de hombre era.

\- Era un imbécil, cretino, bueno para nada.- Bass balanceo la cabeza.- La única meta que tenía era volverse un guerrero poderoso.

\- Me recuerda a alguien por alguna razón.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?.-

\- Bueno estaba pensando que, la manera de lograr que Milk venga contigo es.-

\- ¿Es?.

\- Y si finges ser Kakarotto y te los llevas a otro planeta?.

\- ¿Qué?, Yo disfrazarme de ese bastardo?- Bass abrió el siguiente portal.

\- Bueno, no es como si tienes muchas opciones. Ni bien aterrices en ese planeta te van a descargar con todos los poderes que existan. Sin mencionar que Milk te va a golpear con lo que tenga a mano.

\- No voy a destruir mi estima por fingir ser alguien que no soy. Además no quiero que ella me ame por parecerme a él, o por fingir ser él.

\- ¿Quieres que te amé por ser tú?.

\- Hmp!- Bass suspiro- A veces pienso que era mejor si no te hubieras entrometido la primera vez que iba a matarla en el planeta.

\- Todavía pienso que eso era solo una puesta en escena.

\- En realidad siempre he deseado asesinarla.- Bass gruño- Pero cuando ella me beso, en el planeta, a pesar de saber que ella estaba confundida; ese sentimiento de querer protegerla creció dentro mío. Luego todo comenzó a volverse más difícil.

Tadashi permaneció largo tiempo en silencio cuando se acercaban a la tierra.

\- Y si no viene?- Tadashi pregunto finalmente.- No puedes culparla por no comprender lo que sientes. Más aún si consideras el hecho de que no eres muy bueno que digamos demostrando que ella te importa por sobre todo el universo.

\- No lo sé.- Bass golpeo duro contra una barrera que rodeaba el planeta.- Auugh!.- El Dios se tomó la cabeza.

\- ¡Rayos no sabía que el planeta tierra tuviera una capa de ozono tan buena!- Tadashi estaba aturdido.

\- No es eso.- Bass sintió como la barrera le había drenado poder- Esta barrera, la puso Osamu para impedir que puedan salir, y por inercia que tampoco pueda entrar. Él sabía que vendría tras ella.

\- ¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer?.

\- Con esa barrera no puedo transportarme adentro hasta que la rompa.- Bass se alejó de la barrera y junto sus manos, mientras cerraba los ojos y relajaba toda la energía de su cuerpo.

El Dios Saiyajin tendió su mano y un poder de color celeste se formó en la palma.

\- Poder Universal!- Bass soltó la bola, que antes de tocar la barrera se separó en más poderes y estallo a través de toda la pared.- Solo unos poderes más, y la barrera va a ceder.

\- ¿Milk está bien?

\- Si.- Bass volvió a forma el poder en ambas manos, mientras una ráfaga de se desprendía de su cuerpo.- Solo aguarda un momento Milk, Yo te voy a proteger.

* * *

…..

La ciudad estaba hecha un caos. Gohan había bajado a su madre que corría, mientras el resto del grupo se desplazaba por la ciudad.

\- Deberíamos haber tomado una nave.- Bulma grito, mientras ayudaba a sus padres a correr.

\- Eso hubiera aumentado la posibilidad de que nos eliminara a todos juntos.- Gohan exclamo, mientras vigilaba sobre su hombro la pelea que se realizaba en los aires. El poder que Wiss había desplegado era impresionante.- Tampoco estamos volando para que no nos detecte más rápido.

\- Solo dos manzanas mas.- Bulma Grito- Allí está el segundo laboratorio. Allí encontraremos una nave que podemos tomar y salir del planeta.

\- Bien.- Gohan afirmo.- Mamá, ¿estás bien?

\- Si hijo.- Milk sentía un cosquilleo en la nuca- solo corre!- la morena también vigilaba que el grupo no se dispersara.

Dende y Mr. Popo se habían puesto a la par con ellos.

\- Basta no voy a huir más!- Trunks paro en seco- Soy el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajines. Esto es inaceptable!. Cuando mi padre vuelva, va a matarme si se entera de que no hice nada.

\- Yo voy contigo Trunks!- Goten corrió al lado de su amigo.

Cuando despegaron, Gohan los tomo por los pies y los lanzo al suelo.

\- Hermano!- Goten lo miro sorprendido.

\- Basta ustedes dos. A mí tampoco me gusta huir de una batalla; pero esto no una situación cualquiera. Ese sujeto no solo es un Dios. Es un asesino despiadado; él fue quien mato a Papá y el señor vegeta.- Gohan les grito.

Los dos niños se quedaron viéndolo totalmente descolocados.

\- Mi pa… mi padre esta?- Trunks miro a Gohan incrédulo.- No te creo, él no podría morir contra ese sujeto.

\- Es cierto Trunks.- Vados Hablo. Los dos niños miraron al Ángel. Los dos confiaban en ella, después de todo ella les había prestado mucha atención durante el entrenamiento.- lo siento Goten.

Trunks y Goten rechinaron los dientes de rabia.

\- Entonces, con mayores motivos no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos.- Trunks iba a convertirse en saiyajin, cuando Vados lo durmió de un golpe.

\- Lo siento- Vados dijo mirando a Bulma. La científica asintió.

Goten lloraba de la rabia. Milk se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

\- No es justo mamá. Te recupere y ahora Papá se ha ido. ¿Por qué no podemos estar todos juntos?- Goten lloraba en el cuello de su madre.

\- Sabes que Tu padre es muy fuerte. Él va a volver con nosotros, como siempre lo ha hecho.- Milk apretó más fuerte al niño con su brazo sano.- Pero para eso, tenemos que salir del planeta.

Goten dejo de llorar y asintió. Gohan tomo a Trunks inconsciente y retomaron el camino al laboratorio donde Bulma tenía una nave con la cual podrían salir del planeta. Era casi seguro que una vez que estén en órbita, Vados podría transportarlos al planeta Mezara, donde Osamu no los encontraría.

* * *

….

Vegeta se incorporó mientras escupía una cantidad considerable de polvo. La boca le sabía a cemento, y sus pulmones ardían mientras el oxígeno quemaba lentamente dentro de ellos. Cuando logro estabilizarse observo que se encontraba en un lugar que nunca antes había estado, pero que le recordaba vagamente al infierno. A su lado le llamo la atención, el cuerpo tendido de Kakarotto. Se acercó a él, y luego de sonreír le propino una fuerte patada.

\- Arriba Insecto!- El príncipe grito irritado.

Goku se incorporó tomándose las costillas.

\- Auch! Vegeta tranquilo!- El saiyajin se puso de pie.-¿ Que sucede?, ¿Dónde estamos?.

\- Lo mismo me pregunto Yo.- Vegeta miro a los alrededores.- Si no me equivoco, esa bola que ese maldito estrello en el planeta, nos asesinó a ambos.

\- Sí, es casi seguro.- Goku sostenía sus costillas.- Pero esto no es ni el paraíso, ni el infierno. No sé qué es este lugar.

\- Estamos muy lejos de la tierra. En otro universo.- Vegeta escaneo los alrededores.- No puedo sentir más que energía maligna en este lugar.

\- Tal vez la explosión nos lanzó a este planeta- Goku comenzó a remover entre las piedras a su alrededor.

\- Estoy casi seguro de que morimos en esa explosión, Kakarotto.- Vegeta se cruzó de brazos.- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Goku estaba de pie, mientras mantenía dos dedos sobre su frente.

\- Estamos tan lejos que no puedo localizar ni siquiera un Ki conocido de nuestra galaxia.- Goku suspiro.- Tendremos que volar desde aquí.

Los dos saiyajines despegaron de la superficie, mientras tomaban velocidad para salir de la atmosfera llena de estática. Pero al intentar salir al espacio abierto, chocaron violentamente contra una barrera que los hizo caer en picado de nuevo al planeta.

\- Ai, ai, ai!- Goku se tomaba la cabeza, donde un chichón se le había formado.- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

\- Al parecer es una barrera de energía.- Vegeta se tomaba el hombro.

\- Para que un planeta deshabitado necesita una barrera?- Goku se puso de pie y comenzó a formar un poder. Vegeta lo imito.

\- No desperdicien más energía- Un conjunto de voces sonó a sus espaldas.

Goku y Vegeta voltearon a ver la procedencia de la voz.

\- Tú- Goku apunto al ser andrógino frente a ellos.

\- Así es. Yo estaba en el planeta Zargon con ustedes.- Fukushu lo miraba con expresión aburrida- Y sí; efectivamente estaba usando el cuerpo de tu esposa.

\- ¿Por qué?- Goku apretó los puños con rabia- Ella pudo haber muerto.

\- Miren a su alrededor. Están en el planeta sagrado, estos son los restos del planeta Vegetta.- Fukushu extendió el brazo, señalando el horizonte.- Ahora, solo es un cementerio de nuestras almas, condenadas a ser drenadas de por vida; por Bass y Osamu.

Vegeta observo la vegetación que comenzaba a morir en el lugar.

\- En este planeta fue traída tu esposa Por Bass- Fukushu ladeo la cabeza- Vi nuestra oportunidad de tomar un cuerpo entrenado para nuestros propósitos. Aunque me llevo más energía de la que creía.

\- ¿Por qué Bass trajo a Milk aquí?- Goku paso su mirada del planeta a Fukushu.

\- No tengo la más mínima idea, y la realidad es que no nos interesa.- El ser balanceo la mano, en un gesto sin importancia.- Pero ahora que ustedes están aquí, tenemos un objetivo común.

\- No veo cual sería ese objetivo.- Goku no confiaba en el ente.

\- Tu buscas a tu esposa; Él quiere irse de aquí.- Fukushu apunto a Vegeta.- Nosotros queremos venganza.

\- Por ahora, solo estas molestándome insecto.- Vegeta hablo.

\- No pueden salir de este planeta, porque fueron drenados aquí.- Fukushu los señalo.- Sus cuerpos fueron reestablecidos gracias al sacrificio de Udma Biru, el sabio.

Los dos saiyajines se quedaron impresionados por eso. No conocían al sujeto en persona, pero él había dado su vida para traerlos de vuelta.

\- Voy a asegurarme de que ese sacrificio valga la pena.- Fukushu se cruzó de brazos.- Todo lo que tienen que hacer para vencer a Bass y Osamu, es destruir este planeta. Un tercio de ese poder sale de este lugar.

\- Si tu venganza es contra Bass y Osamu, ¿Por qué nunca destruiste este planeta?. Pareces bastante fuerte.- Vegeta lo estudio.

\- No tengo la fuerza suficiente.- Fukushu se encogió de hombros.- Pero si ustedes me permiten brindarles mi poder, junto a su fusión, podremos destruir el planeta.- Fukushu les extendió la mano- Con eso ellos perderán bastante poder.

\- Si destruimos el planeta, ¿No vas a desaparecer?- Goku pregunto confundido.

\- Efectivamente.- Fukushu cerro el puño.- Si este planeta es destruido, con Bass tan lejos para reconstruirlo, tendremos el tiempo suficiente para desaparecer.

\- Parece un sacrificio ilógico.- Vegeta miro sospechosamente.

\- No lo es.- Fukushu se acercó más a ellos.- Ahora bien. Si aceptan eso, tienen que saber algo más. Una vez que el planeta explote, es más que seguro que Bass y Osamu tendrán que recurrir a las esferas celestiales del Dios Dragón.

\- ¿Qué rayos son eso?- Vegeta sentía que la cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle.

\- Son las esferas del origen de la creación. Donde el espíritu del padre de los dioses universales descansa.- Fukushu exclamo sin interés.- Ustedes tenían una esfera cada uno, dentro.

\- ¿Queeee?- Goku y Vegeta gritaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Por eso Osamu los asesino. Por eso y porque ustedes son un peligro para sus planes.- el ente comenzó a volar a distancia en el cielo.- Pero no tengo tiempo para explicarles todo. Si quieren que esa barrera desaparezca, tienen que aceptar mi poder y destruir este planeta.

Vegeta y Goku se miraron, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

\- Yo no me tardaría tanto si fuera ustedes. Después de todo, Bass se fue de aquí tras tu esposa.- Fukushu grito.

\- ¿Cómo?- Goku apretó el puño.- Ese bastardo murió a manos de su hermano.

\- Mientras este planeta exista, y las esferas con la mitad de su poder, tanto Bass como Osamu volverán a la vida.- Fukushu rodo los ojos.- Pensé que me había explicado.

Vegeta miro a la cara consternada de su rival, y sentía unas terribles ganas de reírse de él; pero por primera vez no tenía ganas de burlarse de él. Una sensación parecida a una caricia le recorrió la espalda. El príncipe se volteo, y se encontró con la visión de una mujer hermosa, del mismo tamaño que él. Con una larga cabellera, y una piel blanca y transparente.

\- Has crecido tanto mi hermoso príncipe- la Reina Setina le sonrió

\- Ma… Madre- Vegeta abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

\- No me has olvidado mi cielo.- Ella bajo las manos por la mejilla del moreno.- me alegra verte.

\- Tú… Tú estás aquí de verdad?- Vegeta Tomo la mano de su madre y la apretó contra su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Quería asegurarse de que ella era real.

\- Mi alma esta prisionera aquí Hijo. Como la de todos los saiyajines que han existido.- Ella comenzó a flotar mientras lo llevaba de la mano.

\- Vegeta!- La voz de Goku taladro en la paz del príncipe.- Estas engañando a Bulma con un fantasma!- Goku apunto a las manos del príncipe y su madre que estaban unidas.

La vena en la frente de vegeta se hizo cada microsegundo más evidente.

\- ¡Cállate insecto, Ella es mi madre!- Vegeta grito a su camarada.- Eres un maldito imbécil!

\- ¿De verdad es tu madre?- Goku se acercó a ellos. Vegeta quería patearlo por interrumpir su momento de paz en todo ese caos. La reina sin embargo le sonrió amablemente al guerrero de clase baja.- No puede ser!, ¿Cómo alguien tan feliz tuvo un hijo tan gruñón?

Vegeta soltó la mano de su madre y dio un puñetazo a Goku en el rostro, que lo mando al suelo otra vez.

\- Vegeta!- la voz de la reina se escuchó- Esa no es forma de tratar a un amigo.

\- Ese insecto no es mi amigo!- Vegeta se volvió a ella, suavizando su gesto rabioso.

\- A mí me parece que sí. Veo la bondad en sus ojos, y estoy segura de que has aprendido eso de él- La reina acaricio el rostro de Vegeta con suavidad.

El príncipe maldijo entre dientes. Maldito Kakarotto, tenía que sacarle protagonismo hasta con su madre.

\- No quiero interrumpir!- Fukushu hablo desde más arriba.- pero no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Bass vuelva aquí, o que Osamu destruya su galaxia!

\- Madre, si destruyo el planeta; ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?.

\- Bueno, yo voy a esperarte para que me cuentes todas las cosas grandiosas que has hecho.- ella sonrió con suavidad.- Además, liberaras a tu pueblo hijo. Como príncipe, debes dejar que esta raza descanse en paz.

\- Pero, Yo…- Vegeta apretó el puño.

\- Esta raza no muere con nosotros.- Ella beso la frente del príncipe.- ¿tengo nietos?.

\- Si.- Vegeta se inclinó respetuosamente, como lamentando su torpeza- Mi esposa se llama Bulma y es una mujer inteligente. Tenemos un hijo que se llama Trunks. No es tan fuerte como yo quisiera, pero aun así, aun así yo….

\- Esa raza es la que debes proteger hijo.- La reina sonrió, mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.- protege a tu familia y a tus amigos. Déjanos liberarnos de esta no muerte. Prometo que cuando sea el tiempo, me vas a contar todo.

Vegeta sintió una mano en su hombro, se volteo y Vio a Goku que le apretaba reconfortantemente el hombro. El terrícola entendía lo difícil que era para Vegeta la decisión de mandar a volar el planeta por los aires.

\- Ves!- la reina seguía sonriendo- Es tu amigo!.

\- Él… No…- Vegeta no hablo más. Su madre había desaparecido, y él tenía un nudo en la garganta.

\- Te espero arriba!- Goku le dio otro apretón en el hombro y subió mas, a la altura de Fukushu.

Vegeta alcanzo a Tomar en el aire la lagrima que caía de sus ojos. Observo la pequeña gota salada sobre su guante.

\- ¡Adiós, Madre!- Vegeta soltó la lagrima que se escurrió lentamente y cayó a tierra.

….

* * *

Bass estrello sus puños contra la barrera por última vez, mientras su mano temblaba. Llevaba más tiempo del esperado tratando de penetrar la barrera que Osamu había puesto alrededor del planeta.

\- Maldición!- Bass jadeaba mientras sentía el sudor correr en su frente.- ¿Cómo rayos hizo esto?

\- Bass, tenemos que apurarnos!- Tadashi sonó impaciente.

\- No crees que estoy tratando de apurarme?.

\- Sí. Pero tienes que hacer algo más. Esta barrera es prueba de que Osamu piensa asesinar a todos allí.

\- Sí, eso note.- Bass sentía la boca seca.- Lo que puedo intentar, es enviarle mi energía, hasta que yo pueda traspasar esta maldita barrera.

\- Eso no es técnicamente imposible?.

\- Técnicamente, la dinámica no aplica con los Dioses.- Bass apoyo sus manos sobre la barrera y la energía fluyo alrededor del planeta.- Es como cuando saque la esfera de mi interior. Solo que esta vez ira directo a ella, y será menos doloroso. No es energía suficiente como para detener demasiado tiempo a Osamu, pero hasta que llegue a ella, servirá.

\- Buen plan.

\- Um, silencio.- Bass suspiro.- Necesito decirle algo.

….

* * *

Milk ayudo a los padres de Bulma a entrar, mientras la científica intentaba encender la nave, que estaba en el enorme patio del segundo depósito de la empresa.

\- Maldita Chatarra enciende de una vez!- Bulma comenzó a perder los estribos.

\- Revisare los niveles!- Gohan reviso el tablero.- Todo parece bien, No sé cuál es el problema.

Milk sostenía su brazo fuertemente, mientras fijaba su vista en el combate que se llevaba a cabo en el cielo. Wiss había recibido tantos golpes, que era un milagro que aun siguiera peleando.

- _Milk_ \- La voz de Bass se escuchó _.- ¿Me oyes?._

La morena se congelo, para luego empezar a ver en todas direcciones.

\- _Por favor, si me oyes estoy tratando de ir por ti; pero me está costando un poco_.- Bass resoplo.- _Por favor, sé que estas viva. Dime como estas_.

\- _¿Qué haces aquí?_ \- Milk dijo mentalmente con rabia.- _Se supone que estás muerto_.

\- _Um, me alegro de que respondas. Aunque me ofende que estés molesta porque estoy vivo_.- Bass se rio.- _El Por qué estoy vivo, tiene una respuesta muy lógica. Los dioses no pueden morir._

\- _No es lo que me dijeron_.- Milk se mordió la lengua.- _¿Qué quieres_?.

\- _Te estoy enviando parte de mi energía_.- Bass volvió a hablar _.- Necesito que te mantengas a salvo, hasta que pueda llegar a ti._

\- _No necesito tu energía_.-Milk se apretó el brazo que le dolía.

\- _No pienso lo mismo_.- Bass sonaba un poco cansado.- _No me importa como la uses, solo intenta no llamar la atención de mi hermano._

\- _No necesito tu energía, y no necesito que vengas por mí. Ni Tú, Ni Goku, ni nadie_.- Milk sentía mucha rabia enterrada en su pecho _.- No voy a permitir que nadie lastime a mi familia._

\- _Eso suena noble, pero mi hermano te asesinara a la primer oportunidad_.- Bass formo un nuevo poder y lo estrello contra la superficie de la barrera.

Más allá de la pelea de Osamu y Wiss, la morena observo un movimiento extraño entre las nubes, seguido de un resplandor rojo que lentamente se apagó.

\- _En verdad estas aquí_ \- Milk quedo atónita.

\- _Si_.- Bass se limpió el sudor de la frente.

\- ¿ _Por qué?-_ Milk sintió una extraña sensación caliente recorrer su cuerpo _.- Ahora sé que Tú provocaste todo esto._

\- _No te escuchas muy contenta_.- Bass volvió a lanzar otro poder.

\- _Si te apareces frente a mí, voy a matarte con tu propio poder_.- Milk siseo enojada.

\- _Preferiría que por ahora lo utilices para mantenerte a salvo.-_ Bass se limpió las manos quemadas _.- Luego… vemos como quedamos a mano. Pero es obvio que vine aquí por ti_ \- Bass gruño- _Tengo que irme. Es una promesa, Voy a protegerte_.

Milk estaba por insultarlo, cuando un sonido de desenfoque auditivo la hizo girar y vio a Gohan que gesticulaba frente a ella.

\- Mama. Que haces aquí?- Gohan la miro- Tienes que entrar aquí.

\- No podemos dejar a los demás atrás.- Milk observaba la batalla en el cielo.- tu padre jamás los hubiera hecho.

\- Mamá, yo también me siento impotente por todo esto.- Gohan observo el brazo de su madre colgando sin vida.- Pero no podemos hacer nada.

\- Y si pudieras?, lo harías?- Milk lo miro a los ojos negros, tan parecidos a los suyos.

\- Si. Si tuviera el poder lo haría.- Gohan volteo al escuchar el llamado de Bulma que revisaba la nave en busca de la falla que le impedía arrancar.- Madre, no te muevas. Regreso en un segundo, - Gohan corrió en dirección a la científica.

Milk fijo su vista en el cielo nuevamente y conto mentalmente cuantos cuerpos inconscientes tenía que transportar, y la distancia a la que estaban de ella.

\- Aquí vamos!- Milk cerró los ojos y se concentró en las clases que había tenido con Tadashi. Una sonrisa surco su rostro, a pesar de la horrible situación.- Gracias, Tadashi!

La morena despego a toda velocidad ignorando el dolor de su brazo.

\- Tengo que llegar a ellos!- Milk se repitió.

….

La mano de Wiss lo tomo y lanzo un poder en su cara con la mano libre. Los dos salieron disparados a lados contrarios de su posición original.

Wiss mantenía la guardia alta, a pesar de que su defensa y ataque se estaban agotando rápidamente. Una energía bajo ellos dos los hizo mirar a tierra, donde identificaron a Milk, tomando a número 18 y volando con ella de regreso a la segunda base de la corporación

Osamu frunció el ceño, estaba seguro que ella no podía manejar el dolor de ese brazo y tener toda esa energía. El Dios saiyajin miro al cielo y sintió la energía de su hermano del otro lado de la barrera.

\- Interesante!- Osamu volvió su vista a Milk, que estaba de nuevo bajo ellos. Esta vez tomando a Piccolo. El pelirrojo formo un poder y lo lanzo sobre ella. No llego a destino cuando Wiss lo rechazo.

\- Está peleando conmigo!- Wiss sonrió.- Cuando esté muerto, puede ir por otro contrincante.

\- Bueno, eso no me va a llevar mucho tiempo más.- Osamu desapareció de frente al ángel y lo tomo por el cuello.- Pero será divertido!

...

Milk había dejado a Piccolo y 18 en la otra base. Cuando iba a despegar para volver por el resto, Gohan la tomo del brazo sano.

\- Madre, ¿Qué haces?- Gohan observo a 18 y Piccolo bajo un árbol aun inconscientes.

\- No voy a dejarlos allí.- Milk miro a su hijo con autoridad.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo?- Gohan no entendía.

\- Aprendí a volar, y también a pelear canalizando mi Ki.- Milk respondió al interrogante tácito, de cómo había hecho para ir y volver tan rápido con ellos dos.- Hijo, no tengo tiempo.

\- No puedo dejar que te arriesgues más!- Gohan no la soltaba.

\- Ven conmigo!- ella le sonrió.

\- Pero mamá.- Gohan abrió los ojos, pasmado.

\- Irías sin dudar si fuera tu padre.- Milk acaricio la mejilla del joven. Aprovechando que él la soltó, salió disparada de nuevo.

\- Mamaaaaá!- Gohan voló tras ella sorprendido de la velocidad con la que volaba.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron como Wiss se estrellaba contra el suelo muy cerca de ellos dos.

\- Rayos!. Gohan miro al cielo, donde Osamu permanecía sin moverse.- ¿Por qué no nos ataca?.

\- Eso no interesa.- Milk tomo a Chaos, mientras Gohan tomaba a Wiss y Ten Shin Han.

Goten y Trunks aterrorizaron tras ellos.

\- Que hacen aquí?- Milk los miro molesta.

\- Me desperté- Trunks seguía molesto. Se agacho y tomo a Wiss. Goten ayudo a Krilin. Vados aterrizo y luego de asentir con la cabeza, tomo a Yamcha.

...

Osamu sentía como el corazón parecía salirse de su pecho. El pelirrojo no podía moverse.

\- Es una técnica que no conocía- Osamu gruño, mientras observaba al cuerpo de Wiss en el piso que era tomado por uno de los mocosos.- De todos modos, cuando el efecto termine, voy a acabar con esto de una vez.

El ángel se había ingeniado para tocar un punto de presión del Dios, antes de ser arrojado a tierra de un puñetazo. Ahora El Dios pelirrojo no tenía más que aguardar unos instantes q desbloquear el flujo de su energía.

Osamu hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza en dirección al espacio. Las grietas empezaban a reflejarse en el escudo que había formado sobre la tierra.

-Psss!- Osamu soltó un resoplido.- Has gastado tanta energía hermano, que aun si llegas antes que yo; no vas a poder salvarla!

Con el mismo sobre esfuerzo, Osamu volvió su mirada al suelo. Ninguno de los cuerpos estaba donde los había dejado. Miro más adelante en la calle y Vio que el hijo más pequeño de Kakarotto y la mujer cargaban el cuerpo de Bills, mientras Gohan, Vados y Trunks llevaban a Champa unos cuantos metros por delante de La maldita mujer.

La energía circulo nuevamente sin problemas, y Osamu se liberó dela quietud forzada a la que fue inducido.

\- Justo a tiempo!- Osamu voló en picada en dirección a la mujer.

…..

Milk sintió la presencia a su espalda. Con la realización de un poder tras ellos, Milk soltó el cuerpo de Bills y abrazo a su hijo, preparándose para el impacto de la energía que se disparó contra ellos.

\- Mama?- Goten también sintió el poder, pero su madre ya lo tenía abrazado.- No lo hagas, yo puedo cubrirte!

Gohan había sentido cuando Osamu se lanzó en picada sobre ellos. Pero al girar, dejando a Champa en manos de Trunks y Vados, solo vio a su madre abrazando a Goten, mientras un poder de color rojo, llegaba a ellos.

\- Noooo!- Gohan voló con la onda expansiva del poder, que se había estrellado contra su madre y su hermano pequeño, Mientras varios edificios de los alrededores caían destrozados.

La onda expansiva del poder arrastro los cuerpos de los guerreros inconscientes, y mando a volar a muchos de los que estaban conscientes. Bulma se agacho a tiempo junto a sus padres, Videl, Pan y la pequeña hija de 18, antes de que un enorme pedazo de loza se estrellara contra la nave.

La científica suspiro, estaba feliz de que habían salido de la nave para buscar otro medio para salir del planeta. Pero la imagen frente a ellos, le arranco la respiración

\- Kami!- Bulma se tapó la boca cuando vio la destrucción a su alrededor.- ¿Queee?- La científica soltó sus lágrimas.- ¿Por qué?.

Una enorme loza fue removida y Bulma Vio a Vados emerger de ella. Bajo el ángel estaban los cuerpos inconscientes de Trunks y Gohan, a quien el ángel había logrado atrapar antes de que sufra más daños. Bulma miro alrededor, y vio los cuerpos inconscientes de los demás guerreros esparcidos. Al parecer todos todavía Vivian, por la expresión de Dende y Mr. Popo que los estaban ayudando.

Gohan abrió los ojos de repente y se incorporó gritando.

\- Madre!- Gohan se puso de pie.- Goten!- Comenzó a soltar las lágrimas.

Bulma miro a donde todavía se levantaba una polvareda, y se había prendido fuego alrededor.

\- No puede ser!- La científica apretó los puños.

\- Mira!, Bulma-San!- Mr Popo apunto en dirección a donde había impactado el poder.

La científica agudizo la vista.

\- Es… Es real?- Bulma sintió el aire que volvía a ella.

…..

Milk no podía escuchar más que sonidos de edificios fracturándose y chocando contra el piso. ¡Quizás esto se sentía realmente la muerte!. Sus brazos rodeaban a Goten, y cuando el calor del impacto paso; Vio como ella misma era rodeada por una par de brazos. Fue recién allí cuando su tacto le dijo, que una barbilla estaba apoyada en el hueco de su cuello, y una voz le susurró al oído unas palabras, que le confirmaron que aún estaba viva.

\- Como dije.- La voz cansada de Bass se escuchó.- Yo te protegeré!

La morena permaneció estática, cuando los brazos del Dios no se aflojaron de su agarre.

\- ¿Por qué?- La voz de Milk tembló.

\- Porque, como te dije en mi planeta; Estoy enamorado de ti.- Bass aun apretaba su pecho firme contra la frágil espalda de ella.- Te Amo Milk!, aun si tengo mucho que aprender sobre ello. Pero estoy seguro de eso, y no voy a permitir que te lastimen.

La morena sintió como se erizaba su piel, y se sentía tan confundida.

\- ¿Mamá?- Goten estaba semiconsciente. Pudo enfocar el rostro de su madre cuando algo de claridad entro entre el polvo que se había levantado. Luego el rostro al lado de su madre- Papa!- Goten soltó unas lágrimas- Yo sabía que vendrías a salvarnos!

Bass se quedó mirando al niño que permanecía abrazando junto a la mujer que quería proteger con su vida. El Dios soltó lentamente a Milk. Ella permanecía de espaldas, aun sin creer que realmente Él los salvo. Sumado a que Goten pensó que era Goku, no sabía cuál shock era más fuerte.

La situación no duro lo suficiente como para decir nada, cuando Osamu lanzo una lluvia de poderes sobre ellos.

\- Osamu!- Bass se elevó del suelo y comenzó a desviar los poderes que iban dirigidos a Milk y a los demás en tierra.- Detente!

\- Eso fue patético hermano!- Osamu apretaba el puño cuando su hermano menor apareció a la misma altura que él.- Viniste hasta aquí, solo para impedir el inevitable destino de este planeta?

\- Vine por ella.- Bass respondió sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan débil?.- Osamu formó nuevos poderes y los lanzo contra su hermano.

Bass evadió los poderes, y conectó su mano a la quijada de Osamu. El pelirrojo retrocedió por el impacto.

\- No soy débil Osamu.- Bass lo miro con odio.- No quiero pelear contigo, porque eres mi hermano. Toma las siete esferas del Dragón y vete de este planeta. No me importa lo que hagas con ellas.

\- Vas a proteger a este planeta- Osamu se aliso la frente- Por esa mujer?

\- Si.- Bass permanecía cruzado de brazos.

\- En las estadísticas, ¿cuantas veces me has ganado en una pelea?- Osamu sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Nunca.- Bass respondió sin emoción.- pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

\- Si vas a pelear conmigo, voy a advertirte algo.- Osamu comenzó a centellar.- No voy a matarte. Pero luego de romperte todos los huesos, Voy a arrastrar a esa mujer hasta frente a tu rostro; y voy a aplastarla frente a tus ojos. Luego voy a recomponer tu cuerpo y borrare tu memoria. Entonces toda esta pelea habrá sido en vano.

\- No puedes borrar mi memoria.- Bass elevo su ki, molesto por la palabras crueles de su hermano. _No!, él estaba molesto porque Osamu quería lastimar a Milk._

\- Ventajas de ser hermano mayor!- Osamu se encogió de hombros.- Ahora bien, estas dispuesta a pasar por todo esto; por una humana?

\- Si.- Bass aseguro, mientras se mantenía en guardia.

\- En ese caso hermanito- Osamu negó con la cabeza.- Yo estoy dispuesto a lastimarte, hasta hacerte conocer la agonía pura.

…

Milk estaba junto a los demás, mientras trataba de pensar con claridad.

\- _Milk_ \- la voz de Bass se escuchó en su cabeza nuevamente _.- Perfore el escudo que impedía que puedan tele transportarse de aquí. Dile al ángel que se los lleve de aquí!_

\- _Gracias_!- Ella susurro.

\- _No estoy renunciando a Ti_!- Bass son optimista- _Cuando termine aquí, voy a buscarte. Mientras, voy a cuidar tu planeta!_

\- _Yo_ …- Milk se sentía tan confundida.

\- _Lo distraeré_.- Bass sonaba agitado.- _Solo, avísame antes de irte. Mi mente está abierta para cuando quieras hablarme._

La morena no dijo nada, pero susurro en el oído de Vados. El ángel intento tele transportarse, y para su sorpresa lo logró.

\- Primero deberías transportar a los heridos!. Milk permanecía abrazada a Goten, a pesar del dolor de su brazo.

\- Bien. Reunámoslos.- Vados y Gohan comenzaron a Juntarlos. Cuando todos estaban juntos, Vados desapareció.

Milk observo al cielo donde Bass y Osamu estaban en un combate duro, que lanzaba energía en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Mamá?- Gohan se acercó a ella, mientras observaba a Goten que estaba tomado de la pierna de su madre.- ¿Estas bien?.

\- Si, Hijo.- Milk seguía mirando la batalla en los cielos.

\- ¿Por qué, los salvo?- Gohan hablo- Él, fue el que…

\- No es el lugar para hablar de eso.- Milk bajo la vista, y le dio una mirada cálida al mayor de sus hijos.- Los próximos seremos nosotros. Al parecer, El ángel no tiene la energía para hacer un transporte masivo de nosotros.

\- Así es mamá. Vados está empujándose al límite, para poder transportar cuantos pueda.- Gohan exclamo sorprendido de que su madre se diera cuenta de ello también.- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

\- Mientras no estaba aquí, Yo entrene.- Milk volvió la vista al cielo.- Una parte de él, me entreno.

\- ¿Cómo aprendiste tanto, en poco tiempo?- Gohan también observo la batalla en los cielos.

\- El tiemplo fluye de manera diferente allí, Hijo.- Milk acaricio la cabeza de Goten.

\- Gohan!- Goten lo observo.- Ese no es papá!

\- No!- Gohan lo miro molesto.- No es nuestro padre, ni siquiera se parece.

\- Lo sabía.- Goten miro al suelo- Lo sé porque no me sonrió. ¿Pero porque nos salvó?.

\- Eso no tiene importancia ahora Hijo.- Milk vio como Vados Volvió a aparecer frente a ellos.

El ángel se veía cansado, pero estaba animada de poder marcharse y llevárselos a un lugar seguro.

\- Bien.- Vados se puso en medio de ellos.- Pongan su mano, tocando mi espalda.

Todos se acercaron a ella y posaron su mano en espaldas y hombros.

\- ¿Todos aquí?- Vados pregunto para asegurarse de que estaban todos listos.

\- Si!- las voces a unísono confirmaron.

…

\- _Me voy_!- Milk sonó en la cabeza del dios rubio _.- Gracias, por salvarnos_!

Bass detuvo el puño de Osamu, y sonrió.

\- Te tengo una sorpresa!- Osamu golpeo con su cabeza la frente de Bass y desapareció de frente a él.

\- Bastardo!- Bass giro y sintió a su hermano cerca de Milk.

…..

Cuando Vados desaparecía de la superficie, Osamu logro despegar a Milk que abrazaba Goten en el instante en que los demás dejaron la tierra.

Milk cayó al suelo, sobre el brazo destruido mientras Goten cayó sobre ella.

\- Pero, ¿Qué?- Milk vio el rostro de Osamu que le sonreía victorioso.

El pelirrojo formo un poder en las manos y lo lanzo al cielo, reformando la barrera alrededor del planeta.

\- No vas a escapar otra vez mujer!- Osamu le dijo.- Te vas a quedar hasta que mi hermanito entienda cuál es su destino!.

Milk abrazo fuertemente contra ella a Goten. Osamu endureció la expresión y salió disparado para atrás esquivando una patada de Bass que se paró frente a Milk y Goten que estaban en el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Bass la miro de reojo, mientras estudiaba a su hermano.

\- Si.- Milk se incorporó.

\- Lo lamento Bass.- Osamu se elevó.- No quería tener que llegar a esto, pero veamos qué tan bueno eres protegiéndolos y a ti mismo. A fin de cuentas, de eso se trata todo esto.

Bass mordió con fuerza, chirriando los dientes. No tenía otra opción que pelear hasta la muerte contra Osamu. Era la única forma de proteger a Milk y al niño.

* * *

 **Bien amigos, aqui estoy actualizando esta historia.**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecerle el apoyo que le dan a la historia con su lectura y sus reviews.**

 **Respondo dos preguntas que me hicieron.**

 **N18; creo que Vegeta no llega a llamar arpía a Milk en el anime, pero si lo hace en el manga. Así es como se refiere a la esposa de su eterno rival. Aunque yo lo utilizo como una variante de Urraca, que es el insulto que Piccolo utiliza para con la chica que le enseña a manejar.**

 **Ashley: Utilizo a Gogeta por ahora por el hecho de que casi siempre, Tanto Vegeta y Goku reservan lo mejor para el final. Todavía tengo mucho que trabajar con las escenas de peleas. Para una pelea de ese tamaño; Osamu Vs Vegeto-Sama me va a salir sangre de los ojos al estilo Udma Biru. Pero es obvio que lo vamos a utilizar.**

 **Gracias a quienes siempre me están brindando sus cálidos y hermosos reviews, y como siempre agradezco que lo hagan con respeto. Tambien a todos los que leen esta historia.**

 **Como se abran dado cuenta, este capitulo es el mas largo que escribí hasta ahora, y voy a intentar utilizar una extensión parecida de ahora en adelante, o eso espero.**

 **MILES DE GRACIAS!.**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, y espero que no haya sido un capitulo tan malo.**


	18. Chapter 18

Milk se incorporó abrazando firmemente a su pequeño hijo que se había desvanecido contra ella, decidida a no dejar que Osamu lo lastime. Bass permanecía frente a ellos, evaluando que movimiento llevar a cabo contra su hermano. No tenía muchas posibilidades teniendo que proteger los flancos de ataque básicos y a la vez evitar que lastimen a Milk y a su hijo. ¿Qué opciones reales tenia?.

Osamu había trazado su estrategia de manera precipitada pero efectiva. La terrícola era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para los planes del Dios. Todavía no podía creer como su hermano había caído rendido por los nulos encantos que la mujer de cabello negro tenia. Sin embargo, saber que iba a disfrutar arrancándole la vida frente a los ojos de su hermano menor, lo hacía relajarse de una manera extraña.

\- Bass, podemos hacer esto de una manera más sencilla para todos.- Osamu se cruzó de brazos y relajo los músculos del cuerpo.- Déjame asesinarlos, y vuelve conmigo al planeta. Convocaremos a nuestro padre, y luego de obligarlo a renunciar a todo su poder, podrás cumplir con tu destino.

\- Siempre pensé que ese poder estaba destinado a ser tuyo- Bass respondió con sinceridad.

\- Tal vez te mentí un poco.- Osamu sonrio.- en aquel entonces, Yo era todo lo que tenías en un universo lleno de dioses arrogantes y ambiciosos. Así que no dudaste en ayudarme a sacar cualquier obstáculo del camino para obtener las esferas. Porque deseabas de todo corazón que ese poder fuera mío.- Osamu le tendió la mano- pero siempre fue para ti. Mi deseo es que jamás mueras, y te vuelvas el gobernante universal. Pero todo requiere un sacrificio.

\- Uno que no estoy dispuesto a hacer Osamu.- Bass sacudió la cabeza.- No voy a renunciar a ella, ni ahora, ni en un millón de años.

\- Mírala Bass.- Osamu señalo a donde Milk permanecía abrazando a su hijo.- Ella jamás va a dejar de detestarte. Tomaste todos los caminos incorrectos para obtenerla para ti. Ella te odia, muy en lo profundo de su corazón está rogando porque nos asesinemos mutuamente y ella pueda salvarse junto a esta patética raza. Absolutamente nada de lo que estás haciendo va a cautivarla. No importa cuántas veces des tu vida por ella, jamás va a amarte.

\- No estoy buscando eso.- Bass se encogió de hombros.- pero voy a protegerla, aun si ella me odia por lo que hice. No voy a dejar que la lastimes, ni a ella ni al niño. Aunque esta vez tenga que detenerte, como debí hacerlo la primera vez.

\- Entonces estas dispuesto a morir una nueva vez para probar tu punto.- Osamu estudio los rasgos suaves del rostro de su hermano.

\- Si.- Bass respiro profundo, y permitió que su Ki fluya libremente, pasando a ser de un color azul, que rodeo todo su cuerpo.

\- En ese caso- Osamu se trono el cuello, y se arrodillo en el suelo con una convulsión.- Te arrepentirás de esto.

Bass entendió lo que su hermano estaba por hacer y corrió a Milk y el niño.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Milk aferro a Goten contra ella.

\- Sujétate fuerte Milk.- Bass paso uno de sus brazos bajo sus piernas y el otro en la espalda.- No sueltes al niño.

El dios rubio despego a toda velocidad lejos de un Osamu que se comenzaba a transformar en un enorme mono de color plateado.

\- ¿Dónde no hay tantos humanos?.- Bass pregunto, hablando fuerte por el sonido del aire golpeando contra ellos a la velocidad que llevaban.

Milk no comprendía la pregunta del dios.

\- ¿Dónde Milk?- Bass pregunto mientras miraba atrás, su hermano terminaba de elevarse por sobre los edificios.- tenemos que minimizar las víctimas de este ataque. Mi hermano es más poderoso de lo que parece, y la verdad es que no sé cuánto tiempo pueda evadirlo.

\- Más adelante.- Milk reacciono- a unos 6 kilómetros están las montañas del valle del fin. Nadie va a ese lugar porque lo consideran maldito.

\- ¿Un lugar donde puedan refugiarse?- Bass inquirió mientras percibía que su hermano comenzó a atacar la ciudad.

\- Tiene varias cuevas subterráneas.- Milk sintió como el aire le comenzaba a dar frio.- el interior es un volcán inactivo.

Bass permaneció pensando unos instantes antes de volver a hablar.

\- Lamento haber influido en el ángel para que tu esposo te deje.- Bass se tragó el orgullo natural que corría en su sangre.- supongo que no sirve de nada ahora porque estamos en esta situación, pero lo siento.

Milk se quedó en silencio, mirando a su pequeño inconsciente en sus brazos. Siempre le recordaba lo mucho que ella había amado a Goku, los años de ausencia del saiyajin. Las noches angustiosas de puro llanto. Las explicaciones que nunca podían bastar a la curiosidad del menor de sus hijos.

\- ¿Por qué viniste?- Milk pregunto.

\- Pensé que era obvio.- Bass tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte, donde un cielo celeste limpio reflejaba lo hermoso de la atmosfera terrestre.- Cuando yo te hice tomar tu destino junto a Kakarotto, jamás entendí porque lo habías aceptado. La realidad es que para mí, él es solo un idiota.

La morena se revolvió inquieta en los brazos fuertes del Dios, mostrando lo mucho que le molestaba que hablaran de esa manera de Goku.

\- Pase muchos años viéndote llorar por él.- Bass retomo la explicación.- Aguantar cosas, que la mitad de las mujeres saiyajines no aguantarían más de dos meses. El rechazo, la irresponsabilidad.- el dios suspiro.- Superaste cosas que me afectaban personalmente cuando era pequeño. Cuando lo único que tenía, era al Dios que nos persigue. Mucho tiempo pensé en romper mis tratos y de verdad asesinarte.

Milk se mordió la lengua para no contestarle alguna barbaridad.

\- Pero en definitiva no pude.- El dios se detuvo unos segundos esperando dirección.

\- Por allí. – Milk señalo a unos picos que se veían en las lejanías.- ¿Por qué no nos sigue todavía?

\- Le toma unos minutos poder controlar a conciencia la transformación.- Bass retomo el vuelo.- por eso estamos aprovechando antes de que ajuste su inteligencia.

El silencio volvió a envolver a los dos.

\- No puedo perdonarte por separarme de mis hijos, y mi nieta.- Milk hablo- pero te agradezco que nos salvaras. De verdad.

\- Supongo que si tu esposo estuviera aquí, él haría lo mismo.- esa frase le costó decir, pero no quería que la charla muera allí.

\- Él jamás permitiría que la tierra fuera destruida.- Milk acaricio el cabello de Goten.

\- El niño se parece a ti.- Bass dijo mintiendo.

\- Todo el mundo dice que es igual a su padre.- Milk miro al rostro de Bass, y vio que el rubio tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus ojos seguían a la distancia.

\- Lamentablemente eso es cierto. Pero no hablaba de la apariencia, me refiero al interior del chico.- El Dios suspiro.- las cosas que lo motivan por dentro.

Milk decidió permanecer en silencio. Aunque agradecía inmensamente que Bass estuviera aquí, y no que estuviera sola tratando de defenderse y a su hijo, todavía su presencia la incomodaba tanto como la primera vez.

\- ¿Dónde está Tadashi?.- Milk recordó al molesto pajarraco. No lo recordaba consciente hace tanto tiempo, que era una suerte haber preguntado por él.

\- Conmigo.- Bass respondió secamente.- cuando morí, mi cuerpo fue desintegrado en el planeta Zargon. Mi alma volvió a mi planeta, por el cuerpo de Tadashi. Volvimos a ser uno solo en ese instante.

\- Eso explica porque te ves menos amenazante.- Milk sonrio levemente, después de tanta tensión de los últimos momentos, cuando había despertado hace unas horas.- Todavía no estoy del todo segura cuanto tiempo paso desde que volví.

\- Estuvimos en el planeta más de un mes.- Bass calculo.- es probable que aquí haya pasado más de una semana desde que te lleve conmigo. Puede que más.

\- Kami, siento que fueran siglos.- Milk suspiro, mientras observaba el cielo.- pensé que nunca volvería a ver mi verdadero planeta.

La morena jadeo por el dolor de su brazo. Bass poso la mirada en ella y luego escaneo los daños en Goten

\- Mmmmm- Bass sintió como se revolvía un sentimiento doloroso en su pecho.- voy a descender unos momentos para curar tu brazo, y revisar que el niño este bien.

Milk asintió, y Bass descendió lentamente en una espesa arboleda. Bajo lentamente a Milk, hasta que ella tomo estabilidad suficiente.

\- Dámelo!- Bass extendió los brazos para recibir a Goten.

La morena lo observo, no podía negar que ella sentía que podía confiar en él. Pero confiar su vida era una cosa, la de su hijo era muy diferente.

\- Está bien.- Bass se encogió de hombros.- solo sostenlo fuerte.

Goten estaba prácticamente resbalando del brazo sano de su madre, considerando que su otro brazo estaba fracturado y totalmente inútil. Así que a pesar de su esfuerzo, Goten resbalo, siendo atrapado por Bass antes de caer al piso.

\- Lo tengo.- Bass lo miro un rato. No sabía porque, tal vez era por las veces que lo había visto llorar por una caída, pero Goten siempre le había despertado cierta simpatía a diferencia de Gohan. El dios lo acostó suavemente en el suelo, y convocando energía en sus palmas comenzó a sanar los golpes internos que tenía el menor.- Una vez me vio!

\- ¿Qué?- Milk pregunto, sin saber a quién se refería.

\- Goten.- Bass vio como las venas retomaban su irrigación normal, y el baso se contraía a su tamaño normal.- Cuando era un bebe. Yo tenía curiosidad de ver cómo era. No sabía si sería como Gohan, como Tú o como su padre.- Bass quito las manos de Goten y continúo observando dormir al niño.- Una tarde lo llevaste contigo a cortar flores a la llanura. Mientras él jugaba con unas flores deje que me viera, pero no pareció darle importancia.

Milk se sorprendió de escuchar eso. Ella recordaba tantas tardes cortando flores con Goten, a la espera milagrosa de que Goku volviera con ellos.

\- No te había visto en mucho tiempo.- Bass se puso de pie.- me había obligado a apartarme de ti, porque estabas confundiendo todo en mi mente y mi corazón. Pero volver a verte allí, con ese niño.- El Dios aspiro profundamente- hizo que te quisiera más. Que odiara más a Kakarotto por haberte dejado sola con los dos niños.

Milk sentía como ese doloroso recuerdo de soledad que había inundado tantas veces su vida, volvía a ella.

\- Tú estabas de pie con él en brazos.- Bass miro al cielo, como si allí pudiera encontrar el recuerdo nítido.- Yo estaba recostado en un árbol tras ustedes. Tenía curiosidad sobre que le decías, así que me acerque despacio. Me volví visible cuando queda tan cerca de ti que podía sentir un olor a miel desprenderse de tu piel.- El dios sonrio como si fuera un momento tan glorioso.- Él giro su cabeza en dirección a mí, y me vio. Allí sobre tu hombro, en la misma posición que me vio hoy.

\- Tú me abrazaste.- Milk abrió los ojos sorprendida por el recuerdo.

\- Si.- Bass agacho la cabeza.- me esfume cuando me di cuenta de la idiotez que había hecho. Lo lamento, sé que creíste que fue Kakarotto desde el más allá, demostrando que no los olvidaba. Pero fue un error hacerme palpable. Solo quería que dejaras de sufrir, y no sabía cómo hacerlo.- Bass se detuvo con una sensación amarga en la garganta.- Ni siquiera ahora sé cómo hacerlo.

Milk se quedó callada.

\- ¿Qué tanto de mi vida has espiado o influido?- Milk pregunto.

\- Casi nada. Tú destino era estar con Kakarotto, aun si rechazabas el pacto conmigo.- Bass se aliso la frente.- De tu vida he visto tanto. Que hay momentos en los que creo, que mi vida es un sueño dentro de un mundo real dominado por tu existencia. Vi tu duro entrenamiento para el torneo de artes marciales. Vi tu entrenamiento para cocinar y hacer postres.- Bass se rio.- eso fue en verdad patético.

\- ¿qué más?

\- Vi las visitas a la tumba de tu madre. Las sakuras que adornaban todos los meses la lápida de tu madre. Te vi gritar varias noches cuando soñabas que perdías a tu padre. Vi tu boda, Vi tu felicidad, vi tu tristeza.- Bass se enfadó.- Se más específica sobre que más he visto.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaste en paz?

\- No quería. No quería hacer que tu destino fuera igual que el de todas las demás mujeres saiyajines. Condenadas a no saber lo que es el amor.- Bass cerro los ojos y se cubrió los ojos con una mano, mientras masajeaba sus parpados.- No quería tomar tu vida para el beneficio de mi poder. No me preguntes porque. Porque no lo sé. Si yo supiera en que momento me enamore de ti, sería más fácil calcular cuántos siglos pasaran antes de que lo olvide.

Milk se quedó en silencio, ella quería estar tan enojada con él. Quería arrancarle la cabellera y hacérsela tragar. Quería gritarle tantas cosas horribles, quería poder decir que lo odiaba tan profundamente. Pero no era así. Milk jamás había sido capaz de odiar. Era una mujer sumamente rencorosa, sí. Pero el odio estaba en una categoría muy por arriba, que ella rara vez había experimentado.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Milk estaba segura de que odiaba con todo su corazón a Goku. Que lo odiaba por abandonarla, que lo odiaba por no trabajar, que lo odiaba por no ser como los demás padres del planeta. Pero todo se esfumaba cada vez que volvía a ella. Cada vez que ella podía abrazarlo y sentir que esta vez sería diferente, que esta vez el si se quedaría con ellos. Pero jamás pasaba, en realidad Goku jamás volvía, porque en primera instancia él se había quedado solo con ella por una promesa que no entendía. Sin embargo, día a día ella se convencía que ese era su deber como esposa, esperar pacientemente por él.

La definición de amor, era muy diferente para Goku y para ella. Pero siempre se convenció que algún día su vida y la de su esposo iban a coincidir por un poco más de tiempo, que los intervalos entre luchas por la supervivencia. Así es que ella no podía odiar a Bass, que estaba tan equivocada como ella sobre el concepto de amor.

\- Dame tu brazo.- Bass interrumpió la calma del momento.- tenemos que reanudar el viaje, y necesitas estar lo más sana posible, en caso de que no pueda defenderlos.

Milk se acercó a él, que ilumino con una energía blanca sus manos y la poso en su mano, para luego subirla lentamente por el resto de su brazo. Ella sintió como los sonidos de huesos regenerándose y acomodándose, la hacían estremecerse. Pero para su sorpresa solo sintió unas molestias leves. Bass tenía los ojos fijos en la mano de ella que sostenía con tanta delicadeza como podía.

Goten se incorporó de repente, buscando enfoque de donde estaba. Se giró y vio a su madre, con su mano sobre las dos manos de un sujeto rubio y alto.

\- ¿Mamá?- Goten hablo.

Milk pego un salto y se separó de Bass, que retrocedió un poco y estudio a Goten. Se veía bastante confundido y desorientado. Seguramente no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido.

\- Tenemos que irnos.- Bass dijo.- Nos está rastreando y se dirige a nuestra posición.

\- Goten de Pie.- Milk llego al niño.- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Si.- ¿Qué paso?, ¿dónde están Gohan y los demás?- Goten se puso de pie.

\- Lograron escapar Hijo. Pero Osamu nos separó de ellos.- Milk acaricio la cabeza de su hijo.- necesitamos marcharnos de este lugar.

\- ¿Quién es él?- Goten señalo a Bass.

Milk entro en un pequeño conflicto. Ella no sabía que era lo que su hijo pequeño realmente sabía sobre lo sucedido con ella.

\- ¿Qué te dijo tu padre que paso con tu madre?- Bass hablo.

\- Dijo que un bastardo se la llevo lejos.- Goten respondió con total calma.

\- Yo soy el bastardo que se llevó lejos a tu madre.- Bass respondió y aflojo su cuerpo.

Probablemente Milk esperaba un ataque de pánico e insultos, pero ni con el entrenamiento que había llevado a cabo, pudo captar la velocidad con la que Goten arremetió contra Bass. Trato de detenerlo pero el puño de Goten estaba hundido en el estómago del Dios, que tenía una expresión dolorosa en el rostro, como si le hubiera cortado todo el flujo de aire en un solo instante.

\- Maldito!- Goten formo un poder e hizo volar lejos de ellos a Bass.- Mamá corre. Yo me encargare de él.

\- Goten!- Milk quería reír y gritar al mismo tiempo.- Si .es él quien me llevo, pero fue él quien nos salvó del poder de Osamu.

\- ¿Por qué?. No voy a permitir que te lleve de nuevo.- Goten se puso en guardia cuando Bass apareció frente a él con un poder azul a punto de estrellarlo contra su cara.

Antes que Milk gritara, se dio cuenta que Bass se había detenido. Goten abrió los ojos y vio que Bass estaba frente a él, con el poder apagándose lentamente.

\- Algún día podrás demostrar que tan fuerte eres.- Bass esfumo el poder.- Por ahora, si quieres proteger a tu madre y evitar que mueran humanos, sígueme.

Bass despego y desapareció de la vista de ambos.

\- Vamos Goten!- Milk tomo de la mano a su hijo y despegaron juntos tras Bass.

* * *

\- Maldición!- Gohan golpeo el suelo bajo ellos.- ese maldito!

\- No podíamos haberlo predicho- Vados trato de tranquilizar al saiyajin joven.- Espero a que estuviéramos al último segundo para despegarla de nosotros.

\- Eso no me importa.- Gohan grito.- llévame de regreso. No puedo dejarlos en ese planeta con esos dos malditos locos.

Bulma había desplegado varias capsulas, entre ellas obtuvo semillas del ermitaño para sus amigos que estaban en un estado bastante delicado después de pelear contra Osamu. La mayoría estaba consciente y poniéndose al día con lo que había sucedido.

\- No puedo transportarme hasta allí.- Vados negó con pena.- Ahora cerro los saltos.

\- ¿Cómo rayos puede hacer eso?- Gohan grito.

\- Es un hijo del Dios Dragón- Wiss hablo, tratando de explicar el porqué de tanto poder.- Es uno de los dioses de la creación universal. Domina la anchura, profundidad, longitud y largo de todas las dimensiones. Aunque estuvo exiliado tanto tiempo, su poder ha sido duplicado.

\- Lo que quiero saber es como hacer para recuperar a mi madre y hermano.- Gohan se tomó la cabeza.

\- Por ahora tenemos que organizarnos y armar un plan de ataque.- Piccolo se acercó a su discípulo y apoyo su mano suavemente en su hombro.- siéntate un momento con tu esposa y tu hija.

Gohan obedeció con pesar y llego hasta Videl que lo envolvió en un abrazo reconfortante. Cuando Piccolo observo que el joven estaba más calmado se volvió a los dos ángeles que estaban hablando entre ellos.

\- Necesito que compartan toda la información que tienen conmigo.- Piccolo hablo.- No admito un no por respuesta.

Vados y Wiss se estudiaron un instante. Luego hicieron señas al Namekusei que los siguiera un poco más lejos de donde los demás se encontraban.

\- Goku y Vegeta están vivos.- Wiss hablo.- es una buena noticia a medias. Están atrapados en el planeta de los dioses saiyajines.

\- Es al menos una esperanza.- Piccolo hablo.- ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlos?

\- Por ahora solo tenemos que esperar aquí.- Vados hablo.- no estamos lo suficientemente fuertes para viajar hasta ellos, y con los portales dimensionales cerrados, un viaje en nave es nuestra opción más cercana. Pero tardaríamos años. No tenemos ese tiempo.

Piccolo se dio cuenta de lo grave de la situación. Si Goku y Vegeta no salían por sus propios medios del planeta, la tierra no tenía muchas posibilidades de supervivencia. Tampoco Milk ni Goten, ni ningún humano.

\- Piccolo.- Wiss hablo.- Hay algo que tiene que saber sobre lo que está sucediendo en la tierra.

\- Escucho.- Piccolo respondió.

\- La esposa de Goku es clave para el destino de todo el universo.

\- ¿de qué habla?

\- Udma Biru respondió mis preguntas antes de marcharse a liberar a Goku y Vegeta. Sé que ellos están vivos, porque él se comprometió a ir por ellos.- Wiss articulo cada palabra con seriedad.- Le pregunte porque Bass había dado su vida por la esposa de Goku.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Al parecer el Dios está enamorado de Milk-san.- Wiss respondió con calma.- Todo lo que suceda de ahora en más depende en gran medida de como la esposa de Goku actué.

\- ¿quiere decir que la tierra depende de que la mujer de Goku, quiera o no al bastardo asesino?- Piccolo no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- No.- Wiss sacudió la cabeza.- Quizás no sea Bass quien cambie con esto. Tenemos que prepararnos para lidiar con el resultado de malas decisiones.

Aunque Piccolo era un ser sumamente inteligente, quizás más que Bulma, seguirle la charla al ángel había sido bastante difícil. Pero tenía que considerar que las cosas no estaban tan claras como él hubiera creído, y definitivamente no parecía que las cosas fueran a mejorar de repente.

\- Oigan!- la voz de Bulma interrumpió la charla privada.- tenemos que hablar sobre lo que vamos a hacer aquí. Creo que tengo un modo de abrir los portales para viajar más rápido.- Bulma señalo a la perla en su mano.- pero va a llevarme unas horas.

\- Si tienes fe en ello, adelante.- Wiss dijo con aprobación.- el resto de nosotros, tenemos que evaluar nuestros daños y que es lo que vamos a hacer.

Los guerreros comenzaron a reagruparse. Tenían que trazar un plan definitivo.

* * *

Goku y Vegeta sentían todo el poder quemándose en el interior de sus venas, bombeando en el corazón con violencia. Era muy diferente a la adrenalina que sentían en cada batalla, era diferente la energía que les brindaba una semilla del ermitaño. No era como ellos mismos, y eso era preocupante.

Una gigantesca bola de energía estaba formada sobre el planeta de los dioses, y por alguna razón desconocida para el ente que estaba sobrevolando el lugar con ellos, los guerreros no habían lanzado la energía para destruir.

\- Sé que no entienden la urgencia de destruir este planeta, pero si no lo hacen ahora, no tendrán un hogar al cual volver.

\- Maldito gusano!- Vegeta grito.- esta es la décima vez que estrellamos un poder de este tamaño en el planeta y nada está sucediendo.

\- Prueben una vez más.- Fukushu estaba cruzado de brazos.

Los dos guerreros soltaron la esfera conjunta y se alejaron esperando el impacto, pero fue recién en la observación directa que se dio cuenta que el planeta había absorbido cada uno de sus intentos de destruirlo con esa clase de poder.

\- Tengo hambre!- Goku chillo.- no puedo seguir intentando hacer esto si estamos sin energía.

Vegeta casi se tiro de cabeza al suelo cuando escucho a Kakarotto hablar. No importa cuántas veces tratara de creer que no era un idiota, el terrícola saiyajin definitivamente era un verdadero idiota.

Fukushu observo la base del planeta. Había sido lastimado, pero no habían llegado al centro del planeta. Probablemente esto les iba a tomar más tiempo del que habían pensado.

\- Dentro del castillo.- Fukushu señalo.- tiene que haber comida.

Goku aterrizo y corrió adentro del lugar. Vegeta lo siguió, pero antes se giró para observar al ente.

\- ¿Tú que vas a hacer?- el príncipe inquirió.

\- Necesito recolectar algo de información.- Fukushu se separó en varias partes y se hundió bajo la superficie del planeta.

\- Hmp.- Vegeta se volteo y camino buscando a Kakarotto, que estaba devastando la cocina.

\- No sabía que los dioses comían.- Goku abrió una heladera y empezó a poner un montón de comida sobre la mesa.

\- No es probable que fuera para ellos.- Vegeta tomo un tenedor y se apropió de una fuente grande con una enorme torta.

\- ¿para quién entonces?- Goku se devoro un pollo que estaba horneado.

\- Al parecer tu esposa estuvo prisionera en este planeta.- Vegeta se empujó un enorme pedazo de torta en la boca y mastico con paciencia.

\- ¿Tú crees?- Goku hablo masticando el pollo.

\- Es lo único que explica toda esta comida preparada imperecederamente.- Vegeta señalo a toda la comida coccionada.- son alimentos que aguantan varios días sin descomponerse. Bulma siempre los tiene preparados para no tener que preparar un desayuno completo cada día.

\- ¿para que Milk prepararía tanto alimento?- Goku trago más de la comida deliciosa, que aunque fría, le encantaba.

Vegeta aparto la vista del tonto de su camarada y la fijo en los azulejos del lugar. Realmente parecía parte del castillo que fuera de su padre. Le parecía vagamente familiar sin lugar a dudas, pero no tenía idea de porqué. Bueno, se supone que al ser dioses saiyajines que estaba seguro que debían vivir con lujos y demás cosas que se esperaban de ellos.

Cuando los dos saiyajines se habían comido casi todo de lo que había cocinado en la cocina, salieron nuevamente a las afueras del castillo. Él lugar era realmente horripilante. Vegeta se preguntó cómo había sobrevivido la loca de la esposa de Kakarotto en un lugar como este. Es más, como termino de cocinera en un lugar así. ¿Qué clase de loco idiota la hubiera aguantado más de una hora sin intentar matarla?.

\- Vegeta.- Goku hablo.

\- Hmp.-

\- ¿crees que estén bien?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad, o solo intentas consolarme?

\- Hmp.

\- ¿Algún día podremos hablar más que solo con monosílabos?

\- No.

Goku suspiro, estaba cansado. pero deseaba de todo corazón que tanto su familia como sus amigos pudieran hacer frente a Osamu y al bastardo que estaba tras Milk.

\- ¿dónde deben tener las esferas del dragón?

\- ¿qué cosa?- Vegeta pregunto.

\- Fukushu dijo que Osamu quería las esferas por eso nos asesinó.- Goku se encogió de hombros.- quiere decir que tiene las cinco que faltan. ¿Dónde las esconderían?.

\- Tienes algún brillante plan?.- vegeta sonrio sardónicamente. Escuchar un plan inteligente de Kakarotto, sería el anuncio del fin del universo.

\- Si están aquí y las encontramos, podemos pedirle tres deseos.- Goku se rasco la cabeza.- Bueno, si son como las de la tierra.

Por un momento Vegeta quería reconocer que el insecto tenía un punto, pero el orgullo saiyajin no se lo permitía.

\- En ese caso separémonos, y busquemos las fuentes de poder de este planeta.- Vegeta ordeno.

Goku asintió y tomo la dirección opuesta a la de vegeta, concentrándose en las lecturas de energía del planeta. No sería un trabajo sencillo, considerando que todo el planeta en si era como un productor de energía pura y constante.

* * *

Bass aterrizo y suspiro aliviado cuando Milk y Goten aterrizaron tras él. Observo el lugar, una cadena de montañas rodeados de una enorme arboleda. Parecía un lugar deshabitado totalmente.

\- Bien. Tienen que buscar un lugar donde refugiarse. Yo buscare provisiones para que puedan esconderse.- Bass estudio al rostro del niño que lo miraba con desconfianza, y la mujer que lo escuchaba.- tienen que hacer desaparecer su Ki. Necesito una prenda de cada uno de ustedes, para que me siga.

\- Allí mamá- Goten señalo a una cueva que sobresalía de bajo la tierra. El niño corrió al lugar y comenzó a explorarlo. Milk volvió su mirada al Dios frente a ella.

\- ¿ Cuál es tu plan para enfrentar a tu hermano?.- Milk pregunto.

\- Primero y principal que me siga. Segundo voy a alejarlo lo más que pueda de aquí.- Bass miro al cielo.- Pero voy a dejarte con seguridad en este lugar.

Bass se elevó sobre Milk y voló desapareciendo de su vista, sobre las nubes. Noto que un reflejo de luces de color celeste brillaba con intensidad alrededor del lugar. Luego cuatro cuerpos descendieron nuevamente donde ella estaba.

La sonrisa en uno de los rostros le parecía conocida.

\- Mucho tiempo Milk.- la voz de Tadashi se escuchó desde la boca del sujeto, y no en su mente.

\- Tadashi.- Milk se sorprendió.

\- A poco no soy el hombre más apuesto.- Tadashi sonrio. Estaba transformado en la copia exacta de Bass. A su lado dos copias inanimadas de Milk y Goten estaban de pie.

\- Vete de Una vez Tadashi.- Bass hablo.- Cuando deje todo con seguridad aquí, podrás tomar mi lugar y dejar de huir.

\- En ese caso.- Tadashi sonrio y se inclinó sobre Milk, dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Nos vemos Milk.

Milk que estaba algo acostumbrada al contacto con el pajarraco molesto, solo rodo los ojos, y en parte se alegró de volver a escuchar su voz.

Tadashi desapareció con las dos copias inanimadas de ella y Goten siguiéndoles. Bass apareció al lado de Milk, y sosteniendo una de las mangas de su vestimenta, le arranco la tela. Desapareció y se escuchó una maldición dentro de la cueva donde estaba Goten explorando.

Milk volteo y vio cómo su hijo salía molesto, con una manga faltante.

\- Mamá.- Goten la miro preocupado.- creo que algo se comió mi manga.

Bass reapareció frente a ellos.

\- Muévanse a la cueva.- Bass se sentó en el piso.- voy a provocar una tormenta para borrar sus olores y que Osamu siga a Tadashi. Va a llevar por lo menos una hora.

Milk y Goten vieron como unas nubes se formaron sobre ellos. La morena arrastro a su hijo dentro de la cueva, donde se encerraron con seguridad, mientras los relámpagos y truenos anunciaban una lluvia torrencial.

* * *

Bass volvió con una bolsa llena de ropa y otra con alimento. Era como el quinto viaje que realizaba sin ser descubierto. Hasta ahora su plan había resultado. Su hermano se desplazaba tras Tadashi, en medio del océano. Al parecer Tadashi había logrado sacarle bastante ventaja al pelirrojo.

La noche había caído en la ciudad, y todo se había vuelto un caos con el ataque de su hermano en forma Ozaru. Eran incontables las víctimas fatales y los daños que había realizado. Lógicamente Bass se sentía culpable por todo lo sucedido. Ver de primera mano la desesperación en la que se sumían los humanos por cosas como esas, hizo que entendiera cuando su hermano le dijo que Milk jamás lo iba a perdonar. Porque todo esto era culpa de él.

Milk y Goten habían cenado mientras el Dios estaba de guardia fuera de la cueva. Hundiéndose cada vez más en una especie de epifanía personal.

Milk logro que Goten se duerma, luego de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que seguro Gohan y los demás estaban a salvo en el planeta en el que Vados los había llevado. Cuando se durmió, lo arropo suavemente y agradeció poder disfrutar una vez más de su pequeño hijo. Apago cada vela que habían encendido para iluminar la cueva.

Milk tomo algo de alimento y luego de colocarse un largo abrigo, para apalear el fresco de la noche, salió para encontrarse a Bass recostado al lado de la entrada, con la cabeza y los ojos fijos hacia al cielo. Parecía estar meditando profundamente en algo.

\- Deberías dormir.- Bass hablo, sobresaltando a Milk.- La situación podría cambiar en cualquier momento. Si no estoy aquí para defenderlos, tienes que estar lista para huir con el niño.

\- ¿No tienes fe en que vas a ganar?.- Milk pregunto.

\- Uno de mis hermanos duro 35 días de seguido peleando contra Osamu. 35 días terrestres. Prácticamente 6 meses en el planeta de mí hermano difunto.- Bass suspiro.- Osamu lo dejaba esconderse y curarse. Le gustaba hacerle creer que tenía posibilidades de ganar. Lo lastimaba al extremo, pero dejaba que huyera cada vez que podía.

Milk se horrorizo de pensar en la crueldad del hermano de Bass. No estaba equivocada con que era un maldito sádico asesino.

\- No tengo esperanzas de creer que lo voy a engañar por mucho tiempo.- Bass tenía las manos cruzadas contra su pecho.- de alguna forma va a obligarme a salir de aquí. Este día al cumplirse 24 hs de huir de él, será como la primera semana de pelea de mi hermano. Pero como una hora en mi planeta.

\- ¿porque lo desafiaste si no puedes contra él?- Milk observo que Bass seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- No se cuentas veces voy a responder esa pregunta, en diferentes formas. El motivo por el que vine, por el que te salve, por el que desafié a mi hermano; y el probable motivo de mi muerte eres tu.- Bass bajo la mirada hacia los ojos de la morena al decir lo último.

Milk sentía algo revolverse en su interior cada vez que el dios la observaba con esa intensidad. Algo parecido a la desesperación. la asfixia, la locura, la indecisión, la confusión. Había tantos sentimientos envueltos en la vida de Milk desde la aparición del dichoso Dios Saiyajin.

\- Ve a dormir.- Bass volvió su vista al cielo.- Tadashi localizo a Osamu tras él. Al parecer Tadashi encontró alguna forma de hundirse y viajar bajo agua. Así es que puedes dormir tranquila esta noche.

\- ¿No vas a dormir?- Milk pregunto.}

\- Nunca duermo.- Bass movió los hombros ligeramente.- No voy a desperdiciar el tiempo que me quede durmiendo.

\- Entonces yo lo estaría desperdiciando al dormir?.- Milk enarco una ceja.

\- No. Tú eres humana, requieres de dormir para que tu cuerpo funcione. Yo solo necesito meditar en mi propia voluntad.- Bass se separó de la pared de la cueva y se enderezo.

\- Come algo al menos.- Milk le extendió un plato de fideos y pollo.- sé que no lo necesitas porque eres un dios y bla bla bla. Pero si lo aceptas, es mi forma de agradecerte por quedarte y protegernos.

Bass se quedó mirando al plato de comida. Sinceramente el solía consumir solamente frutas y verduras, y ese plato de comida aunque olía bien, no le parecía en lo más mínimo comestible. Esa comida se veía literalmente muy muerta para él.

\- Yo… preferiría una fruta.- Bass hizo una extraña cara, que Milk interpreto como un reflejo nauseoso.

\- No me digas que eres un dios alérgico al pollo?

\- No tengo alergia.- Bass entrecerró los ojos.- Me provoca disgusto todo lo que no sean frutas o verduras.

\- No vas a morir por probar mi comida.- Milk se molestó.

\- No es por tu comida.- Bass retrocedió cuando ella avanzo balanceando el plato.- Es por mi salud mental. No me voy a comer esa cosa muerta.

\- Se llama pollo.- Milk tomo los palillos, y un regocijo interno se sacudió en su interior al ver el terror en los ojos del Dios saiyajin por primera vez.- Parte de que te otorgue mi perdón, se basara en que te comas esto.

Bass abrió grande los ojos y se quedó pensando lo que ella dijo.

\- Si me como ese plato, vas a perdonar lo que hice?- Bass la miro con desconfianza.- sabes que si lo envenenaste no voy a morir verdad?.

\- Dije parte.- Milk dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Cómelo y estarás más cerca de que te perdone.

\- ¿Qué tan cerca?-

\- Un diez.

\- Un diez de qué?

\- Un diez de cien.- Milk rodo los ojos al decir eso.

Bass analizo la situación. Bueno podía sacrificarse, todavía podía intentar obtener su perdón por lo menos.

El dios tomo el plato y luego de observarlo deseo en su interior que no fuera la peor experiencia de su vida. Cerró los ojos, y en perfecta imitación de cómo había visto a Osamu comer esta clase de comida, cerró los palillos sobre el fideo y un pedazo de pollo y se los llevo a la boca.

Milk observaba las expresiones del rubio, que luego de masticar un rato, se quedó totalmente tieso y sin moverse. Pasaron más de 30 segundos en los que parecía que los ojos del Dios se habían vaciado. La morena paso sus manos frente a los ojos del Dios.

Bass reacciono luego de un gran rato debatiendo consigo mismo. Soltó el plato y corrió lo más lejos que pudo de Milk antes de soltar todo el alimento en el suelo. La morena rodo los ojos y tomo el plato con ella llevándoselo adentro. Salió afuera con una bolsa de frutas y una botella de agua.

Bass estaba volviendo en dirección a ella, sacudiendo sus manos.

\- Te perdono ese diez por intentarlo.- Milk dijo restándole importancia a lo que había sucedido. Le dio la botella al rubio, que se enjuago la boca diez veces y luego bebió el agua de un solo sorbo.

\- Nunca en toda mi existencia me había sentido enfermo antes.- Bass tomo la bolsa de frutas y se sentó a la entrada de la cueva. Tomo una manzana y se la comía mirando a lo lejos. Milk se sentó a su lado y se quedó en silencio. Bass se había comido toda la bolsa de manzanas en menos de veinte minutos.- Gracias!

\- De nada.- Milk se puso de pie, cuando considero que veinte minutos le habían entumecido toda la espalda.

\- ¿Milk?- Bass hablo antes de que ella desapareciera dentro de la cueva.

\- Sí.

\- Puedo… ¿puedo besarte?- Bass quería morderse la lengua.- No como en el planeta. Como Tadashi lo hizo.

Milk se volteo y lo observo algo confundida.

\- No creo que sea apropiado.- Milk negó con la cabeza.- Buenas Noches Bass.

\- Descansa Milk.- Bass volvió su vista al cielo, amortiguando la desesperante sensación de rechazo. Cerró los ojos y entro en un profundo estado de meditación.

Había pasado más de dos horas desde que Milk se marchó a dormir. El Dios saiyajin sabía que tenía el tiempo limitado para encontrar una estrategia que le permita mantener con vida a Milk y al niño. Suspiro y luego de meditar largamente en ello, decidió entrar a la cueva. Una vez dentro la sello con una barrera y se sentó cerca de donde Milk dormía abrazada con Goten.

Quizás todo sería diferente si él hubiera hecho las cosas de otro modo. Tal vez aun así, jamás podría estar tan cerca como ahora de ella. Tal vez realmente ella no le pertenecía, y ahora él solo era un elemento para que ella vuelva a su dueño natural.

Bass sacudió la cabeza. No, Kakarotto no era el dueño de Milk. Así como él no lo era. Si ella decidía que podía perdonarlo, entonces él iba a luchar por ese perdón, aunque eso signifique dar su vida.

* * *

 **HOLA. AQUI ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO... siiiii!**

 **PRIMERO PERDON POR TARDAR. NO HAY EXCUSAS, SOLO QUE NO QUERÍA ESCRIBIR ALGO DEMASIADO MEDIOCRE. (lo cual no implica que no haya fracasado en el intento).**

 **SEGUNDO. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE MARCARON COMO FAVORITO Y SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **GRACIAS AdriLu, Anianka35,Revi, tenshin anime, paula y mons; por sus comentarios y siempre estar animando esta humilde historia. Bienvenida Karen483 a esta historia y gracias por comentar.**

 **TERCERO, COMO YA HABIA MENCIONADO EN UN CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, NO VOY A DEJAR ESTE FIC. QUIZÁ A VECES ME ATRASE UN POCO, PERO LO VOY A TERMINAR.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER. YA SABEN, SUS OPINIONES SON MUY IMPORTANTES Y ME HACEN REALMENTE FELIZ.**

 **SALUDOS.**

 **NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**


	19. Chapter 19

Goten sintió que la vejiga hacia demasiada presión en él para seguir durmiendo. La incomodidad hizo que despierte en un instante, girando y estudiando la pequeña cueva. En un instante recordó las razones por las cuales estaba allí, con su madre que lo abrazaba con fuerza contra ella. Se tomó el trabajo de darse cuenta, de que su madre parecía mucho más joven. Definitivamente la había reconocido por pura suerte, porque allí relajada parecía no mayor que Videl.

El movimiento de un Ki hizo que el niño pegara un hábil salto silencioso y se pusiera en guardia.

\- Duerme niño.- Un susurro se escuchó en la cueva.

Goten se dio cuenta que era el sujeto rubio que los había salvado. Bajo lentamente la guardia y se volvió a su madre, observando que ella estaba relajada y profundamente dormida. Necesitaba ir al baño, pero no quería despertarla. Sin embargo, no quería dejarla allí sola con ese sujeto que se la había llevado una vez.

\- Duerme.- la voz volvió a repetir.- en unas dos horas va a amanecer, y es probable que tengas que estar alerta.

\- Necesito ir al baño.- Goten respondió, sin despegar los ojos de su madre, pero hablando casi en un susurro.

Bass que había estado observando el movimiento inquieto del niño por un buen rato, abrió los ojos interrumpiendo su meditación. Estudio unos instantes la disposición del jovencito. No parecía tener ganas de pelear, aunque era probable que tratara de llevarlo lejos de Milk para atacarlo. En ese caso, seguramente aplaudiría la iniciativa del mocoso. Bueno después de todo, si dejo que lo golpeara una vez, al menos podría servirle para entrenarlo.

\- Ven!- Bass se puso de pie y camino hasta la entrada de la cueva. Luego de unos segundos, la barrera de protección se abrió, permitiendo que el Dios salga. Espero unos minutos hasta que el niño salió lentamente, como pensando profundamente en algo.

Bass se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra la pared de la entrada de la cueva. Goten no se fue más lejos que unos pasos, y decidió hacer su descarga allí. El Dios aprovecho para observar el cielo, que continuaba estrellado y limpio. ¿Cuánto tenía antes de que Osamu lo atrapara?. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para proteger a Milk y al niño?.

\- ¿Por qué se llevó a mi madre?- la voz de Goten corto los pensamientos del Dios.

\- ¿Disculpa?.

\- lo disculpo. Pero primero dígame porque se llevó a mi madre.- Goten llego hasta donde el dios, y se quedó parado frente a él, como exigiendo una explicación.

Bass observo la mirada desafiante del niño. La reconocía perfectamente, Osamu tenía esa mirada cuando eran pequeños, y no estaba de acuerdo con algo que su padre quería. Ese niño verdaderamente era un descendiente de saiyajines.

\- Hagamos un trato niño.- Bass se separó de la pared.

\- Me llamo Goten.

\- Goten!- Bass pronuncio, dejando que el nombre suene con fuerza.- Responderé esa pregunta, si primero te lavas las manos.

Goten se quedó pensativo, bueno de todos modos tenía que lavarse las manos.

\- Bien.

\- Entonces, Vamos allí.- Bass señalo a la distancia, donde se notaba un pequeño lago que brillaba con intensidad por la luna reflejada en él.

El hijo menor de Milk asintió y volaron no muy lejos, donde el niño se agacho y se lavó las manos. Se sorprendió cuando vio que el dios había hecho lo mismo.

\- ¿También fue al baño?- Goten pregunto.

\- No.- Bass fregó con fuerza sus manos, elevo el agua y la esparció.- En el planeta de mi padre, este ritual se hace cada vez que dos seres van a hablar con sinceridad sobre un asunto.

Como Goten era tan pequeño, no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo el rubio, pero decidió que en realidad tampoco le importaba.

\- Bien.- Bass se enderezo y dejo que sus manos permanezcan húmedas.- vuelve a preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué se llevó a mi madre?. ¿Por qué volvió?. ¿Por qué nos protegió?- Goten bombardeo de preguntas al dios.

\- Por donde debería empezar primero.- Bass sonrio.- sabes que soy un Dios.

\- No parece uno.

\- ¿No?

\- No. Mi padre podría partirle la cara.- Goten exclamo con simpleza.

\- ¿eso crees eh?- Bass sintió ganas de soltar una risotada- como sea. Aunque no lo parezca, soy Un Dios Saiyajin. Soy creador de la raza de tu padre. Mucho de este universo y otros fueron construidos por mi voluntad y la de mis hermanos.

\- Eso todavía no explica porque se llevó a mi madre.- Goten suspiro.

\- Tu madre hizo un trato conmigo. Solo me lo cobre.- Bass exclamo ante la impaciencia del niño.- Puede que mi trato resultara un poco tramposo.

\- ¿Qué clase de trato?.

\- Yo iba a proteger a tu padre a cambio de la vida de tu madre.- Bass escaneo el área, sintiendo una oleada de desconfianza ante la calma de la noche.

\- ¿Por qué mi madre aceptaría algo así?. Mi padre es el más poderoso del universo.

\- En ese entonces tu madre no lo sabía.- Bass volvió su atención a Goten.- siguiente pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué volvió? Piensa intentar alejarla de nosotros?.

\- Si. Esos fueron mis motivos para regresar por ella.- Bass afirmo con la cabeza. Mientras Goten apretó sus puños lleno de rabia.- pero alguien me hizo entender que eso no es lo que tu madre quiere.

\- ¿si no puede llevársela, porque nos protegió?- Goten suavizo sus expresiones.

\- Tu madre es importante para mí.- Bass respondió. No quería entrar en ningún tipo de detalles con el niño, y algo le decía que no le ayudaría en nada.- Tanto como lo es para ti.

\- Eso lo dudo.- Goten se cruzó de brazos.- de todos modos gracias por protegernos.

\- Mmm.- Bass miro al niño. Parecía sincero.

\- ¿Por qué el otro Dios pelirrojo asesino a mi padre y al sr. Vegeta?.- Goten pregunto.

\- Se llama Osamu y es mi hermano mayor. Tu padre y Vegeta amenazaban la existencia de mi hermano y la mía.- Bass sintió que la conversación se estaba volviendo demasiado incomoda.- ¿Tienes a Gohan verdad?

\- Si.- Goten sonrio.

\- Bueno. Osamu es como Gohan.- Bass explico.- Tú deseas entrenar, pero Gohan desea que estudies. Yo deseo algo contrario a lo que Osamu quiere para mí.

\- Gohan no es un asesino.- Goten respondió con rabia.

\- Solo es algo hipotético niño.

\- Además, Gohan si quiere que entrene. Es mi madre la que quiere que estudie.- Goten deslizo.

Bass se quedó pensativo un instante. Tal vez Osamu era un homicida, pero en este planeta Milk era una verdadera tirana que monopolizaba la vida del niño.

\- ¿Va a quedarse con nosotros hasta que mi padre vuelva?- Goten pregunto algo inquieto.- No hay nadie poderoso en la tierra que pueda ayudarme a proteger a mi madre. No quiero volver a perderla.

\- Voy a quedarme mientras mi hermano no nos encuentre. Pero si él nos rastrea, es probable que tenga que dejarlos aquí.- Bass volvió a lavarse las manos.

\- ¿su hermano es poderoso?

\- Si.- Bass enarco la ceja.- Es increíblemente poderoso. No tiene comparación con nadie.

\- Gohan es muy poderoso. Es más poderoso que yo.- Goten sonrio, presumiendo de su hermano mayor.- estoy seguro que podría derrotar a su hermano.

\- Podría ser.- Bass sacudió la cabeza.- Es interesante, tenemos algo en común, nuestros hermanos mayores son más poderosos que nosotros.

Goten se rio, recordando los entrenamientos con Gohan. Mientras Bass sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar su infancia junto a Osamu. Ahora todo había cambiado.

\- Deberías volver a dormir.- Bass se estiro.- Tu madre va a despertar antes que el sol salga y va a preocuparse si no te encuentra con ella.

\- ¿tiene miedo de pelear con su hermano?-

\- Si.- Bass cerró los ojos, tratando de juntar paciencia. No debería haber hecho el ritual de limpieza que lo obligaba a contestar cada maldita pregunta con la verdad. Era seguro que el niño no sabía, pero si no se callaba lo iba a meter de cabeza en el lago.

\- Yo sentía miedo cada vez que entrenaba con Gohan. Porque es más fuerte que yo. Pero luego aprendí que es inevitable que él me gane.- Goten sonrio.- Mi madre dice que Gohan pasó por muchos momentos difíciles al lado de mi padre. Tal vez no soy tan fuerte porque no estuve cerca de mi padre.- Goten agacho la cabeza.- Tal vez mi padre no volvió con nosotros por mi culpa, porque sabía que yo sería débil.

Bass cerro los ojos, y por un momento sintió la necesidad de rogarle a algún dios superior ayuda. Porque estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de evitar lastimar al niño, pero Goten lo estaba haciendo realmente difícil.

\- Osamu jamás utilizo todo su poder contra mi.- Bass dijo cambiando de tema. La tristeza de Goten era palpable en el aire.- Me entreno hasta el cansancio, y me ayudo a aprender miles de formas de canalizar el poder y transformarlo en vida..- Bass abrió las palmas de las manos y varias mariposas de colores brillantes salieron, iluminando el lago y los alrededores.- Uno jamás piensa que algún día tenga que tomar decisiones difíciles para proteger a quienes ama.

Las mariposas bailaban una danza tranquila sobre el lago.

\- Mi hermano tomo una decisión difícil una vez. Yo lo apoye sin decirle nada, porque quería hacerlo feliz.- Bass observo a Goten que estaba fascinado con las mariposas.- ahora el tomo una decisión difícil y yo tome la mía.- Bass suspiro llegando al punto.- Tu padre tomo la decisión que creía correcto para protegerlos. No fuiste tú la razón de que no volviera.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- Goten pregunto mientras una mariposa se posaba en su mano.

\- No lo sé. Es lo que creo. Es lo mejor que puedes creer, y cuanto más te convenzas de ello…- Bass miro al cielo- Más feliz harás a tu madre.

El Dios y Goten se quedaron en silencio observando como las mariposas revoloteaban y danzaban tranquilamente, mientras la brisa de la madrugada las motivaba a volar libremente.

\- ¿puede enseñarme a resistir un poder como él que su hermano nos lanzó?- Goten corto el silencio.

\- Necesitamos tiempo para eso.- Bass respondió.- había pensado eso como una estrategia, pero si elevo demasiado mi poder, Osamu va a encontrarnos.

\- Pero, puede hacerlo?

\- Puedo, pero no lo hare.- Bass se volteo, regresando a la cueva.- Vamos niño. Tu madre despertara en cualquier instante.

\- ¿y si tenemos un lugar donde entrenar y no nos localice?- Goten recordó algo.- ¿Lo haría?

\- Aun en ese caso. El entrenamiento al que tendrías que someterte seria largo, y no creo que mi hermano tarde más de un día o dos en atrapar al señuelo.- Bass descarto la idea como llego.

\- Solo necesitamos un día.- Goten agito su puño.- la habitación del tiempo, en la torre de Kamisama. Allí entrenamos con mi padre y los demás para poder enfrentar a su hermano. Podemos entrenar sin llamar la atención por un año, y es el equivalente de un día aquí.

\- Se lo que es una habitación del tiempo.- Bass se quedó pensando.- ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?

\- Soy muy bueno.- Goten exclamo.- y no me rendiré en lo más mínimo. Voy a proteger con mi vida a mi madre.

El Dios Saiyajin no podía negar que era lo más parecido a un plan. Bass no entrenaba con nadie hace siglos. Si podía tener un año bajo tutela a Goten, tal vez podría hacerlo elevar su potencial. No tenía esperanzas en que Goten pudiera hacer algo para dañar a Osamu, pero talvez podía ayudarle a manejar poderes de espacio tiempo para que él y su madre escaparan del planeta.

\- Despierta a tu madre.- Bass se elevó.- Voy a dar una vuelta. Volveré en cinco minutos. Luego iremos a la habitación del tiempo.

\- Genial!- Goten festejo y corrió a despertar a su madre.

* * *

\- Es aquí!- Goten corrió emocionado dentro del enorme salón blanco.

Bass avanzo lentamente observando el espacio infinito del lugar. Era una muy buena habitación del tiempo, no podía negarlo. Estarían seguros mientras Osamu perseguía a Tadashi por el Océano Atlántico. Además el Dios se había encargado de cubrir la torre con una barrera de protección, por lo que se enteraría si alguien intentaba traspasarla o llegar a ellos.

\- Goten!- Milk llamo a su hijo.- Fuiste muy inteligente.- la morena sonrio, sorprendida de la gran idea del niño.

\- Gracias!- Goten corrió en dirección a la cocina.

\- Gracias por darle la oportunidad!- Milk se dirigió al Dios que estaba estudiando el lugar.

\- ¿Oportunidad?- El dios alzo una ceja, extrañado.

\- Prefiero que este entrenando, y no que estemos atrapados como cucarachas esperando a ser aplastados.- Milk respondió con humildad.- Goten es un muy buen guerrero, Yo…

\- Sé que lo entrenaste.- Bass sonrio.- Hiciste un pésimo trabajo mujer. Pero tengo un año para remediarlo.

\- Aun quieres mi perdón?- Milk se rio.

\- Si.- Bass puso una terrible cara de emoción.

\- Te saco los diez que te di ayer.- Milk avanzo a la cocina.- estas en cero otra vez.

Bass gruño audiblemente y luego camino hasta una banqueta que estaba en el lugar. Bien tenía un año para entrenar al niño, y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iba a hacerlo. ¿Por dónde tendría que empezar?

* * *

\- Lo conseguí.- Bulma señalo a la perla que estaba dentro de un láser.- Servirá para abrir vórtices de dimensión a dimensión, pero tiene solo la fuerza suficiente para ir. Si nos equivocamos de dirección, terminaremos barados en algún lugar muy lejos de casa.

\- ¿Qué esperamos entonces?- Gohan se puso de pie.- tenemos que ir por mamá y Goten.

\- Esa es una buena idea, pero tienes que recordar que Osamu creo la barrera alrededor del planeta.- Wiss hablo, mientras llevaba un bocado enorme de arroz a la boca.

\- Es hora de decirles.- Piccolo hostigo al ángel con la mirada.

\- ¿decirnos que?- Ten Shin Han pregunto.

\- Podemos utilizarlo para ir por Vegeta y Goku.- Vados Explico.- Están barados en el planeta de los Dioses Saiyajines. Podemos hacer los saltos allí, y colaborar para destruir la barrera que protege el planeta.

\- ¿Cómo saben que están vivos?- Gohan se puso de pie eufórico y molesto.

\- Hace una hora logre hacer contacto con ellos.- Wiss menciono.- Están tratando de escapar del planeta, pero no logran hacerle el daño suficiente, ni para destruir el planeta, ni para traspasar la barrera que les impide escapar.

\- Tenemos que organizarnos también.- Bulma explico- Tomaremos una nave y la usaremos para llegar al planeta donde están Goku y Vegeta.

Piccolo camino hasta donde Gohan estaba de pie, aun bajo la euforia.

\- Escucha Gohan, tenemos que ir por tu padre. Es nuestra mejor opción.- el Namekusei hablo.- Una vez que estén de vuelta, podremos lograr destruir a esos dos.

\- Lo se señor Piccolo.- Gohan asintió.- Bulma, ¿estas segura de que podremos llegar hasta ellos?

\- Sí. No nos llevara más que un par de horas llegar a ellos.- La científica sonrio.- tenemos que ajustar la dirección, pero una vez que me guíen será más sencillo.

\- Puedo hacerlo.- Wiss señalo.

\- En ese caso, tenemos que juntar todo y devolverlo a las capsulas.- Bulma ordeno.- en una hora nos marcharemos. Sacare la nave de transporte de la capsula.

Los guerreros se pusieron a devolver todo lo que habían obtenido de las capsulas. Bills y Champa estaban sentados apartados de ellos, meditando en conjunto, buscando abrir los portales dimensionales.

\- No puedo admitir lo poderoso que resulto ser ese maldito de cabello rojo.- Champa menciono cortando la meditación.

\- Yo tampoco.- Bills mantenía los ojos cerrados- Pero quiero mantener la concentración.

\- Al parecer tienen un plan.- Champa observo a Vados que se acercó a ellos.

\- Champa-sama, Bills-sama. Encontramos una manera de salir de aquí.- Vados señalo la nave que acababa de aparecer en el planeta.- podremos abrir los saltos con un fragmento del objeto de sellado de Osamu-sama.

Ambos dioses asintieron y el ángel se alejó, dejando que tomen su tiempo para acercarse. Sabía que el orgullo de los dos dioses había sido aplastado por el Dios pelirrojo. Solo esperaba que Milk y Goten estuvieran a salvo, o que por lo menos lo que Udma Biru le había dicho a Wiss sea verdad. Solo Bass podía proteger a la mujer y al niño.

* * *

 **Primer mes**

\- Ya perdimos un mes!- Goten golpeo la mesa frente a ellos.

Bass observaba inexpresivo al niño frente a él, que agitaba la cabeza en señal de frustración.

\- Usted no me está tomando en serio.- Goten volteo la mesa, haciendo rodar varias manzanas y naranjas por el piso.- Odio cuando no me tratan como se debe.

\- Te pedí algo muy sencillo.- Bass tenía las manos cruzadas en el pecho.- si no puedes hacerlo, no vamos a avanzar al siguiente nivel.

\- Hace un mes me tiene sentado cada día en este maldito mismo lugar.- Goten se sentó suspirando- duermo seis horas, como y el resto del día me lo paso mirando dos manzanas y tres naranjas. Usted me hace la misma maldita pregunta. No obtengo la respuesta y mañana vuelve a torturarme con la misma tontería.

\- Si no quieres aprenderlo está bien.- Bass se levantó.- lo que estoy tratando de enseñarte de hecho es muy sencillo, y es lo único que podrás hacer para mantenerte a salvo junto con tu madre.

Goten se acostó en el suelo, mirando al techo del enorme patio. Cerró los ojos y luego de un rato se quedó dormido. El Dios había estado meditando profundamente cuando escucho los ronquidos del niño. Se puso de pie y lo recogió con cuidado del piso. Camino hasta donde el niño y Milk dormían.

Bass espero pacientemente a que ella abriera la puerta, y no fallo en sus cálculos. Ella se asomó con una remera azul y un pantalón del mismo color que utilizaba como pijama.

\- Lo pondré en la cama.- Bass dijo, ingresando cuando ella aprobó su entrada. Avanzo lentamente hasta la cama del niño y lo acostó. Destrabo la sabana de debajo de él y lo tapo. Los últimos días se había acostumbrado a facilitar un poco las cosas para Milk.

\- ¿lo logro?- Milk pregunto, sentándose al lado de su hijo.

\- Lo va a hacer.- Bass se enderezo.- tarde o temprano va a comprender el dilema.

\- No sería más fácil si lo intentara yo?- Milk acaricio el cabello de su hijo.

\- No.- Bass se masajeo la frente.- requiere de una fuente de poder muy grande, y si lo intentaras es casi seguro que morirías. Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con él?- Milk se alarmo.

\- Es un hibrido.- Bass explico.- él va a poder aguantarlo bien. Te prometo que no es nada arriesgado y una vez que lo aprenda va a ser más fuerte.

\- Está bien.- Milk contesto.- Gracias por traerlo.

El Dios asintió y luego se marchó silenciosamente para que pudieran dormir. Camino hasta afuera de la habitación del tiempo, y mientras comía una manzana observo a su alrededor. Había pasado el primer mes adentro, y probablemente solo dos horas allí afuera. Suspiro y volvió a entrar luego de solo un minuto afuera. Goten lo esperaba adentro, sentado. Las seis horas de sueño habían transcurrido.

* * *

 **Segundo mes**

El ojo de Goten estaba casi seguro de haber sido engañado. Esa manzana no estaba allí realmente. La naranja tampoco estaba en el lugar que él creía.

\- ¿cómo lo hizo?

\- La tele transportación se trata de captar una energía conocida para poder llevar tu cuerpo hacia esa energía.- Bass se encogió de hombros.- Tu cuerpo tiene que tener memoria celular activa. La naranja y la manzana no tienen Ki. Pero lo que te acabo de enseñar es un principio que tiene que ver con doblar el espacio. No estoy tratando de que aprendas solamente a transportarte. Si lo logras, podrás viajar entre dimensiones.

\- Eso es genial.

\- Lo es. Pero si quieres ir al entrenamiento de verdad, has que la maldita manzana tome el lugar de la naranja.- Bass gruño. Había probado que perder la paciencia con el chico era sencillo, pero para su suerte solo lo hacía debes en cuando.

\- Si.- Goten cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar.

Bass volvió a su propia meditación. El último mes le pareció que lo mejor que podía hacer para que el niño comprendiera el dilema de la tele transportación era ayudarlo a meditar y canalizar la energía mental, que era muy importante, considerando que influía en todo su Ki.

El dios capto el instante en el que Goten se desmayó por el agotamiento. Su mano instintivamente atrapo la cabeza para que no se golpee, y volvió a cargarlo hasta su cuarto. Luego de decirle a Milk de los avances se retiró. Corrió fuera de la habitación del tiempo y se tomó todo el aire que podía. Al pasar el minuto que marcaba el comienzo de un nuevo día dentro, volvió.

* * *

 **Cuarto mes**

\- Si.- Goten sonrio.- lo logre. Lo vio Bass-san.

\- Bass-sama.- El Dios corrigió.- Soy un Dios, no lo olvides. Si lo vi Goten.

El chiquillo corrió emocionado a donde su madre estaba cocinando.

\- Mamá, lo logre. Ven- él la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta donde el dios estaba sentado mirando una mesa con tres naranjas y dos manzanas.- Mira!

Milk se quedó de pie, mientras Goten se relajaba y luego de unos minutos vio como una naranja cambiaba de posición con una manzana. Era como si se hubiera tele transportado.

\- Lo ves?- Goten sonrio.- ahora si va a enseñarme de verdad.

\- Eso es parte del entrenamiento de verdad.- Bass rodo los ojos.

\- Me alegro de tu progreso hijo.- Milk se agacho y beso al niño. Luego dirigió su mirada al Dios.- Gracias.

\- No hay porque.- Bass se puso de pie.- estaré afuera un mes.

\- ¿Por qué?- Milk se puso de pie preocupada.

\- Al parecer Osamu atrapo a Tadashi.- Bass camino hacia la salida.- Si no voy por él, es probable que lo asesine. Puede que no parezca, pero Tadashi es una parte importante de mí.

\- ¿y si te atrapa?- Milk lo tomo del brazo. No sabía porque, pero la sensación de que el Dios no volviera con ellos, le hacía sentir tristeza.

Bass se detuvo y observo la pequeña mano aferrada a su brazo. Levanto su mirada hasta los ojos de ella.

\- Tranquila.- Bass sonrio.- Un Dios no puede morir. Deberías aprovechar para entrenar con el niño un poco.

El Dios avanzo hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde va?- la voz de Goten sonó haciendo eco.- ¿Nos va a dejar?

La voz del niño no sonaba como una pregunta. Parecía estar acusándolo de algo. El rubio se giró sobre sus talones y estudio a Goten.

\- Tengo que ir por algo Goten.- Bass suspiro.- Estaré afuera un mes. Lo has hecho bien. Sigue profundizando en la meditación. Tu madre entrenara contigo hasta que yo vuelva.- Bass siguió su camino

\- ¿Es un trato?- Goten pregunto, sonando algo desesperado.

\- Si.- Bass sonrio.- es un trato.

La puerta de la habitación del tiempo se abrió y el dios salió. Goten miro a su madre, que parecía tan preocupada como él.

\- ¿Crees que va a volver?- Goten lagrimeo.- o fui tan mal alumno.

\- No hijo.- Milk se inclinó y lo abrazo.- De verdad tiene que ir por algo. Confiemos en que va a volver.

\- ¿Cómo papá?- Goten pregunto amargamente.

\- Si, hijo.- Milk beso la frente del niño.- Vamos a comer antes que empecemos a entrenar.

* * *

 **Sexto mes**

La puerta se abrió asustando a Milk, que corrió al lado de su hijo.

\- Mamá?- Goten se abrazó a ella, pensando en cómo defenderla. No había completado su entrenamiento, y aunque su madre fue una increíble oponente esos dos meses, su nivel no era el más elevado.

La aparición de dos figuras en vez de una, hizo que Milk se aliviara, aunque el estado de uno de los dos era terrible.

\- ¿Tadashi?- Milk corrió hasta los dos, y observo lo malherido que estaba el cuerpo que semicolgaba del otro.

\- No.- Tadashi contesto.- Es Bass.

Milk llevo su vista a Tadashi que sostenía al malherido Bass.

\- Me alegra verte.- Tadashi sonrio, lleno de sangre y magulladuras. Pero se veía mejor que Bass, que parecía estar a punto de morir.- pero haremos sociales una vez que me digas donde lo puedo acostar.

\- Sígueme.- Milk le señalo.

\- ¿Mamá?- Goten miro curioso a los dos rubios.

\- Dame un momento y te explicare Goten.- Milk guio a Tadashi hasta donde una habitación vacía se cernía. Tadashi llevo el cuerpo de Bass y lo acostó con cuidado en una cama.- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Bueno, Osamu me estaba sacando la vida.- Tadashi mostro su cuello, donde Milk vio las marcas moradas de unos dedos.- Cuando mi querido Yo Bass lo remato con un golpe.

\- Dejo de ser un mono?

\- Hace unas horas largas.- Tadashi se sacudió las manos.- Cuando Osamu tuvo a Bass, casi lo rompió en Dos.

\- ¿Cómo huyeron?

\- Perdimos la conciencia.- Tadashi sonrio.- sé que parece patético para dioses como ellos, pero presiento que alguien está tratando de deshacerse del planeta.- Tadashi se quitó la camisa y mostro su torso.

Milk se llevó la mano a la boca de la impresión. Todo el pecho de Tadashi estaba lleno de líneas grises que parecían avanzar lentamente en todas direcciones. Tadashi se agacho y levanto el brazo de Bass y le mostro el antebrazo, donde unas líneas grises se estaban dibujando.

\- Si están dañando al planeta, están dañando a Bass y Osamu.- Tadashi observo al cuerpo inconsciente del que era su Yo.- No me puedo quedar mucho tiempo más aquí afuera. Tengo que volver adentro con Bass.

\- ¿Qué sucederá si están atacando el planeta?- Milk pregunto observando el estado de inconsciencia de Bass.

\- Bueno, lastimarlo no es grave.- Tadashi suspiro.- aunque hace mella en todo el cuerpo de los dioses.- Se detuvo cuando vio que Goten entro.- Como sea. Por ahora estamos vivos. Y antes de quedarme adentro nuevamente, me gustaría esa comida que me debes de aquella vez.

Milk suavizo su expresión y sonrio.

\- Primero sería conveniente que te des un baño.- Milk se volteo.- preparare comida abundante.

\- Por fin.- Tadashi junto las manos agradecido. Ella se marchó y Goten se quedó allí de pie mirándolo.- Mucho gusto niño, me llamo Tadashi.

\- Tardo más de un mes.- Goten lo miro molesto.

\- No soy Bass- Tadashi rodo los ojos.- pero supongo que eres a quien Bass le prometió volver. Por lo menos es lo que venía balbuceando.

\- Soy Goten.

\- Oh tu madre me hablo mucho de ti.- Tadashi sonrio.- te molestaría mostrarme dónde puedo darme un baño.

\- Le mostrare.

...

\- Estaba delicioso.- Tadashi se llevó la mano a su estómago.- Me gustaría más.

Milk y Goten se quedaron sorprendidos de todo lo que se había engullido en menos de diez minutos Tadashi. La morena no dijo nada y le sirvió más de todo lo que había hecho.

\- No es igual a Bass-san.- Goten miro curioso al rubio vestido con una larga yukata negra y pantalones blancos.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices niño?- Tadashi pregunto mientras tragaba más comida.

\- Él no come nunca con nosotros.- Goten observo como el rubio se atraganto, y luego de hacer mímica de ahogado logro tragar.

\- Bueno. Pasa que soy la parte divertida de Bass.- Tadashi sonrio con calidez.- Pronto volveré a él y te prometo que lo hare cenar con ustedes por lo menos. ¿Qué opinas?

\- Me parece bien.- Goten sonrio y siguió con su comida.

Goten fue a la cama más tranquilo, mientras Milk y Tadashi limpiaban los trastos sucios de la cena. Tadashi secaba los platos con sumo cuidado y los ponía sobre una mesada blanca.

\- Debería atender a Bass.- Tadashi menciono mientras dejaba la franela que había utilizado para secar.- Fue bueno volver a hablar contigo en un cuerpo propio.

\- Igualmente.- Milk le sonrio.- Eres lo más parecido a un amigo que he tenido.

\- Gracias.- Tadashi se sonrojo- mis mejillas están calientes.- el rubio se llevó las manos a su cara- No sabía que eso podía suceder.

\- Es un sonrojo.- Milk se rio de lo cómica que quedaba la cara del rubio así.- Es algo que te sucede cuando te avergüenzas.

\- Ah!- Tadashi suspiro aliviado.- Bien. Iré a atender a Bass.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No creo que quieras atender al bastardo que te separo de tu familia.- Tadashi entendía que ella podía sentirse inquieta con la presencia de Bass.

\- Hemos estado cuatro meses aquí con él.- Milk frunció los labios- Parece haber tenido una iluminación o algo así, porque no intento matarnos ni nada.

\- Me alegro que sea así.- Tadashi sonrio.- en ese caso, si puedes prepararme el agua, yo voy a tratar de materializar ropa con él. Mis poderes son cada vez más débiles, y no tengo mucho más tiempo.

Milk asintió y luego de arropar a Goten y dejarlo dormir, tomo una camiseta corta y unos pantalones de pijama y se los coloco. Cuando llego al baño, lleno la enorme tina con agua caliente y se encargó de dejar un Shampoo y jabón sobre la mesa al lado de la tina.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y Tadashi se veía más pálido mientras empujaba sobre su hombro el peso muerto de Bass. Avanzo despacio hasta la tina de agua caliente y coloco con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de Bass en el contenedor con agua caliente. El dios inconsciente dio un gruñido, pero no abrió los ojos. Tadashi se arrodillo al lado de la tina, esforzándose por respirar.

\- Milk!- Tadashi sintió como el dolor del pecho se expandía y pronto toda su piel estaba llena de las marcas grises.- Tengo que volver a él.- Tadashi sonrio.- Nos vemos!

La mujer se había asustado cuando vio las marcas grises que cubrieron el cuerpo. La sonrisa desapareció cuando el cuerpo se volvió invisible y una luz celeste ingreso al cuerpo inconsciente de Bass.

Milk observo unos minutos esperando que el Dios reaccione, pero se veía tan inconsciente como cuando llego. Todavía su cabeza y parte de los brazos estaban llenos de cortes, sangre y tierra. Ella suspiro y camino a cargar un balde con agua caliente. Tomo una pequeña toalla y luego de acomodarse en una silla, utilizo un pequeño vaso para lavar lentamente la cabellera del Dios.

Los dedos de Milk podían sentir los granos de tierra pegados en él, pero cuando la cabellera rubia estuvo limpia, fue consciente de lo sedosa que era. Tenía un cabello perfecto, prácticamente con el brillo del sol. Se dio cuenta que se había entretenido demasiado tiempo con el cabello cuando el vaso se le cayó dentro de la tina, y al tomarlo sintió que el agua estaba fría. Observo el rostro de Bass, no parecía tener frio. Tenía esa misma expresión fastidiosa que lo acompañaba en todos los momentos del día al parecer.

Milk movió su silla al costado de la tina. Tomo la toalla pequeña y la sumergió en el agua, lentamente comenzó a pasarla por el rostro del Dios, fregando un poco más fuerte. Se dio cuenta que sus heridas habían cerrado y lo único que quedaba era limpiarlo. Tuvo que acercarse más a él y se quedó sorprendida que no tenía ni un mísero pelo en el rostro, excepto por sus cejas rubias, que delineaban sus ojos proporcionales a su rostro perfecto.

Ella aparto la vista y se puso de pie. Tomo unas tijeras y volviendo a su lugar se tomó el trabajo de cortar la Yukata y la remera que tenía puestos. El agua hizo más difícil el trabajo, pero no tenía otra opción porque la verdad es que ella no iba a poder mover semejante cuerpo. Logro hacerlo y dejo las ropas en el fondo de la amplia tina.

Bueno, Milk se armó de valor y luego de tomar otra pequeña toalla lavo el pecho y los brazos del Dios. El trabajo no fue tan difícil, parecía estar limpio en el pecho. Los brazos si estaban hecho un desastre de tierra y restos de sangre. Ella se quedó mirando fijamente a las pequeñas marcas grises que se empezaban a dibujar con intensidad en el antebrazo del Rubio.

Cuando su mirada paso al rostro del dios, se sobresaltó al ver que estaba despierto y viéndola fijamente a los ojos. No fueron más que segundos, pero mil estaba seguro que los ojos azules como lo profundo del océano la estaba mirando por siglos.

\- Estabas inconsciente.- Milk se aclaró la garganta, retirándose del borde de la tina, donde se había sentado tratando de estar más cómoda para limpiarlo.

\- Lo se.- Bass se enderezo en la tina y vio que el agua era una horrible mescolanza de tierra y sangre-¿Hay una ducha?. Aunque quiera no puedo limpiarme por mi propio poder hasta dentro de unas horas.

\- Si.- Milk estaba de pie.- Allí.

El Dios giro y vio la enorme ducha que estaba en el fondo del baño.

\- Gracias.- Bass se puso de pie dentro de la tina, y en un mal movimiento sintió que había utilizado más peso del debido, rajando la tina que empezó a perder agua por todos lados.

Milk sintió ganas de reírse de ese accidente. El Dios se veía bastante apenado.

\- Lo arreglare luego.- Bass salió del contenedor roto.

Milk se quedó en silencio y salió del baño. Camino hasta donde habían dejado descansar a Bass, y para su alivio Tadashi dejo ropa para Bass. Ella suspiro y tomo la ropa, una toalla y lo dejo fuera del baño en una silla.

Lo mejor sería dejar que el Dios se estabilice. Ella observo su ropa y luego de cambiársela por un pijama más limpio, se recostó al lado se Goten.

* * *

 **Ocho meses**

La ráfaga de poderes ilumino el espacio infinito del cuarto, y la explosión arrastro con el efecto expansivo a Goten. Rodo unos metros hasta que utilizo su mano para anclarse y transportarse tras Bass. El dios lo estaba esperando, y no dudo en lanzarle un puñetazo que el niño esquivo moviéndose velozmente.

Goten estrello un poder en el rostro del rubio, que se movió en el último segundo, haciendo que el poder siga de largo.

\- Vamos!- Bass estaba sobrevolando por encima de Goten.- Tu súper saiyajin 2 es fuerte. Pero necesitas soltar más de tu poder. No estas más que rascando la superficie de tu poder. Deja de controlar tanto tu mente y enfócate en el control de tus manos y pies.

\- Si señor.- Goten arremetió nuevamente contra El Dios. Esta vez logro llegar más rápido.

El entrenamiento se prolongó hasta que Goten cayó al suelo, carente de energía suficiente para continuar enfrentando al Dios. Bass llego a él y lo llevo hasta un futon que habían dispuesto cerca para que el Dios pudiera meditar.

Luego de dejarlo allí, se sentó al lado y entro en el estado de meditación profundo. Osamu lo estaba buscando, lamentablemente había atacado una ciudad arrasándola por completo y ahora se dirigía a otra ciudad. Bass suspiro, no sabía que hacer al respecto. Su hermano se sumía cada hora afuera en más sed de sangre, y no tardaría mucho en llegar a ellos.

Sin embargo tenía la posibilidad de perfeccionar la técnica con Goten y eso sería suficiente para que él y Milk pudieran escapar del planeta. Un calor quemo el antebrazo del Dios y observo que las marcas grises se habían vuelto negras y comenzaron a extenderse un poco más.

Definitivamente Tadashi tenía razón, probablemente Vegeta y Goku habían encontrado la forma de escapar del planeta, o por lo menos lo estaban intentando. La barrera que Osamu había puesto le impedía saber sobre lo que pasaba en el universo, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que le pasara a su cuerpo tenía que ver con el planeta o con su esfera.

* * *

 **Diez meses**

Tadashi sonrio cuando cayó al suelo por el golpe que Milk le lanzo.

\- Si sabía que me ibas a recibir así.- Sonrio Tadashi que tenía su cabello de un color negro azulado.- No te habría entrenado tanto.

\- Muy gracioso.- Milk descendió. Su mirada viajo mas allá, donde Goten combatía contra Bass.

\- Ha mejorado muchísimo.- Tadashi se sentó y respiro profundo.

\- ¿Crees que podrá enfrentar a Osamu?

\- Él no los está entrenando para pelear.- Tadashi se acostó y miro al techo sin fin- lo está entrenando para que escapen

\- No podemos escapar.- Milk se sentó al lado del pelinegro.

\- Si pueden hacerlo.- Tadashi se enderezo y trato de darle confianza.- Cuando él logre terminar el entrenamiento, podrán hacer los saltos. Te estoy entrenando para resistir los saltos con Goten.

\- ¿Ustedes que van a hacer?- Milk miro a Bass que había detenido el entrenamiento y parecía explicarle con calma algo a su hijo.

\- Bueno.- Tadashi sonrio, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos.- Nuestros trabajos son diferentes. Ustedes dos tienen que estar preparados para hacer los saltos lo más rápido posible. Bass va a enfrentar a Osamu, mi trabajo es destruir esa barrera aunque solo sea unos segundos para darles tiempo a irse. Es casi seguro que Osamu cerro los portales, así que tienen que llegar a un vórtice y allí es el verdadero reto que Bass espera que supere Goten.

Tadashi camino hasta una mesa y tomo una manzana. Se sentó al lado de Milk y lanzo la manzana, que revoto tres veces antes de rodar.

\- Viste cuantas veces se despegó del suelo?- el pelinegro pregunto a la mujer.

\- Más o menos tres.

\- Un salto de universo a universo es muy diferente. Cada dimensión tiene un sentido, profundidad y ley diferente. Si no usa suficiente energía, quedaran aplastados por el vórtice. Si exagera, terminaran succionados por algún espacio muerto del universo.

Milk comprendió la enorme responsabilidad que su pequeño hijo estaba cargando, con tal de protegerla, y entendía lo difícil que era para un Dios como Bass confiarle un secreto como ese a Goten.

El combate de Bass y Goten se reanudo nuevamente y Tadashi se rio. Milk se giró y noto que estaba cubierto de las marcas grises.

\- Me voy Milk.- el pelinegro sonrio.- Espero una tarta de manzana para la cena.

* * *

 **Once meses y medio**

Goten y Milk reían de la anécdota sobre la primera cita oficial de Videl y Gohan. La mujer observo a su hijo, tenía el cabello más largo, llegándole al hombro fácilmente. El niño no parecía molesto por el hecho de tener el cabello más largo.

Bass estaba sentado frente a ellos en la mesa, comiendo una porción de tarta de manzana. Su cabello estaba húmedo y su yukata azul brillaba en conjunto con sus ojos. Un pantalón negro junto a sus botas lo acompañaban. El Dios había tomado la costumbre de darse una ducha antes de cenar con Goten y Milk. El niño se había vuelto aficionado a preguntarle un montón de cosas sobre el universo y los distintos tipos de poderes que conocía.

Goten se puso de pie después de cenar.

\- Iré a dormir.- Goten se puso de pie. Dio un beso a su madre en la frente. Camino hasta donde Bass estaba reclinado en la mesa.- Buenas noches, señor.

\- Que descanses Goten!- Bass respondió sin hacer contacto visual con el niño.

Goten sonrio y se marchó a su habitación. Bass tomo la taza de té que estaba frente a él y se la bebió de un sorbo. Milk tomo la tetera caliente para servirle más.

\- Puedo servirme Milk.- Bass agradeció el gesto, tapando la boca de la taza.- No es necesario.

\- Es la costumbre.- Ella se encogió de hombros. Hacia unos meses que el Dios cenaba con ellos. No los acompañaba en el resto de las comidas del día, pero se unía a ellos en la cena. Tadashi le había aconsejado que lo que el Dios probablemente comería sin problemas sería algo con frutas.

Desde el consejo del pelinegro, Milk tenía una tarta de frutas y un poco de té para la cena de Bass. Él siempre se lo agradecía y luego se retiraba a meditar toda la noche. A veces se quedaba a ayudarla a limpiar los platos, aunque ella sospechaba que era Tadashi quien lo obligaba a quedarse a limpiar. Sin embargo, la decisión de negarse a que ella le sirviera el té, parecía algo más como una decisión de Bass.

El Rubio se puso de pie y tomo su plato vacío con su taza. Ella entendió que Bass había terminado, por lo que comenzaron a levantar los platos. Bass estaba metiendo su plato y el vaso a lavar. Milk se quedó viendo una línea sospechosa en el cuello del Dios. Volvió por el resto de las cosas en la mesa.

Bass se quedó con ella, secando los platos, cubiertos y vasos que habían utilizado para cenar. Milk cerró la llave de agua y observo la expresión del Dios. Parecía tan pacifico, tan libre de esas expresiones orgullosas que lo caracterizaban. Sus ojos azules estaban posados en algún punto en los azulejos de la cocina. Los ojos de Milk se abrieron de sorpresa cuando noto una línea negra que subió por el cuello del Dios, hasta frenar a la altura de la oreja.

\- ¿Qué es?- Milk se acercó a él.

\- No tiene importancia.- Bass se ajustó la yukata.- solo quedan dos semanas. Tenemos que estar listos.

\- ¿Qué sucederá contigo y Tadashi?- Milk pregunto cuando el Dios salía de la cocina.

\- Lo que tenga que suceder Milk.- Bass suspiro dejando que su cuerpo se relaje.- Voy a cumplir mi promesa y protegerte junto a Goten.

Bass se marchó en silencio y llego sin problema a su futon. Un Dios no dormía, pero últimamente él se sentía tan cansado que necesitaba dormir por lo menos una hora al día. Cerro los ojos y sonrio, si iba a morir contra su hermano no iba a quejarse. Había pasado casi un año al lado de Milk. Logro ver su cabello crecer lentamente. Vio cómo su sonrisa iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Vio como por momentos ella volvía a ser totalmente feliz y olvidaba que estaba separada de su otro hijo y nieta.

No podía negar que pasar tiempo con Goten solo había afirmado en él la creencia de que ese niño era especial. Ahora lo entendía mejor que nunca.

El entrenamiento había dado sus frutos, y ahora Tadashi estaba en reserva hasta que pudieran salir de la habitación. Sabía que su poder estaba disminuyendo día a día, y solo podía esperar que el de Osamu también menguara un poco, porque era lo único que podía ayudarlo a detener a su hermano lo suficiente como para que Goten y Milk pudieran marcharse del planeta.

Los suaves pasos se escucharon a su lado. Bass giro su cabeza, y vio los pies descalzos de Milk. Tenía una camiseta larga gris y un pantalón del mismo tono. Por costumbre, Bass se puso de pie, esperando que ella llegue a él.

\- Te perdono.- Milk pronuncio cuando llego a él.- por todo lo que hiciste.

\- Gracias.- Bass respondió.- es importante para mí.

\- Pero necesito saber algo.- Milk dijo antes de que él se acueste otra vez, pensando que solo vino para otorgarle perdón.- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?.

\- No.- Bass la miro- me arrepiento de la forma en que lo hice. Si mi destino es perecer por los errores que cometí, estoy dispuesto. No me arrepiento porque no remedia nada. Solo lamento haber hecho todo tan mal.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de morir?- Ella clavo sus ojos en los de él.

\- No.- Bass mostró una sonrisa limpia.- tuve un buen año, después de todo.

\- Se supone que un Dios nunca muere.- Milk río, recordando la frase que el rubio repitió todo el año.

\- Este cuerpo lo hice Yo.- Bass cerro los ojos.- no es como mi cuerpo original. Es probable que el cuerpo de Osamu no esté tan afectado como el mío. Mi cuerpo original era más poderoso, en este cuerpo mis poderes están bastante limitados. Digamos que he perdido el 50% de ellos.

Milk se quedó pensando, observando los ojos del Dios. Su expresión, tan llena de esperanza y orgullo. Los últimos meses lo había visto más cerca de ser un hombre que un Dios. Con tristeza tenía que reconocer que perderlo, después de todo ese tiempo, era demasiado doloroso.

\- Ve a dormir Milk.- Bass estiro la mano como para darle un apretón en el hombro. Se sorprendió cuando ella enterró su cara contra su pecho.

Los pequeños brazos de Milk rodearon la cintura ancha del dios, y unas lágrimas bajaron de su rostro. Bass recordó vagamente la primera y única vez que la abrazo. Se parecía tanto, solo que esta vez, ella sabía que era él. Poco a poco cerro sus brazos con delicadeza alrededor de ella, y cuando ella suspiro el recostó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella con cuidado.

Bass hubiera querido que ese momento sea eterno, que pudiera estar tan lejos de ese lugar solo con ella. Incluso con Goten, el niño le simpatizaba. Pero la barrera afuera le advirtió que su tiempo de paz se había terminado; y probablemente esta vez para siempre.

Osamu los había encontrado.

* * *

 **NO ME PUDE RESISTIR A ESCRIBIRLO.**

 **HOLA AMIGOS. AQUI ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO LA HISTORIA.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS tenshin anime, Anianka35, guest, Paula, Guest, pilar9317. Deidydbz y marisela. Espero que este capitulo les guste. Trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

 **Gracias como siempre a quienes leen este humilde Fic. Espero estar a la altura de lo que esperan. Probablemente actualice en unos dias.**

 **Sientanse libres de tirar un tomatazo si lo merezco. Saludos Y besos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**LO SE... HA PASADO UN AÑO Y DOS DIAS DESDE MI ULTIMA ACTUALIZACION, PERO NO ALCANZARÍA A EXPLICAR LOS MOTIVOS. SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE NOS FALTA POCOS CAPITULOS PARA TERMINAR, CREO QUE NO MÁS DE TRES O CUATRO.**

 **MILLONES DE DISCULPAS, PERDONES Y REVERENCIAS PARA TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, MENSAJES DE APOYO, BUENOS DESEOS Y PREOCUPACIÓN. LAMENTO MI FALTA DE RESPUESTA, PERO COMO DIJE, ES DIFÍCIL DE EXPLICAR. NO QUERÍA DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA SIN TERMINAR, POR LO QUE, AQUÍ ESTOY.**

 **NUEVAMENTE MIL PERDONES.**

 **TODOS A QUIENES LEEN ESTO; VA DEDICADO A USTEDES POR SU ESPERA Y SU CARIÑO.**

 **DISCLAIMER: EL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO DE DRAGON BALL Y SUS FANTÁSTICOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

* * *

La barrera se veía gracias a la acción de los gases que se quemaban a gran presión en una atmósfera inestable. A través del enorme ventanal de la nave, los dioses de la destrucción, los ángeles y los guerrero zeta observaban el planeta donde Vegeta y Goku hacían llover una cantidad increíble de poder.

Las explosiones iluminaban la superficie del planeta y desprendían pedazos del suelo. Gohan permaneció en silencio, trazando un plan.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudar a derribar esa barrera.- Bills hablo, mientras con Champa se dirigía a la puerta de la nave.- Tienen que pensar como vamos a hacer para hacer los saltos de nuevo a nuestro universo.

\- Iremos con usted, Bills-sama.- Wiss llego hasta el dios de la destrucción.

\- Voy a activar el reactor.- Bulma corrió a los mandos de la nave. Al parecer la perla tenia mas poder del que ella pensó, y si sus cálculos eran buenos, tenían suficiente energía para abrirse un vórtice que los lleve de regreso a la tierra.

Los dos angeles y dioses salieron de la nave y se acercaron hasta la barrera del planeta.

\- Lo mejor seria tomar una distancia prudente, uno de otros Bills-sama.- Wiss señalo.

\- No voy a permitir que un montón de monos vuelva a humillarme.- Bills gruño y formo una de sus bolas de destrucción.

Champa, Vados y Wiss se hicieron a un lado cuando vieron el enorme poder que él Dios había desplegado, se notaba realmente enfurecido.

El poder golpeo contra la barrera y empezó a destruirla, hasta ingresar al planeta.

Vegeta y Goku que estaban exhaustos vieron el enorme poder que se dirigía a ellos. Fukushu sonrio, al menos alguien era mas inteligente que ellos.

\- Les aconsejo que se fusionen de una vez.- Fukushu extendió sus manos.- les daré mi poder, y a cambio ustedes van a asesinar a los dos dioses saiyajines.

Vegeta volteo su rostro. Odiaba profundamente tener que fusionarse con Kakarotto, no importaba cuanto lo requiriera la galaxia, tener que compartir su cuerpo y su poder con su camarada lo sacaba de sus cabales.

\- Vegeta!- la voz de Goku sono suplicante.

\- Aghhhh!- Vegeta extendió su mano y Fukushu la tomo, mientras enlazaba su otra mano con la de Goku.

Un resplandor azul ilumino el lugar donde un nuevo cuerpo se formo. Vegetto-sama miro hacia el cielo, donde una bola se acercaba con velocidad. Luego de meditarlo unos segundos, evadió el poder y voló lejos llegando al espacio abierto.

\- Vegetto mmm.- Wiss lo recibió.

\- Tenemos que irnos.- Vegetto ignoró a los demás.

\- Los portales siguen cerrados.- Vados hablo.- necesitamos unos momentos para que Bulma recargue una celda del reactor que construyo para abrir los portales. No podemos utilizar la teletransportación

El sonido del impacto en el planeta fue ensordecedor y comenzó a fisurarse y separarse en fracciones enormes de tierra.

\- Tenemos que marcharnos!- Vados interrumpió.- Esta explosión puede transformarse en un agujero negro.

\- Pónganme al corriente.- Vegetto siguió a los ángeles y dioses a la nave, mientras el planeta comenzaba a desintegrarse lentamente.

La puerta de la nave se abrió, dejando que ingresen. Cuando se cerro, la puerta interna de sellado se abrió. Una bulma aliviada corrió y se lanzo a los brazos del Saiyajin de cabello azul.

\- Están bien.- Bulma se apretó con fuerza contra ellos.

\- Si.- Vegetto respondió.- ¿Dónde están los demás?.

\- Papá- Gohan llego hasta su padre, seguido por los demás tripulantes de la nave.

\- Gohan.- Vegetto hizo un movimiento de su cabeza. Vio como Trunks se asomaba, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.- ¿Qué sucedió en la tierra?

\- Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí.- Bulma dijo, cuando una alerta se prendió en la nave.- ella corrió hasta donde un reactor de energía marcaba un cilindro lleno de energía.

Vegetto observo por la escotilla de la puerta como el planeta brillo con una intensidad roja y exploto. Justo a tiempo, Bulma logro mover la nave para tomar velocidad.

\- ¿hacia donde?- Bulma grito, esperando los comandos de Wiss.

\- 30° al norte.- Wiss se acerco a ella, que manejaba la nave.- Toma una velocidad superior a 250. Cuando te diga, programa el salto.

La científica asintió, y el angel se quedo a su lado. Fijando su vista en el horizonte oscuro.

Vegetto permanecia observando en dirección a donde el planeta de los dioses saiyajines se desintegraba del todo, y la explosión expulsaba enormes pedazos de lo que alguna vez formara parte de la superficie del planeta.

\- Gohan.- Vegetto llamo, sabiendo que su hijo estaba tras él.

-¿Si?.

-¿Dónde están tu madre y Goten?. No los siento aquí.- Vegetto se volvió y se acerco a su hijo.

\- Lo siento. Ellos están atrapados en la tierra.- Gohan explico.- Osamu nos tendió una emboscada.

\- ¿Por qué ellos están atrapados?- Vegetto rechino los dientes.

\- Al igual que en este planeta, Osamu coloco una barrera para que no pudiéramos transportarnos fuera del planeta.- Goten ladeo la cabeza.- cuando logramos hacerlo, El Dios despego a Mamá y Goten de nosotros.

\- Bulma.- Vegetto llego al frente en un instante.- llévanos de vuelta a la tierra, ahora.

\- Eso intento, hombre.- Ella grito.

\- Activa el salto.- Wiss dijo, haciendo que la peliazul accionara el salto.

Vegetto observo como la velocidad aumento drásticamente y las luces de la nave parpadearon, hasta apagarse. Una energía envolvió la nave y fueron absorbidos a través de un túnel amplio.

* * *

Bass desengancho lentamente sus brazos de la cintura de Milk, muy a pesar de que no era lo que deseaba. Le gustaría quedarse allí, envolviéndola por la eternidad pero no podía.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Milk le pregunto, sintiendo como una electricidad recorrió el pecho del Dios.

\- Osamu esta aquí.- Bass explico con calma.- Esta perforando la barre…

Los ojos del Dios se abrieron de sorpresa cuando sintio que sus piernas cedieron a su peso y cayo pesadamente sobre la mujer frente a él.

\- ¿Bass?- Milk lo atrapo y amortiguo el golpe de la caída con su cuerpo.

\- Busca a Goten.- La voz de Bass sono llena de dolor.- Corre! Tráelo aquí.

\- Pero… Tú… ¿Qué te sucede?- Milk vio como las manos del Dios se cubrieron de un color gris.

\- No preguntes y ve por el chico ahora!- Bass grito.

Milk volvió a sentir miedo por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Los ojos azules tibios que el Dios había desarrollado los últimos meses, habían desaparecido reemplazados por un Color rojo caramelo. La mujer lo soltó lentamente y deslizándose de su peso corrió en búsqueda del niño.

El Dios Saiyajin comenzó a respirar con dificultad mientras se enderezaba como podía en el suelo. No tenia dudas de que su planeta había sido destruido, y con ello se había liberado todo el poder acumulado. Si él estaba asi, Osamu tenia que estar igual. Lo que significaba que la barrera alrededor de la tierra, y la que los protegía se habían destruido. Con suerte Osamu estaría debilitado unos minutos y le daría tiempo para hacer que Goten y Milk escapen del planeta.

\- Bass-San.- Goten grito mientras llego a él en unos segundos.- ¿Dónde esta el maldito?

\- Silencio Goten!- Bass lo reprendió.

Milk llego tras el niño.

\- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te enseñe?- Bass pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Si señor.- Goten respondió observando el color de ojos del Dios.

\- Sera mas fácil ahora.- Bass dijo.- Cierra tus ojos y busca el Ki de tu padre.

\- Pero… pero él.-Goten boqueo.

\- Tu padre acaba de destruir mi planeta.- Bass dijo sin ninguna emoción.- Esta Vivo. Concentra tu mente y encuentra su Ki.

\- ¿Y usted señor?- Goten pregunto.

\- No hagas mas preguntas.- Bass puso su mano sobre el hombro del niño y comenzó a transferir energía.

Goten estudio el rostro del Dios unos segundos y luego cerro los ojos, aprovechando el flujo de energía en su mente y cuerpo. Podia sentir una energía lejana en movimiento. Lo reconocia, era parte del Ki de su padre.

\- Lo encontré.- Goten dijo feliz, abriendo los ojos.

\- Milk- Bass la llamo.- tomate fuerte de la mano de Goten. Te llevara con tu esposo de nuevo.

La mujer estaba por hablar, pero la luz cegadora de un poder que atravesó las paredes y se estrello contra una barrera invisible que había alrededor de ellos tres, la hizo gritar.

\- Váyanse ahora.- Bass dijo mientras su mirada se fijaba en la figura del otro lado de la habitación.- Goten recuerda cerrar los saltos una vez que llegues a tu padre.

\- Señor, venga con nosotros.- Goten lo miro, y el Dios pudo ver la suplica en los ojos del niño.

\- Eres un gran hijo Goten. Fuiste un buen alumno.- Bass respondió y los ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar.- Llévate a tu madre y cuidala, por mi.

Bass levanto la vista y vio los poderes despegarse de la pálma de las manos de su hermano.

\- Pensaba enviar a Tadashi con ustedes, pero no tengo la energía para sacarlo de mi cuerpo y salvarlo.- Bass dijo con una sonrisa resignada en su rostro.- No pierdan mas tiempo.

\- Pero señor….- Goten sintio como unas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

\- Querías proteger a tu madre.- Bass saco su mano del hombro de Goten.- Llevate ahora.

El Dios rubio atravesó la barrera de protección sin romperla y se estrello contra Osamu que había despegado para atacarlos.

\- Mamá!- Goten tomo la mano de su madre.

Milk sentía tanta desesperación, y tanto miedo, pero no pudo expresar nada cuando sintio que estaba siendo drenada por un fuerte impulso de energía y aire.

\- No te sueltes de mi Mamá.- ella escuchó la voz de su hijo, pero no podía ver mas que un montón de luces desvaneciéndose a su alrededor.

Osamu rechazo los golpes débiles de su hermano menor, mientras sacudia la cabeza. Se detuvo cuando vio que el niño y la mujer desaparecieron del lugar. Bass trastabillo hacia adelante cuando su hermano desaparecio.

\- No vas a ir tras ellos.- Bass aparecio tras Osamu y lo tomo del cuello fuertemente durante la desmaterialización.- No lo voy a permitir.

\- No puedo creer que le hayas enseñado eso a un sucio terrícola.- Osamu cerro su mano con fuerza sobre los dedos de la mano de su hermano menor.

\- Espero que hayas entrenado.- Bass sonrío.- porque llevo meses haciéndolo, y ahora voy a dar mi vida por protegerlos.

El Dios pelirrojo suspiro y le dio un cabezazo a su hermano que lo hizo retroceder en el aire.

\- Cada momento que pienso que no tendré que lastimarte.- Osamu sacudió su cabeza.- Me doy cuenta de lo idiota que fui. No tendría que haberle perdonado la vida en nuestro planeta. Nada va a redimir lo que hicimos, Bass. Solo tienes que seguir adelante, conmigo. Toma el poder que te corresponde y cumple tu destino.

\- Mi destino nunca mas será ese.- Bass sintio que uno de sus brazos perdió la movilidad y comenzó a colgar sin vida.- Me equivoque al seguirte y ayudarte a asesinar a mis hermanos. Pero estoy decidido a no dejar que vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como la ultima vez.

\- Vas a lanzar tantos siglos de sufrimiento. Tanto tiempo de dedicación y entrenamiento, ¿solo por una mujer?.- Osamu entrecerró los ojos.

\- También por el niño.

\- ¿Por qué?. No tiene sentido abandonar todo, por nada.- Osamu suspiro.- ella no vivirá mas que unos años. El niño vivirá un poco mas pero es todo. Luego queda la devastación, el vacío enfermizo de no tener mas nada.

\- No suena tan malo como lo haces ver.- Bass se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo es. Eres mi hermano, luche por ti, mate por ti. Lo volveré a hacer si es necesario.- Osamu observo como su hermano comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.- Por lo que veo ese cuerpo no aguanta la destrucción de nuestro planeta.

Bass comenzó a sudar. Se sentía tan extraño esas sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo. La falta de aire, el cansancio, la falta de irrigación sangunea.

\- Tu cuerpo no va a aguantar una pelea.- Osamu ladeo la cabeza.- solo tienes que esperar aquí, y volveré con los cuerpos de la mujer y el niño. Entonces podremos seguir adelante.

Osamu sintio la mano de Bass en su frente, cerrándose lentamente.

\- No voy a permitirlo.- Bass sonrió mientras su otro brazo se esfumo.- Lo lamento, pero esta vez, no voy a hacer lo que quieres.

* * *

Goten sentía lo cerca que la energía de su padre estaba. Podía percibir el próximo portal frente a ellos, y supo que tenia poco tiempo para la resolución que acababa de tomar y no podía perder demasiado tiempo, de otro modo seria retenido.

El portal se abrió y Goten apretó con mas fuerza la mano de su madre. La mente de un hijo, dividido entre la protección de su madre, el anhelo de su padre y la preocupación por el Dios que se había quedado en la tierra.

\- Ahí están.- Goten vio a lo lejos la nave, y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de pestañar, estaba dentro de ella.

Gohan, Piccolo y Vados se quedaron boquiabiertos en medio de la nave. Gohan se materializo frente a ellos, con Milk tomada de la mano. Ella se veía sumamente mareada.

\- Go… Goten. Mamá!- Gohan corrió y tomo a su madre.

\- Gohan!- Milk lo abrazo, semi derrumbándose sobre su hijo mayor.- Es bueno verte hijo.

Vegetto apareció en la parte de atrás de la nave al sentir la energía de Goten y Milk. El pequeño estaba de pie, mientras un resplandor blanco lo cubria, lo que Saiyajin Dios identifico como residuos de energía de Bass.

La Mirada de Vegetto viajo a la mujer en brazos de Goten. Entonces su pecho se revolvió en una extraña emoción; Felicidad.

\- **No se te ocurra, Kakarotto**.- Vegeta gruño.- **esta vez si intentas que la abraza o la bese, la voy a matar**.

\- **Esta vez me basta con saber que esta bien, Vegeta**.- Goku continuo observando a Milk que permanecía abrazada a Gohan.

Goten miro a su padre, como lo sentía estaba fusionado con Vegeta.

\- Padre.- Goten dijo a modo de saludo.

\- Bien hecho Goten.- Vegetto permanecía de pie en silencio.

Milk se alejo del pecho de Gohan y levanto su vista. De pie frente a ellos estaba la fusión de Goku. Una que ella no había visto con atención antes.

\- Es bueno ver que estas bien, Milk.- Vegetto no movía ninguna facción en su rostro.

¿Qué sentía?, ¿Qué tenia que responder?. Milk permaneció en silencio, descifrando cuales eran los sentimientos que tenia en este momento. Estaba feliz por estar a salvo con sus hijos. Se sentía feliz que Goku estaba vivo, eso era seguro. Pero ahora, su mente estaba preocupada por Bass.

\- Mamá.- Gohan la ayudo a ponerse de pie.- ¿Cómo escaparon?- el mayor se volteo y miro a Goten.- ¿Cómo aprendiste a tele transportarte?

Goten guardo silencio unos segundos.

\- Mamá.- Goten sonrió.- Ahora estas a salvo, pero él no.

Goten!- Milk descifro la mirada de su hijo menor y se soltó del agarre de Gohan para intentar llegar al niño que desapareció.

\- Él no nos abandonó.- la voz de Goten llego en un susurro antes de desaparecer de frente a ella.

\- ¿A dónde fue?- Gohan pregunto consternado.

Vegetto intento tele transportarse tras Goten, pero los portales se habían comenzado a cerrar uno tras otro, impidiendo que llegue a él.

\- ¿A dónde fue Goten, Milk?- Vegetto pregunto.

\- A la tierra.- Milk se tapo los ojos.- Fue a tratar de proteger a Bass.

\- Al… Al Dios Saiyajin?- Gohan se quedo con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Por qué?- Vegetto pregunto, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estomago.

\- Bass lo entreno.- Milk se puso de pie.- en la habitación del tiempo.

Vegetto permaneció pensativo, la confusión se hizo presente en su interior y volteo a mirar alrededor en busca de calma. Tenia que ir tras su hijo y llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Osamu observo al polvo que se levantaba como en una danza lenta, brillando sus partículas a la luz del sol que empezaba a elevarse en las ciudades. Nunca había tenido la sensación de vacío y confusión que ahora le invaden. Osamu meció su cabeza intentando enfocar sus ojos y audición a lo que acababa de suceder. La mano de su hermano había volado por los aires cuando intento contener el poder que poseía en un cuerpo debilitado.

Los ojos del mayor de los dioses se abrió con sorpresa ante el suceso y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a Bass.

Un cuerpo sin brazos estaba sobre los restos de la edificación que había explotado en el choque anterior. El pelirrojo aterrizo cerca del cuerpo de su hermano y se inclino con pena a su lado.

\- ¿Intentaste, asesinarnos... sacrificando tu esfera?- Osamu se inclino y limpio la sangre de los labios de su hermano.- Aun eres un niño, hermano.

\- Aun... no es tarde para detenerte.- Bass miraba al cielo donde el sol pintaba colores cálidos que danzaban como al inicio de un dia majestuoso- No quiero el poder... No quiero el destino...- Bass escupio mas sangre y sintio que era alzado por su hermano en brazos- Y si para eso debo morir... Asi esta bien para mi.

Osamu camino entre los escombros, haciéndolos a un lado con sus pies, hasta limpiar una zona grande. Recosto a Bass alli y lo dejo quieto.

El rubio comenzaba a ver solo la silueta difuminada de su hermano.

\- Ellos destruyeron nuestro planeta.- Osamu se alejo de Bass y chasqueando los dedos hizo aparecer las 7 esferas del Dios Dragón- En ese caso, necesitaremos una nueva fuente de poder y vida inagotable. Que mejor que almas frescas de este planeta.

Bass solo oía un murmullo cerrado en sus oídos y vislumbro una potente luz blanca.

\- ¿Me has invocado hijo?- Un dragón enorme de color Blanco y Plata se hizo presente frente a los ojos de Osamu que sonreía con suficiencia.

\- Cuantos siglos sin vernos Padre.- Osamu descontracturo su cuello y miro a Bass.- Llego la hora de que nos entregues tu poder a nosotros, a los hijos de la destrucción, a los creadores del caos.

El Dios Dragon observo a Osamu y Bass que estaba casi muerto en el piso.

\- ¿Crees que mereces ese poder, después de todo lo que has hecho?- El Dragón se volvió un remolino de fuego haciendo que Osamu se tapara el rostro por el calor que emanaba,- Asesinaste a tus hermanos para obtener las partes de mi poder.

\- No quieras juzgarme viejo.- Osamu gruño y sonrió- Tu obtienes poder a través de nosotros y las esferas. Solo quize salir de tus garras, y con ello a mi hermano. No seremos tus marionetas. Es nuestra hora de gobernar, y es tu hora de morir.

El remolino de fuego se esfumó, dejando en el centro a un hombre de aspecto noble, cuyo cabello llegaba hasta el suelo.

\- Hare de Bass el Dios supremo de la creacion- El anciano miro a Osamu- Pero no te daré nada a ti.

\- Eso no me interesa.- Osamu apretó una esfera y la lanzo al aire para luego destruirla con un poder.- Vaya, te has debilitado anciano.

El hombre retrocedió indignado y resignado.

\- ¿El recuerdo de quien de mis hermanos era?- Osamu tomo otra esfera y empezó a apretarla hasta que se fragmento- ¿Acaso fue Namek? ¿Aun los recuerdas padre?. Porque yo no olvido como murió cada uno de ellos. Aun es una sinfonía para mis oidos.

\- Basta Osamu!- El anciano se convirtió en un dragón nuevamente y rugió haciendo retroceder a Osamu que sostenía otra esfera en la mano.- Detente de una vez!

\- Deja de tratarme como a tu hijo!- Osamu apretó la tercera esfera con tanta fuerza que la hizo añicos.- Todos estos siglos solo fui un peón para conquistar galaxias y universos enteros para ti, para tu maldito poder y ambición. ¿Crees que seria tan idiota de conformarme como los demás, con los restos de tu poder?

Un movimiento rápido y un sonido hicieron que Osamu notara que el cuerpo de su hermano no estaba mas en donde lo había dejado.

\- ¿Que hiciste con su cuerpo?- Osamu grito furioso observando al enorme Dragón- ¿Te lo llevaste de mi, maldito?

\- No fui yo.- El Dragón hablo haciendo estremecer la tierra.

Osamu escaneo el lugar buscando una marca de ki, pero era demasiado difuso para lograr enfocarlo.

\- Mi primer deseo, es que el cuerpo de Bass vuelva a ser como cuando fue creado para ser... tu recipiente.- Osamu pronunció mirando al rostro apenado y arrepentido del Dragón- Cumple mi primer deseo, Dios Dragón Supremo. Regresa su cuerpo a la perfección y como antes que me sellaran... conecta nuestras almas.

* * *

Goten posó con cuidado el cuerpo de Bass en el piso y observó desesperado los brazos faltantes. ¿Que había sucedido? ¿Era tan fuerte el hermano mayor del Dios?

\- Despierte Bass-Sama- Goten movió su torso.- Por favor no muera... No me deje solo usted también.

Osamu se materializó tras Goten y lo tomó fuertemente del cabello elevandolo del piso. El saiyajin mas joven comenzó a mover frenéticamente sus pies en un esfuerzo por librarse del Dios.

\- Vaya! Un insecto volvió para ser aniquilado antes que los demás!- Osamu soltó el cabello de Goten e incrustó su puño en el estómago del niño, haciéndolo volar varios metros- Despídete del mocoso hermano!

Osamu disparó un poder destinado a Goten, pero la mano de Bass desvió el poder a un sector del mar.

\- Veo que despertaste como nuevo!- el pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho mirando al cuerpo perfecto de Bass que se había restablecido en solo segundos.- Bienvenido de nuevo! Bienvenido a la perfección y al poder absoluto!

El Dios Rubio observo de reojo a Goten, que estaba inconsciente tras él.

\- Lo lastimaste.- Bass clavó la vista en Osamu- Te asesinare.

El pelirrojo captó el destello de posicion y sintio un puño hundirse en su estómago, haciendo que se doblara hacia el frente y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, a la vez que sus colmillos se habían hecho más grandes.

Bass mantenía el puño hundido en el estómago de su hermano, estaba furioso. Pero a pesar de recuperar su cuerpo, que no sabia como malditamente sucedió, a pesar de ello, algo era diferente dentro de él. Estaba seguro que el ataque tendría que haber hecho tambalear mínimamente a su hermano, pero el dolor comenzó a extenderse por su abdomen y se clavo de rodillas al piso comenzando a vomitar sangre.

\- Te haré grande... Te hare poderoso.- Osamu se enderezó mientras veía a su hermano escupir coágulos de sangre- Aun si te opones a esa voluntad... a ese destino... Yo te obligare a cumplirlo!

\- ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?- Bass se coloco de pie, recuperando estabilidad.

\- A estas alturas, solo estoy a un paso de tomar todo el poder y destruir la galaxia.- Osamu miro a Goten luchando por respirar en el piso.-El único que puede impedirlo eres tu... Eras tu. Me gustaría verte intentarlo oponerte a tu destino ahora en esas condiciones.

Osamu apuntó de nuevo contra Goten, pero el contacto furioso de una patada dio de lleno en su cara mandandolo a volar varios metros.

\- Estas tomando a la ligera a los humanos.- Vegetto se materializó mirando furioso al pelirrojo para luego observar a Bass.- Ustedes dos pagaran por lo que hicieron.

Osamu se incorporó y chasqueo la lengua malhumorado.

\- Estoy realmente cansado de ustedes malditas alimañas!- los ojos le pelirrojo brillaron y los colmillos se hicieron aún más grandes- Voy a extinguirlos junto a este universo para siempre!

Bass noto como Osamu explotaba su ki, y su primer pensamiento fue proteger a Goten, pero Vegetto lo había alzado y lo tenia en brazos. El rubio volvió su mirada a su hermano y vio como se envolvió en una esfera roja de poder, totalmente lleno de estática que destruía la tierra bajo sus pies.

\- Llévate al niño de aqui, guerrero- Bass grito a Vegetto- Esto no te concierne.

\- Están amenazando mi planeta.- Vegetto miró a Goten- Y han lastimado a mi familia. Eso... No se los perdonare.

* * *

 **Ummm Final de capítulo intenso creo.**

 **ESPERO NO TARDAR MAS DE UNA SEMANA PARA LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN.**

 **SALUDOS Y MUCHO AMOR PARA USTEDES AMADOS LECTORES Y AMIGOS.**

 **PD: DECIDIR ENTRE BASS Y GOKU... ESO ME HACE DOLER EL CORAZÓN.**


	21. Chapter 21

La nave toco tierra y los guerreros echaron a volar a máxima velocidad para llegar a Vegetto.

Milk despego tras ellos, necesitaba llegar a Goten con urgencia. No podía creer que su hijo más pequeño hubiese escogido marcharse de ese modo, aunque comprendía el lazo que lo había vinculado con Bass. Gohan había pasado por lo mismo cuando creo un vínculo con Piccolo. Goten siempre había deseado tener una relación estrecha con su padre; pero el constante ir y venir del Saiyajin impedía que se acercaran lo suficiente. Pensar en aquello hacia que las lagrimas quemaran en los ojos de Milk. Toda su vida se había truncado en solo un instante, todo porque su esposo no había sido capaz de explicar un sueño tonto, que ni siquiera era de Él.

¿Por que? No hubiera sido mas sencillo si él hablaba con ella y lo resolvían como un matrimonio. ¿Aun estaban casados? Ella recordaba los tramites de divorcio, pero no sabia si Goku había firmado los papeles. La visión de los guerreros suspendidos en el aire hizo que ella frenara y observara.

\- No lo creería si no lo viera.- Beerus y Champa observaron al enorme Dragón blanco que se alzaba por sobre tres individuos.

\- Allí!- Gohan señalo a su padre que sostenía a Goten contra si mismo.- Vamos!

\- No!- Vados extendió el cetro parando a los guerreros.- Solo hay muerte como resultado a quien pase hacia allí.

Wiss también sentía la horrible sensación de que algo malo pasaría si ellos se aventuraban mas cerca de los sucesos. Los dioses observaron molestos y decidieron aterrizar. Milk noto a su hijo e intento pasar, pero Piccolo la tomo del brazo, evitando que violara la advertencia del Ángel.

\- Mujer, se que estas tan impotente y quieres llegar a Goten!- El namekusei miro a la pelinegra.- Pero si no hacemos caso, las cosas pueden empeorar. No somos rivales para ellos.

\- Él no quiere lastimarnos.- Milk observo a Bass que miraba una fulgurante luz que comenzó a cegar toda la superficie.- Por favor...

\- Mamá!- Gohan llamo a Milk.- Confiemos en Papá y el señor Vegeta. Ellos traerán a Goten de nuevo.

La mujer no tuvo mas remedio que confiar en que eso seria así.

* * *

Bass noto que el aura y el poder de su hermano mayor habían incrementado con celeridad absoluta, lo que le advertía sobre el inminente peligro que se avecinaba.

\- Escucha!- Bass extendió su palma y creo un campo alrededor de la transformación de su hermano.- Detente de una vez Osamu!

Vegetto retrocedió un poco para proteger a Goten, pero su instinto le advirtió que sus amigos estaban a sus espaldas no muy lejos de allí.

\- ¿Papá?- Los ojos de Goten se abrieron despacio haciendo que Vegetto lo mirara.- Bass-Sama nos protegió, a mi madre y a mi.- Los ojos cansados del niño se entrecerraron.- por favor... no lo lastimes!

Las facciones endurecidas del rostro del guerrero se suavizaron al notar que su hijo estaba consciente, aunque dañado. Probablemente requeriría atención, pero en este momento él no podía dar la espalda a nada de esta situación. Observo el resplandor que aumentaba y noto que los ojos del Dragón Blanco que se elevaba por encima de ellos, había comenzado a brillar.

\- Eres mi enemigo?- Vegetto pregunto a Bass que se volteo a mirarlo mientras sostenía un campo que comenzaba a volverse mas grueso a medida que la luz de la transformación de Osamu empezaba a disminuir.- En este momento eres mi enemigo, Dios?

Bass no cambio su expresión pero fijo la vista adelante.

\- No. Solo por este instante, no soy tu enemigo. Te cubriré, lleva a Goten a un lugar seguro.- Bass formo un poder para luego bajar la barrera y arremeter contra Osamu.- Si no lo proteges con tu vida, Yo te matare.

\- **Kakarotto, no piensas confiar en este maldito?** \- Vegeta gruño cuando despegaron en dirección a sus amigos.- Maldita sea! Si vas a confiar en Él.

\- **Vegeta tu acabas de sentir el mismo Ki de repulsión que Yo. No podremos fácilmente con ese Dios**.- Goku aterrizo donde estaban sus amigos y Milk.-Tómenlo y váyanse de aquí.

Milk se adelanto y tomo a su hijo en brazos asintiendo, pero la mano de Vegetto en su antebrazo la hizo mirar a los ojos de Él.

\- Te prometo que si sobrevivo aquí, arreglare lo nuestro.- Vegetto exclamo con una mirada seria.

\- **Necesito un minuto Vegeta**.- Goku se separo de Vegeta, recuperando su cuerpo unos segundos y separándose de Vegeta.

Sus amigos y Milk se sorprendieron al notar que ellos se habían desfusionado. Para Milk fue solo un segundo, o una fracción de tiempo que no podría contabilizar ni valorar por sobre otras que hubiera vivido. Pero cuando vio que Goku se inclinaba hacia ella a la vez que levantaba su barbilla para posar un dulce beso en sus labios, ella sintio mucho dolor. Recordó las veces que lo había perdido, cuantas veces había llorado y cuantas veces Él había fallado a sus promesas.

Los brazos de Goku la rodearon y Él se inclino hasta su oído con dulzura.

\- Si me lo permites, te haré feliz.- Goku se separo de ella y le sonrió con su usual inocencia.- Ahora márchense lo más lejos que puedan de este lugar no es seguro.

Goku toco la espalda de Vegeta y volvieron a ser un solo guerrero. Los guerreros optaron por retirarse, mientras Milk aun miraba la espalda de Goku, ahora fusionado con Vegeta. Gohan tomo del hombro a su madre al tiempo que se alejaban de allí.

\- **Eres un idiota Kakarotto, es una perdida de tiempo**.- Vegeta gruño molesto.

\- **No digas eso Vegeta. Que ellos estén seguros es nuestra principal prioridad**.- Goku exclamo aliviado.

Los ojos de Vegetto vagaron hacia el enorme Dragón Blanco que estaba sobre la esfera de luz blanca que parecía contener parte del poder que desprendía Osamu. Vegetto separo los las piernas en una angulo medio y llevo las manos juntas hacia atrás.

\- Esta es la fusión de nuestros poderes.- Vegetto comprimo la energía haciéndola correr libremente desde el fondo de sus células saiyajin.- Kame... Hame... Final.

Un haz de luz azul rodeado de ondas blancas se formo completamente en la palma de las manos de Vegetto haciendo que los dientes del guerrero se apretaran con preocupación. El poder que estaba a punto de lanzar solo podía ser usado esta vez. Ésta no era una pelea ordinaria y sin lugar a dudas era la primera vez que comprendían que; de perder, no habría segundas oportunidades.

Bass giro para notar que la fusión de Goku y Vegeta estaba a sus espaldas con un imponente ataque a punto de ser disparado en dirección a donde se encontraban él y Osamu. Una evaluación rápida de daños le describió la situación, o dejaba pasar el ataque directo a Osamu para intentar dañarlo o desperdiciaban ese energía. Bass sabia que algo había cambiado en estos últimos minutos.

En un parpadeo no tenia mas tiempo de pensar y sintio que Vegetto disparo el poder. La opción mas lógica gano dentro de la estrategia rápida de Bass y abrió la barrera dejando que el poder entrara en la barrera. Un esfuerzo bastante importante le llevo cerrar nuevamente la barrera para minimizar el impacto. Era probable que no esperara que fuera tan grande la energía canalizada en aquel poder, pero lo supo cuando su barrera empezó a fragmentarse y requirió de mas energía mantenerla cerrada.

Vegetto aun permanecía con las manos extendidas enviando ondas de choque por ki a el poder que había expulsado. Bass observo dentro de la barrera una sucesiva cantidad de explosiones, seguidas de las vibraciones en el suelo que comenzó a fragmentarse.

Los guerreros se habían apartado lo mas que podían a la vez que Wiss y Vados habían establecido unas barreras alrededor para protegerlos de un ataque. Piccolo y Gohan observaban completamente impotentes la situación. Los demás guerreros solo observaban en silencio intentando reflexionar sobre el destino que les esperaba.

Milk se había arrodillado junto a Goten y lo abrazaba al notar que había despertado.

\- Goten!- Milk exclamo- Me asustaste cariño.- Ella comenzó a besarlo en la frente y los ojos. El miedo que había sentido era demasiado fuerte, amargo y conocido. Ella no quería perder a su familia de nuevo.- ¿Porque te marchaste así Goten?

\- Yo no quería dejarlo solo Mamá.- Goten mordió su labio inferior conteniendo las lagrimas.- No quería que muriera como Papá y que no pudiera verlo más.

Milk observo los ojos inundados de lagrima de su hijo menor. Ella solo lo abrazo suspirando aliviada de que estuviera allí con ellos. Sus ojos vagaron a distancia donde veía a Bass conteniendo la barrera y a Vegetto que mantenía sus manos extendidas. Ahora era lo suficientemente capaz de darse cuenta que no era fácil morir y dejar todo atrás, No era sencillo renunciar a los deseos personales y aspiraciones para sacrificarse por los demás.

En medio de aquellas reflexiones el suelo bajo los pies de ellos comenzaron a sacudirse con el temblor de la tierra.

\- Están provocando un terremoto.- Wiss despego del suelo junto con los demás presentes.- Valgame.

\- Los ciudadanos.- Goten exclamo notando a la lejanía que las ciudades también comenzaban a temblar y un fino polvo comenzaba a desprenderse.- tenemos que evacuarlos.

\- Estoy demasiado lejos de Capsule como para desplegar el protocolo de terremotos.- Grito Bulma que era cargada por Trunks.

\- Tenemos que evacuarlos.- Gohan grito mirando a los demás presentes.- Confiemos esta pelea a Papá y Vegeta.

Piccolo asintió y miro a los Dioses y Ángeles que observaban el efecto del poder de Vegetto.

\- Lo mas conveniente es evacuar este planeta.- Vados respondió.- La fuerza que esta desplegando ese poder va a desestabilizar la corteza terrestre. Es muy probable que el planeta explote.

Wiss observo la ciudad y suspiro algo compungido.

\- Son demasiados y no se cuanto tiempo tengamos.- Wiss miro alrededor.- Pero si todos colaboramos, podremos salvar a todos.

Los guerreros asintieron comenzando a separarse a mayor velocidad posible.

Vados giro mirando a Videl con Pan y 18 con Maron. Bulma seguía aferrada a Trunks. Mientras que Milk y Goten habían aterrizado sobre una piedra enorme y observaban a Vegetto.

\- Las llevare a un lugar seguro.- Vados extendió su mano para tomarlas.

\- No dejare a Krilin aquí.- 18 exclamo molesta.

\- No puedo irme sin Gohan.- Videl dijo bajando la vista.

\- Vegeta te conviene que ganes o te asesinare!.- Bulma grito.

Vados miro a las tres mujeres con sus hijos y se sintio como si la realización de una verdad la hubiera golpeado.

\- 18, Videl, Milk.- Bulma hablo- Si estamos en peligro ellos no podrán pelear tranquilos ni ayudar a los ciudadanos. Confiemos en ellos.

\- Me permito decir que la mujer escandalosa tiene razón.- Bills exclamo.- Ademas nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para ayudar.

Mientras 18 y Videl comenzaron una discusión con Bulma, Los ojos de Milk solo permanecían pegados a las espaldas de Vegetto y de Bass. La mano de Goten se cerro alrededor de la suya y ella lo tomo con fuerza. Las palabras que Goten le había dicho, solo hicieron que algo interno que no podía definir, se revolviera en su interior. Porque a pesar de toda aquella situación, allí estaban ellos.

Goku y Bass. El hombre que amaba, y el hombre... El Dios que la amaba.

* * *

 **MUCHO TIEMPO VERDAD. SOLO PUEDO PEDIR PERDÓN, Y SE QUE NO MEREZCO SU CARIÑO Y SUS REVIEWS. COMO DIJE, EXPLICAR LO QUE SUCEDE ES INFINITAMENTE LARGO, ASÍ QUE SOLO PUEDO PEDIR PERDÓN POR AUSENTARME DE ESTAS FORMAS.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS CON ESPECIAL AFECTO en todos los capítulos :**

 **Paula,** **DeidyDdbz,** **annasaotome83,** **chippe,** **SaV21,** **Milkitha007,** **Caro,** **Mons,** **Camiliny08,** **Miriam Clara,** **Dianita353, Nadesko, ANGeux, Guest, Mark193, Zare Zk, Sulyenix Ox, Many B... y muchos mas. Si olvido a alguno, sepan disculpar.**

 **ESTOY INFINITAMENTE AGRADECIDA A USTEDES POR SU APOYO Y SU ESPERA. LAMENTO NO ACTUALIZAR TAN RÁPIDO COMO QUISIERA.**

 **USANDO UN PARÉNTESIS EN ESTA PARTE, SUPONGO QUE UNA DE LAS PRINCIPALES CUESTIONES QUE NOS TIENE ATRAPADOS (AUNQUE NO LO CREAN A MI TAMBIÉN) ES QUIEN MERECE A MILK. AQUÍ VOY A CONFESAR QUE ME ESTANQUE EN LA ESCRITURA POR UN LARGO TIEMPO POR ESA MISMA CUESTIÓN, NO QUERÍA DECEPCIONARLOS CON ALGO MEDIOCRE Y SIN SENTIDO Y NO QUERIA MIRAR LA HISTORIA Y DECEPCIONARME A MI MISMA. ENTONCES ME ESFORZE POR RECORDAR QUE ESCRIBÍA ESTA HISTORIA CON UNA IDEA, LIBRAR A MILK DEL DESTINO QUE LE DIO DRAGON BALL GT (EN SOLEDAD) Y DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE ELEGIR UN DESTINO DIFERENTE.**

 **ES POR ESA RAZÓN QUE NO ES FÁCIL BUSCAR UN FINAL FELIZ O ACEPTABLE EN ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LO HE MEDITADO LO SUFICIENTE PARA DARLE UN CIERRE EN LOS PRÓXIMOS DOS CAPÍTULOS E INTENTAR SALIR VIVA Y SATISFECHA CON ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **HISTORIA QUE DE PRINCIPIO A FIN AGRADEZCO Y DEDICO A TODOS USTEDES QUIENES LEEN, QUIENES SIGUE LA HISTORIA, QUIENES LA MARCAN COMO FAVORITO Y QUIENES DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS DE NUEVO.**


	22. Chapter 22

Milk observo como su cuerpo y de quienes estaban alli comenzaban a brillar con un inusual color celeste. Mientras la vibraciones se sucedian cada vez mas fuerte bajo sus pies, las mujeres habian terminado de discutir sobre si dejarian atras a los guerreros y posaron su atencion en el silencio repentino que inundo el lugar.

Bass observo que la barrera que coloco sobre su hermano se habia estabilizado. Vegetto por su parte aun mantenia su posicion expandiendo su poder destructivo dentro de la barrera. Los dos guerreros se quedaron mirando dentro donde la explosion habia tomado un color azul, y como si se tratara de una supernova dando paso a un agujero negro todo el poder se perturbo para luego ser arrastrado hasta el centro de la barrera y absorverse completamente.

Vegetto pudo cambiar de posicion y entendio que su poder habia sido desperdiciado, no habia tenido efecto en Osamu. Bass quito la barrera y se quedo viendo a su hermano, lamentando no haber llegado a tiempo para evitar que obtuviera el poder. La mirada del menor de los dioses saiyajin fue directo al dragon blanco que habia estado alli desde que desperto.

\- Padre, Porque lo permitiste?- Bass apreto su puño sin bajar la guardia de su hermano que mantenia los ojos cerrados. La cabellera roja de Osamu habia desaparecido, dando lugar a un color blanco. En la frente habian aparecido las figuras de las 7 esferas del dragon celestiales. El poder que irradiaba no tenia comparacion con el que su padre habia ostentado.- Usare el ultimo deseo.- Bass Grito mirando al dragon que parecia haberse vuelto inconsciente- Quita los poderes de Osamu!

\- Eso es imposible Bass.- No habia pestañeado, pero alli estaba frente a sus ojos Osamu.- Nuestro padre me ha dado todo su poder. Ahora no es mas que una criatura mitologica que cumplira vanos deseos del universo. El futuro ahora es maravilloso y las posibilidades son infinitas. No puedes escapar del glorioso destino que te espera.

\- Cual es el proposito de destruir todo Osamu?- Bass observo de reojo a Vegetto y mas atras a las mujeres y niños que estaban al resguardo de los dioses de la destruccion y los angeles.- Que quedara para gobernar si los destruyes todo?

\- Una vez que termine con toda esta basura existencial, levantaremos una nueva civilizacion.- Osamu coloco su mano en el hombro de su hermano.- Se que planeas encontrar el momento apropiado para luchar en mi contra, pero no tienes una oportunidad y eso lo sabes. No eres un simple humano o saiyajin, sabes que la esperanza es absurda cuando la logica y el poder son tan grandes como los que tenemos ahora. El universo tendra un renacimiento, una nueva oportunidad de servir a sus dioses, de entregarlo todo por ellos.

Bass reconocio esas palabras, una vez el mismo penso que ese universo deberia ser borrado para siempre, que deberian acabar con toda forma de vida para que nunca mas se rebelaran contra ellos. Eso fue antes, de Milk, de Goten.

\- Pero he decidio cumplirte un deseo.- Osamu quito su mano y camino mas alla de Bass.- Les dare una utilidad a estas formas de vida.

\- **Kakarotto el poder es impresionante, no puedo siquiera imaginar que tenga un limite**.- Vegeta gruño notando que el dios avanzaba donde ellos.- **tenemos que darlo todo**.

\- **Lo se Vegeta**.- Goku comenzo a incrementar su poder lentamente para que fluyera sin pausas.- **Si no lo detenemos no existira un futuro para la tierra.**

Osamu miro mas alla de Vegetto, a Milk y al niño. Tantos siglos de estar sellado, tanto tiempo planeando un nuevo universo donde nadie cuestionaria su poder o su autoridad. Un nuevo universo donde el poder fuera lo suficiente para que nadie amenazara la existencia, la vida y el futuro de Bass. Osamu despreciaba la idea de que su hermano tuviera un interes romantico en una asquerosa terricola, despreciaba cualquier posibilidad de que alejaran a su hermano de su lado.

Bass permanecia de pie sin voltear, solo quieto, sin poder mover su cuerpo. Lo que fuera que su hermano pidio, impedia que pudiera reaccionar libremente. Un parpadeo, Bass sabia que si cerraba sus ojos el dios pelirrojo estaria sobre ellos, los habria derrotado por completo y no tendria posibilidades de proteger a Milk ni Goten. Los dientes volvieron a apretarse sobre sus labios, con tanta fuerza que deberian haber explotado en un rio de sangre, sin embargo el mas joven de los dioses no sintio el mas minimo indicio de dolor.

Un parpadeo, o eso creia.

Osamu estaba frente a Vegetto en una decima de segundo hundiendo su puño en el pecho del guerrero, aprovechando el impulso golpeo consecutivamente en los hombros y brazos del Saiyajin casi perfecto obligandolo a retroceder.

\- No fue suficiente humillacion para ustedes lo sucedido en el planeta Zargon.- Osamu junto sus manos generando una onda expansiva que hizo retroceder a quienes estaban detras de Vegetto.- Si antes no eran hormigas, ahora ni siquiera pueden considerarse polvo. No pueden pelear contra su destino, estan condenados.

Vegetto clavo sus manos en el suelo sin siquiera sentir dolor por los golpes que habia recibido, fueron demasiado rapido para que pudieran registrarlos. Luego se preocuparia por las repercusiones en su cuerpo, ahora eso no importaba en lo absoluto. Tenia que luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

\- No nos interesa tu condena!- Vegetto tomo su posicion y apunto directo a donde estaba de pie Osamu.- Te haremos desaparecer de nuestro planeta, no eres digno de pararte aqui.

La sonrisa de Osamu se ensancho y miro de reojo a Bass que permanecia con los ojos vacios.

Un parpadeo.

Una rafaga de viento corrio cortando la mejilla de Vegetto y los ojos del guerrero se abrieron en comprension.

Vados se coloco frente a las mujeres y niños cuando sintio el calor ardiendo en sus manos, el fuego lamiendo su rostro y un sonido estremecedor que hizo vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies.

Vegetto quedo en shock viendo la destruccion en el sector donde sus amigos y familia habian estado esperando.

\- Eres un maldito!-El aura de Vegetto se disparo.

Osamu abrio la boca dejando que un humo gris brotara de ella mientras la mano que habia generado esa explosion permanecia extendida.

\- No estabas tan estupefacto.- El Dios mayor exclamo mirando al lugar donde su onda de choque habia impactado.

Varias hectareas tras Vados habian sido destruidas. El angel coloco su mano sobre su estomago, donde una herida se habia formado. Los ojos de Vados se dirigieron a las mujeres y niños detras de si. Champa y Beerus se habian colocado frente a ellas, una sonrisa formandose en la comisura del Angel se esfumo cuando noto que dos personas no habian sido protegidas.

Milk y Goten habian estado a una distancia que ella no habia considerado. Ellos habian estado observando a una distancia discreta mientras las mujeres estaban discutiendo para no marcharse de aquel lugar. la mirada llena de panico de Vados se dirigio con prontitud buscando el ki del niño y de la mujer.

Goten miro los ojos de su madre, Ella estaba con su mirada enfocada, ¿a la espalda de Wiss?. El angel reacciono llegando a ellos cuando comprendio que el ataque iba dirigido a quienes estaban observando la pelea. aunque un alivio hizo que el cuerpo no recibiera el impacto del ataque.

\- Creo que deberia agradecer su intervencion, hubiera sido una pena que mi vestimenta quedara en la ruina.- Wiss exclamo mirando a la espalda de Bass que se habia posicionado frente a ellos 3.- Supongo que su hermano no esperaba que usted pudiera reaccionar al ataque.

El Mas joven de los dioses bajo su brazo que evidenciaba haber recibido el ataque de lleno, mirando a los ojos de Osamu.

\- Marchense de aqui de una vez.- Bass mantuvo su vista en su hermano.- Si permanecen aquí mas tiempo no podremos terminar con esto.

Milk se coloco de pie tomando a Goten con Ella. Bass giro para mirar que Ella y el niño estuvieran en buen estado.

\- Goten toma a tu madre y marchate.- Bass ordeno con voz firme.- Recuerda que ese era tu deseo.

Wiss se aparto en silencio. Si esta era la forma en que las cosas tenian que ser. el no podia oponerse a ellos, no cuando el futuro corria peligro.

\- No.- Osamu interrumpio el momento de calma.- Esta vez nadie va a escapar.

La mano de Osamu se dirigio a los cielos y una energia de color celeste inundo el cielo, enviando pequeños relampagos llenos de estatica por toda la superficie del planeta. Los ojos desesperados, los gritos de panico... la mirada desolada en los ojos de Bass.

Si. No era facil aceptarlo, pero Bass tendria que aprender a vivir con ello.

...

* * *

Piccolo habia reunido a muchos residentes en el centro de un parque, cuando el cielo comenzo a tornarse de un color celeste con multiples relampagos que sobresalian y golpeaban la superficie con fuerza. El Namekusei sintio correr una extraña energia que hizo que sus musculos se relajaran, y casi podia sentir que estaba en un dia de campo con Gohan, viendolo jugar, cuando aun era un niño.

\- Gohan.- Piccolo sonrio.- Creo que es tarde para decirlo, pero esta vez no vamos a lograrlo.

Gohan habia aterrizado con unos niños a pocos metros de donde piccolo observaba. Los ojos de Piccolo eran diferentes, Gohan lo noto, pero pronto el mismo se sintio extraño. Varias de las personas alli permanecian como si estuvieran dormitando o entrado en un estado de profunda paz. Gohan se apresuro a llegar a Piccolo, cuando noto que el cuerpo de su maestro empezo a brillar y parpadear.

\- Señor Piccolo.- Gohan extendio la mano presintiendo que no era nada bueno lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su mano no toco nada solido. En cambio Piccolo habia empezado a desintegrarse en haces de luz que empezaron a flotar sobre el lugar. Los ojos de Gohan se ajustaron a aquello con terror.- Sr... Sr Piccolo!

Varios de los presentes empezaron a desintegrarse del mismo modo que habia desaparecido Piccolo, quedando suspendido los haces de luces sobre la superficie donde habian estado de pie.

\- ¿Que rayos es esto?- Gohan apreto sus puños llenandose de rabia, pero sus pensamientos viajaron a Videl y Pan... tenia que protegerlas de lo que fuera que estaba pasando.

El Saiyajin mas joven despego con velocidad dirigiendose a donde estaba su familia, pero su pecho empezo a palpitar con fuerza cuando noto como de la ciudad y mas alla de ella emergian mas particulas de luz que flotaban sin parsimonia, como si solo fueran a quedarse alli. Entonces la sensacion extraña que habia experimentado se apodero por completo de su cuerpo y los musculos de su cuerpo se relajaron al grado que habia perdido la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, no podia sentir mas nada... en solo segundos habia dejado se sentir, de ver y no podia pensar mas.

...

* * *

Bass vio como Milk y Goten desaparecieron convirtiendose simplemente en particulas de luz, sin que pudiera hacer nada mas que intentar atraparlos, pero se habian escapado de sus manos en solo segundos.

Vegetto se quedo solo unos segundos bacilantes pero antes que pudiera atacar a Osamu, Bass lo habia sobrepasado en ataque y habia estrellado a Osamu contra el piso mientras cerraba su mano sobre la garganta de su hermano.

\- Devuelvelos!- Bass Grito mientras la presion se hacia cada vez mas fuerte en el cuello de su hermano.- Devuelvelos ahora mismo o te matare!

\- No puedes.- Osamu hablo intentando ahorrar explicaciones.- Solo espera unos segundos y veras.

Bass enfurecio ante la sonrisa de su hermano, Pero un pie conecto con el rostro de su hermano y lo quito de debajo. El Dios mas joven se denderezo evadiendo el ataque y noto que Vegetto estaba alli de pie luego de haber pateado a Osamu a varios metros de distancia. Las palmas de Vegetto empezaron a reventar con un poder chispeante que hizo que Bass tomara la precaucion de alejarse.

\- Tu los asesinaste sabandija.- Vegetto junto ambas manos y dirigio el poder en direccion a donde Osamu habia caido.- Muere maldito desgraciado!

El resplandor del poder cego la vista de Bass. Vegetto expulso todo su Ki en aquel ataque, no podia decir como habia sucedido, pero la energia se habia incrementado unas 10 veces sin que transmitiera todo su poder.

Sin embargo era posible que fuera motivado por el entendimiento de que Osamu acaba de asesinar a sus esposas e hijos. Esto no podia ser cierto, ese maldito Dios se salia de los limites del poder y definitivamente no tenia piedad, no seria un enemigo razonable. Pero la guerra no podia perderse. Mientras las palmas de las manos de Vegetto permanecian abiertas expulsando el dolor de la perdida, su mente se concentro en todos los Ki que habian desaparecido de repente: Los guerreros habian sido eliminados por completo.

\- **Bulma... Trunks...** \- Vegeta se negaba a admitirlo, con una voz temblorosa.- **No puede ser maldita sea... Ellos estan...**

\- No. No estan muertos.- Goku miro a la columna de humo que se levantaba desde donde habia recibido el ataque Osamu.- **Sus ki no desaparecieron, solo estan fusionados dentro de un solo contenedor.**

\- **Que diablos dices Kakarotto?**

\- El los convirtio en una nueva fuente de poder.- El conjunto de voces sono dentro de Vegetto recordandoles que estaban fusionados con Fukushu- Como los hizo con los saiyajines.

\- **Eso me temia**.- Goku sono con una voz baja.- **El maldito los absorvio a todos.**

La humadera se disperso y Osamu reaparecio completamente intacto. Los ojos vagaron de Vegetto a donde Bass estaba.

\- Por esto no podras matarme hermano.- Osamu hablo mirando a con pena a su hermano.

Vegetto inspiro profundamente tratando de retomar su posicion, pero la expulsion repentina de todo es Ki lo dejo completamente agotado. Sus ojos empezaron a perder el enfoque y giro para ver al otro Dios. la mirada se volvio a enfocar cuando vio el cuerpo de Bass teñido de Sangre. Que rayos habia sucedido?

\- Es imposible que puedas matarme.- Osamu avanzo despacio en direccion a donde estaban ellos.- Porque ahora formas parte de mi. Todo lo que me daña, te daña a ti. Ahora mi voluntad es tu voluntad. Por fin tu destino se cumplira. No puedes pelear mas contra ello Bass.

El Dios mas joven clavo su pierna en el piso mientras sangre brotaba de su pecho y su nariz. Su piel estaba quemada.. casi como...

\- El ataque que recibi, lo sufres tu.- Osamu fijo su vista en Vegetto que intentaba enderezar su posicion.- Pero no te preocupes,una vez que termine con esta deshonrosa y debil creacion, nunca mas sentiras dolor. Nadie representara un peligro para ti.

\- **Kakarotto, no puedo moverme.** \- Vegeta rechino los dientes.- **Que diablos sucede?**

\- **Al parecer la expulsion de todo ese Ki** \- Goku jadeaba- **Yo... no siento nada...**

Un campo de poder aparecio alrededor de Vegetto, logrando que Osamu fijara su vista mas alla de su hermano y el guerrero. Wiss y Vados tenian sus manos juntas y transferian el poder a la barrera que protegia a ambos saiyajines.

\- Tenemos que lograr que se recuperen. Necesitamos darles un poco de tiempo. - Wiss cerro los ojos mezclando su ki con el de su hermana para trabajar velozmente en la recuperacion de los dos.- me temo que tomara mucho tiempo.

La luz intermitente de dos esferas de energia hicieron que Osamu fijara la vista en un ataque dirigido a su persona. Bills y Champa permanecian suspendidos en el cielo y lanzaban una serie de poderes cargados de energia destructiva.

\- Aun no puedo creer que exista alguien mas poderoso que Zeno- Sama. Es un maldito.- Bills disparo una secuencia de poderes y retrocedio cuando noto que Osamu despego en direccion a ellos rechazando los poderes con simplemente el aura de su ki.- Aqui Viene!

Osamu rompio la guardia de Champa con un golpe en su rostro lanzandolo a tierra seguido de un poder de destruccion. Su mirada se volvio a Bills que tenia la guardia alta.

\- Habia olvidado la presencia indeseable de ustedes cuatro. Pero no desesperen. Los enviare directamente a la muerte en menos de lo que piensan.- Osamu creo una esfera que duplico su tamaño unas 100 veces hasta tapar la luz del sol. - No tienen mas que hacer que rendirse. Y Suplicar que la muerte los lleve para siempre.

Un nuevo ki debil aparecio en el campo de batalla, llamando la atencion de Wiss y Vados. Una anciana pequeña y encorvada estaba de pie al lado de Bass que intentaba respirar y recuperarse.

\- Te dije que tu destino seria un desastre si no respondias a la voluntad de tu hermano.- Vada miro al Dios que la reconocio.- Mira, estas peor que cuando te encontre.

\- Que haces aqui anciana?- Bass enderezo su espalda y tomo una bocanada de aire cuando el dolor empezo a desaparecer.

\- Tu hermano y tu estan fusionados en espiritu Bass. No importa cuanto lo ataquen, el no sera dañado.- La anciana miro a los Angeles y luego a Vegetto.- Solo hay una forma de que puedan vencer a Osamu, pero tienes que saber... Si el muere es probable que no sobrevivas.

Bass tenia la mirada fija en su hermano que habia detenido el ataque mientras observaba curioso la aparicion de la anciana en el campo de batalla. Aunque Osamu mantenia el poder en suspension sus ojos vagaron en la gesticulacion de la anciana y luego llamo su atencion que Ella mirara al Dragon Blanco que estaba alli sin hacer nada mas que esperar por el ultimo deseo que tenia que pedir. Bueno eso no representaba un peligro para sus planes, despues de todo solo quien invocaba al Dios Dragon podia pedir los deseos.

\- Usted es.- Wiss miro a Vada reconociendola.

\- Asi es. La hermana de Udma.- La anciana camino cerca de Donde Vegetto estaba y miro al guerrero que estaba colocandose de rodillas en un intento por recuperar sus fuerzas.- Solo tienen una oportunidad contra Osamu asi que presten atencion.

Bills aprovecho aquel instante para encapsular el poder de Osamu en una esfera negativa de su poder.

\- No controlaras mi poder.- Osamu volvio su vista aburrido a Bills.

\- Mi idea no es controlarlo.- La esfera empezo a vibrar mientras ondas de choque se formaban en el.

Una explosion arriba hizo que los Angeles y Vegetto se sorprendieran, mientras Bass comenzo a sangrar nuevamente mientras un grito agonico salia de su boca. Aunque la explosion no habia dañado fisicamente a Osamu, habia logrado desorientarlo y alejarlo un poco de donde estaban Vegetto y los demas.

\- Eso bastara para darnos unos segundos.- La anciana estiro la mano traspasando la barrera que los angeles habian colocado y poso su mano en la cabeza de Vegetto.- Fukushu, Despierta y brindale todo tu poder a este guerrero!

\- **Que esta haciendo esta vieja Loca**?- Vegeta sintio un fuego quemandose a su alrededor.

\- **Esta tratando... consiguiendo que.**..- Goku sintio que empezaba a ahogarse en lodo- ...

El suelo bajo Vegetto empezo a partirse y el aura se volvio de un color oscuro empezando a quemar la barrera de los angeles.

\- Tu.- la anciana señalo a Wiss.- Toma todo mi conocimiento ahora.

Aunque al Angel le tomo por sorpresa la peticion de la anciana aparecio a su lado y coloco su mano en la cabeza de Ella tomando todo el conocimiento que Ella tenia.

\- Vada!- Bass se quedo helado al ver que un poder se estrello contra la anciana y un humo se levanto señalando que habia sido completamente desintegrada.- Osamu!

Bass se coloco de pie viendo a su hermano sobre ellos. Bills habia volado varios metros y se estrello no muy lejos de donde Champa.

\- No permitire que nadie mas se interponga en nuestros asuntos.- Osamu miro a Wiss.- Si esa mujer sabia algo que yo no y ahora tu lo sabes...- La sonrisa se extendio en los labios del Dios.- Entonces eres el siguiente en desaparecer.

La esfera se formo con velocidad en la mano de Osamu y fue disparada con precision, sin embargo la mano de Vegetto lo rechazo haciendo que se estrellara contra Osamu de regreso. Bass volvio a caer de rodillas, esta vez escupiendo sangre. Vegetto noto la sangre emanando del Dios mas joven.

\- Dime Wiss!- Vegetto miro a donde Osamu se sorprendio un poco de verlo de pie de nuevo.- Cual es la forma de matarlo? Lo sabes?

\- Ella dijo.- Wiss cerro la boca.- Destruye las esferas supremas para que el verdadero poder se desate dentro de el. Aunque no se de quien de ellos dos hablaba.

Vegetto miro alternativamente a Bass y Osamu. Sea quien sea, tenia solo una forma de averiguarlo.

* * *

 **Dios me ha tomado tanto actualizar.**

 **Bueno primero que nada, Feliz año nuevo Damas y Caballeros. Un millon de gracias por estar leyendo esto. Miles de Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la historia. Estamos entrando a la recta final, y por ello estoy muy agradecida de que no me abandonaran a pesar de que me tardo poquito.**

 **Espero sepan perdonarme por hacerlos esperar.**

 **Respecto a todos sus reviews, Gracias para todos, Prometo esforzarme por un buen final.**

 **Sin mas que solo agradecerles... Saludos y Besos. Los Amo.**

 **PD: He pensado en entrevistar a los personajes de este fic. Como para quitarnos un poco la tension emocional. Ustedes que piensan?**

 **Si les gusto el cap dejenme sus reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

La vista nebulosa de Bass volvió a enfocarse levemente en Vegetto. El guerrero estaba frente al Ángel y sus labios estaban moviéndose pero no entendía considerando que sus oídos zumbaban después de que Osamu recibiera el ataque que había sido rechazado por el conjunto de saiyajines.

Osamu por su parte observaba los movimientos en tierra de Vegetto y Los Ángeles. El Dios decidió aterrizar lentamente sin perder de vista a los demás. Cuando sus pies se posaron sobre el piso observo los ojos del guerrero de cabello azul. No podía descifrar ciertamente que le sucedía pero se veía poseído por un instinto asesino que podía reconocer a millas.

\- Entiendo, te has fusionado con las almas de tus antepasados. No puedo decir que estoy impresionado. Los insectos toman decisiones drásticas cuando están al borde de la extinción y supongo que no podía esperar menos de ustedes.- El Dios mayor miro a Bass quien se colocaba de pie.

\- No vamos a perdonarte todas las vidas que has tomado.- Vegetto se mantuvo firme protegiendo a Wiss.- Y vas a pagar por ello. La mirada del Dios mayor viajo de Vegetto a Bass. Las heridas se curaban rápido como se esperaba ahora que por fin estaban juntos. Los ojos de su hermano menor sin embargo lo observaban con odio y rencor, llenos de resentimiento e ira. Los pensamientos de Osamu vagaron sin prisa por recuerdos lejanos, cuando aquellos ojos lo admiraban y no se oponían a nada. Cuando era más sencillo que Bass comprendiera su destino, y la grandeza que le aguardaban. Que había cambiado?

La mano de Osamu se extendió abriéndose lentamente en dirección de Bass.

\- Ven Hermano, nada se entromete en nuestro camino. Nadie volverá a oponerse a nosotros. Ninguna otra creación se tomara nuestro poder a la ligera. Ven Bass, y Cumple tu destino.- Una mirada limpia y sincera se abrió paso en los ojos de Osamu.- Es todo lo que pido.

Wiss y Vegetto observaron como Bass observaba unos segundos antes de empezar a caminar lentamente a donde su hermano estaba de pie.

\- Tienen solo unos instantes para destruir las esferas y largarse de aquí.- Bass giro su cabeza haciendo contacto con los ojos de Vegetto, pero como si mirara más profundo en el.- Milk dijo que protegerías la tierra a toda costa.

La expresión de Vegetto cambio drásticamente como si solo Goku estuviera allí dentro.

\- Puede que esta vez la tierra tenga que ser destruida para que el universo se salve. ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso, Kakarotto? - Bass volvió la vista al frente siguiendo su camino.

\- Si.- Vegetto contesto colocando su guardia alta y volviendo su vista a Wiss.- ¿Listo?

Wiss asistió para luego planificar los movimientos. Champa y Bills estaban fuera de la ecuación, al parecer Osamu los había enviado a dormir por un buen rato, era una suerte que no estuvieran muertos. Vados por su parte estaba más atras de ellos, intentando reponer la energía de ellos lo más rápido que podía. Eso era todo lo que requería hacer en esta instancia. Ahora solo quedaba esperar sin saber ciertamente cual era el porcentaje de éxito que podian tener.

Bass estaba solo a unos pasos de Osamu. El Dios más joven había escuchado lo que Vada le habla transmitido al Ángel. Esa tonta anciana. Los dientes del Dios se apretaron con fuerza pensando en Vada... En Goten y Milk.

Porque su destino tenia que ser así. Este era su destino. Perderlo todo. Ahora solo tenia que moverse para aceptarlo todo. Matar a su hermano. Terminar con el poder absoluto.

La mano de Bass viajo la mitad del camino hasta llegar a la mano de su hermano mayor. La mano del más joven se aferro con rudeza y los ojos se encontraron con una decisión silenciosa. Osamu no pudo más que lamentar que su hermano menor no hubiera cedido su posición, porque el no quería tener que pasar al siguiente movimiento.

\- No me dejas opción Bass.

\- Ninguno jamas la hemos tenido.- Bass movió con velocidad su mano libre hasta llegar a la nuca de Osamu que se sorprendió del movimiento.- Pero voy a cambiar eso.

Lo siguiente que registro Osamu era su cabeza hundiéndose con fuerza en el piso de tierra. Una profusión de sangre salio por la nariz de Bass, pero no detuvo el siguiente ataque, dejando que su mano explotara un poder a través de la cabeza de Osamu.

\- Muévanse!- Bass grito a Wiss y Vegetto que se apartaron del camino cuando el cuerpo del Dios mayor salio disparado por el impacto del poder.- Destruyan las esferas!- Bass limpio la sangre de su nariz e ignoro el dolor de cabeza que volvió su visión borrosa.

Vegetto y Wiss despegaron en dirección a donde el Dragón Blanco se encontraba aún impasible. La mirada en frenesí se disparo cuando encontraron solo 4 esferas allí. Wiss tomo una de las esferas y luego de aumentar su ki, uso su mano para partirla. Una sensación escalofriante corrió a través del cuerpo del Ángel que miro algo preocupado a Vegetto. El Guerrero fusionado partió dos esferas luego de usar el aura de Fukushu para aumentar su ki y equipararlo.

El Dragón Blanco se elevo empezando a centellar.

\- Falta una.- Wiss señalo a una esfera que empezaba a rodar en dirección del Dragón. Vegetto y Wiss se lanzaron en dirección de la esfera al mismo tiempo chocando con fuerza sus cabezas. Ambos cayeron frotando con dolor su cabeza, y fueron sorprendidos por que la esfera había empezado a flotar seguido de un resplandor azul que salia del interior de la esfera. Una fisura empezó a fragmentar la esfera... Wiss coloco su mano sobre Vegetto en el instante en que la esfera exploto haciendo volar toda la tierra bajo si, borrando la presencia del Dragón.

Osamu tenia sometido a Bass bajo sus piernas, presionando levemente sobre su abdomen intentando no lastimarlo cuando la explosión llamo su atención. El Dragón había desaparecido en un estallido de color rojo, y la tierra había empezado a vibrar. La mirada de Osamu viajo a través del campo buscando al Angel y los saiyajines. La realización de lo sucedido lo golpeo como si todo el perfecto control de la situación actual, hubiera volado por los malditos cielos.

* * *

\- _Todo ese poder es como un seguro.- Namek modelaba un especie de plato de un material arcilloso. Ella frunció un poco la nariz y miro a través de la ventana._

 _\- No quieres mas que rascar la superficie del poder.- Osamu estaba cruzado de brazos contra la puerta de la habitación de Ella.- Por eso tus creaciones son tan pacificas. Si el único propósito que tienen es solo hacer cosas como esa.- Osamu señalo al futuro plato.- Siempre serán un eslabón débil de la creación._

 _\- No hay eslabones débiles Osamu.- Ella volteo y le sonrió. Siempre tenia una sonrisa para el.- La debilidad te molesta en los demás, pero no en Bass._

 _\- Bass no es débil. El sera mas grande que cualquiera. Toda la creación lo venerara como lo que es.- Osamu cerro los ojos molesto.- No me gusta que digan esas cosas de el._

 _Osamu camino al escritorio de Namek y comenzó a hojear unos dibujos._

 _\- Espera! No toques mis cosas.- Ella se levanto intentando impedir que el viera lo que Ella había dibujado._

 _\- Este..._ ¿ _Soy yo?- Osamu vio un dibujo de si mismo en el balcón de su habitación.- Vaya talento. Aquí me veo pacifico._

 _\- De-Devuélvelo por favor.- Namek se sonrojo profundamente._

 _\- Tranquila.- Osamu sonrió haciendo que Ella apartara la vista y volviera a donde estaba modelando el plato._

 _Osamu movió las manos impacientes por los papeles, hasta encontrar un pergamino que se veía bastante deteriorado. Lentamente lo desenrollo para empezar a leerlo algo aburrido, hasta que capto el sentido de lo que decía. La mente había quedado completamente en blanco, y una idea se había posicionado en su cabeza._

 _\- Osamu.- Namek lo llamo y vio como el giraba mecánicamente la cabeza hacia Ella. La Diosa noto el pergamino en la mano de El y sintio que el corazón se caía en pedazos.- No deberías estar leyendo eso.- Ella se puso de pie e intento llegar al pergamino, pero el lo había desaparecido en solo un suspiro._

 _-_ ¿ _Hace cuanto sabes esto, Namek?- Osamu llevo su mano a un largo mechón de cabello que caía por la frente de Ella._

 _\- No debería hablar de ello. Por favor devuelve ese pergamino. Nuestro Padre me lo confió y jure protegerlo con mi vida.- Ella se sonrojo mas profundo al ver la fuerte mano de el cerrándose sobre su cabello._

 _-_ ¿ _No confías en mi?- El Dios se coloco de pie, imponiendo su altura sobre ella._

 _\- Yo..._

 _La puerta se abrió dando paso a Bass que llegaba lleno de su propia sangre._

 _\- Hola.- Bass cayo pesadamente sobre la alfombra perdiendo el conocimiento._

 _Osamu miro a su hermano inconsciente en el piso. Luego de ignorar la presencia inconsciente de su hermano pequeño en el piso, camino despacio y lo tomo en su hombro viendo la sonrisa satisfecha del rubio mientras estaba inconsciente. La cabeza del pelirrojo se volvió a Namek._

 _\- No duermas aun.- La sonrisa blanca y perlada apareció en el rostro habitualmente serio de Osamu.- Quiero saber mas._

 _Seguramente Ella no esperaba que el realmente cumpliera su palabra, pero allí estuvo a medianoche en su habitación. Entonces Ella se lo contó todo, le dijo de los poderes guardados dentro de las esferas y del modo de obtenerlo. Quizá Namek no noto como la mirada de Osamu había cambiado repentinamente y toda su atención se había esfumado tal como apareció._

 _Como Dios, Osamu no podía decir que las cosas se dieron así porque había sido decisión del destino. No, El asumiría que aquello sucedió así porque el lo había decidido. A su vista no pasaba desapercibido que sus 3 hermanas y hermano odiaban profundamente a Bass, sobretodo a medida que iba creciendo y aumentando su experiencia en combate._

 _Namek parecía ser una mediadora entre sus hermanos y solía dedicar un poco de su tiempo a enseñarle a Bass como usar poderes de creación. Finalmente sucedió lo que el pelirrojo esperaba._

 _Los sueños de Namek solían ser premoniciones que se consideraban asertivas. Podría decirse que el no tuvo demasiado tiempo de entender cuando sus 5 hermanos lo abordaron exigiendo que formaran una alianza y destruyeran a Bass. Las explicaciones y justificaciones fueron desoídas y Osamu se decidió que seguiría adelante con sus proyectos. Ahora estaba mas decidido a mantener la existencia de Bass por sobre la de cualquier otro sin importar los medios que necesitara utilizar para ello._

 _Pero para ejecutar aquel plan requirió de la espera y planificación, todo debía ser ordenado de manera inmediata con el fin de que no fuera descubierto. Necesitaba que ellos creyeran que a pesar de que los odiaba, respetaría sus existencias. Eso no fue difícil, con alguien como Namek defendiéndolo los otros solo confiarían en su palabra de mantener la paz._

 _Los entrenamientos con Bass se volvieron cada vez mas intensivos sin descanso. No se sorprendió cuando el rubio logro derribarlo aun en su estado Ozaru, en cambio su pecho se lleno de orgullo._

 _Fue por aquel tiempo que su hermana Fere lo envió a llamar a su planeta. Probablemente para insistir en desaparecer a los saiyajines que estaban causando estragos en la galaxia regida por la Diosa. Sea lo que fuera Osamu decidió que necesitaba encargarse personalmente de los problemas con su hermana._

 _Fere siempre había sido considerada una estratega maravillosa, eso lo reconocida el propio Osamu, por lo que no era una sorpresa que el planeta estuviera lleno de monumentos a la guerra y muerte. A pesar de ello era un planeta con una luz celeste que daba una falsa sensación de frió. La Diosa estaba de pie en un enorme campo de arqueria donde lanzaba flechas de fuego a una diana de hielo y gas, haciendo que al contacto explotara._

 _\- Llamaste._

 _\- Viniste._

 _-_ ¿ _Que era tan importante?- Osamu miro aburrido alrededor notando que la comitiva de Zamas no se encontraban en las cercanías._

 _\- Crees que en realidad no me he dado cuenta de tus planes.- Fere separo el arco de su cuerpo y volvió la mirada a Osamu.- Pero me he dado cuenta._

 _-_ ¿ _De Verdad?_

 _\- Puede que tu seas mayor, pero no soy una tonta. Se que manipulas a Namek para que te confié secretos que nuestro padre le ha brindado.- Ella miro a los ojos divertidos de el.- No te burles de mi._

 _\- Consideras que me aprovecho del cariño de Namek.- La mano de Osamu se coloco de manera pensativa bajo su propia barbilla.- Suena como un intento poco practico de llamar mi atención. Si eso es todo..._

 _\- Las Esferas Celestiales no son algo que puedas controlar.- Ella elevo un poco la voz.- Ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo._

 _\- Creo que estas hablando de mas.- Osamu sonrió sin culpa.- Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido._

 _Antes de que Ella pudiera retenerlo, el había desaparecido sin darle tiempo a poder detenerlo._

 _Los segundos que tardo en tele transportarse a su planeta lo mantuvieron confundido. Namek era incapaz de decirle a alguien mas sobre las esferas del Dragón Celestiales. La confusión se esfumo cuando se apersono en su planeta y vio volar por los aires el castillo donde habitaba con su hermano menor._

 _La potencia de la explosión destrozo todo el planeta y lo dejo desorientado por un par de segundos. Sin embargo la adrenalina corrió por sus venas y luego de enfocar sus sentidos logro captar el débil Ki de Bass. la experiencia en batallas no hizo que se sorprendiera cuando encontró a su hermano semi muerto con una herida enorme en el abdomen._

 _Los pedazos de planeta que estallaron manteniendo aprisionado el cuerpo de su hermano fueron volados con cuidado a fin de no empeorar las lesiones de Bass. La recuperación no le llevo mas de dos días. Sin embargo, la conclusión de lo que había sucedido allí era mas que clara para Osamu. Sus hermanos seguían adelante con los planes de deshacerse de Bass._

 _Lo que le siguió a aquellos sucesos fue casi cíclico, quito su esfera de dentro y la poso en el primogénito del Rey Vegeta. Cuando se aseguro de que aquel método era seguro, logro que Bass lo siguiera y colocara su esfera con seguridad en un guerrero de clase baja. Finalmente la cacería de sus hermanos se volvió contra ellos._

 _Aunque Bass acompaño a Osamu en aquellos sucesos, el pelirrojo era quien asesinaba a cada uno de sus hermanos._

 _Para que su estrategia tuviera éxito debían deshacerse de su mayor problema; Namek. el pelirrojo le ordeno a su hermano menor permanecer lejos del planeta. Quería hacer de la muerte de Namek la mas personal de todas. No solo porque ella confiaba tanto en el, también por atreverse a traicionarlo y colaborar con sus hermanos en los intentos de asesinar a Bass._

 _Ella lo estaba esperando. Pronto su muerte se volvió solo el recuerdo nebuloso de alguien que lo amaba._

 _Zama-Leme dio pelea por varios días. Aunque tenia que admitir que constantemente le permitía escapar... darle falsas esperanzas de que sobreviviría, hacían de la muerte de su hermano algo digno de celebrarse._

 _Ra sin lugar a duda lo sorprendió, no esperaba que fuera capaz de darle batalla, pero había logrado arañar sus brazos en un intento débil porque la dejara respirar. Ver como la luz de sus ojos se apagaba lentamente entre la angustia y la desesperación, valió la pena las heridas._

 _Kukin nunca fue fuerte realmente. Ella pasaba mas tiempo vagando sin sentido por los universos que creando. Para ella no necesito nada de fuerza, le permitió suicidarse arrancando la esfera del fondo de su cuerpo. Osamu tuvo que admitir que fue mas valiente que sus anteriores hermanos._

 _Fere... bueno ella sabia que sus hermanos estaban muriendo, pero también sabia que no era rival para Osamu. Aun así, cuando el apareció donde ella, la Diosa estaba serena disfrutando de tè junto a un Zama que servia al castillo de su padre. Aquella presencia alerto a Osamu._

 _\- Nuestro padre esta en camino.- Fere bajo lentamente la taza sobre la mesa y miro al Zama.- No importa los recursos necesarios para detenerte. No vas a obtener mi esfera._

 _El pelirrojo evaluó la situación con velocidad. Sabia que los Zamas eran sirvientes sumamente poderosos del castillo de su padre. Pero no estaban a su nivel._

 _\- Osamu-Sama su padre desea que regrese las 4 esferas que ha tomado de sus hermanos.- El Zama se coloco de pie.- Aun esta a tiempo de ser perdonado._

 _\- No se que tipo de creencia tiene sobre mi. Pero no retrocederé en mis propósitos iniciales.- Osamu observo a Fere.- Ahora largo. Estoy seguro que es todo lo que tenia que decir._

 _La Diosa iba a protestar cuando el Zama se desvaneció lentamente frente a sus ojos. Entonces la mirada de Ella viajo a donde su hermano mayor estaba de pie._

 _-_ ¿ _Realmente_ _creíste que un Zama iba a asegurar tu supervivencia?- Osamu dio el primer paso hacia Ella marcando una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.- Eres una cobarde. Nuestros anteriores hermanos estaban solos... murieron sin nadie allí._ ¿ _Que te hizo creer que seria diferente? Que alguien tomaría tu lugar en la muerte?_

 _Ella desapareció horrorizada, pero la velocidad de Osamu la detuvo a mitad de camino en un planeta desolado y completamente frió. Ella cayo e intento volver a transportarse lejos de el, pero sus tobillos estaban tomados fuertemente por las manos de el. Con un pequeño esfuerzo tenia sometida bajo su peso a la Diosa que se movía frenéticamente intentando liberarse._

 _\- No vas a conseguir nada asesinándome. Como diablos vas a obtener tu esfera o la de Bass sin tener que matarlo?- Fere miro a los ojos de Osamu.- No puedes manejar todo ese poder. Tambien nos pertenece._

 _La mano de Osamu se disparo con velocidad atravesando el abdomen de la Diosa y llegando a la esfera sin problema. Su mano se quedo allí, empapándose de la sangre de Fere mientras tocaba la esfera dibujando su forma en el interior. Los ojos de Ella no tenían miedo, y una sonrisa abrumadora se formo en los labios de la Diosa._

 _\- Anhelo ver...- Una linea de sangre salio a través del oído izquierdo de la Diosa.-... Como ese poder nuestro... destruye lo que estas intentando proteger tan desesperadamente..._

 _Osamu extrajo la esfera de un solo tirón, y La Diosa expiro sin siquiera gritar de dolor._

 _\- No vas a verlo.- Osamu observo la esfera cubierta de sangre._

 _Los ojos del Dios viajaron del cuerpo sin vida de Fere hacia el cielo donde se formo una repentina tormenta. Un raro escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo logrando que su atención se fijara lentamente en las gotas que empapaban el suelo..._

 _El resto no lo recordaba._

* * *

La mano que sostenida a Bass presionando contra el suelo se cerro sobre el borde del cuello de la yukata del Dios mas joven y lo envió lejos de el. La mirada de Osamu se torno oscura mientras se encorvaba en el piso y sus manos se cerraban alrededor de su cabeza como si un súbito dolor subiera a través de todo su cuerpo y terminara punzante en su cerebro.

\- ¿Esta por obtener su forma de Ozaru nuevamente?- Vados grito a Wiss cuando un viento fuerte empezó a soplar en dirección céntrica a Osamu.

\- No creo que sea eso.- Wiss cubrió sus ojos cuando el viento empezó a desprender enormes porciones de tierra.- Sinceramente tomamos una medida que desconocemos por instinto de supervivencia.

Vegetto permaneció arrodillado al lado de Wiss mientras observaba al Dios mayor retorciéndose en el suelo entre espasmos y dolor. La visión era limitada pero podía sentir el ki de Bass no muy lejos de su hermano.

\- Puedo sentir un ki definitivamente abrumador.- Vegetto miro a Osamu cuando de pronto el viento se detuvo sin aviso.

Bass había estado contemplando el suceso mientras cubría sus ojos. Lo que sea que había sucedido con su hermano, no era bueno. Pero al detenerse aquel viento, los sentidos del Dios mas joven lo alertaron e hicieron que se confundiera aun mas.

Osamu se enderezo lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas. Los ojos vagaron por el lugar desconocido sin entender donde estaba. Luego la vista se enfoco en una figura no muy lejos de el.

Los ojos fue lo primero que encendieron las alarmas en la mente de Bass. Los ojos de Bass siempre habían sido de un color rojo como la sangre. Esos ojos podían verse brillar en la oscuridad y aun así, Bass jamas los había temido en su vida. Pero los ojos que estaba viendo allí, no eran de Osamu. No solo no eran rojos, sino que cambiaban de color constantemente, un total de 5 veces por segundo. Para alguien corriente aquellos ojos se verían como arco iris, pero eran lo suficientemente lentos para que un Dios lo notara.

\- Haz crecido mucho Bass.- la voz de Osamu había desaparecido reemplazada por un conjunto de voces que Bass reconoció y que lo dejaron sin reacción.- Bien, lo entiendes sin que necesitemos explicarlo. Eso es mas que suficiente para nosotros.

\- ¿Que le hicieron a Osamu?- Bass entrecerró los ojos.

\- Absolutamente nada, probablemente este encerrado en el vació existencial como siempre debió estar. - Los ojos del ente vagaron por los alrededores donde se topo con los dos ángeles, la fusión de los saiyajines y los dos dioses de la destrucción.- No imagino todo lo que nos hemos perdido en estos siglos.

\- Deberían esta muertos.- Bass no movió un solo musculo de su cuerpo. Esta nueva situación meritaba precaución. Hasta hace unos minutos estaba dispuesto a matarse con Osamu. Con alguien que en ultima instancia jamas lo lastimaría intencionalmente.

\- Estamos muertos. Nuestros cuerpos fueron destruidos por completo. Pero sabíamos que eso pasaría después de todo. ¿Acaso creíste que no comprendimos que Osamu realmente nos mataría con tal de protegerte?- El cuerpo del Dios se movió lentamente sin mostrar signos de agresividad.- Fue una suerte que Osamu no comprendiera el peligro de deshacerse de las esferas. Supusimos que una vez que tomara sus deseos, las destruiría con el fin de asegurarse que nadie pudiera arrebatarle la supremacía que consiguió.

Bass observo de reojo a Wiss y Vegetto que permanecían a una distancia prudente, sus rostros reflejaban una genuina confusión.

\- ¿Vados entiendes el lenguaje que están utilizando?- Wiss pregunto cuando sus intentos por descifrar lo que sucedía entre los dos dioses fracaso.

\- Ellos, al parecer son... Los Dioses originales de la creación.- Vados mantenía la vista entre aterrada y preocupada cuando sus brazos bajaron lentamente luego de varios minutos usándolos para curar las heridas de Vegetto, Wiss, Champa y Bills.- Esto... no es bueno...

Vegetto noto la posición de rendición del Ángel y miro a Wiss.

\- ¿Que sucede?- Vegetto fijo la vista en Wiss.

\- Los Dioses difuntos, tomaron posesión del cuerpo de Osamu.- Wiss hizo una mueca entre la pena y la culpa- Me temo que los liberamos al destruir las esferas supremas.

\- Y estamos preocupados ¿porque?- Vegetto inquirió sin demasiado detalle.

\- Es muy probable que tampoco sean nuestros aliados. Puede que tengan un único fin.- Wiss giro su báculo en la mano.- Deberíamos reconsiderar nuestras posibilidades en este momento.

\- No tenemos demasiadas posibilidades realmente.- Vegetto noto que el ente que ahora tomaba posesión del cuerpo de Osamu se giro a ver directamente a ellos, y una sensación filosa se sintio en el centro del pecho de los dos saiyajin.- Ese...

Bass observo a lo que sus hermanos hacían y noto que Vegetto estaba de rodillas repentinamente, tomando de su pecho mientras empezaba a gritar de dolor.

\- Esas malditas creaciones suyas. Aun siguen con vida después de todo este tiempo.- La mano del Dios se extendió y el cuerpo de Vegetto empezó a convulsionar con violencia, mientras Wiss intentaba ayudar sin éxito.- Desaparezcan de una vez.

Wiss fue lanzado con violencia hacia atrás cuando una luz cegadora seguida de una explosión emergió desde el interior de Vegetto. Vados que había estado observando toda la situación en silencio grito de la impresión. Bass no había atinado a decidirse si salvar o no al guerrero cuando sus hermanos ya habían tomado una decisión.

La sonrisa se extendió en los labios de lo que era Osamu, aunque se frunció con decepción cuando descubrió dos cuerpos sangrando en el lugar donde estaba Vegetto. Una neblina de color lila salio de ambos cuerpos y empezó a disolverse a través de la atmósfera.

\- Hum, ya veo.- El cuerpo de Osamu giro y miro a Bass.- Ahora sigues tu.

\- Entonces, todo este tiempo solo han estado aguardando, para asesinarme.- Bass levanto levemente su mano derecha en guardia.- Luego, ¿que se supone que harán?

\- Cuando estés muerto, formaras parte de nosotros.- Dos dedos fueron levantados en la mano izquierda del cuerpo de su hermano mayor.- Todo volverá a ser como al principio, volveremos a nuestro padre.

\- ¿Están de acuerdo con eso? - Bass separo los pies en dirección defensiva reconociendo aquella posición de pelea como de su hermana Fere.- Se rendirán a la voluntad y dejaran de existir. ¿Es eso un propósito para ustedes?

\- Los años no te han hecho mas intuitivo Bass.- La mano se cerro en un puño y los pies se separaron.- Una vez que estés muerto la voluntad absoluta de nuestro padre estará completa.

\- ¿Cual es esa voluntad hermanos míos?- La estática envolvió el cuerpo de Bass mientras su cuerpo era invadido por una sensación poderosa.- ¿Muerte? ¿Destrucción?

\- Paz absoluta.- El cuerpo de Osamu despego y desapareció llegando a espaldas de Bass.- Una vez que terminemos aquí, no existirá el dolor. No hay nada después de que mueras.- Bass esquivo el golpe del puño y contrarresto los ataques bajos disparados por ambas piernas.- Osamu mismo ahora forma parte de ese propósito.

\- No es voluntario.- Bass estrello su puño cerrado en el rostro de su oponente y retrocedió un poco aturdido al contacto.- Esto coloca la situación un poco mas difícil.

\- La conexión en sus cuerpos es como al principio.- La mirada del oponente se volvió entre sorprendida y molesta.- Vaya que Osamu hizo todo para conservar tu insignificante vida.

\- En este momento no tiene efecto.- Bass observo mas allá de su oponente. Vados había llegado a Vegeta mientras que Wiss se encontraba con Goku. No necesitaba demasiado poder para saber que los dos saiyajines estaban muriendo. Sino fuera por el poder de Fukushu probablemente los dos habrían sido desintegrados para siempre. Los dioses de la destrucción seguían fuera de combate, y francamente ninguno serviría como ayuda en ese instante.- Pero si quieren asesinarme, no voy a darles mi vida en una bandeja.

La mano del ente se enterró en las costillas de Bass antes que pudiera notarlo. El Dios mas joven logro detener la entrada completa del intruso y lanzo un poder directo al rostro del ente separandolo de si mismo.

\- Bien, definitivamente esto sera un contratiempo grave.- El ente apareció de pie flotando sobre Bass mientras una linea de sangre salia por su nariz.- La estrategia de Osamu fue limpia. Quien quiera dañarte, lo dañara a el. Ni siquiera pensar que Osamu dejaría dañarse sabiendo que tu vida depende del daño que sufra su cuerpo. Parecería una ecuación muy compleja y sencilla.

\- En apariencia lo es.- Bass formo una cantidad importante de poder en sus manos.- Sigue siendo un misterio como va a terminar esto, pero les aseguro que no voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya.

\- Eso no lo evitaras Bass.- La voz del ente se volvió mas grave.- Osamu forma parte de nosotros ahora, cautivo por intentar proteger algo que debía ser destruido. Nuestro hermano mayor jamas te perdió de vista. Ahora la ironía es un circulo, Osamu esta con nosotros y tu estas completamente solo.

El ente flotando sobre el Dios mas joven comenzó a centellar ligeramente a medida que el Ki se volvía cada vez mas grande e intenso. Bass recordaba pocas veces sentir calor, después de todo era casi imposible que las fuerzas de la naturaleza le afectaran. Cuando el cielo se volvió de un color amarillo intenso, Bass reconoció el mayor poder destructivo de su hermano Zama-Leme.

\- Puede que estos cuerpos estén conectados, pero voy a destruirte tan rápido esta vez, que no tendrá tiempo suficiente para lesionarme.- La energía se arremolino en un circulo de poder que apareció juntándose partícula a partícula alrededor de Bass.- Intenta gritar lo suficiente para que Osamu te escuche.

Bass observo las paredes de partículas amarillas y sumamente calientes que empezaban a girar cada vez mas rápido y cerrarse sobre el. Bien, el poder era de Zama-Leme, pero definitivamente esa forma tranquila de operar un ataque era de Kukin. Un ataque como ese seria difícil de soportar mas allá de su condición de Dios, porque a fin de cuentas, sus hermanos también eran Dioses y definitivamente tenían todos los ánimos de asesinarlo sin piedad.

Los principios del poder siempre eran los mismos, pero la canalización siempre había sido algo de lo que Bass estaba orgulloso, porque era lo que mas se parecía a estar en un estado de paz, algo de lo que jamas había gozado a pleno. Finalmente la pared del torbellino se cerro sobre El Dios mas joven y lo poco de tierra estable exploto, enviando a volar los cuerpos de los dioses de la destrucción, de ambos saiyajines y de los ángeles allí presentes.

Wiss logro levantarse luego del impacto y el ensordecedor desastre que aquello provoco. Pero su boca quedo semi abierta al ver la destrucción casi completa de aquel lugar. Un Rio de lava emergió del fondo destruido del suelo, enormes rocas flotaban sobre el fluido caliente que empezaba a arrastrar todo a su paso.

* * *

\- ¿Que?

\- Despierta.- la voz de Vados sonó inquieta.- Goku despierta... esto esta fuera de control.

Una sensación caliente hizo que el saiyaji saltara.

\- Aaaaah!.- Goku salto de sobre la enorme roca y noto que iba en dirección a un rió de lava cuando se detuvo antes de caer. - ¿Pero que...?

\- Goku...- Vados salto sobre el saiyajin llevándolo con ella en dirección a una roca enorme, casi como si estuvieran jugando a escondidas.

\- Que paso Vados?- Goku observo al Ángel que se veía malherida y con su ki disminuyendo.

\- No recuerdas nada.- Ella lo miro con severidad.

\- A decir verdad solo se que empece a asfixiarme.- Goku rasco su barbilla.

\- Bass-Sama y sus hermanos están enfrentándose.- El Ángel miro por uno de los lados de la enorme roca- Ellos hicieron volar esto de un solo ataque.

\- ¿Queeeeee?!- Goku no logro terminar su sorpresa cuando la mano de Vados se disparo y lo silencio.

\- He perdido su presencia.- Vados miro con desconfianza.- Se que Wiss esta con Vegeta a una distancia de 16 millas. Champa y Bills-Sama están vivos a casi la misma distancia pero en dirección opuesta a nosotros. Sin embargo no logro detectar la presencia de Bass-Sama ni sus hermanos. Mi báculo fue destruido en la explosión y no puedo sanarme lo suficientemente rápido. Tenemos que ser precavidos.

\- Entiendo.- Goku aparto la mano de Vados de su boca y cerro sus ojos enfocándose en el Ki de los alrededores. Efectivamente se encontraban a una distancia considerable de sus compañeros. La presencia de Bass y el ente se habían esfumado.- No logro ubicarlos.

\- Tenemos que proceder con cautela. No eleves tu Ki bajo ningún punto, no podemos volar sin llamar la atención.- Vados se sentó mientras coloco su mano a un lado de su estomago.

Goku noto que un liquido de color oscuro salia del lugar donde el Ángel mantenía su mano.

\- Estas herida.

\- Estoy bien. Solo necesitamos reagruparnos.

Goku coloco su mano en el hombro del Ángel y luego de enfocar su Ki apareció al lado de Wiss y Vegeta. Vados suspiro aliviada al notar que aquella pequeña acción de Goku no había desencadenado la aparición de alguno de los Dioses.

Wiss observo la aparición de los dos, pero la mirada en los ojos del Ángel del universo 7 le dijo a Goku que Vegeta no estaba en su mejor estado.

\- Intento sanarlo, pero no tengo la suficiente energía para hacerlo. Lo siento.- Wiss se sentó a un lado y Goku pudo ver el cuerpo malherido del Príncipe de los saiyajines.

Vados camino como pudo y se sentó al lado de Wiss. Goku mantenía su vista en Vegeta y lo aparto de inmediato cuando una explosión hizo saltar una enorme ola de lava en dirección a ellos, solo para ser desviado por la aparición de Bass desde lo profundo del mar de lava.

El Dios se veía agitado, con uno de sus ojos semi cerrados. La mirada de Bass analizo el tamaño de la destrucción y supo de inmediato que probablemente toda la corteza de la tierra se había desestabilizado, seguramente el rió de lava estaba por toda la tierra en este momento.

El poder que lo había golpeado fue abrumador, y le llevo varios minutos poder despertar de la inconsciencia. La mirada de Bass se enfoco en los dos Ángeles y los dos saiyajines. La presencia del Ente empezó a sentirse al instante aumentando como si fuera una plaga aérea.

\- Tengo que reconocerlo.- El cuerpo de Osamu sin un brazo, apareció a una altura superior de la posición de la de Bass.- No fue lo suficientemente rápido para que evitara el daño. O la estrategia de Osamu es malditamente infalible.

Bass se vio obligado a cerrar su ojo herido mientras arrancaba la yukata destruida que portaba. La sensación de falta de aire no era nueva, pero no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Si su cuerpo superior había recibido tanto daño, no quería imaginarse seguir peleando en ese estado contra mas de 60 técnicas diferentes.

\- Me temo que no contábamos con este contratiempo.- El ente empezó a vibrar de odio dentro de Osamu.- Mientras estemos en este cuerpo tu muerte no sera posible, así que tendremos que tomar otro camino aunque el fin sera inevitablemente el mismo.

Bass cubrió sus ojos cuando una luz cegadora salio del centro del cuerpo de Osamu y un total de cinco esferas en apariencia espiritual salieron del cuerpo del Dios mayor dejándolo inconsciente. La luz casi cegadora se unifico en un solo punto frente a Bass, haciendo que un cuerpo aparezca.

\- Esto se llevara parte de nuestro poder, pero tenemos suficiente para terminar contigo y cumplir nuestro destino y la voluntad de nuestro padre.- Los dioses se materializaron en un cuerpo parecido al de un sacerdote Zama.- No puedes hacer nada mas. Al final tus deseos no se realizaran, al igual que los de Osamu.

\- Si los asesino, eso no sucederá.- Bass observo al cuerpo de su hermano que había caído sobre una enorme roca.

\- Osamu no puede ayudarte, y lamento decirlo pero aun si logras asesinarnos, volveremos a vivir una y otra vez. Al ser absorbidos por un portador inestable, podemos tomar posesión y resurgir cuantas veces sea necesario hasta cumplir con nuestro deber.

El Dios mas joven extendió su mano y espero el primer golpe. Ahora que sus hermanos estaban fuera del cuerpo de Osamu se mantenían con la guardia alta, eso solo podía significar que eran considerablemente mas débiles. Sin el cuerpo del pelirrojo como coraza y sin poder manejar su poderes eran definitivamente mas débiles aunque no dejaban de representar un peligro para su existencia.

La mano de Bass desplegó ambos dedos preparándose para reanudar el combate cuando Goku apareció a su lado en guardia.

\- Esta no es tu pelea saiyajin.- Bass expreso manteniendo su guardia alta.

\- Son una amenaza según entiendo, no solo para la tierra, sino también para los universos.- Goku observo donde se encontraban Vados, Wiss y Vegeta.- Ademas si no me equivoco aun queda un deseo por pedirle a las esferas supremas. Cuando esto termine, van a revivir a todos los que tu hermano asesino para absorberlos.

El Dios mas joven volvió su vista al frente.

Milk. Goten. ¿Que iba a hacer el una vez que todo esto terminara? Se supone que al principio solo quería arrebatarla para si mismo. Eso quería... No. Aun deseaba con todas sus fuerzas traerla de regreso y estar con Ella. Incluso la idea de llevarse a Goten para entrenarlo, incluso esa idea había tomado forma en su mente con naturalidad al convivir por un tiempo con ellos en la habitación del tiempo.

* * *

 _\- ¿Ha visto muchos planetas? ¿Cuantas especies de animales conoce? ¿La comida sabe igual en todos los lugares a los que ha ido?- Goten estaba en la mesa mirando con curiosidad al Dios sentado esperando para cenar._

 _\- Siempre preguntas las mismas cosas.- Bass froto su frente con frustración._

 _\- El otro sujeto dijo que cenaría con nosotros.- Goten le sonrió.- Me alegra que cumpliera su promesa._

 _Bass estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa y marcharse pero justo en aquel instante Milk ingreso con una fuente llena de comida seguida de varios platos en un carrito. Ella llevaba un vestido azul con mangas largas, su cabello estaba suelto y húmedo. Goten babeo cuando el olor a comida invadió sus fosas nasales. El Dios saiyajin en cambio solo podía sentir el olor intoxicante de la piel almendrada de Milk._

 _\- Cenemos.- Milk exclamo sirviendo la comida a su hijo. Luego sirvió una taza de tè y un pedazo de tarta de ciruela a Bass.- Espero que te agrade._

 _Bass no sabia que contestar. Era seguro que lo que Ella hiciera le agradaría. Lo que fuera que Ella dijera seria su verdad. Lo que fuera que Ella no creyera seria irreal._

 _El Dios saiyajin comprendió lo lejos que estaba de conseguir el amor de la terrícola. Ella había parecido olvidar por completo que Él era culpable de su situación. O Quizás mantenía la compostura y calma por su hijo mas joven._

 _\- Gracias Kami!- Goten y Milk exclamaron a unisono._

 _Bass suspiro. No sabia a que Dios le estaban dando gracias._

* * *

Si como Dios el no podía a proteger a Milk y Goten. Si no podía regresarlos, aunque eso significara permitir que se quedaran con el saiyajin imbécil de clase baja...

Entonces el no era digno de ser un Dios... No era Digno de convertirse en el Dios supremo.

\- Espero que no pienses en morir.- Goku interrumpio los pensamientos de Bass.- Porque no voy a renunciar a mi esposa.

El Dios saiyajin se volteo y observo a Goku.

\- Cuando esto termine, lo resolvere derrotandote.- Goku observo de soslayo a Bass.

Eso era una promesa.

* * *

 **Hola Hola Hola.!**

 **Primero mil gracias por estar leyendo esta historia y seguir pendiente con ella. Estoy muy agradecida y me siento honrada por ello, de verdad.**

 **SaV21, Mons, Miriam Clara, Paula, Chippe, Rafarikudou, Mr Teorias, Blackpink, Nekoclauclau, Nancyricoleon, 123, Dianita 125, Mechitas 123 y todos quienes estan leyendo esta historia millones de gracias por su apoyo constante. Si olvido mencionar alguno perdon.**

 **Mr Teorias enviame un mensaje privado y comentame tu idea, estare abierta a responderte. Gracias por valorar de ese modo este Fic.**

 **Bien. Se supone que este seria el anteultimo capitulo, pero la verdad es que me tomo por sorpresa lo que me llevo escribir esta parte de la historia. Espero no decepcionarlos, tuve que borrar y volver a escribir varias veces, hasta que quedo lo mejor posible... Espero.**

 **Me estare mudando de casa esta semana, asique espero encontrar tiempo adecuado para terminar la historia. Pero la terminare en menos de un mes. Es que me ha empezado a perseguir una historia Black Goku x Chichi que no me deja dormir. Asique me esforzare por llegar con mis tiempos y cumplir con un buen final.**

 **De nuevo: Millones de Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Mi amor a Todos ustedes.**


End file.
